Sexual Healing
by Lori94
Summary: Bella is an ex-nurse and a Domme. Edward is a young man whom she knew as a child and now, years later he's an abused sub in need of help and healing. Jasper is his best friend and her friend's husband. How can they piece together a life they all want?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual Healing**

**Created by Lori **

**9/10/09**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__ This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written._

_**Chapter 1**_

I'm 28 and I'm a Domme. My name is Isabella and I grew up next door to an extremely sexy man who seduced my mom and talked her into being his submissive. He moved us out of Forks when I was 15. When I turned 18, he showed me all of the ins and outs of the D/s life. He said I was too sexy and my personality wouldn't allow for me to submit for long. He only ever let me call him Master. As my master, he trained me in more than sex. He taught me how to be self sufficient.

Four years ago, after I finished college as a nurse and graduated my Dom training, my grandmother died and left me a great deal of money. I don't have to work if I don't want to. So, I'm reputed to be the kindest Mistress on the west coast. I'm just a Dom who doesn't abuse her subs/ slaves. I have this thing about not wanting to wait for my pleasure… I will if I have to but if you abuse your sub; you have to wait for them to heal. Sometimes it's worth the wait…I hope this lead pans out, but I'll have to be patient and gentle and kind. I can indulge my kinky side…just not 'til later.

The couple standing at my door is so normal…They are sweet people who shouldn't know about my lifestyle, though I try never to hide it. I've just moved back to Forks and most of the townies remember that I'm an ex-nurse and a bit of a hard-ass. I wonder what these lovely people could want from me…I guess I'll be finding out soon enough. I touch up my makeup and adjust my black corset. My jeans are skin tight but I can still breathe. I've never been the 'Stiletto' type so I slide on a strappy sandal with a kitten heel and go to answer the door.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you?" I ask professionally as lead them into my living-room. I sit on my overstuffed chair and motion for them to take the sofa.

The lovely woman, Esme, is too upset to talk. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Her caramel hair falls to her shoulders in soft waves. Her hot hubby answers. "Thank you for seeing us. It's our son… He has a problem…We've researched this and we believe that he needs you…"

"Your son… needs…me…? For what, exactly?" I inquire.

"Well, I'm sorry…I don't really know how to address you…anymore." says the beautiful blonde man.

"Miss Bella is fine…or just Bella, seeing as I used to baby-sit for the boys." I say with a smile.

He nods and continues. "Miss Bella, we first found out that our oldest son, Edward, is a submissive after he brought his Dom home for Christmas break last year…"

"He's been trained, then?" I muse.

"Yes, he apparently became involved with this man about a year and a half ago. We thought he was gay and we were fine with that but when he showed up last Christmas, the man…over the course of a week, we caught them several times in scenarios that were quite humiliating for him and us. It's one thing to be told that your son is gay and submissive, but a completely different thing to witness it… first hand."

"A good Dom wouldn't have put him or your family through that…" I say with a shocked growl.

Mr. Cullen nods and nervously looks at the floor. "Anyway, Edward informed us about the way most of the Dom/sub stuff works. He told us that he's bi-sexual and enjoys his current life. That's all that matters to us…I want you to know that. The point is…his summer break started the other day; he was shaking when he got to our door and he had scars on his arms and legs. I insisted that he show me his back and it's fairly horrendous…He has a few gashes and they look pretty bad. I don't know much about this stuff but I'm pretty sure that he was abused, Miss Bella."

I straighten up in my seat, outraged. "Do you have pictures of his wounds? Do you have a statement from him?" Those items would help me ostracize his former Dom from the community if that was necessary. "Summer break…He's in college? That's right he's 19 and Emmett should be 16."

Esme nods. "We didn't know to take pictures…He doesn't want to talk about whatever happened, so there's no statement either. Miss Bella, our research indicates that in the path you travel…you are revered for your kind dominance. I think that's the kind of healing Edward needs! I know you've had medical training…Please, Bella, help him? We beg you!"

I sigh heavily. "Does he know you were coming to see me? Or that you were looking into any kind of help for him?"

"Yes, I told him before we left the house, but we didn't tell him it was you. He was lying in bed curled up on his side in the fetal position. We didn't know what else to do or say… so we just came here." Mr. Cullen's expression of distress tells me he's never felt truly helpless before.

I nod and say, "Yes…I will meet with him…especially if he's in this bad of shape. I'll make up my mind after I inspect him. I'll meet you at your home." I grab a blazer and we get into our cars. Theirs is a black Mercedes. Mine is a red Ferrari. I pull up in front of their house and they lead me into the living-room.

"I'll go see if he'll come down…" Esme says softly.

"No." I say decisively. "I'm sorry, Mrs.-Esme. I don't mean to tell you how to… Well, what I'm saying is…He may be your son, but he's a submissive. Subs need someone to take charge. I need you to tell him…firmly…that a local Dom is here to speak with him…and that he's expected in the living-room in 5 minutes or less. That's all. Do you understand?"

Her voice shakes as she says, "Yes, Miss Bella."

**Four minutes and 38 seconds later…**I'm sitting on the couch looking at my watch. A beautiful head of bronze hair with green eyes peeks into the room. I wait to see what he will do. Will he cringe from me even across the room? Will he do as he's been trained? As an unattached sub he should approach me with his eyes to the floor and stand to my right with his hands clasped behind his lower back. Will he recognize that it's me?

I focus on his face. His expression is strained. His downcast eyes are wide and unsure, brimming with tears that he won't let fall. His shirt is unbuttoned and hanging loose. His abs are gorgeous. He stands on my right with his hands clasped. He is close to me but not close enough.

I stand in front of him. "It's nice to see you again, Edward …Do you remember me? I used to be your babysitter…"

He looks up at my face and then back at the floor. "Yes, ma'am … you do look familiar."

I frown. "I'm here to assess the damage that was done to you. Please, don't be afraid. I just want to help… Since I'm here not as a Dom, but as a concerned member of the 'special community' that we both belong to, you may look at me and answer questions freely. Do you understand?"

He nods. "Yes, Miss…Isabe-."

"Miss Bella." I say. "Are you ok, Edward?"

He nods timidly.

"Tell me if I go too far. You know the _**red-yellow-green **_safe-word system?" I wait for acknowledgement. He nods, so I continue, "That will work for this as well. Please remove your shirt. I need to see what was done to you. Are you ok with that, Edward?"

He nods and whispers, "Yes…G-green…" He sits straddling a high back chair and allows the shirt to drop to the floor. Angry red marks and other scars criss-cross his back. His arms and shoulders also look disturbing.

I have to blink away a tear as I brush some of them with a finger. "I'd like you to lower your jeans, now. Are you ok with that?"

"Green…" I hear as he bows his head and stands. He unbuttons his jeans and slowly lowers them to his ankles.

I touch one particularly severe scar. "This is from the metal tipped whip?" He doesn't even have to look; he just nods. A deep long cut across his hip calls my attention next. "This is from a strap?"

He nods. "A harness strap… He just went too tight that's all…" His voice sounds muffled.

"…And this one?" I ask stiffly.

"A long braided bull whip…" He says in a trembling whisper.

"Pull up your pants but don't fasten them yet. I need to see your chest now." I say getting angrier with each passing moment.

He does as directed. Above one nipple there is a gash.

I look at his face as I lightly press on it.

He flinches and tries to suppress a whimper.

I fight back a snarl. Leaning in close to his ear I whisper to him. "He cut you… didn't he?"

Edward's lip trembles and tears roll down his cheeks. My heart breaks as I see him nod.

That's all I need to see and hear…I am decided…I will heal him and then perhaps he will learn what a good Dom/sub relationship could be. My back straightens as I go into Dom mode. "Alright, cover up, Edward. I'm sure you don't want to show your parents this side of our lifestyle…You may stay in the chair or sit next to me, Edward." I wait for him to be fully dressed before calling his parents in. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen …Would you please join us?"

"Have you decided, Miss Bella?" Edward's father asks as they walk in.

Edward cowers next to me. He already seems to trust me… That's a good sign.

I nod curtly and place my hand on Edward's thigh. "He has definitely been abused. I'll do what I can to see his former master ostracized by the community for this. We'll also see to it that new subs in his area are warned about his ways. Now, he seems comfortable with me, so I'll personally oversee his healing. He seems to be afraid of something here. Do you have any idea what that could be?"

Mrs. Cullen speaks up. "Our other son Emmett has a few friends that tease and bully him even though they are younger… They're supposed to be coming over… My husband told him that earlier. He might be…"

I focus on Edward's face as his mother is talking.

His eyes are wide and he begins to shake again …not good.

I suddenly feel more protective of him. "I think it would be best to get him out of here…for the time being. He'll stay at my home. I have no subs at present." I sigh. "I will make five promises to this family. First, I will heal Edward's body. Second, I will try to heal the invisible wounds as well. Third, if he wants to go back to being a sub, it will be with me or the next gentlest master or mistress… probably one that I have trained… but he will have his choice. Fourth, you will be able to see each other whenever he chooses. I'll drive him anywhere to meet with you, at any time, until he is healed, at which time he will choose. Sub or free. Fifth, I'll not push one way or the other and, once his decision is made known, I will not attempt to persuade him otherwise. I ask that you make that fifth promise to him as well. Agreed?"

His parents nod. I look at the poor sweet boy next to me. "Yes, Miss Bella."

A car pulls up the drive. His eyes squeeze shut.

I snap my fingers next to his ear to get his attention. "Do they know that you're submissive?"

He nods almost frantically and looks around. "Mmmmhmmm…"

I frown and with my forceful 'Dom voice' I say, "Then as far as they know you are my sub. Do you understand? You belong to me, and I will protect you."

He replies, "O-okay."

"Then act the part." I order. He instantly kneels at my right knee. We wait.

"Hey, Mom and Dad…Who's Ferrari is that out-?" A large football player type stops short as he sees me. His eyes widen. "Well, hello, hotness, who are you?" His friends' mouths are hanging open.

_*Thank you for that opening.*_ I grin and run my fingers through Edward's hair. "Hello, Emmett. I'm the owner of that Ferrari you and your friends have been admiring. I am Miss Bella. Don't you remember me, Emmy? I used to be your babysitter… Now, I'm your brother's new mistress. He belongs to me." I turn to their parents. "Remember what I said. Call him once in a while and I'll allow him to call you as well. We should be going. Edward, follow." I stand and walk past Emmett and his friends. As I reach the front door, I turn to make sure Edward is still following.

He's not.

I go back to the hallway. He's been pushed to the wall by a member of his brother's group.

I move quietly to the boy's side. He has Edward's ass under his hand.

I am quickly becoming livid. I sink my sharp nails into the boy's wrist and twist his arm so he's helpless. "Edward, you are not at fault for your delay at the door. You'll not be punished. Go to the door now. I'll deal with the sexual deviant."

He nods quickly and obeys.

I lean in close to the boy's ear and whisper, "You're getting lesson one for free, child. If you, or any of the others here, EVER touch my sub again, I'll have you in my playroom for punishment so fast that nobody would be able to stop me. If you piss me off I can be very unpleasant in and out of said playroom. Understood?"

Carlisle and Esme seem hopeful as they see me defend their son.

The boy nods.

"Your name?" I ask with menace.

"J-Jacob."

"Remember my warning, Jacob…" I say as I release his arm. I turn on my heel and walk to the front door. Edward is kneeling to my right. "Good boy, Edward. Stand. This is the key to the Ferrari. You can drive."

He looks up as if its Christmas morning. "Really?"

I nod as I stroke his face. He opens the door for me and then walks quickly around to the driver's side. As he starts the car I begin to talk to him, to sooth him. "Edward, you handled that wonderfully. I'm very proud of you. I'll have your mom bring you a change of clothes tomorrow, but tonight we start the healing. Turn left at the next block. I have a medical setup in my basement that I use for my subs. That's where I'll take you first. Just so you know, I'm not just a Dom. It's the last house on the right. I was a nurse for a while. So I know how to make stitches and take care of wounds… About four years ago I received an inheritance and was able to stop working and just enjoy my sex life. If I'm going to heal you, I need you to try to trust me, Edward…Can you do that, Sweets? Look at me and answer truthfully."

He pulls into the driveway and takes a deep breath. His eyes meet mine as he says clearly, "Yes, Miss Bella…I'll try to trust you." He hands me the keys.

I take his hand in mine and lead him into the house. I show him the door that leads down to the basement. "You look nervous, honey… Don't be. First thing is first. Edward, I promise you, we will not be sexual until you choose. Now, I had a decorator in to fix the basement up recently. Half of it is storage and the other half is a medical station and sort of a hang out for me and any friends who visit. The medical section is sterile, so you'll stay there for the first 24 hours. After that, I'll put you in a bedroom on the first floor. Ok?"

His gaze stays on the floor as he says, "Yes, Miss Bella."

I point to the hospital bed. "I'll need to see all of the wounds now, Edward. So, remove your clothing and lay there on your stomach."

He keeps his eyes on me as his shirt comes off.

I stand facing him… watching him slide his jeans off.

He folds his clothing and places it neatly on the desk beside him. Edward lies down on his stomach as instructed.

I look over his back, ass and thighs. "It's too late for these cuts to be stitched. They have already begun to heal. I'll put some pain relieving antibiotic ointment on them with a loose bandage… but first… I'm going to take pictures of you. We need proof that you were abused." I take out my camera and snap a photo of his whole body from the back and a few individual shots of the worst wounds. I grab the needed items and begin to apply them. "Turn over, Edward… I need to see the front." I take a picture of his whole front and an individual shot of the one above his nipple. "Edward, why didn't you report this? Why were these wounds not taken care of?"

He took a breath. "I used my safe-word when he cut me and once I was free from the bindings, I grabbed my things and ran from his house. I had my own place. So, I have a friend packing my stuff and shipping it to me. I came straight from Master James' to the front door of my parents' home and didn't want to stop anywhere on the way."

"Are there any wounds I haven't seen yet?" I ask gently.

He blushes. "James liked to shave my balls and bush area…"

I move his manhood slightly to one side and see another cut. This one isn't too bad, but I take the picture anyway and then begin to dress his wounds.

**1 month later…**It has been a week since his wounds fully healed and I told him he had a week to decide if he still wanted to be a sub. I can't wait to see his decision. He may decide to still be a sub but want a male master. I'll be disappointed but it's up to him. _*I want him to want me, damn it. *_ I told him that we would be having dinner with his parents and brother. I didn't tell him that two friends of mine would be joining us for dessert.

When he comes out to meet with his family and me, he has four clear signals. If his answer is no more subbing, he will be fully clothed. If his answer is yes, he will be wearing only the shorts I gave him this morning. If he kneels at my feet he's mine. If he sits in the chair I'll have to set him up with someone else.

There's a knock at the door. I answer it and allow Edward's parents into my home, followed closely by his brother. "Edward will be in at any moment." I say. "Before dinner starts, I'd like to fill you in on the plan for the night. I gave him four signals to tell us what he wants. If he has chosen freedom, he will come out of his room fully dressed. However, if he has decided to be a sub, he will be dressed only in shorts."

His parents nod slowly. His brother looks uncomfortable.

I go on. "If he wants someone other than me to be his Dom, he will sit in the chair next to me, but if he wants to be mine…he will kneel at my side. Do you understand the signals?"

They all nod with worried looks on their faces.

"There is to be no speaking until he has made his choices known. As per our agreement, I will not try to talk him into or out of anything…" I look into each of their eyes. "…And neither will you… Am I understood?"

They all share glances and then look at me. "Agreed." Mr. Carlisle Cullen speaks for the family.

I take a calming breath and go to Edward's door. I knock and tell him that his family is here, and then sit in my favorite chair.

After a few more minutes, the door to his room opens. His beautiful body is only covered by the shorts.

I smirk.

He's now going to say whether he wants me or another Dom. He walks over to his parents. He kisses each one on the cheek then looks his brother in the eye, shaking his hand. I hold my breath as he turns to face me and sinks to his knees.

I grin. _****YES! Edward is MINE!****_ I put all of my feelings aside and focus on his face.

The boy knows his protocol. He looks me in the eye and says, "Miss Bella, I choose to be your sub… If you'll have me…?" He then looks down at the floor.

Taking a deep breath, I comb through his hair and make a light fist. I pull his head up to my face and cover his mouth with my own. I keep it light… this ritual for beginning our D/s relationship is rarely witnessed by outsiders because they might not react well. The Cullens look at each other as I end the kiss. "Good job on the protocol, Edward. As you know, being my sub, when I have get togethers like this, you will serve. Let's show them to the dining-room, shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress… This way." He says as I smile proudly.

I look at his parents. "The only evidence of his being submissive that anyone will ever witness is the 'Mistress' thing. You see…it pleases me that people who hear him say it know he is mine. The public will never see him in the sexual acts. I don't approve of humiliation. Oh…and I don't share my subs with other Doms so unless he requests it, he'll be perfectly safe with me. I promise."

The dining-room table is set and Edward has the first course laid out for us. "Mistress, why are there two extra settings?"

"I forgot to tell you, I invited two of my friends for dessert. One is a Dom and the other is her sub. You may remember him. He was only a year older than you and she went to school with me. Jasper… and Alice?" I smile.

He gasps. "My childhood best friend…Jasper?"

I grin. "Yes, Edward, does that surprise you?"

"Yes, Mistress, he always spoke and acted like he'd be the one in charge of any relationship he got into. He never followed any rules and always flouted authority." He says shocked.

"I happen to know the story behind them, if you ask nicely later I'm sure Alice would allow him to tell you." I say before turning to our guests. "The Whitlocks don't publicize their lifestyle choice. They know you all and they know that you will be here but please keep this in the strictest of confidence. Emmett, you especially… Do you understand?"

The Cullen's all nod, but Emmett says, "Yes, Miss Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The rest of the meal goes by fairly well and without incident. I glance at the clock. My best friend and her sub/ husband will be here shortly. The doorbell rings… I once again look at each of my guests, as well as my new sub. "Edward, answer the door, please. You will open the door and then direct your gaze to the floor. Speech will be kept to a minimum, understand?"

He nods and walks to the front door. His hand touches the knob and twists. I see Alice and Jasper standing there. Edward simply says, "Welcome…" He then looks down.

Alice looks at him and then me. "I see he said yes to both the lifestyle and you! I'm so happy for you both!!!" Her gaze settles on the Cullen family members. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to see you."

Carlisle glances at his wife and then says, "Alice, you've known us your whole life… you can call us by our names. The fact of your private lives is nothing to be ashamed of and we only want to see you… all of you… happy."

"Yes, dear… we'll get used to this in time. As long as you're all happy with your lives, that's the main thing." Esme says with a shy smile. "Hello, Jasper, dear."

Jasper glances at Alice before nodding his greeting. Alice says, "Thank you, very much, Carlisle… Esme…"

"That being said, I have to be at the office early tomorrow. So, we should be going. Alice, Jasper, we won't publicize your lifestyle… Bella made it clear that you don't want it known about town. We'll be discreet. I promise." Carlisle says.

"Edward, see your family to the door. You may speak as freely as you wish." I say with a smile as I turn to face Alice and Jasper. My hearing has always been pretty good, so I keep tabs on his conversation as he leads them away. I hug my friend and touch Jasper's cheek. "How's everything with you guys?"

Before she can answer, we hear Edward's voice. "Shit, Em, I'm older than you. I'm 19 and you have no right to tell me what to do! Mom and Dad are accepting this! Why the hell can't you?"

My face turns hard and cold as I join them at the door. "Edward." I say sharply. "Watch your language. That's not what I meant when I said you could speak freely. I don't want to punish you on our first night. Don't make me…"

Edward's eyes widen. He looks down and bites his lip, saying, "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"It's alright to assert yourself, but not at the expense of your dignity and manners." I nod to him and turn to his family. Esme is distressed… Carlisle is appalled… Emmett is pissed. "Emmett, as a minor, you were not in on the agreement between myself and your parents. They made a promise to Edward and me that they would allow Edward to choose freely whether he wanted to go on as a submissive or not. They, as your parents, should've informed you of this and told you also that their promise spoke for you as well. He has chosen. If you hereby promise not to try this foolishness again, I'll continue to allow familial contact with you. If not, then only your parents will be allowed full contact… What say you…?"

His shock is plain on his face. "Uhmmm… damn, I guess I promise…" He looks at Edward. "You're right, Edward, you're over 18 and Mom and Dad have given you their blessing. I just don't think this is any kind of life… Sorry."

"You have my word as an ex-nurse and as a humane person that Edward's previous Dom's behavior will NEVER be repeated upon him." I say, grimly addressing the three of them. "He is safe with me. Have a nice night…" We watch them go to their car and drive off. "Edward, we spoke about this before you made your choice…The next time this happens, and there will be a next time, I want you to come to me and tell me what the person says and I will handle it… Am I understood?"

He nods. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy, now join us at the table." I say. As I turn, I feel him fall into step just behind me. I smile at Alice.

She grins back. "You handled that well, Bells. Now, Jazzy, would you like to tell Edward how we got together or would you like to just catch up for now?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress, I'd like to just talk to him for a little while." Jasper says with calm confidence.

"I think that's a great idea, Jazz, why don't you and Edward sit in the living-room. Alice and I will start the tea. I'll put the cheesecake out in a few minutes… I know that's your favorite dessert." I say with a smile.

"Is cheesecake still your favorite too, Edward?" Jasper asks as they get up to leave the room. I hear him answer 'yes' and I'm glad.

"Bella, how on earth did you get him to trust you so quickly? He should be cowering in the corner after you threatened him with punishment before." Alice says, keeping her voice low.

"I think it's a mixture of things, Ali." I say thoughtfully.

"Like what…?" She asks.

"Well, firstly, his parents were the ones to approach me, and he knows they only want what's best for him. Also, I healed his wounds, while giving him freedom to see his family regularly. Thirdly, while treating him, there was a lot of sexual tension between us. I know his brother doesn't trust me, but when he sees how Edward acts and speaks while under my domination as opposed to James', he'll become more supportive… I'm sure of it. Plus, do you remember my last sub? Well, I taught her to be a Dom and by the time he's 18, she'll be ready for a sub of her own and I'll introduce them… He'll bend to her will at the first glance." I grin.

"You think that one will submit? I don't know about this, Bells." Alice appears skeptical.

"Ali, you thought Rose would never submit either… and once she did, you thought she'd be staying that way… But she surprised you both times. This one will too…" I say with confidence.

"Enough about other Doms… Do you have a collar for him?" Alice's face lights up with thoughts of a shopping trip.

"I already bought one, Alice… I wanted to be prepared…Will you and Jasper witness the collaring ceremony?" I ask.

She squeals. "Of course, Bella! Oh I can't wait! Will you do it tonight?"

I grin. "I don't want to delay…and I've got the bling and the paperwork so…why not?"

"Oh, yay! I'll call the boys, if you get the cheesecake." She says excitedly.

I nod and go into the kitchen. I pull the cheesecake out of the refrigerator and cut some slices. I'm no waitress… "Edward, come help me serve our guests…"

Suddenly he's here. "Yes, Mistress? How can I help?"

I hand him two plates. "One is for you and the other is for Jasper. I'll take mine and Alice's… Follow me in." He nods. I place one slice in front of Alice before sitting down with mine. I watch as Edward places one in front of Jazz and then sits with his. I look at Alice and Jasper quickly before speaking to my sub. "Edward, when you were with… your former master… did you have a proper collar and ceremony?"

"There's a ceremony? I didn't know that…but I did have a thick heavy collar." He answers.

"Oh honey, you were deprived of something beautiful. The collar is a reminder of who you belong to but the ceremony is a claiming ritual. It requires two witnesses and full nudity on our parts. Are you ok with that?" I ask carefully.

His eyes are wide and he looks so vulnerable. "But only you will touch me…right?"

I put a possessive gleam into my gaze. "Edward…You are mine and I…DO…NOT…SHARE. Mine are the only hands that will touch the private places on your beautiful body while you are in my possession… Do you understand me?"

He gulps and I see his Adam's apple bobs visibly. "Yes, Mistress." He says quietly, "What does the ceremony entail?"

"Well, I'll stand with you next to me and Alice will ask a few questions which we will answer and then you'll kneel and I'll place my collar around your neck. After I lock it, we kiss and sign papers and then Alice and Jasper will leave us to…enjoy our first night together. What do you think of that?" I ask gently.

His eyes are full of lust and he answers, "I think it sounds wonderful, Mistress."

"Good. Eat your cheesecake and then we'll do it…" I say with a smile.

His fork goes smoothly into the creamy dessert. As he and Jasper talk to each other, I notice that he licks the fork clean with his tongue. **God, that tongue! I'm going to enjoy that…** I take my last bite of cake and say, "Jasper, you know where my playroom is… I want you guys to finish eating and meet Ali and I upstairs. We're going to set up, ok?" Alice gets up with me and we kiss our men on their foreheads.

"You go on up; I need to get the collar and papers." I say.

She grins and nods.

I step into my room and go into my walk in closet. The safe is in the wall behind my clothes. I move the clothes to one side and twist the knob in a numbered sequence. I pull out the paperwork first. Looking it over, I feel a calm, seductive vibe start in my heart. This boy is so perfect for me. I can't wait to see him bent over my table…bound and gagged…just waiting for my pleasure …My panties would be wet if I were wearing any. I reach for the jewel box. Lifting the lid, I stare for a moment before lightly running my fingers over the links of platinum and the small lock. I had the lock engraved… It says, _'Loving servant of B. Swan'_ on one side and on the other it just has a swan emblem. I unlock it and slip it back into the box to head upstairs. The playroom door opens and I can see the pillow waiting for Edward and the candles she lit. I place the box and the papers on the small table just in time for the boys to join us.

Jasper kneels next to Alice as Edward slowly approaches me. I reach for him. "Edward this just makes our arrangement official and legal. It's nothing to be nervous about… Do you understand?"

He nods. "That's not what I'm worried about…"

"Tell me…?" I ask.

Edward's eyes close as he admits, "I'm so damn horny that, after the ceremony, I may not last long… I don't want you to have to punish me and I don't want you to be disappointed in my lack of control…"

I hug him. He's so sweet. "Edward, after the ceremony, I plan on taking you to my bed for one hell of a fucking session…I have complete faith that you will not disappoint me. Now, face Alice and do as she says." He stands facing Alice behind the pillow.

"Both of you must undress." Her voice is strong and clear. We do so. "Do you, Edward Cullen, know who you belong to?"

"I belong to Mistress Bella Swan."

"Mistress Bella Swan, do you promise to keep Edward's pleasure, happiness, safety and general well being in mind for your entire relationship, however long it may last?" She asks.

"I do so promise." I say.

"Edward Cullen, belonging to one particular Mistress creates a special bond, but the world and our community at large need a tangible sign of that bond. Do you accept the collar of your Mistress willingly?" She asks with a smile.

"I do…" He answers.

"Then kneel on the pillow. Bella, you may collar him now." She smiles.

I step in front of him and drape the masculine platinum chain around his neck and click the lock into place with the swan emblem facing out. I look into his eyes. "You are mine…" I press my lips to his. I let my tongue touch his lips and he gives me access with a lustful moan. My hands grasp his hair and suddenly Alice clears her throat. I grin at her and hold up my key for the 'witnesses' to see. "I only have the physical key to his bonds; the other key is a verbal one. Edward, the 'red-yellow-green' safe-word system is still in place but, if you should ever want this to end, you must choose a word that I will call the 'good-bye password'. And if you ever say it, I will allow you to leave this house forever."

Alice gently offers a bit of advice. "It should be something you wouldn't say in everyday conversation."

He seems to think for a moment. "Absquatulate…" He nods. "Yeah that's perfect."

I look at Alice who frowns and shakes her head. I ask, "Absquatulate…? I've never heard that word before; what does it mean?"

He clears his throat. "Uhmmm…I've always been kinda obsessed with funky and obscure words. This one means: to leave in a hurry…to flee."

I nod slowly. "Ok… so your good-bye password is absquatulate." I repeat his password a few times in my head to remember it well. Taking a deep breath, I remind him. "All that's left is for us to sign the agreement. Here's the pen." Edward looks up at me. "Have I taken advantage of you yet? Edward, you really can trust me… I promise."

Alice nudges Jasper and whispers into his ear. Just as Edward begins to hesitate, Jasper speaks up. "Hey, man, do you remember me telling you what I do for a living…? I'm a lawyer, Edward. I look over the legal aspects of Alice's and Bella's lives. I can do it for you too…They have wills in place and you should too. The agreement is perfectly legal and protects the sub just as much as the Dom. It basically states that you want to be with a Dom and this Dom in particular; that she is not forcing you into this relationship and as long as the Dom in question doesn't cause the sub in question any permanent damage, such as scars and mental anguish… the stuff James did…you will obey the Dom and abide by his/her orders. The Dom is required to set up a bank account for the sub and provide an allowance for them. You will also fill out a checklist of your likes, dislikes, limits and so on. It will help the Dom decide what activities they will do with you. If the sub uses a safe-word and the Dom ignores it or any item on the checklist that is marked as a hard limit there are monetary penalties which go to your savings account and you are released instantly from this contract. I helped them draw it up…and most of the state community uses it. You trust me… don't you?"

Edward nods and signs.

I sign after him and motion for him to stand. I take the contract and give him a copy. "This is your copy. Next time you see one or both of your parents you should ask them to keep this in a file at their home. I have access to all of your belongings in this house, so the legal papers and things of that nature need to be safe so that your wishes regarding that material are not tainted with thoughts of force or not being in your 'right mind'. Do you understand?"

He nods again.

Alice hands him another paper. "This is your checklist, Edward. Your Dom will want this back in a timely manner. Bella, thank you for choosing us as witnesses. We'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks for doing it, Ali. Jasper, thanks for explaining things to him, and in a few days, I'd like you to go over the whole contract with him. I want him fully aware of every stipulation and clause and every nuance of it." I say hugging Alice and squeezing Jazz's shoulder. I turn to Edward. "I'll walk them to the door. I want you in my room…naked and kneeling at the side of my bed… now."

He nods sharply and walks out of our presence.

Alice sighs, "The beauty of their obedience is breathtaking… isn't it Bella?"

I have to agree…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I have never experienced BDSM and probably never shall. I hope my imagination didn't run away with me...  
I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to SM who I thank for the story that has inspired my creativity!  
######################################################################################**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I stand at my door. I hope he's doing what I told him to. For the past few weeks I've wanted to see this beautiful, sensual, man on his knees for me. Tonight I'll have his mouth pleasure me while his hands are bound behind him. I'll allow him to cum a few times also but I've been almost desperate for some relief. If I have to pleasure myself one more time, I'll punish him. I open my bedroom door and see him.

Edward is on his knees, looking down with his legs spread, his hard cock on display and his hands flat on the floor in front of him.

I walk in and lay our clothes on top of my dresser. I then go to my bathroom and wash up.

He stays silently in place as I shower, shave everything that needs shaving and blow out my hair.

I lay on my side on top of the bed facing him. "I've been dying to feel your lips on me, Edward … Have you thought about that too?"

He nods still looking down.

"Well, first, I want you up here on the bed with me…Come, lay here face up…" I say.

He quickly gets into the new position.

I take his hands and hold them with mine above his head while dangling my breasts within reach of his mouth. "Take one into your mouth, Edward. I will allow nobody else to touch you… You are my sub… I am your mistress. Understand?"

Edward nods and captures my nipple in his mouth. His lips enclose it as his tongue strokes it.

"Mmmm…That feels wonderful, my sweet boy. Now, the other one needs your attention."

He follows directions perfectly.

I moan as his tongue teases my other nipple. I back off of him for a moment. Catching my breath, I ask him, "Edward, I'm going to bind your hands now…are you ok with that? Answer with 'red, yellow or green'."

I hear his voice say, "G-green."

So I reach for the shackles that are behind my headboard. He watches as I encase his wrists in them. I watch as he tugs half-heartedly at them… testing them.

"I require your talented mouth on my pussy, Edward… I'm going to straddle your head now, my sweet. My mouth will be busy with your cock while you lick and suck at me…" I say as I get into a comfortable position. "Edward, you may cum when you feel like it, but that's just for tonight. Starting tomorrow, you will ask permission and sometimes beg for the privilege of cumming. Am I understood? Answer verbally."

"Yes, Mistress." He whispers.

After a few licks, my mouth settles on his cock.

His whimpering moan against my pussy lips coupled with his tongue on my clit sends vibrations through me. I feel him start to stiffen. He's close to cumming.

I can't wait to taste his essence. The scent of his skin is sweet, like honey mixed with lemon and sunshine. The taste of his juices will be sweet too. I'm sure of it. I lick hard over the tip of his cock just in time for his cum to spurt into my waiting mouth. I swallow while grinding my hips into his lips and tongue. I feel the pressure building in my belly. "Thrust your tongue into me, sweet Edward! Do it now!" I insist. My climax rushes over me and I lay limply to the side of him. My breathing turn back to normal, so I get up and find a clean cloth to wash him with. "You did wonderfully…Are you alright, Sweetness?" I ask as I wipe his face clean.

His eyes are closed and he pants as he answers. "Yes, Mistress… We're still green…"

"That's good…I'm going to bind your ankles now…" I murmur into his ear. "I'm going to bind your ankles and ride you. Cum when you feel like it, sweet Edward." I use the wet cloth around his cock now. It's already hard again. Excellent. I set the cloth back in the bathroom sink. Taking a shackle from the post of my bed, I close the cuff around his left ankle.

Edward's breathing hitches and he starts to shake just a bit.

"Edward, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yellow…Oh, who am I kidding? Red! Please stop for a bit, Mistress?" He says.

I unbind him and wrap my arms around him. "It's ok, my angel. It's ok… Tell me what's troubling you, sweetie."

"I'll keep still for you… I promise…Do you have to bind me fully? I'll be good… really I will." He pleads.

"My poor sweet Edward…Did James hurt you when you were fully bound? Am I bringing back bad memories?" I inquire.

His face says it all. "The first time he used a hurtful object on my body was the first time he had me fully bound…Please, I'll keep still. I really don't need to be bound."

I say in a soothing voice, "Edward, look at me… My sweet boy, you need to wash that experience out of your head with a good one. If I bind you and make you feel good while fully bound… You do trust me, don't you, angel?"

He nods and takes a deep breath. "I'm trying to trust… It's not easy… Please, for tonight, please don't fully bind me? I'll do it without complaint on some other encounter, but please not tonight?"

I look him in the eye. "Ok…but if you move when I've told you not to you'll be punished with a week of chaste service. That means I'll put a chastity device on your cock, tease you and make you service me with only your mouth for the next 7 days straight. Am I understood, my sweet?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." He says sounding relieved.

"Then lie back down and let me bind your wrists again." I say.

He does it with no hesitation.

I position myself above the tip of his prick and look into his eyes. "You will keep still, silent and I want eye contact. If your hips make one twitch or your mouth lets out a single sound, you will be denied the honor of cumming inside me and you will begin chaste service instantly. Do I make myself clear Edward?"

He nods.

I sink onto him. His lips purse. I can tell he's fighting a moan. I stroke his hair from his face and begin to tease my nipples. He's now panting. He's not going to make it… I'll have to punish him. I move myself on his cock and seconds later he cums while yelling out and thrusting. I sit there for a moment before getting off his wilting cock. "Tsk, tsk… My poor sweet angel, punishment already…and I thought you were trained…" I walk to my dresser and pull out a CB3000. He whimpers as I clean him and then slide it over his cock with a bit of lubricant. "I think you should start your service now. What shall I have you do…?" I unbind his wrists and walk over to my high backed vanity chair. "Come to me, my sweet. You need a spanking."

He gets up and lays himself over my lap.

"This is the first time you've needed one so I'll only use my hand and I'll only give you ten slaps. Try to keep quiet or I'll have to gag you." I slap each cheek 5 times. "With a male Dom, you've definitely been entered in your ass, so I think you'll be ok with me using my fingers." I take a tube of lube and drip it on his rosebud. Pressing a finger into him I continue to speak. "You need to learn self restraint. For the first 2 days of your chaste service, you will not speak any more than necessary. I'll be calling your family and telling them that you are grounded for the week. When I ground you it means no contact with the outside world. Oh, and I forgot to mention that although I don't share my subs, Alice shares Jasper, but only with me and my subs."

Edward's eyes widen.

"He'll be coming over tomorrow and he and I will play with you, so tonight you will wear a plug to stretch you. Oh, and I hope you give a good blowjob, honey. He's completely chaste to me and Alice. So he hasn't been sucked off in a while. When you've chosen to behave for a while, I'll let you fuck him. Ok, honey? Are we green?"

"Yes, Mistress…" He appears nervous as I send him to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I stare at my clock as I lay uneasily in my bed tonight. My mind is racing. **I hope didn't scare him too badly. He looked so nervous when I sent him to his bed, 3 hours ago…Perhaps I should tell him that Jasper's not actually due to play here for almost a week… Perhaps I should tell him that I misled him just to prod him into saying something. Why won't he talk to me? Did he take me too seriously? Is he scared of me? I think I need to check on my poor sweet boy.** I get up, my nightgown swirls around my legs as I walk through my door.. My now concerned brain keeps going on a tangent. I picture him saying his good-bye password already and leaving… I didn't want to push him that far. Coming to the door to his room, I hear noises, like a struggle. I rush in to find him tangled in his covers and thrashing around. "Edward, wake up, angel. You're having a nightmare."

He throws one arm over his face and the other across his chest. "No, Master, please… Please don't cut me? I'll be good!"

I look at him in horror. "Edward! You must wake up!" I pull his covers off and grasp his hand. He pulls away and rolls pulling me so I hover over him. His eyes open and the fear I see there causes me no end of distress. "Oh, my Edward. Come here." I pull him up to sit. I straddle his legs and wrap my arms around him. His head lies against my chest. "Edward, are you alright? Please talk to me? Your silence worries me."

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't want to cause you undue concern. I'll be ready for you and Jazz tomorrow. I promise." He whispers.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I misled you earlier and I came here to tell you the truth. I do have an arrangement with Alice, but Jasper is not due to play with me til next week and even then, you'll only watch. You weren't reacting to my words and orders. I'd hoped that if you thought I'd gone against my promise not to share you that you'd finally open up to me. I'll never lie to you again; I swear it."

"You lied…?" He asks. I hear the confusion. "But… you've never lied to me…before…? Not even when I was little."

I take a deep breath. "Yes, Edward, you're right. I have never before lied to you. I wanted you to open up to me and tell me about James and the things he did to you. I tried to trick you into it. It was very wrong of me, but I hoped that you would have gained a bit of confidence to object to some of the things I have been saying and doing. Can you ever forgive me?"

His hands and arms slowly and carefully come up to rest against my back. He's hugging me? This is wonderful. "So, you want me to object to some things? I don't get it."

"You should talk to Jasper when he comes to go over the agreement." I bite my lip. "Here's an example: if our positions were reversed, and you told me you wouldn't share me but then appeared to change your mind. I'd have said 'yellow' or 'red' and we would've talked about it. Understand?"

His brow is furrowed. "I think so… You want me to…"

"I want you to know the difference between me and James. No punishment will ever come for using your safe-words, Edward. I promise you that. I also want you to try to help me keep you safe. For that, I need feedback not just an acknowledgement of my orders. If you think I'm being too harsh… tell me. If you need or want me to be harder on you… tell me. I'll tell you what… the basement can serve as your 'free speech' area. If you want to talk about something, and need to express yourself fully, I want you to ask me to meet you in the basement, ok?"

He nods and appears to think it over. "I think I can see why you did what you did…Mistress, please don't do it again? It really frightened me…"

"I know I did, sweetie, and I'm so sorry. I'm not going to apologize for punishing you, though. You agreed to this, but to make up for scaring you so badly, I'll deduct a few days from that punishment and I'll let you sleep the rest of the night in my bed with me." I say softly. "Instead of a week… I think 4 days is good enough. Now join me in my bed." With him next to me, I settle in under the covers and pat my chest. "Come, lay your head here; let me hold you."

"Thank you, mistress. Good night."

"Good night, my sweet."

_

* * *

_

My alarm goes off at 8 am and I wake to find Edward staring at me. "Good morning, Angel. Will you be a good boy for me today? No unnecessary talking and do whatever I say… unless you object and use your safe-word."

He nods.

"Good, because you are going to help me shower. Follow." I stand and move into the bathroom. "Stay here for a moment." I turn on the water, letting it get hot. I unlock the CB3000. "This is only coming off to clean you and it. Do not touch yourself…I'll get in first and I'll speak your name when I want you." I fill my sink with hot water and place the device in it to soak. I also remove the plug.

He nods and kneels just next to the shower.

I step into the stall and wash my hair and the whole front of my body. "Edward." He steps in with me and I instruct him to wash my back and then when I feel totally clean. I rinse and look at him saying, "Kneel, angel." I watch his body and face as the warm water runs over him. He's hot to begin with, but when he's wet he's beautiful beyond words. Resting my foot on the seat, I comb his wet hair away from his face with my fingers. He stares up at me and I make a light fist in his hair. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I whisper into his ear. "Make me cum Edward. Use your lips, teeth and tongue to give Mistress Bella an orgasm. Ok, my angel?"

He doesn't answer, but lets me guide him to his destination. I feel his breath on my thighs. His lips touch and tease; his tongue parts my lower lips. I feel him nip at my clit.

I gasp. "Your fingers too, Edward. Use your fingers too, now…" I moan and push my hips toward him as he feasts on me. His tongue works my clit now as his fingers explore my sensitive pussy. I lean back and hold myself up using the bar on the wall. His skilled mouth takes me higher and higher. Suddenly his finger flicks my bundle of nerves and his tongue thrusts deep into me sending me over the edge of a cliff I didn't know was there. "Oh, God… EDWARD!!!" I yell out. As I come down from my high, I stare down at him. "Edward, that was wonderful, my sweet. You've started this day off perfectly. I need you to wash your own body now. If you touch yourself I'll be very upset with you and when you get out you will dry the CB3000 and bring it to me. I'll put it back on for you and lock it…I'm trusting you."

"Yes, mistress."

I go into my bedroom and dry my hair and body. I hear the water stop. The sink drains with no noise. He walks to my side and hands me the device. I fit it back into place and decide to give him a different butt plug…a vibrating butt plug so I can tease him all day from a distance. "Remember the chores I had given you when you were healing? You'll still have them… you'll do them in the nude…and you'll be wearing a remote controlled vibrating butt plug. I want to hear your reaction when the plug turns on. I want moaning and groaning and whimpering but no words. If you get hard it'll hurt a little so you will have to practice restraint and not allow yourself to be turned on until I want your cock… Understand?"

He grimaces. "As you wish, Mistress."

"Good. Now, I'll put the plug inside you, myself. I want you over my lap with your ass in the air." I say in my Dom voice.

Instantly he is in position. I take a bottle of lube and a glove. (I did just shower after all.) I drip a bit onto his hole and use my fingertip to leisurely spread it over, around and into him. I slowly enter him with two fingers. As I pull out a bit he moans. I use a drop on the plug itself before pushing it into him. The plug is 4 inches long and its widest point is 1 inch thick. I'll introduce bigger ones later. His whimper makes me wet. I take the glove off and tell him to tend to his chores. I smile and slip into a dress. (Easy Access.) I pull out my remote and press the button.

"Holy Crap!" I hear from down the hall.

I take a short walk to the kitchen after grabbing my crop. "Tsk, tsk…Edward, I said no words." I flick his ass with the crop and turn to go to my office. My bookcase is full of books; I'll read and occasionally flip the switch on the remote. This will be a fun day…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been a few hours and I'm reading 'The Lost Symbol' by Dan Brown, when my cell goes off. I flick the switch for Edward's plug and hear a loud noise that sounds like "Nuaaagggghhaah!!!"

I grin and say, "Hello…?"

"Hey, how's it going with Edward, Bells?" Alice says.

My grin gets bigger as I flick the switch off. "He's got the CB3000 and a remote controlled vibrating butt plug on because of something that happened last night…" I frown. "Ali, James abused him so badly. We have got to get that a-hole banned from the community. All I have are the pictures. He won't talk about it…at all. He had a nightmare last night. To help him get over it, I let him sleep in my bed with me."

She asks, "How is he now? Should I bring Jasper over for them to talk?"

My frown turns upside-down. "He's having a very disconcerting day…" A giggle escapes my lips. "I'll find out in a while if he's enjoying it or not."

"Wait, you've got the CB3000 and an RCVBP (Remote Controlled Vibrating Butt Plug) on him…? What the Hell happened last night?" She asks with mischief in her voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about…He pleasured me wonderfully but couldn't hold back his own…He needed a lesson in restraint …I'm giving him one." I chuckle. There's a knock at the door. "He's knocking, Ali, hang on..." I turn to the door. "Come on in, Edward."

"My chores are done, Mistress. May I watch TV downstairs… in the basement?" He asks.

"Of course. Angel. Shall I join you there in a while?" I ask.

"Yes please, Mistress." The door closes behind him.

"Ali, he wants to talk to me. I've gotta go." I say. "Bring Jazz over in 2 days. They can talk about the contract or the punishment… anything they want. We'll talk more then."

"Ok, see ya then. Bye, Bells." She replies.

I hang up and peek around the corner into the hallway. I flick the switch on Edward again. He's just outside the basement door. I hear a loud moan and see him lean against the wall. I grin and watch as he opens the door. I hit the switch again before I follow him in and as he kneels and looks at the floor, I walk over to him. "Edward, look at me. This room will never be used to punish you. This is your safe zone. There will be no spankings or whippings or even yelling." I hand him the remote. "You will remain respectful while we interact here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you."

"Let's sit on the couch, Edward." I say doing just that. He sits next to me and I wrap an arm around him. "Angel, I want you to know something…Whatever James did to you… It wasn't you fault and it wasn't deserved. You can tell me in your own time, but you need to know that I can't help if you don't let me in. I only want you happy and safe." I offer him the TV remote. "What do you want to watch?"

He seems to stare off into space for a moment. He starts to talk. "I met him at a meet and greet a local club held. He's a handsome man and I was attracted to him. He took me to his place and we kissed a few times. We started dating. He didn't tell me about the lifestyle for a few weeks. One day he said he wanted me to try something…something new…in the bedroom. It was the first time he…" Edward squeezes his eyes shut.

I hug him to me. "It was the first time he dominated you… wasn't it?"

He nods. "Yes…He said 'This is called role playing, Eddie. I'm going to tell you what to do and you're darned well going to do it. You got me?' and I said that I would try anything once… " His eyes tear up. "That was the stupidest thing I could've told him, but once it was said…he wouldn't let me take it back."

I hold my angel close to me. "Did you kneel to him right off the bat, or did he work you up to it slowly?"

He shook his head. "Slowly… very slowly… At first all he did was play with my hair while I sucked him off. One day, he didn't let me up… he made a fist in my hair and told me to keep sucking him til he said to stop."

I watch tears fall down his face. "Baby…You can stop if you need to…"

He bites his lip. "I don't want to stop yet… Please… I liked this part…My jaw hurt a little but I'd given him three orgasms. I was praised and proud of myself. I was pleasing my lover. Then one day he asked if he could tie me to the bed while he fucked me. It was just my arms so I didn't think about it. He told me to get on the bed naked and give him my hands. Once my hands were bound in some rope, he reached under me and started to jerk me off a little. He lubed me up and slowly fucked me. When he was done, he left me tied up. I'd planned to stay over so nobody was going to look for me…He untied me the next morning and held me and told me he was sorry and that he didn't want me to leave that night. He hadn't hit me even once by that time and we had been together for four and a half months. When I think about it, he got a hell of a lot more pleasure from our relationship than I ever did."

"When did it start happening, sweetie?" I ask.

"About a month before Christmas break…He saw me in the university library with my TA. She was a pretty girl and she's just 2 years older than me. I guess she was flirting a bit. He called me and 'asked' me to join him at his house. It felt and sounded like more of a command." His breathing starts to pick up. "I walked into his house and at first we just talked. Random stuff like if I was coming home for the holidays and when I'd be back… Then he asked if my parents knew I was gay. I told him that they know I'm bi-sexual. He took that moment to slap my left cheek. I could only stare at him for a while. He said 'Listen up, you little prick, you are mine. I saw you with that slut in the library… She can't have you. I decide who you have sex with not you and not her.' I was starting to get scared now. He then ordered me to his bedroom and told me I would leave when I had shown him that I knew who I was with." His tears aren't stopping. "He bound my hands behind my back and got me on my knees. He showed me a membership slip he'd gotten and he put a thin leather collar on me. He then explained that we were members of the BDSM community of New Hampshire and that I was his sub. He gave me a bunch of rules and told me I'd be punished if I disobeyed. It was that night he took me over his knee and beat my ass. I was black and blue the next night."

I hold him as he sobs into my shoulder. "It's ok, baby. You're safe now. He can't hurt you while you're with me. You don't have to go on, angel…you've done so well. Thank you for opening up to me. Talking can help you get through this." We stay like this for a while; he's just quietly laying with his head on my lap now. His crying had stops after a little while.

"Mistress…?" He finally speaks.

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask.

He glances up at me. "I'm hungry… Can we fix dinner?"

"Of course, honey. Listen, Jasper and Alice will come over tomorrow night and you and Jazz can talk down here about anything you want. Ok…?" I say with a sad smile.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you…" Edward says hesitantly.

"What for, sweetie?" I say curiously.

He blushes and looks down. "Trying to fix me…"

I sigh. "Can I tell you a secret, Edward?"

He nods.

"When I was your babysitter, I had a very inappropriate crush…" I bite my lip.

He looks at me a little confused.

"On you…" I meet his gaze. "See, you were very young but, by the time I left, I could see the beauty and potential in you. I knew you'd become a sexy man. I knew that your dad would teach you to be a gentleman. I didn't think at the time about your nature. I wish I had seen it because I would've kept a closer eye on you."

He starts to shake his head. "No, Mistress Bella. There's nothing you could've done."

"I could've gotten my stepfather to get you away from James… Hell, I could've done it myself by the time it happened. I've been a well respected Domme since I was 21." I feel a tear work its way down my cheek.

"B-Bella…" He touches my face.

I try to smile at him but it ends as a grimace. "I'm ok, let's go make dinner." I take him upstairs and teach him how to make meatloaf and then I remember we forgot to talk about his punishment. "Edward, how is this punishment making you feel? Am I pushing you too much?"

"Well, the spanking last night was actually not too bad…This morning was kind of intense…and the day of teasing with the butt plug was…" He clears his throat. "…distracting and unnerving, but also incredible. I've never had a chastity device on me. After Christmas he started… p-p-passing m-me…"

"No…!" I shake my head. "Don't say it… Not yet…Later…when we're both stronger."

He nods and picks up his fork. I watch him while we eat and decide to call Alice when I'm alone again. He yawns.

I smile and say. "Go on up to bed, Edward, I'll put the dishes in the sink and you can do them in the morning."

He gives me a sleepy smile. "Yes, Mistress, thanks for listening before. G'night."

"Night…" I get up and gather the dishes. Setting them in the kitchen sink, I pull out my cell phone and dial. "Ali, it's me."

"Hi, what's up, Bella? Jasper and I were just getting into bed." She says in a suggestive tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ali, but I need you to bring Jazz tomorrow afternoon instead of the next day." I say. "The four of us need to talk."

"Ok, Bells. How's noon?" She asks.

"Perfect. I'll make lunch… See you then." I grin and hang up. Walking up the stairs, I decide to look in on Edward before going to sleep in my own bed. I step to his bedside and brush a hair off his forehead. "My poor sweet angel…" I whisper. "We'll fix this…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake once again to find Edward looking at me. For some reason I'm lying on the recliner in his room. I smile at him. "I watched you sleep last night, baby. I must have fallen asleep too."

"Mistress, I had a dream last night. May I tell you?" He seems hesitant.

I remember the speaking restriction. "Yes, Edward, you may speak today… whether necessary or not. Tell me what you dreamed about."

"I was back in James' house in New Hampshire and I was bound in the spread eagle position on his cross. I was also gagged." His voice shakes. "He was whipping me and suddenly we got interrupted. I was blindfolded so I couldn't see who it was, but I thought I knew the voice so I used my safe-buzzer. He stopped and unbound me but he was annoyed and left the gag on. I looked up at the visitor and it was you. Then I woke up to find you lying there…Weird huh?"

I get a sick feeling in my stomach. "Edward, what's James' last name?"

"Mac Damon, why?"

"Oh… for the suit I'll need to file against him. Go see to your chores." I nod absentmindedly.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Come on, baby, its time to get up. You have chores to do. The house needs to be presentable for Alice and Jasper's visit." I say closing my eyes to the sight of the boy I'd unknowingly failed. I go to my bathroom and am quietly sick.

The morning passes uneventfully. He still has the plug in and so I take advantage of it, flipping the switch a couple of times. I pull out the cold-cuts and the cheesecake. Once everything is on the table, I hear a knock at the front door. "Perfect timing as always… Go get the door, Edward." I say, flipping the switch on the butt plug one last time before we had our company. He twists the knob and I flip the toy off. He invites them in and shows them to the dining-room. We talk about nothing and everything while we eat.

As soon as we're finished, I begin. "Alice, Jasper, I asked you to come over today because Edward has begun to speak to me about James and the things he did. I think it'll help for him to talk to Jasper also…sub to sub…friend to friend." I turn to him. "Edward, they won't judge you or think less of you for what you endured. They will help you…us. Please, honey, talk to them…to us."

He swallows and stares at my feet.

"Look at me, Edward…"

His eyes meet mine. He nods and his voice comes in a whisper. "Can we go to the b-basement, Mistress?"

I nod. "Of course, Edward; if that's where you feel comfortable…"

"It is."

Alice and Jasper get up and follow us down to the basement. We sit on the couch and they take the chairs.

I take his hand and try to keep him calm while we speak. "Ok, Edward, let's just summarize what you told me yesterday. You met James at a club and started dating him. After a few weeks he asked you to 'try something new' in the bedroom. It was at that point when he started to dominate you. He held you down and occasionally held you captive. About a month before last Christmas break, he began hitting you. It started with a slap on your cheek because of jealousy and escalated with his level of annoyance. He kind of tricked you into BDSM… Is that right?"

"Yes, Mistress." He whispers.

"Your parents told me that James put you in embarrassing situations while you were here with them for the holiday. Please tell us about that…" I see him shudder.

He closes his eyes. "It was the night after we got there… He had me take him to our TV room and once the movie started, he took my hand. I foolishly thought he was trying to be romantic or something. But he brought my hand to his groin and ordered me to give him a hand-job while the movie was playing. I could tell he was close and suddenly, his hand closed on the back of my neck and he pushed me down to put my mouth over his cock. As I swallowed his load, I heard a loud gasp. My father had to catch my mom. She'd fainted."

"Oh, Edward…" I reach out to touch his face.

"He made me go commando for Christmas dinner and played with me under the table while we ate. When I dropped my fork on the ground, he slapped me for clumsiness. Mistress, do you remember my brother's friend…the boy who nearly assaulted me on the day you came to get me from my parents' house over a month ago?"

I nod warily. I recall his face and name. "Jacob…?"

He nods. "He witnessed James forcing me to do something and asked for a blow job from me to keep him from reporting it to my parents who had asked James to keep the BDSM behind closed doors." His breath is starting to come in gasps now. "I remember looking up at James and hoping he'd ignore the little prick…please excuse my language, Mistress…but he told Jacob to unveil himself and stand in front of me. I was horrified but I could do nothing. He ordered me to open my mouth. I did so only to try to object. James' hand was in my hair and forcing me down on Jacob's dick…That was the first time James shared me."

"My poor boy…Just so you know, Edward… This isn't pity… its sympathy…Are you ok to go on?" I ask.

He nods and takes a breath. "When we got back to the college, he took me back to the club where we met and auctioned my services off. I swear I serviced half the people in that club before he took me home. He took me right to his playroom and yelled at me that I was a slut and he didn't think he'd be able to trust me out in public alone. He started to drop me off at my classes and pick me up afterward. Near Easter, he took a girlfriend and let her have her way with me. I was almost always gagged in their presence. I was bound to the bed several times a week and they used torture toys on me. Needles… candle wax… clamps and weights… Once he suspended me from the ceiling and buckled the leather harness too tightly. It cut into my skin."

I took out the pictures and he pointed out the correct one.

"Yes, Mistress, that's the one." He says. "The last straw was when he… they bound me to the cross and looked me over. They pointed to different places on my body and he took out the razor b-b-blade… I started to shake my head and got s-slapped. I felt the blade slice into my chest and I screamed. I yelled 'red' a few times and finally calmed down a little when he untied me. I grabbed the blade from him and slashed at him before running from the room, grabbing my clothes and getting the hell out of there. I was terrified and d-didn't want to stop anywhere, so I drove all the way here…didn't s-stop til I got to my parents' driveway…Mistress, you know the rest." He buries his face in my chest and I hold him close.

I wipe my own tears and looking up at our friends, I see Alice's face dripping with silent tears. Jasper has a look of horrified despair.

"How do we nail this bastard?" I ask them.

I watch Jasper's expression as it slowly morphs from horrified to thoughtful to hardened anger. "I'll look into it, Bella. He will not go unpunished. I promise you…" He turns to Alice. "Mistress, I know I'm banned from the computer for 2 more days, but I need to research a few things for this… May I please…?"

Alice interrupts him with a wave of her hand. "Of course, Jasper, you are banned for entertainment purposes not business ones. Do whatever you need to do for this…"

Jasper sighs. "Edward, don't you worry… We'll get him. Now that we have the evidence as well as a statement, we should be able to go through legal roads to put him away."

"Thank you for trusting us with this, Edward." Alice says sadly. "It really means a lot to us… Bella, we'll be going so that Jazz can do his research."

I just nod and stroke my angel's head. "I'll walk you out. Meet me in my room, Edward."

He leaves first.

As soon as he's out of sight I say, "Ali, Jazz, there's something else…please just hear me out before you say anything…?"

They nod.

"Edward told me James' full name today and not only do I know him…but I trained with him as a sub…and when my step-father was training me as a Domme… he was our subject." I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

They gasp and stare at me.

Jasper is the first to recover. "I'm speaking as your lawyer now. Have you told Edward yet, Bella?"

I shake my head. "And what's worse…Edward had a dream last night…but it was not a dream…" I start to sob into Alice's shoulder. "It was a memory…he was back in James' house in New Hampshire and he was bound in the spread eagle position on his Master's cross and he was gagged. James was whipping him and they got interrupted. Edward was also blindfolded and couldn't see who it was, but because he thought he knew the voice he used his buzzer. James stopped and unbound him but he was annoyed and left the gag on. Edward looked up at the visitor and it was m-me."

"What do you mean it was a 'memory', Bells?" Jasper asks carefully.

I sigh and reveal my secret. "When I finished my Domme training, my Master gave me a list of codes and a master key to all of his subs. Back in May, I was called to New Hampshire. You remember, right Alice? It was some Dom club that wanted me to speak there… I didn't have a sub, so I took the list and key so I could have access to one of the many subs still connected to Master… After my lecture, I asked everyone to stand and then spoke the code and told them to sit if they didn't know what the code meant. Almost everyone who was standing sat. One person in the back of the room remained standing. It was James. I walked over to him after dismissing the others. He asked what I required. I asked if he had a playroom and if he minded subbing for me before I left town. He said he didn't mind and gave me the address and a key to his house. Then he left the club to prepare for me."

My friends continue to stare at me.

"I arrived at his home and walked right in. I listened and heard noises coming from a room at the top of the stairs. I went up and opened the door. A boy was gagged and bound to the cross in the spread eagle position. James had a whip in hand and so I said, 'This is how you prepare for your Mistress?' The room was silent for a moment as James turned to face me. The boy pressed his buzzer and we both looked at each other. James got up and unbound the boy. I could tell James was pissed at the interruption. The boy looked up at me. I didn't recognize the eyes at the time…but thinking back, those emerald eyes…It couldn't have been anyone but Edward…" I pour my heartache out to them.

"What happened after that, Bella?" Alice asks.

"James told the boy that he could remove the gag once he was outside the room. Then ordered him to shower and go home and that he'd call him later. As soon as the boy was gone, James knelt to me. We had a scene and at the end, I told him that if I ever found out he took his anger at my interruption out on that boy, he'd be in trouble…I got back here by plane and one week later Edward's parents were sitting on my couch asking for my help dealing with their abused son!"

Alice hugs me tight. Jasper looks horrified again.

"H-how do I t-tell Edward that I'm the reason he was wounded so badly? H-how? Will he ever forgive me? Damn it Alice… I love this boy! I can't lose him! Not when I've only just found him." I sob.

"Bella, you know you have to tell him, right?" Jasper says.

I nod and whisper, "Yes…I know…I will… I promise."

We walk silently to the front door. I lock it behind them and head up to Edward. I decide to tell him tomorrow… Tonight I'll treat him to an orgasm he'll never forget…


	7. Chapter 7

_**What happened last time:**_

"_**H-how do I t-tell Edward that I'm the reason he was wounded so badly? H-how? Will he ever forgive me? Damn it Alice… I love this boy! I can't lose him! Not when I've only just found him." I sob.**_

"_**Bella, you know you have to tell him, right?" Jasper says.**_

_**I nod and whisper, "Yes…I know…I will… I promise."**_

_**We walk silently to the front door. I lock it behind them and head up to Edward. I decide to tell him tomorrow… Tonight I'll treat him to an orgasm he'll never forget…**_

**Chapter 7**

He's kneeling at the side of my bed. I motion for him to follow me and tell him to sit on my toilet. I wet a face cloth. He watches me curiously as I wash his face and then my own. I take out my key to the CB3000 and unlock his cock. I remove the device and tell him to lie on my bed without touching himself. I take the device and clean it thoroughly before placing it in its drawer. I get as close to him as I can before I say, "Edward, my sweet, I'm cutting your punishment short. I believe you've learned your lesson and that you've been through quite a lot lately. Also, you deserve a reward. So I want you up on all fours." I take my riding crop and slap my hand. "You will cum only when I tell you to, boy…"

He just nods.

I lock our lips and let my tongue drift in to play with his. He moans as I take hold of his cock. "You like that, don't you?" I ask.

He moans and nods again.

I take the crop to his ass a few times. He's panting. I see his cock is hard as a rock. I flick his balls once and he whimpers. He's not begging yet. Good. I take the plug out of him and get a vibrator from my dresser. I turn it on and run it over his nipples and down his back.

He's moaning and wriggling.

I skim his balls with it and he lets out a wild cry of 'OH GOD!' His eyes go wide as he realizes that I didn't say he could voice his pleasure.

I grin. "It's ok Edward. I want you to be vocal today and I will soon give you permission to cum." I show him that I'm lubing up the vibrator and he seems eager for it. I turn it off before inserting it into him. "Turn onto your back, angel." I say.

He does and lies still as I cuff him to the bed again.

I proceed to bind his legs to my bed and watch his face carefully. I softly say to him, "Edward… I'm going to ride you now… I wanted to do this the other night, you know." I face him as I slide down onto his hard cock.

He groans as I move on him.

I turn around and turn on the vibrator. I feel the vibrations and moan out loud. I rock myself on him. I feel so filled. My fingers pluck at my nipples. We should both get something out of his reward. My left hand rests on his abdomen as I use my right to toy with my clit.

His control is being tested. I hear him begin to beg. "Please… Mistress please let me cum? I can't take any more! Please!"

"Soon my angel…soon." I grin and move the vibrator in and out once…twice…three times.

His moan is a beautiful thing. I squeeze my Kegel muscles around his cock and here him groan and whimper.

"Don't you dare cum without permission, angel!" I say. "Your punishment has postponed my pleasure enough. If you cum before me again, I'll stick you back into the CB3000 and bend you over my whipping bench. Then I'll use my crop on your ass til you cry through a gag."

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll do better. I promise."

I just nod and continue to ride him. "Focus on something other than the pleasure, Edward… It'll help."

He nods and closes his eyes. I watch him lay there moaning as I finger my clit. I start to groan and just as I'm about to reach that point I shout another order. "Edward, my love…Look into my eyes and cum for me, baby." His gorgeous emeralds stare up into my chocolate ones as I feel him let go.

He fills me with a loud cry of, "OH YES… OH, MY… MISS BELLA, YES!"

His words send me over the edge and I revel in the feeling. Smiling down at him, I watch normal thought patterns take hold once again. "Now do you see how a little restraint goes a long way?" I say, teasing him as I unbind his limbs.

"Yes, Mistress… Why are you unbinding me? Don't you want some more pleasure, Mistress Bella?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, sweetie, I'm content and I'm going to let you sleep now."

"But, Mistress, I want to please and pleasure you. I want you to feel as good as you've made me feel. Please, Miss Bella… Let me show you …" He says with quiet passion.

I hear the emotions in his voice and respond while looking deep into his beautiful eyes. "Edward, I need you to know something…I've fallen deeply in love with you. I'm not just saying that. I've never felt this way about anyone and it needs to be said. I love you… so much it hurts… to think of you with anyone but me."

Surprise lights up his face. "I- I love you too, Mistress, I really do. I didn't know how to tell you…We've only been together for a little over a month, but I'm in love with you too!" We both start to cry. He calms down slowly, but once he does he asks if he may have a request.

I nod and wonder what he could want.

"May I make love with you and sleep here in your arms?" He asks nervously.

I'm so touched and normally I wouldn't but he has professed his love and I return it…I also know what's coming in the morning so I'll allow it. I nod as I finish unbinding him and lower my lips to his.

He lightly guides me onto my back. He starts at my toes, kissing each one before grasping my ankles and kissing those. He trails kisses up each thigh and then spreads my legs. His fingers toy with my clit as he licks my labia.

I'm moaning for him.

He looks up at me and starts to kiss a line up and over my stomach. He reaches my right nipple and suckles hard.

I run my fingers through his hair and he switches to my other nipple. His lips caress my collarbone as he works his way to my throat and then my jaw.

At this point, I can't take any more. I grab his hair and pull him up to meet my mouth with his. My tongue invades his mouth and he moans with a whimper into my kiss. When I release him, he swiftly enters my core.

He moves inside me and we both begin to moan as we get closer to the pinnacle.

I cum first as I feel him stroking my nipples while he's still in me. He takes one in his mouth and lets out a whimpering cry as he cums and we both feel me cum a second time and I milk him to the last drop. I hold him close and we fall asleep just like that.

The sun falls on my face and I open my eyes. The morning came too quickly… I look over at my angel. He's still asleep. I get up and take a notepad from my desk.

_Edward, my love, _

_I'm making breakfast. Join me in the dining-room when you wake. Wear any clothing you want._

_Love, Bella_

I leave it on my pillow and go out to the kitchen. I cook eggs and bacon and biscuits. As I bring the tray out I see Edward sitting in a chair, waiting for me. He has chosen to wear the black shorts I gave him the day he chose to be my sub as well as a green button-down shirt and socks.

After we've eaten, he places my note on the table between us. "I didn't know what to make of this… Are we still Dom/sub? Are we changing the dynamic? I'm very confused."

"Edward, before I can answer that, there's something I need to tell you. I realized something extremely disturbing to me yesterday. Please, don't panic…Let me speak before you say anything else?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Edward, when you told me James' full name yesterday I recognized it. Not only do I know him…but I trained with him as a sub…and when my step-father was training me as a Domme… James Mac Damon was our subject… I realize that this is alarming to you, but I need to tell you the worst part before you can decide to forgive me or not…"

He starts to shake. I can tell that he's considering the possibilities of the next words to leave my mouth but he agrees to hear me out.

"The dream you had night before last, it really happened. I had been in town to speak to the local Dom community and wanted a scene. I used my Master's special code word and James agreed to sub for me. I got to the house and used the key he'd given me. I got to the room that he and his sub were in and interrupted the session. He was so pissed that I feared for his sub. I threatened him. I said to him that I would not tolerate it if I found out he took his anger out on his sub…"

He gasps. "So this means…"

"Your 'last straw' session was entirely my fault! Edward, he cut you because he was pissed at me! I'm so sorry you got hurt, so sorry!" I completely break down. Tears roll down my face. I get up to approach him but fall to my knees next to him. He looks down at me. I curl in on myself. "I'm so sorry…I'll never forgive myself!"

He stares at me for a few minutes and then he whispers in monotone the dreaded words. "I need some time to think about this…"

I nod mutely and hand him the keys to my second car… The Mustang. He looks at them and nods before walking out of my house. I take comfort in the fact that he hasn't yet uttered his good-bye password… a word I hope never to hear: 'Absquatulate'…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nearly a week has gone by and I lay here in bed wishing… hoping… praying…that my Edward will come back to me. The phone rings. I run for it and answer breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Bella, its Esme… I think we need to talk… May I come over?" She asks.

"Yes, of course, Esme. Come on over." I hang up and change my clothes. I put on a bit of make-up and wait for the one woman who is more important to Edward than me…Moments later, I open the door and she enters without a word. We sit in the living-room. I offer tea and coffee.

She politely refuses and we sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Bella dear, you need to know why Carlisle and I are being so supportive of Edward's choice to stay submissive…"

I stare at her. "Uhmmm, ok."

"It's in the Masen bloodline, darling. That's my maiden name. Back in the twenties, one of the men in my family was sexually abused by an authority figure at a very young age. He got a small amount of pleasure from it though and he insisted the family not make a big deal of it. He didn't want to show weakness. He didn't want to feel controlled, but he craved it after that. Since then we've had a few boys who've found the type of lifestyle you live. They enjoyed giving in this way. It's not shameful. They like to be controlled and sometimes they find what they're looking for in a woman but sometimes they don't." She looks at me. "He has enjoyed the things you've done… and he loves you, Bella. I can see it in his eyes. When I watched him last week… When I saw his expression as he dropped to his knees at your side and voiced his decision to be your sub… I was disappointed at first but then I watched the two of you…and I was overwhelmed. I could tell that this was not just a sex thing. He had such confidence. James wanted to rule him… humiliate and own him…" She fans herself for a second.

I see tears forming. "Esme, I…"

She shakes her head decisively. "You want to love him… that's what I saw in your eyes. Your expression when his knees hit the ground that night was triumphant and proud as well as exquisitely surprised and thankful." Esme sighs. "He's in his room now…at least he should be. He walked into my high tea this morning and said 'Mother, may I speak with you?' I nodded and followed him. As soon as we were out of sight of my guests, he turned to face me. 'Mom, I need your help. I don't know what to do.' Again, I watched him fall to his knees, this time in sorrow. He spilled the whole thing. Every detail of the last few days he spent with you was laid bare for me. He loves you and I can tell right now that the last week has been torture for you, too."

"But how can he ever forgive me, Esme?" I ask.

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't force James to cut my baby's chest with a razor blade…yes, he told me that too. You specifically told him there'd be hell to pay if he did anything to hurt Edward. His response to that is something you could have no way of predicting. Forgive yourself if you must…But come and get Edward. He was close to catatonic for the first few days and then he started to cry yesterday. Now he's inconsolable; he needs you."

When I look at it that way, I see the sense in her words. I don't have control over James' actions 24/7. Edward is my responsibility now…not James. I have to take care of Edward. I stand and look at Esme with a fire in my eyes. "Take me to him. He has one of my cars anyway. We'll leave there together." I say grabbing my jacket.

She smiles and practically runs for the door.

We get to the house in record time. I notice something odd. There are a lot of cars… "What's with all the cars?" I ask.

"Well, I had high tea for the Ladies Auxiliary club this morning; remember…and Emmett has a few friends over." Esme says airily.

I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Which friends did Em have over?"

"Uhmmm…basically all the ones you met the first day… Seth and Jared, Paul and Sam… Quil from the reservation and there was one more…" I grab her keys to the house and run for the door as she finishes with, "Oh, yes, Jacob."

I push the door open and yell out. "Edward! Where are you, Edward?" I walk briskly from room to room trying to find my Edward but he's not around. Then suddenly I run to the front window. Looking frantically from side to side, I realize my Mustang isn't among the cars. "EMMETT CULLEN!!! Get out here NOW!"

He comes running and stops when he sees the look in my eyes. "What's up, Miss Bella?"

"Where's your brother…? No, I've got a better question… Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob got a call on his cell and took off. I haven't seen him since like an hour ago. Why?" He asks.

"When did you last see Edward?" I ask as I call my father. My real father is the police chief here in Forks. "This is Bella Swan. I need to speak with my father, the chief."

Emmett stutters out an answer that sounds like, 'I dunno like about the same time.'

My dad answers and says, "Hey, Bells, what can I do for you?"

"Dad, I'm in a real bind. I need you to activate the Lo-jack on my Mustang, please?" I know that my dad knows about my lifestyle but I don't want to just come out and say it. "It's been stolen along with a 'treasured possession' of mine. I need to find them now, please, dad."

"Ok, baby. Don't fret. It'll be ok. Give me a description of the 'treasured possession' and I'll call you the minute I have any info." He says in a businesslike tone.

"Ok, he's 19 years old, 5'11, emerald green eyes and a breathtaking bronze colored head of hair. Dad, I'm in love with him." I say in a strangled voice.

He's silent for a long moment. "It'll be ok, Bells. Stay calm. Oh, hey, why don't you call your car? Maybe they'll answer. Crazier things have happened. Oh, and if you have a suspect…"

"Ok, dad, I'll try that. There's a boy by the name of Jacob…" I turn to Emmett and hiss. "Last name… Now!"

"Black…" He answers swiftly. "I don't know if this helps but his call was someone named Cam Nomad…"

I gasp. "James!"

Esme stares at me. "I don't understand, Bella."

I tell my father quickly, "Dad, Jacob Black is my suspect… Also, a man named James who has ties to my 'special community'. I prefer to keep his last name a secret for now." Hanging up, I turn to Edward's mother to try and explain. "Cam Nomad is James' last name spelled backwards. It's a kind of code in the community." I have a feeling I know where they are, but first I'll follow my father's advice. I dial my car phone.

"Hello, Isabella…"

It's a voice I haven't heard for a month and a half. "James, what do you want with my sub?" I ask.

"He's mine, bitch. You have no right to him! I'm the one who brought him into this life…"

"Yes, and you're the one who almost drove him out of it! Damn it, James, he's a natural submissive and you took advantage of that! Tell me where you are and what the hell you want." I ask.

"You know where I am. What I want is you…" He says with menace. I hear Edward in the background yelling and crying. "Submit for me, master's pet, and perhaps I'll let him go."

I don't stop to think. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll be there shortly." I hang up and look at Esme and Emmett. "James and Jacob have stolen Edward. Emmett, the very instant you have your brother in your hands you will act as his protector. The minute he's away from those lunatics, you will keep him away from them. I want him to meet my father and, if my next phone call goes through, I want him to meet my Master. If James causes me permanent harm, I hereby assign Alice to look after him. Jasper will take care of the legalities. Do you understand what I just said? Answer yes or no."

"Yes, Miss Bella." He says gravely.

"Esme, do you have paper? I'll need to write that down." I dial the oldest number on file, the one I thought I'd never dial again.

The phone rings once…twice…thrice… "Yes?"

"Please, Master, I need your help." I say clearly into the phone.

"Isabella, what do you need?"

"James Mac Damon is holding my sub prisoner. I've gotten into a twisted mess, Master. Please…help me." I start with the 'who'. I know he'll be taking notes.

"You're in Forks. I never liked that town…You've told me the 'what', the 'where' and the 'who'…Now give me the 'why' and the 'how'."

"I used the code and key, Master. In James' home town in New Hampshire, I asked him to sub for a private scene. When I arrived at his home, he was busy with his sub and I interrupted. He was mad and I threatened him with trouble if he hurt the sub in his anger with me. The poor sub survived the next encounter with him only by loud and repeated use of his safe-word. The sub ran home to his family, who came looking for me because of the way I'm reputed to treat my subs. Ed- The sub forgot about me and I was able to heal his wounds. Now I've fallen in love with him. When I informed Edward of my connection with James, he once again ran to his family. I was on my way to retrieve him when I found that he was missing from his parent's home. James has made an ally of the sub's brother's friend. This friend stole my car and kidnapped my Edward…The Mustang has a Lo-jack and a car phone. My father is checking the Lo-jack and I called the car. James answered and he wants me to submit for him before he'll let Edward go." I report every detail I know of. "I know that even if he lets Edward go, he'll never give me up to anyone but you, sir."

"This James Mac Damon…"

"He was our sub while you trained me as a Domme, Master. He's selfish and vain and he's jealous of me. He called me 'Master's pet' and he abused poor Edward. I have pictures of the wounds and a statement." I am happy to provide information to my Master.

I hear anger in his voice. "Follow my orders to the letter, Isabella."

"Yes, sir, I will." I answer instantly.

"Do whatever you have to in order to stay alive and keep your sub alive. I'll be there within the day. Where are they?"

"My home…" I answer before I hear the click telling me he's hung up. "Thanks Esme." I take the pen and paper from her and write down an addendum to my will. Thank God Jasper taught me how to do this. I call my father again to inform him of the details. He promises to cooperate with Master and help us handle this situation delicately. Hanging up the phone, I say, "Emmett, take me home…"

In moments, he pulls into my driveway.

The front door stands wide open and Edward is on display. James pushes him out in front of himself. "Isabella, you will disrobe and walk slowly over to me. Edward will be joining us for a scene or 2 before I let him go. Is that understood?"

"Yes, James." I say as I undress. I whisper my plan to Emmett. "Listen carefully, Em, if you fail me I'll find a way to punish you somehow. I don't care how long it takes; you will stay here and wait for Edward to be set free. The moment he is, you will take him home and keep him there. It's my job to get him out and yours to keep him out. I love him, Emmett. Don't fail me." I turn and walk naked to join James…


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note:_

_Hey everyone, sorry I left you hanging! This was a very fast paced chapter, a lot of things happened and I'm sure you're all still processing. One review I got made me realize that I had inadvertently made it sound like Esme's relative truly enjoyed his abusive experience when that's the last thing I wanted to do. NO ONE enjoys sexual abuse, even if it brings out a pleasurable physical reaction; the emotional scars are even more difficult to conquer when there's even a small amount of pleasure involved in the abuse. Due to this insight, I rewrote that section._

_I thank you, adhita, for being brave enough to point out the dreadful misinformation before I needed to expand on that issue. Thanks also for rereading it and re-reviewing. While sexual abuse isn't the main topic of this story, it's a contributing factor and it has many possible repercussions. As you are a therapist who works with survivors of sexual abuse, I was very glad to hear your views about that aspect of the subject. I was aware that some survivors experience pleasure, and even orgasm, when they are being abused or raped. I'm sure it would confuse and scare them a lot, NO ONE deserves to feel that way, and they sure as hell don't need to feel guilty or question themselves. Victims of these crimes do not provoke or instigate the abuse. I used to watch 'Law and Order: SVU' and I recall that some victims even think that if you felt pleasure then it wasn't sexual abuse/rape, which is absolutely false._

_If anyone sees something you know or think is wrong, please, write it in your reviews. Thank you._

* * *

_That being said: Please be warned:_

_THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART._

_Bella and Edward are in the clutches of James and Jacob as well as a mystery guest._

_THIS WILL NOT BE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE FOR ANYONE._

* * *

_**What happened last time:**_

_**The front door stands wide open and Edward is on display. James pushes him out in front of himself. "Isabella, you will disrobe and walk slowly over to me. Edward will be joining us for a scene or 2 before I let him go. Is that understood?"**_

"_**Yes, James." I say as I undress. I whisper my plan to Emmett. "Listen carefully, Em, if you fail me I'll find a way to punish you somehow. I don't care how long it takes; you will stay here and wait for Edward to be set free. The moment he is, you will take him home and keep him there. It's my job to get him out and yours to keep him out. I love him, Emmett. Don't fail me." I turn and walk naked to join James… **_

**Chapter 9**

He grabs my hair and pulls my mouth to his. "You're mine now, slut! Get inside!"

I wish I could take Edward's hand as we enter my house but any sign of affection on my part will be considered a weakness so I don't. I see the longing in his face, but I steel my nerves. I'll heal any physical and mental wounds James will inflict after this is over. For now, I must stay strong… for Edward.

A redheaded woman and the Black boy are waiting inside. This must be the girlfriend Edward told me James had regularly shared him with. James shoves me into Jacob's waiting arms. "Tie her up like I showed you before. She's going to watch as we play with slut-boy."

Jacob drags me up the stairs and into my own playroom. I see James pick Edward up caveman style and follow us. They had clearly explored my home thoroughly. The mere thought of these low-lives looking at my things and possibly touching things and doing who knows what to my possessions makes me sick.

Edward still has my collar on. He still belongs to me…I must not give James a weakness to exploit, but I know that I need for Edward to stay positive and know that it'll all be ok.

Ropes are being wound around my body. My arms are pulled behind me and I am bound at the elbows and wrists. Most of the BDSM community doesn't use this harsh method anymore. Jacob looks worried as he puts an open mouth gag on me and it is now impossible for me to speak to anyone.

I'm forced to my knees and James steps in front of me. His cock is placed onto my tongue. As a former sub I know what my captor wants. To keep Edward and myself alive, I begin to suck him off.

The redhead asks Edward if he remembers her before pushing him to the floor. She straddles his head and he struggles to get her off of him. She makes a fist in his hair and slaps him with her other hand. "Behave for Miz Vicki, Edward and she may be nice and let you play with her needles again."

I feel tears come to my eyes as I see her hit him. I see him shudder and move frantically.

James yells for him to stop but he doesn't. "Jake, hold him still for her." The 16 year old catches Edward's head but my poor sub is now thrashing around on the floor. James pulls out of my mouth and rips the gag off my face. "Make him stop, Bella, or so help me, you will both pay."

"Get her off him, James. He won't listen if she's still on top of him." I say hoarsely.

"Vicki… Babe, let her talk to him. Nobody wants there to be bloodshed." James sneers.

I work myself up to Domme mode as I watch her stand over my Edward. I close my eyes and speak sharply. "Edward!"

He stops moving abruptly and looks over at me. Our eyes meet and I see him pleading with me.

"Edward, I'm sorry… for everything… but, you must obey them. Keep yourself alive…and safe. For your family…" I say.

I see the fear set in as he starts to shake his head.

I sigh and tearfully reveal my weakness. "Edward, please…If not for them; do it for me…stay safe and alive for me!"

He stares at me and finally gives in. Vicki grins with glee and pulls out a crop.

James looks down at me with a wicked grin. "So, Master's little pet is in love! How sweet…" He says, slapping my face. He reaches down and pinches my nipples hard. "Vicki bring some nipple clamps over here and attach them for me." James adds weights and a chain. Jacob just stares at me. James bends me over my padded bench. It's high enough that he can do anything he wants to me. "You know, Bells, I still remember the things Master did with you that you hated. I think I'll treat you to a caning first."

I shiver as I think of all the things I tried with Master while James was around. The canes hurt a lot. When I told Master that I didn't like them he made them my punishment. I wonder if he'll do some cutting on me or make me watch as he does things to poor Edward.

He puts a ball gag in my mouth and proceeds to take the only cane in my possession to my ass. I count in my head and he reaches 30 before we hear Edward crying in the background. James asks if I'd like to see what's happening to my beloved and takes me over to watch. He sits on a chair and bends me over his knee.

I feel some lubricant being slopped on my ass and cringe. He enters my rear and all I can think is **Thank God he lubed me up first. **

I sit on James' cock and watch as Vicki places needles and clothespins on my poor Edward. He's gagged and stretched out on the cross I own. His face is covered in tear stains and welts from the crop she'd been slapping him with. I am forced to watch this bitch-slut Vicky tease and torture my sub. **When I get my hands free, they are in so much trouble! **

She grabs multiple needles and pulls them off of Edward's skin suddenly.

He cries out in pain.

James pulls out of me quickly and suddenly hogties me. I am now being forced to watch as Edward is fucked in his ass with no lube. After James cums there he washes his dick and now makes Edward suck him. When he's done, James pulls Jacob over to us and has Vicki hold his hands behind him. He pulls the boy's cock out and proceeds to jerk him off. Jacob's about to cum all over Edward's face when my home phone rings.

James yells. "Stop everything!" He grabs my hair and pulls me to his side. "Who knows where we are?"

I glare at him. "I told Master, Edward's family and my father… Master will take care of you, bastard."

He orders his partners to get to the doors puts the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Cam Nomad…This is Master Phil. You are in for a world of hurt if you don't let Isabella and Edward go right now. What's it going to be…?"

James tugs at my hair, making me scream. "No! She's mine now, Master! I won't let you take her away from me!"

"You bastard, if you had taken care of the boy in the first place, and not abused him, you wouldn't be in all this trouble. Bring them out front and hand them over to me and I'll see to your punishment myself instead of letting Isabella do it. I won't let you abuse my step-daughter or her sub."

"Master, he has 2 friends in here!" I yell.

"Shut up, Bitch!" He says slapping me across my face. "They're not leaving my possession, Master." He hangs up and drags me through the room to my cross. My wrists are being attached to the top part.

Edward is somewhere behind me. I hear his reaction as James goes over to a bag and pulls out a whip with metal tips. I hear the whistle as it comes at my backside. The pain of it slices through me and I black out.

I wake later in Edward's room.

Jacob stands in the open doorway. He's watching me. "Did your sub tell you what I did to him while he belonged to James?"

I'm still gagged so I nod with a glare.

"I'm sorry. You're Bella right?"

Again I nod.

"After I did that I felt powerful. I thought that if I could dominate a boy 3 years older then myself I could conquer the world. After a few weeks I became scared of what would happen if Emmett found out what I did. He'd kill me. When you threatened me last month, I knew that you cared about Edward. I knew your threat wasn't an empty one. James called me and asked if Edward was back in town. I told him the truth and also the he had a new Dom. He asked who and I told him. I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd come out here and do this! Really I didn't! I want to help you get free…"

I continue to glare at him.

He comes closer and removes my gag.

I consider for a moment whether I should trust this asshole. "In my bedroom, there is a secret passage that leads to the garage. It's triggered by the defective closet light-switch. In the garage there is a secret passage that leads out front to the garbage pails. That one is triggered by a 3-2-1knock-code. You should pop out beside the road. Tell the first person you find that Bella said to ask for 'Master' and once you are in his presence you will need to say this word for word or he won't believe you're there to help us get free. 'Twilight leads to a new moon which brings new beginnings, but an eclipse is the darkness before the breaking dawn.' Repeat that in your head a few times and say it back to me."

He does and it's word for word perfect.

"Lead him in through the passages. Now put the gag back in my mouth and go…" I pray as I watch him leave the room.

4


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I took a while to update. I had uhmmm technical difficulties.  
I thank you, livvi84, for being brave enough to point out the etiquette errors from the first two chapters.  
__Apparently the Community would frown upon what Bella did there. In fact, Esme and Carlisle would get into trouble too.  
__This chapter is my way of fixing this._

**_Chapter 10_  
**I wake up and look around…

I don't know how long I've been in this room. Jacob left quite some time ago. I don't hear any noise coming from the upstairs… I'm worried…What are they doing to my Edward? Is he alive? Did Master come for us and get caught?

I drift back to sleep…

Something touches my hand… "Pssst… Bella, wake up!" says a male voice.

I must be dreaming… Is that Emmett's voice? I drag my eyes open and see Emmett, Jacob and Master standing around me. I suddenly realize that I'm free of my bonds. Emmett's the one holding my hand. I look from face to face until I get to Master.

"How are we doing, Isabella?" Master says, using our 'check in phrase'.

I take a minute to go through a mental checklist and decide to be truthful. I say, "Yellow, Master. Where's Edward? I need to see him!"

He looks back at me; his blue-grey eyes turn to stone. "I'm going to get him now. The boys will take you out to the ambulance."

"But, Master…" I protest.

He cuts me off with a 'LOOK'.

"Master, may I please suggest something? I'll go outside with Jacob, but Edward doesn't know you and he'll be scared. I think you should take someone he knows and trusts with you, like Emmett. Please, sir." I plead.

He stares at me as he considers this.

Jacob helps me stand, but I wobble and Emmett has to keep me steady.

"Emmett is a minor. I won't put him in danger." He thinks for a second. "I spoke with Alice and Jasper when I got here. They told me what they could. When you get out there, send Jasper in through the passages. I'll wait at this end. Go now."

Emmett picks me up and carries me into the first passageway. I find out that my mom, dad, Alice, Jasper and the Cullens are outside waiting for us to get to safety.

My father's is the first face I see when we get to the garbage pails. "Bells, are you ok? Does Phil need help?"

A paramedic comes over to assess my condition as I answer. "I've been better, Dad. Where are Jasper and Alice?" I spot them and wave them over and they come running. "Jazz, Master needs your help getting Edward. Go on in…He's waiting." The paramedic gives me a blanket and tells me to sit in the ambulance while I wait. Alice holds my hand as we sit and worry. 3 of the men that I care about are in that house and I don't know what's happening…

Thirty minutes tick by before the front door flies open. James is hog-tied and tossed out onto the lawn. Vicki is next but Master is escorting her. Jasper opens the windows upstairs and yells for the paramedics.

I quickly direct them to the playroom. Alice, my mom and Esme stand with me and we watch them bring Edward out of the house on a gurney. I hastily dry my tears before he sees me. He needs a rock to lean on not a weak, weeping female. I run to his side as Jasper steps away. "Edward! Oh my poor angel, what did they do to you? This is unforgivable." After taking a quick look at the visible cuts and bruises, I turn to my father. "I want to send them to jail, Dad. Please arrest them."

Edward's parents join me, nodding. "We agree. James should be arrested for domestic abuse, kidnapping and assault." I hear Carlisle say. "The woman should be charged with kidnapping and assault and Jacob needs to be charged with sexual harassment, kidnapping and assault… and didn't he steal Bella's car?"

"I'll forgive the Grand Theft Auto because he sort of redeemed himself by helping us and there was no damage to the car." I say glaring at the boy.

He's hanging his head.

Edward's hand reaches for mine. "Mi- B-Bella? James was playing with Jake…He needs to be charged with statutory rape for being sexual with a minor…Vicki, too."

My eyes light up. "Oh, we can get him for breaking and entering too, right Dad?"

My father takes out his note pad and starts listing things. "Jacob Black, 16, to be charged with sexual harassment, kidnapping and assault… Bells, are you sure you don't want to press charges for him taking your car?"

Emmett glares at him. "He just turned 17 a month and a half ago."

I nod, keeping my focus on Jacob.

My father raises a brow and makes a note. "Vicki Nommoc, late 20s, is to be charged with statutory rape, kidnapping, assault and breaking and entering. James Mac Damon, early 30s, gets the same charges as Ms. Nommoc, plus domestic abuse. Have I got it all?" He says in wonder.

I look at Edward and then his parents. We all agree. He and the deputies take them in and book them.

Edward looks at me and whispers, "Can we talk, Bella?"

"It'll have to wait til you get to the hospital, sir. You're wounds are pretty bad. You need stitches and a thorough check up…you too, ma'am." The paramedic says as he and another guy in the same uniform roll him to the curb.

"Ok, can we ride in the same ambulance?" I ask, needing to be near him… needing to keep him in my sight.

"Are you family?" He asks. They lift him up into the ambulance.

He's facing away from me and I feel tears welling up as I start to shake my head but stop dead in my tracks as an angelic voice says, "She's my fiancé, that's close enough isn't it?" I hear a gasp from behind me, but don't know who it came from.

The guy smirks at me and says, "Yeah, that's close enough."

I grin at him as he gives me a boost into the back. Edward dozes as we get underway. The paramedic and I get to talking and I find out that his name is Seth. I tell him I'm a nurse. He lets me help him with Edwards more minor injuries.

"I'm not really supposed to ask about this but what the Hell happened in that house? What the Hell was that room?" I hear the judgment in his voice.

I take a calming breath and fix him with a hard stare. "We were tortured and raped by horrible people…and that room… That was our playroom, Seth. Not that it's any business of yours but we enjoy a slightly less 'vanilla' lifestyle than most people…" I let that sink in for a moment.

His eyebrows shoot up. "What flavor is it then…Rocky Road?"

I hear a laugh. Seth and I turn to see that Edward had awoken and found our conversation funny. We join him for a few seconds before I see my Edward's eyes fill with tears.

"Seth, is there anyway you can pretend you're not in here for a few minutes?" I ask softly.

He nods puts some ear-buds into their place and turns on an I-pod.

"Baby, I…" The look in his eyes tells me he doesn't want an apology but I can't help myself. "I'm so sorry this happened. The reason I wasn't home is that your mom came to talk some sense into me and I was on my way to get you. If only I hadn't waited so long!"

"It's not your fault, M-Bella… None of it is your fault. Mom and I discussed everything. I know now that it's just James' warped brain that made him hurt me. I'll tell you everything he did to me and I'll testify in court to make sure that they're put away for as long as possible. Did you get to speak with your… with Master Phil?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, sweetie… why?"

He smirks, "While we were still in there, he made them swear to allow him to 're-educate' them when they get out of jail. It turns out that he's a parole officer in Florida."

"He's my stepfather, Edward, I knew that already." I grin.

"I missed you, B-Bella… Hold me, please, Mistress?" He looks like he's going to cry.

I put my hand on his. "Baby, he said that your back is worse then your front. I'll hold you as soon as it's been treated… I promise. Hold my hand for now, love."

He nods but says, "Ok, but my back doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Suddenly the vehicle stops and the doors open. I see a doctor, my father and Master waiting for us. The ER is bustling. "Doctor, can you take care of us both? Please, I don't want to leave him." I ask.

He nods and points me toward a private exam room. Master hands me my camera.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"It was in the playroom, Isabella. I grabbed it for you as evidence, but I think you should use it before you look at what's on it."

I nod and ask the doctor to help me. He takes the blanket off of Edward and I snap a few pictures.

"I was informed of the 'entire' situation, Miss Swan. You and Seth did a good job on his minor cuts and scrapes. The back is much worse." He says as Edward looks at me with panic in his eyes.

I take his face in my hands and try to head off the fear I see there. "What's wrong Edward?" I ask softly.

"Tell me you still love me…Please Bella…Please tell me you'll love me n-no matter what that loony tunes ass did to me? I need to hear you say it…before you see my back…Please…?" My angel begs.

I frown, close to panic myself. "Edward Cullen, you listen to me. I told you I love you and I do. It'll never stop for me, Edward. I don't care what he did to you…it won't stop me from loving you, my angel."

He nods and closes his eyes as the doctor turns him around.

I snap a few pictures before what I'm seeing registers in my brain. "That rat bastard! He branded you! It's not enough that he cut you and scarred you…? He had to fucking brand you, too? Doctor, is there anything we can do to rid him of the reminder of this horrible experience?"

"There's a plastic surgeon in Seattle who may be able to help you. Ask the head nurse; she uses him frequently." He smirks.

"Thanks."

He nods and says, "It's no problem…but now, Miss Swan, I need to do a rape kit on him and then it's your turn, so if you'd please just wait outside the door…"

"No, I need her here!! Please!" Edward protests.

I turn to him and look into his eyes. "Edward…I need to speak to Master, anyway. I'll be right outside the door. The doctor won't even close it…will you, doc?" I turn to face the brown eyed man.

"Nope; she'll hear everything I say and see everything I do to you…I promise, Mr. Cullen." He says.

I sigh. "Thank you for being so understanding, doctor."

"Let me tell you something, Miss Swan. I know several people who enjoy 'chocolate' or 'strawberry' more than 'vanilla'… But, Rocky Road should be illegal."

My eyes meet his stare and I answer. "I agree." I stand with my back to the open door as I hear the doctor get started.

Alice and Jasper walk into the waiting area. Alice is carrying a bag of clothing for Edward and me.

I wave to Master and he comes over, also facing away.

"Isabella, I'm more than a little disappointed in you. The way this started was wrong. Right off the bat, you spoke to and interacted with Edward like you were in a scene. You shouldn't have allowed anyone to know about your private practices. Anonymity is crucial to the players in the special community we belong to. I thought I taught you that. You staked a claim on Edward in front of 'vanilla' people, vanilla minors at that. You NEVER play in front of minors."

I protest, "No. There was no sexual play in front of anyone… not the minors and not his parents. Besides, they already knew he was submissive and I had to protect Edward. Jacob was practically molesting him right in his own hallway."

Master glares at me. "Still, the stunt you pulled should get you dismissed from the community and if it were reported would put the Cullens in a precarious position as Emmett's parents. I get that you wanted to protect the boy, but there had to be a better way to do it."

I just swallow and know that he's right.

"Now then…as soon as you're healed you'll be punished for your antics…" He says. "Before Edward was brought out of your house, I spoke to him. He does still want you as his Domme, and more than that he wants 'more' with you. The love between you should help things along in that respect. You need to communicate and see what combo of the lifestyle works for you. You need to rethink the rules and things you have in place. I'll help as much as I can. I'll use my contacts to see that James and Vicki end up in Florida instead of here in Washington to keep you as safe as possible. Think about what I've said, and I'll see you in three weeks."

I nod as he walks away.

Esme joins me next.

I apologize to her and inform her of the things I've apparently done wrong.

She wants to know if we need a place to stay until it is ok to go back to my house. When I say we're sleeping at Alice's, she just nods and asks to speak with Edward for a moment.

After asking Edward if that's acceptable and getting his affirmative answer, I move away from the room to sit with Carlisle and say pretty much the same things to him.

He smiles mysteriously and nods at the door.

Esme is coming back out. "Edward wants to see you, Bella… but he'd like to talk to Jasper for a few minutes first."

Jasper glances at Alice and me. I nod and start to move closer to her just as the doctor calls me in for my exam and rape kit. I give him my camera and ask him to take pictures like I had for Edward.

He does and then he proceeds to inform me of the scars that will likely form.

I tell him tightly. "That's alright, I've can live with scars. They'll remind me to use better judgment the next time." As soon as the doctor is finished with me, I put on a loose dress. I slip on the shoes that match just as someone knocks on my door.

It's Jasper. "His father and brother are in with him now, but it's you he needs to see, Bells…and soon."

I knock on the door and step in as the others walk out grinning at me.

Edward watches me approach him and when I get close enough he gingerly takes my hand. "Mi- Bella, after having spoken to my family and Jazz as well as Master Phil, there are a few things we need to talk about. Can we do that?"

I gently touch his face and say, "Of course, Edward…anytime…and anywhere at all."

He hesitates. "The basement…at home…?"

I'm shocked that he's ok with going back to that house! "The police need to do their thing so we're going to sleep at Alice's house for a few days…Are you sure you want to go back there Edward? You don't have to… I can sell it and we can build a new house wherever you want to live."

"You would do that…" His confused and surprised expression makes me want to cry. "You would really uproot your life…move across the town or state or even country…for me…?"

"Aww, baby, of course I would…I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all…or scared. Talk to me, Edward, now…Don't wait for the basement." I plead.

Hope and happiness play across his face. "Ok, well…First off, I've been thinking… I'd really like to finish college… would you mind?"

I shake my head. "Of course not, would you like to stay at Dartmouth or maybe try a different college?"

"Dartmouth holds too many memories of James…I think I'd like to stick closer to home this time. Could I maybe go to the University of Washington?" He asks carefully.

"That's a great idea. It's still close to your family and my dad…and Alice and Jasper too. I'll buy us a townhouse in the city or maybe a house in the suburbs." I smile. I have a reason to contact Rosalie, my ex-sub and realtor. "What else is on your mind, my angel?"

"Hmmm…I was wondering if maybe we could set the whole BDSM thing for weekends and maybe one or two nights per week. That way I can do my homework when I get it?" He says with a frown.

"We'll talk about it more once you start classes." I say with a smile. He still looks nervous so I ask again. "What else is bothering you, Edward?"

"Well, uhmmm… Jazz and I went over the contract and one of your major rules is 'be truthful' and I kind of lied when I said you were my fiancé…and I'd hate to have made it through James' torture just to be punished by you for a little white lie so…" He pulls his other hand out of his pocket. "Would you consider making that statement true?" His hand opens to reveal a diamond solitaire set in platinum.


	11. Chapter 11

_**What happened last chapter…  
**He still looks nervous so I ask again. "What else is bothering you, Edward?"_

_"Well, uhmmm… Jazz and I went over the contract and one of your major rules is 'be truthful' and I kind of lied when I said you were my fiancé…and I'd hate to have made it through James' torture just to be punished by you for a little white lie so…" He pulls his other hand out of his pocket. "Would you consider making that statement true?" His hand opens to reveal a diamond solitaire set in platinum.__

* * *

_

**_Chapter 11  
_**I pick it up in shock and nod. "Oh, Edward… yes… I'd love to marry you…" I look at the ring in detail. "The band is platinum?"

He touches his chain and lock. "Yes, to match my…err…necklace. The diamond is a princess cut. I ordered it and asked my mom to pick it up. Do you…"

"I love it… almost as much as I love you." I place my lips to his and he melts into me.

We're so absorbed that we don't notice the door open and shut behind me. A loud squeal lets us know someone's there. We break apart suddenly and see Alice, Jasper, and the Cullens staring at us.

Predictably, the first thing out of Alice's mouth is, "I'm so planning the wedding!"

I roll my eyes. "Edward and I will set the date…which will not be for a while; by the way…We will also choose the colors and participants. The rest can be up to you and Esme…" I turn to face my mother-in-law-to-be. "That is… If you'd like to help…?"

Her beaming smile says it all and they immediately exchange phone numbers.

Edward looks unhappy.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Why put it off?" He whispers.

"Oh, honey…" I hesitate and then turn to the Cullens. "I'm sorry, but…would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

They just nod and Carlisle says, "Since you guys are staying with Alice and Jasper, we'll expect you all for dinner in a few days to celebrate. We'll see you later."

I nod and grin at them. As the door closes, I face my fiancé. "Edward, we need to get some things settled before we complicate them further. We need to figure out how our new dynamic will work. Master Phil will be back in 3 weeks to punish me and to make sure I don't make the same mistakes over again. We need to find a new home in, or near, Seattle so we can start renovations if they're needed. The trial for James, Vicki and Jacob will be here sooner or later. There are so many things for us to discuss and experience. Do you understand why I think we should wait, my love?"

He sighs. "I guess…"

Jasper breaks in. "Edward, let me ask you something…Do you love her?"

Edward locks his gaze on me. "Yes."

"Do you trust her?" Jasper asks.

Edward answers. "Yes."

"If that's true, then why question her decision? You know she's got your interests in mind too… not just her own…right?"

"Yes…I know." He meets my eyes. "I guess I'm just eager to be yours legally…and be able to say that I belong to you even when 'vanilla' people are around. You know what I mean?" He says.

"Yes, my love, I understand…This ring says it for you. Now, put it on me, please?" I ask, handing the ring to him.

He grins at me as it slides smoothly over my knuckle. "Thanks… for letting me do that."

"Do you mind if I have an engagement present for you, as well?" I ask.

He shakes his head with confusion.

I explain. "There's a story that goes with it. Let's get moving. I'll tell you on the way to Ali's."

The doctor lets us check out and makes us appointments to get the bandages re-wrapped in a few days.

"Ali, my dad's going to let me get some stuff from my house before we go to yours, so please just stop there for a bit?" I ask.

"No problem, Bells." She says as she starts the car.

I pull Edward to lean on my shoulder. "I was in a Dom club with Master once and one of the Dommes that I was allowed to speak with had a male sub who I found out was also her husband. He had no tattoos or piercings. His entire body was almost virginal… untouched except for a braided gold ring that went around his cock and balls. It wasn't a chastity thing, just decorative and it matched his wedding band. I decided, then and there, that if I ever married, he would have to be a sub…and if I married a sub, I'd have a set like that made for him."

Edward is just looking up at me.

I continue. "About a year ago, I met a Dom from LA who's a jeweler by trade…We got to talking and he designed a special set just for me and said that he'd send it to me for free when it was done as long as I sent him pictures so he could bring it up to other Dommes… It came by FedEx the day after you left last week. It's 2 platinum bands with gold diamond shapes and each diamond has a diamond chip in it… I hope you like them."

He has a smile on his face. "I'm sure I'll love them, Mistress. I mean…"

"You see, Edward? There are things we need to settle before something crazy like a wedding… You'll be marrying 'Bella' not 'Mistress'…" I say with a smirk as we pull up to the curb outside of the house. "Ali, stay outside with the boys. I'll be right back."

My dad's sitting on the front porch. "Hey, Bells. How are you and the Cullen boy doing?"

"Hey, Dad. We're ok. Some scars will be left behind…others will heal." I show him my left hand. "Edward and I are getting married…I'm going to wait for a while though. I don't need the ceremony and piece of paper to tell me we belong to each other… He needs to know that too. Things need to settle down..."

"I bet you won't want to stay here though…not after this…will you?" He glances up at me.

"Dad, I'm sorry… I just want Edward to feel safe and happy. He wants to go to UW in the fall… I think it's best if we live in or near Seattle. We'll visit though and when we do, we'll stay with you or Alice and Jazz or the Cullens." I feel bad having to leave him too. "And you can visit us, too you know… We'll promise to be 'vanilla' while you're there…"

He laughs. "So what do you need in the house?"

"I just need some things from my safe and a few changes of clothes for me and Edward." I say as he moves the tape aside. It only takes 20 minutes to find everything and get back out to the car with a bag. We wave good-bye as we drive off to Alice's house.

Sitting in the back seat with Edward's head resting on my lap, I'm surprised to feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I carefully dig it out and am further surprised to see that it's a text from Jasper who's sitting up front with Alice.

**MB- E is nervous about moving. E thinks you may resent him if you move. –J**

I text back to him:  
**J- Did he tell you that? –MB**

He answers me:  
**MB- A asked if E was excited about the move. E said yes. But it sounded off… -J**

Edward starts to wake so I put my phone away and try to figure out how to approach the subject without letting on that I knew Alice had spoken to him. "Good, you're awake. We're almost to Alice and Jasper's house. I thought we should talk a little more when we get there."

He frowns. "About what…?"

"All sorts of things…" I say. "The move…College…houses…the checklists we never went over…concerns we each might have… whether or not I'll still play with Jasper after the wedding…"

Jasper gasps and turns to look at us.

"Now, Jazzy, I'm sure you would have an opinion if Alice wanted to play with another sub. While Alice doesn't mind our, once a month, 24 hour 'play-dates', Edward might. We need to let him voice his opinions." I remind him.

"Yes…but she's a Domme, Miss Bella!" He says. "That's a decision to be made by Dommes not subs…"

Alice intervenes. "It's a decision to be made by husbands and wives as well as Dommes, Jasper."

I look at him sternly. "Jasper, Alice and I have always allowed your opinions to influence our choices. What makes you think I'd do any less for Edward?"

"Don't you recall when we decided to tie the ultimate knot, Jazz?" Alice says quietly. "We didn't have a big discussion but you asked me outright if you'd be allowed to play with Bella anymore. I knew from the look in your eyes that you'd be disappointed if I said no, so I didn't. I told you that I'd discuss it with Bella. As a Domme, I have an obligation to the health, happiness and general well-being of my sub. As a wife, I wanted you to myself…"

Jasper looks at her, shocked. "But, Mistress Alice…"

She shakes her head. "My Domme side won and so I share you as much as the wife in me will allow."

Jasper frowns. "But as a sub, he has an obligation to place her desires above his own… doesn't he?"

Alice pulls into her garage and explains to her husband. "Honey, the Dominant gives his/her permission while the submissive conveys his/her opinion. In our case, your opinion or inquiry was considered by me and in keeping with the ceremony and the contract we signed, I let your feelings influence my decision. I chose to allow another Domme to share my responsibilities in keeping you safe and happy. Bella may choose her wants over his wishes…but until and unless she talks to him, she won't know what his wishes are. Do you understand, Jazzy?"

He just nods.

Through all of this, I've been watching Edward's face for a reaction of some kind. His emerald eyes move from person to person as each one speaks.

As Jasper falls quiet, Edward takes a breath. "I can't believe you're considering changing your whole life just for me...I... James never took my possible wants into the equation...I don't know what to say to any of this." Edward appears to consider the entire range of emotions before looking back into my eyes and saying, "I think I'd like to witness a 'play-date' session before I form an opinion of any sort…If you don't mind, Mistress." He says looking at me. "Will you be playing anytime soon?"

I shake my head. "No… not til I'm healed from these wounds and bruises and Master's punishment. We can still kiss and touch and have good old 'vanilla' sex though."

He ducks his head and grins with a blush. "Ok…"

"Now then, Alice will show you our room and I want you to lay on the bed and rest. Jazz will help me with the bag and I need to speak to him for a moment, so I'll be up shortly." I smile reassuringly before turning toward Jasper.

He stares down at my feet and flinches as the door closes behind Alice and Edward.

"Jasper Whitlock, I want your full attention so look at me." I wait til he does as I've ordered before I continue. "You are the most important thing in Alice's life…I know you love the things I do to and with you, but you are Alice's husband and I won't deprive her of you. While you, too, are important to me, Edward is now the most important thing in my life…I love him dearly and what I just went through proves that. Our session is officially postponed until Master Phil's punishment has healed. Do you understand my position, Jasper? I'd like to keep you both in my life, but if Edward isn't comfortable with our arrangement, then it's over. I've already decided, so you won't be able to talk me out of it."

"I understand, Miss Bella." Jasper sighs.

"Good…Now, tell me what happened in the car while I was getting my things." I say.

"Well, like I said in the texts, Alice asked if Edward was excited about the move." Jasper is quick to fill in the blanks. "He said he was, but it sounded funny…I let Alice do the talking. She asked what was wrong and he said…and I quote: 'I hate that I'm taking her away from her family and friends. I hope this move doesn't cause her to rethink our relationship after a while.' She tried to reassure him but I think he'll only feel better after it's all over and you're still together and loving him…Anyway, he asked **her** not to say anything to you about it, but he didn't make the same request of me, so I texted you…I hope you don't mind."

"I don't but the next time something like that happens, I need you to encourage him to talk to me. For this to work out between the four of us, he needs to trust us all. He needs to trust me implicitly and in order for that trust to build up properly; he needs to learn to confide in me…You do want this to go on don't you, Jazzy?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Bella, I do." He says softly.

"Good…Take the bag up to the room for me and let us rest for a while. I'll speak to him after that and then I'll treat us for pizza." I say.

He just nods and picks up the bag. We walk to the bedroom Alice has set up for me and Edward to share.

My poor sweet Edward is sleeping again as I approach the bed. He truly looks like an angel. I watch as Jasper places the clothes in our dresser drawers and the bag into the closet before slowly backing out of the room. With a whisper of thanks as the door closes, I begin to undress. Edward wakes slightly as I get onto the bed. "Don't wake up, love. I'm joining you for a nap." I lay on my side to keep the pressure off of my back. Moments later we are resting peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A hand on my arm wakes me up. My eyes open to see Alice. "Would you like dinner, Bells?"

I rub my eyes and look up at the clock on the wall. "Oh wow… we really slept didn't we?"

She points to the other side of the bed. "Edward woke up an hour or so ago. Jasper took him up to his office for a few minutes. There was a little yelling and I went up and threatened to turn you loose on them so they shut up…but now I don't think they're talking. What should we do?"

"Did Jazz tell you that he was going to tell me about the conversation in the car? Please, tell me you weren't trying to go around Edward's request." I look into her face and see a disappointing confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, but I don't think he was going to approach you about it if we didn't. I didn't tell Jasper to tell you, but I didn't tell him not to either." She has a guilty look on her face. "I did tell Edward that he should talk to you about it though."

"Well Jasper should've given Edward the time he needed to come to me himself. I'm not happy with him. I honestly want to take the flogger to his ass for this, but I don't want Edward to see a punishment session before he sees a pleasurable one." I say.

Alice replies. "He's already been punished by you, Bells. I mean, yeah it was a fun punishment but he needs to see how you'll handle it if he displeases you. He'll understand…and if you offer him part of the punishment… he might like it."

"What do you mean Alice?"

My best friend smirks. "Well, Bella, I know you refuse to share but if you ask him how he thinks Jasper should be punished he might come up with a surprising answer…"

"That's a good idea, Ali…I think I'll change my plans and have Jasper's session today, after all." I grin.

Alice hands me a slice of the pizza she'd ordered and calls the boys. They come marching into the kitchen like they're going to a funeral.

I cut to the chase. "Jasper, once you've eaten, I want you to meet me in Ali's playroom. I've changed my mind about your session. We'll have it today. Unfortunately, it will be a punishment session. I'm very disappointed that you disregarded Edward's wishes in telling me about his fears. The fear of possible future resentment is a very real one for him and in the future you will respect his requests. If he asks something of Alice, as her sub, you are bound by the same answer she gives. Do you understand me?"

He says, "Yes, Miss Bella."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" I ask.

"Thank you for changing your mind about our session, Miss Bella."

"Your welcome." I answer. "Edward, I'd like you to know that I didn't ask them to tell me what you say when I'm not around. I'd never ask someone to spy on you for me. You will watch his punishment and I want your input."

Jasper's expression makes it clear that he is shocked.

"What does that mean, Mistress?" Edward asks.

"Since you will not only be watching but are also the injured party, I want to know your thoughts." I tell him calmly. "What do you think his penalty should be for betraying your confidence? Should I make him chaste for the day or week? I could use a whip on his ass. I could just give him a spanking with my hand or a paddle. The possibilities are nearly endless…"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a huff. "Wow… I wasn't expecting that…"

"I also want to see how you take surprises… if you can improvise. If I walked into our playroom and asked you what you wanted me to use on you that day, I want to know you can handle it and answer truthfully. Do you see where I'm going with this?" I ask.

He nods and thinks for a moment. "I definitely think that the punishment should contain a spanking, but with which object…the paddle or maybe the flogger? Your hand may not be enough…"

I cut him off with a pissed off LOOK. "Was it enough for **you **last week?"

His eyes widen as he realizes what he just said. "Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry. I just meant that…Well, his offense is on a different level then mine was…but that's up to you, of course…"

"Yes, it is up to me, Edward. In this case, you are correct; betrayal of a confidence is on a different punishment level then cumming when I told you not to." I turn to Alice. "Ali, this session will be shorter than most, if you don't mind, we'll only be taking a few hours of your time this month."

"How many hours do you need, Bella?" She asks.

"Just 6 hours this time." I say. "Three today and three tomorrow will be fine."

"I understand, and will comply with your needs. Jasper is yours for 3 hours beginning the minute he steps into the playroom." She turns to him and continues the private ritual we developed. "Jasper, when you have finished eating you will go to the playroom and stand next to the door. You will be naked. We will meet you there."

He takes 2 more bites and pushes his plate away and asks to be excused. Alice nods and he walks out of the room.

The rest of us finish moments later. I face my sub. "Edward, follow me. You will be nude for the session but you will only be watching. You will not touch yourself so I think that will be easier if you are wearing…this." I pull out the CB3000 he wore last week. I hand it to him with a bottle of lube. "Put it on and I'll lock it for you."

He does as I ask. I usually wear a corset and skirt but for this one time (because of the bandages) I'll just be nude. "Edward, I'll need you to be silent for the session also. Will you need a gag or can I count on you?"

"I think, in this case, I'll take the gag, Mistress. The device is on." He says.

I nod and lock it in place. "Walk 2 paces behind me and stay to my left."

He nods and falls into his place as I lead him down the hallway and up some stairs to a door.

Jasper is nude and on his knees next to the door. Alice holds a leash which is attached to a collar around his neck. His hands are bound in rope behind his back. I stand in front of Alice.

"I hand this submissive servant over to you, Bella Swan, for 3 hours of use. Please treat him well." She pulls him to his feet and kisses him before handing the leash to me.

I nod and face Jasper. "When you go inside you will go directly to the padded bench and bend over it with your legs spread and your arms out straight in front of you." I cut the rope holding his hands with my pocket knife.

I open the door and take the leash off the collar. "Step inside the room and you belong to me for 3 hours."

I look at the clock next to the door and write the time down as he steps through the door and follows my orders. I take 2 ball gags and 2 buzzers from the table next to the door and place one Edward's mouth. "Edward, kneel on the cushion next to the bench, I want you to see his face."

I place the second ball gag in Jasper's mouth. "Jasper, this is your safety buzzer. Use it if you need to."

I turn to Edward. "My angel, this is your safety buzzer. Use it if you can't stand to watch further harm come to Jasper. He is your friend. I expect it to be difficult for you to watch me hurt him, but be assured that I care about his safety and well being. I will not cause permanent harm to him."

I take Jasper's hands and put the cuffs around his wrists. "Do you trust me, Jasper?"

His gaze meets mine and he nods.

"Good… Now, I'm going to use the paddle because I know you like the flogger best. We'll use that for pleasure tomorrow." I grit my teeth and remind him. "Today is for punishment. I will warm you up with 6 slaps of my hand."

These go quickly and Jasper is handling it well. I remove the gag. "Jasper, are we ok?"

He answers quickly. "Yes, Miss Bella."

"Good, you will count off the 10 paddle slaps. Am I understood?" I tell him gently before looking at Edward's face. "Edward, press the buzzer once if you're ok and twice if you're not." One buzz. I nod. "Good."

"Jasper I am beginning now." I lay the paddle on his ass. I pick it up and swing.

"One…" Again. "Two…"

He sounds ok, but I look over at Edward. I see a tear roll down his cheek.

"Three…" Again. "Four…"

I'm on the upswing. It lands.

"F-Five…"

"Jasper you faltered. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, Miss Bella."

"Alright. I am continuing now." I pick the paddle up…and bring it down.

He gasps and groans out, "Six…"

I look at Edward. He's crying. I lift the paddle and he shakes his head and presses his buzzer. I nod solemnly and walk over to him calmly taking out his gag. I unbind Jasper and hug him for a moment before placing my arms around Edward. "Edward, you are emotionally more affected by this but his aftercare comes first because he was the focus of this session. Do you understand?" He nods.

I turn instantly to take Jasper in my arms. "Jazzy, you know you did the wrong thing when you told me what Edward didn't want divulged." He nods. "I will rub some lotion on you before we leave this room. You will receive pleasure tomorrow, but for tonight you are sentenced to remain chaste. Alice will want her pleasure though so you will service her with your mouth and fingers. I want you to make sure she cums a total of 3 times before our session tomorrow. Stand beside the bench."

I sit on the floor next to my angel. "Edward, you are a good friend to Jasper. If you could've watched further I would've been worried. Do you have anything to say, my angel?"

He nods with tears still running down his face. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I thought it was deserved and I thought it would make me feel better, but I just feel worse… I'm so sorry."

"Miss Bella, may I speak to him?" At my nod, Jasper calmly continues. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I did and I do deserve a punishment. What should make you feel better is that our Miss Bella is the kind mistress that she is. She understands the way to punish and the way to reward. She doesn't needlessly harm a sub and she provides wonderful aftercare. Thank you Miss Bella."

"Thank you for your apology. Now, bend over the bench, Jazzy." I walk over and take some lotion from the bottle on the table near the door. I warm it up in my hands and massage it lightly into his bright pink skin.

He sighs as I work the lotion over his sore cheeks. He begins to moan as I get close to his opening.

"Edward, should I change my mind and give him some pleasure now or should he suffer through the night?" I ask.

Jasper turns his head to look at Edward.

I look too. His eyes are a deeper green. He's aroused. His cock is semi-hard in the device.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask. "Jasper, you may stand while I discuss this with him."

Jasper stands up straight. His cock is at attention, a nice length and thick.

Edward stares at it and licks his lips with a moan. "Mistress… I know we have yet to discuss quite a few things, but I'd like to weigh in on two of them right now."

"What's that, Edward?" I ask.

"If you want to play with Jasper, I'm ok with it… but may I occasionally watch and perhaps help?" He looks up at my face.

My jaw drops. "Help… you mean…you want to play with Jasper? You want me to share you?"

He swallows visibly. "I do…If you don't mind?"

I pace in front of him, thinking this request over. "Jasper, go get Alice…now."

He walks quickly to bring Alice in. Moments later they come back in. I fill Alice in rapidly.

"I'm ok with it if Jasper is, Bells. You've always taken care of Jazzy, I trust you." She smiles and leaves just as fast.

"Jasper, look into my eyes." He does so silently. "Do you want this?" He gives a small smile and a nod. I do the same with Edward and get the same response. I bite my lip and sigh. "I've never shared a sub before. It never felt right. I'll give it a try if you both really want me to."

They both say. "Yes… please Mistress Bella."

"Edward, how would you like to help, in this case?" I ask softly.

"You asked if he should have some pleasure tonight…I'd like to give him that pleasure…May I use my mouth on him?" His voice is filled with lust.

Jasper moans hearing this.

"I think he'd like that. Would you like that, Jazzy?" I ask.

He nods silently.

"Ask for it, Jasper…" I order him.

Jasper obeys. "Please may I have Edward's mouth on me?"

"What part of you, Jasper?" I demand.

He grimaces. "Miss Bella, may I please have Edward's sweet mouth wrapped around my cock?"

I grin. "Yes, Jazzy, you may…but there are 3 conditions: you will not cum until I say so, and you will ask for permission and you will be fully bound to the cross over there while it is happening…agreed?"

He doesn't answer, but walks over to the cross and stretches into the restraints. I click them all into place before turning to call Edward over. "Edward, you will follow my instructions. This session is under my control and so are you." He nods.

"Take his cock in your hands. Slowly massage his balls…feel the weight in your hands." I watch as he follows my directions. "Kiss them, Edward."

His lips lightly touch Jasper's hairless balls. Jasper gasps at the contact.

"Use your tongue to lick the shaft, angel, but don't touch the head yet."

He does so very tenderly. A moan from Jasper tells me that Edward knows what he's doing.

"Do you hear those moans, angel? That means he like what you're doing. I know you know that, but he likes to hear me talk about what I do to him. He also likes dirty talk. Lick and kiss all around the shaft of his cock. Suck a bit on the front…right where the veins are, under the head…Good boy, Edward."

Jasper begins to whine.

"Tell us, Jazzy…Do you like this?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Bella… oh GOD yes!"

"Good…" I say. "Edward, lick the head of his cock like a lollypop."

Jasper's face is almost blissful. "Mmmm…Ahhh, god… Oh m-my goodness…Miss Bella…"

"Edward, stop, we want to draw this out." I order. He lets go instantly.

I wait for Jasper's breathing to go back to normal…it only takes 3 minutes. "Ok, angel, take his cock into your mouth as far as it'll go without deep-throat-ing."

A loud groan from Jasper brings a smile to my face.

"Are you ready Jazzy-boy?" I ask sweetly.

"Please, Miss Bella…Please…?" He begs.

"Uh, uh, uh… not til I say you're allowed." I smile. "Edward, would you like to taste Jasper's cum?"

As he moans around Jasper, I say the word they're waiting for. "Cum for us, Jazzy, and tell me who is giving you the pleasure you crave. Edward, I want you to swallow every drop for me, baby."

Jasper cries out. "Oh GOD, YES! EDWARD! OH, Edward! Oh, thank you… thank you…"

I watch Edward's face as he swallows the last bit of his best friend's essence. "How was that, Edward? Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Mistress, I did." He answers.

"Good. I'm glad I made you a little happier tonight, baby." I smile at him and begin to unbind Jasper. "He may be wobbly, angel. I may need you to help me support him."

He places himself properly to catch Jasper if he needs it.

As soon as Jazz is steady on his feet, he kneels and looks up at me. "Please, Mistress Bella, may I please return the favor?"

My angel stares down at his friend.

"I don't know, Jazz, have you ever given head? I know you've been with me and Alice…I know you've sucked on dildos and strap-ons." I think it over.

He nods. "I have…once in college…before I met Alice."

"Well, ok, Edward, would you like that?" I ask as I approach him with the key to his device in hand.

"Yes, please, Mistress." He says.

"Alright, Jasper, clean up in here and meet us in my room. You will not have the honor of swallowing his cum tonight, Jasper. You will get him hard and ready for me. He will be making love with me tonight. If you do a good job with Alice tonight, I may let you taste his cum tomorrow. Am I understood?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Bella." Jasper answers.

Edward follows me to our room. "May I ask a question, Mistress?"

"Of course, angel." I say.

"How am I going to make love with you? The doctor said neither of us should lie on our backs." He points out.

"You're absolutely right, Edward. He did say that. Perhaps he should just pleasure us fully tonight…" I suggest.

"Please, Mistress?" He sounds breathless.

A knock on our door announces Jasper. "Come in, Jazzy. Edward has reminded me of our doctor's orders. We are not allowed to lie on our backs, so, we will not be making love. You will give us the pleasure of your mouth, after all."

"As you wish, Miss Bella." He says.

"Edward is first. Edward, my angel, let me take the CB3000 off and you will clean yourself before you place yourself in his mouth." I say. My sweet angel follows orders perfectly and is soon standing next to me. "Jasper, open up."

He opens and Edward stares down at him.

"Take your hand and run it through his hair as he sucks you." I watch as he does that a few times. "Make a fist in his hair and hold him in place. You are about to fuck his mouth. Now, pump his head in a bobbing motion. How does that feel?"

He groans. "Sooo, sooo good, Mistress."

"Cum when you're ready, angel." I say.

More moaning and a whimpering groan tell me that Edward is close but I'm waiting for the…Ahhh, there.

"Mmmm… Oh Mistress, I… Oh gosh, JASPER! Ahhh… JAZZ, YES!" His ending whimper is so sweet.

"Good boys. Are you both alright?"

They nod.

"Edward, get into bed I'll join you in a few minutes. Jazzy, I need you on your back, on the floor." I straddle Jasper's head. His lips and tongue immediately get to work and so I pull at my nipples and ride his mouth. I was already close due to our previous activities. He nips at my clit and then suckles it. As he thrusts into my core, I begin to cum. I moan and grind my hips into his mouth. He hums, setting off another orgasm for me.

I get up slowly and reattach his leash. I lead him to Alice. "Alice, he is in your care until the morning. I am owed 3 more hours."

"I will abide by your sentence. Jasper will pleasure me orally and will remain chaste until you take custody in the morning. Enjoy your night, Bella." She says.

I walk back to my room and settle on my side and relax into the bed with one arm around Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I wake the next morning to see that Edward had turned in his sleep and was now facing me. I glance at my ring. I love him… and it …so much. My gaze switches to his face. His eyes remain closed for a while longer as I watch.

Soon enough, he begins to stir. His nose scrunches up and back stretches. His shoulders roll in their sockets and his arms stretch upward. Soon his green eyes focus on my face.

"Good morning, my angel. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress, I seem to sleep better when I'm with you…" He answers. "How was your night?"

"I also sleep better in your company." I grin. "The orgasms didn't hurt either though…" I reach out and run my fingers through his eternally 'bed-head' hair. "Edward…why did you decide the way you did? Why do you want to be shared?"

He takes a breath. "I've been your guest for a month, your sub for 2 weeks and Jasper's friend since practically the beginning of time… I'm in love with you… and I can read him like an 'easy-reader' book for kids. He loves you too and he'd be very sad if I took you from him after only knowing you for a month and a half. You love him too… a little bit less than me, I hope… but your disappointment would affect me, make me always wonder whether you wanted Jasper under your hands, or your whip. Also, I had quite the attraction to him… physically… last night. His body… I haven't seen him naked since we were maybe 10… Looking at him now was like having a vibrator in my ass and jerking me off at the same time."

"…And the blowjob last night…how was he at that?" I ask.

"Oh, Mistress… the heat of his mouth…and the feel of his tongue… His teeth scraping me… I loved it!" He moans.

I smile. "…And to think that was only the second one he'd given… Did you enjoy the blow job you gave to him?"

"Yes… I think that's mostly because his hands couldn't hold my head. I haven't enjoyed giving one in a long time. HE always kept full control of my actions…like you had me do to Jazz last night." He looks away.

"What's wrong, Edward? Talk to me…" I say gently.

"It's just that… having been in the position Jazz was in… I felt bad afterward. As soon as my hand took hold of his hair, I felt a power… I can't explain it…" He whispers.

"You felt the power that I feel every time you say the word 'Mistress'…the power Alice feels when Jasper answers only to her. You felt the power any Dom feels at being in control of their own pleasure as well as someone else's…and now you feel the guilt that a good Dom feels at taking that control for the first time." I look him straight in the eyes and tell him gently, "The guilt is unnecessary… He asked for it and thoroughly enjoyed it. He wasn't hurt…There is nothing to feel guilty over. He'll probably tell you that himself, later. Now, let's talk about today."

"What about today, Mistress?" He asks.

"We need a more seamless transition from 'Domme/sub' to 'Girlfriend/Boyfriend' so today I want you to practice. I'll give you the rules and I'm giving you a whole day to get the hang of it. As of tomorrow you will be given a mild punishment for a mistake. Understood?" I ask sternly. "The longer you have been practicing, the harsher the punishment will get."

"Yes, Mistress." My angel says.

"Good, here are the rules: In the bedroom and the playroom…or around other Doms/subs…you will refer to me as 'Mistress'. In public… around your family and other 'vanillas'… you may use my name." I say.

He thinks for a moment and nods. "So in here, you're 'Mistress'…"

I nod.

"But what if a scene starts in here and moves…like last night…?"

"I understand where you're going with this. If a scene starts here and is going to move to another venue, I will inform you of it at the beginning of that scene." I reply.

"So unless otherwise stated, those are the rules… At a restaurant, you are 'Bella'…but in the playroom and bedroom and around other members the BDSM community, you are 'Mistress'." He restates the rules.

"Yes, Edward, that's right." I say with a grin.

"Uhmmm… Mistress, you have several names you call me… What endearments am I allowed…?" He asks with a sly grin.

I giggle at the reference to one of the movies we had watched while he was healing the first time. The latest version of 'Pride and Prejudice', with Kiera Knightly, had turned out to be a favorite with both of us. "Hmmm…Let's see… 'Bella', for everyday… 'Sweetheart' and 'my love' for weekends… 'Goddess Devine' on very special occasions… and once we're married, you may call me 'Mrs. Cullen' any time you want…"

We both laugh.

"…but Mistress in the bedroom and playroom…" He looks at me. "I think I can handle that."

"Well, get dressed and we'll go test it. I'm taking us all out for breakfast." I say as I get out of bed and open the door. "Breakfast at IHOP! We leave in 2 hours!" I hear acknowledgements so I go to my closet and start to pull clothes out to wear.

"Mistress, may I give you pleasure before we leave?"

"Edward, I…"

"Please… If it's my back you're worried about, it doesn't hurt anymore… all that hurts right now is that Jasper was able to give you pleasure last night and I wasn't."

"Edward, a branding would…" I start to speak but he interrupts me.

"It doesn't hurt…" He bends to his knees. "Please, Mistress?"

**By all rights I should bend him over my knee and spank him for interrupting me…but at the same time he's begging to give pleasure not get it. My poor Edward is just a bit jealous of his friend at the moment. ** I sigh. "Alright but your back is worse than mine, so I'll lie on the bed and you will use your mouth and fingers. You will not try to give me more than one orgasm and its just a bonus if it happens…Got it?"

He grins at me. "Yes, Mistress, thank you."

"It will be my pleasure…" I say with a smirk as I feel wetness between my legs. I sit on the side of our bed and open my core to him.

He moves into position and licks his lips. His breath on my thighs is a lovely tease I feel his fingers touching the outside of my waxed pussy. He looks at me in detail for a moment before getting started. The pointer and thumb of one hand keeps me open for him. His tongue licks from bottom to top and back down again.

My fingers go to my nipples. I moan as I tug and pull at them.

My Edward's mouth makes love to me. He catches my clit in his teeth and suckles it.

I whimper as 2 of his fingers enter my haven. My left hand starts to play with his hair. I writhe under his expert touch. The pressure is building and he senses that because his tongue concentrates on my clit. His fingers explore my pussy and find that very sensitive spot. He strokes it while licking and teasing my clit. He moans into me and sets off a chain reaction. I cum hard on his magical tongue with a shout of his name. Unthinkingly, I tighten my hand in his hair, but he keeps licking and makes me cum a second time before I realize what I did.

He lifts his head and looks at me.

I breathlessly try to apologize. "Edward…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen… I hope I didn't make you feel the way…"

"No, Mistress, the feeling of passion was in your touch as you held me in place… James only ever had an angry feel to him and whatever he did with me after that first smack was colored with it. I'm glad you got pleasure from me. Your control is felt in an intangible way. Love is my leash and I wear it with pride." His words bring tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Edward…I don't know what to say…I love you too." I get down to his current level and put my arms around him.

He relaxes in my embrace. "Can I help you get ready?"

"How would you do that?" I ask.

"I can bring you your clothes from the closet and I can brush your hair…"

"…And when would you get dressed, young man?" I ask.

He smirks. "I could get dressed while you shower and have your clothes lain out. Then I can brush and dry your hair for you."

I shake my head. "I suppose we could try that." I grab my robe from the door and point out the dress I want to wear along with the shoes to go with it. I show him where the blow-dryer and my brushes are located and go into the shower. I take a look at my back in the mirror. The cuts from the whip are under bandages. I'll only be able to sponge bathe my front. I'll need the nurses or Alice to redress the bandage on my back. As soon as that's done, I step out and find Edward fully dressed and waiting with a towel. "Thanks, so are you ready for me, angel?"

He nods silently and ushers me to the vanity in the corner of the bedroom. He clips my hair up and dries it section by section as a hairdresser would. 15 minutes later, he finishes and sets the dryer and brush down.

I turn my head and inspect his work. My hair is sleek and shiny with a slight wave to it. "Perfect, Edward…Where did you learn that?"

"Vicki…It's the only thing I didn't mind her 'teaching' me. I like doing it because it's relaxing for both you and me. Here's the dress you wanted… But I like the blue one better."

"Blue one? Show me…" I ask.

He goes to the closet and pulls out a short-sleeved, v-neck knee length dress with a corset style waist. The black accents will allow me to keep my shoe selection.

"That is nice. I think I'll wear that one instead." I smile.

He smiles as he helps me slip into the dress and fasten the laces. As I slide my black pumps on, he opens the door.

I walk out into the hallway and he takes his place on my left. "That was very sweet of you Edward, thank you for taking such good care of me, this morning."

"Mistress, I have a question. Can I…? What should…?" He sighs and finally spits it out. "What are the rules about touching in public? Can I hold your hand? Do you initiate all contact? Will we kiss?"

I take his hand in mine. "Edward, you may initiate nonsexual contact almost anywhere, but in the playroom, all contact is in my control. Ok?" I put his hand back down.

He sits on Alice's couch.

I sit also.

Alice's voice calls out that she's almost ready.

"So, this is ok…?" He says quietly as he takes my hand in his.

I smile encouragingly and nod.

"And this… is ok…?" He pulls me to a standing position and hugs me.

I grin and nod again. "Yes, angel, this is all fine."

His hand comes up to cup my cheek.

I can tell he wants to kiss me, but I wait to see what he'll do.

Closer and closer he comes. Our lips finally touch and the feeling is electric. I press my body into him just a bit, humming with enjoyment.

As the kiss ends, he asks, "Was that alright…?"

"Baby, that was great…" I tell him.

Alice's voice breaks the silence. "Are you two kidding? Can we say 'understatement'? I could see the fireworks from here!" She says with a grin.

Edward blushes and ducks his head.

I just grin and fill her and Jasper in on my plan for the day. "Oh, by the way, Jazzy… how many times did Alice cum between last night and now?"

Alice smiles and watches Jasper hold up 4 fingers.

"Good boy, Jazzy." I say with a grin.

Jasper drives to IHOP and we are seated by a sweet older woman.

We're looking at our menus when the waitress comes to take our orders. Apparently her name is Lauren. She seems quite young… maybe 19 or 20. She flirts outrageously with Jasper and Edward.

Their reactions are complete opposites. While Jazz just flashes his wedding band confidently and orders his orange juice, Edward's eyes widen and his hand clenches mine. I look at his face. His eyes are glazed over and he looks like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Let's go outside for a minute, Edward." I say.

He nods and almost makes his first misstep of the day. "Yes, M- Bella."

He seems in a rush and as we get out the door he turns to face me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I almost-."

I shake my head. "Edward, almost doesn't count-except in horseshoes and hand-grenades." He laughs and looks at me funny. "It's just something Charlie said to me a few times when I was little. You didn't mess up but I want to know why you got scared back there. Can you tell me?"

"James very rarely took me to restaurants and when he did he ordered for us both and it was clear that I was not to be spoken to. I know you're not James, but if I got too much attention from a waiter or waitress, I was punished. Also…" He cringes. "Lauren is my ex-girlfriend from high school and the way she was talking to me in front of you made me nervous."

"I'll take care of it, angel…" I say as I lead him back to our table.

Lauren is back with our drinks a few seconds after we sit back down. "So, Edward, you still in college or are the rumors true? Has the 'golden-boy' of Forks High School really dropped out to be supported by his sugar-momma?" She looks me over like I'm her competition.

As if she could do for Edward what I can. The mere thought is laughable. "Excuse me, Lorraine, right?"

"No, it's 'Lauren', actually."

"I'm sorry. Loretta, I was just wondering if we could skip the BS-ing and order our meals. My fiancé and I are quite hungry." I wink at her as I flash my diamond. "We worked up a bit of an appetite this morning, if you know what I mean."

She just stares at me. The manager comes over and asks if there's a problem.

I smile. "Actually, yes, you see, Lauren, here is more concerned with flirting with our men and asking inappropriate questions then with getting our orders. Would you mind sending us a new wait-person?"

"Of course, miss. That's no problem at all. Lauren, meet me in my office." He waves to a man by the front as she walks away. I notice the glare she aims at me. "Hey, Eric can you help these folks, please? Miss," He addresses me. "Your meals today are on the house."

"Thank you, sir." I smile. "That's very nice of you."

The new waiter is sweet and conscientious. Breakfast goes much smoother now that Lauren is gone and Edward makes no slip-ups. Before we leave, I use the ladies room. It's right next to the manager's office.

The door is slightly open, so I hear, "That's the fifth complaint I've gotten about your inattentive service. Lauren, you've gotten too many chances to change and you haven't done anything different. I'm sorry, but you're fired. We'll mail your last paycheck. Have a nice weekend."

I slip into the bathroom just in time because the door opens fully to let her out. I shake my head and wish it hadn't come to that. I text an idea to Alice on my way to the car.

A- Do u have a RCVBP and lube in the car? -B

B- Always, why? –A

A- I want 2g2 Seattle 2 see R and have a fun idea 2 tease the boys; w8 for me outside the car? -B

B- Ok. –A

Alice is standing outside next to the car and the boys are waiting inside it. I fill her in on my idea. When we get in, I tell them what I overheard.

Edward says. "Thanks, for taking care of the situation, Mistress."

"You're welcome, my angel. Now where shall we go next?" I ask.

"Well, if we go down to Seattle, you can talk to Rosalie about houses and I can go to the mall." Alice replies.

"Good idea, Ali. You and Jazz have fun at the mall, while Edward and I start talking 'houses'." I whip out my cell phone and text Rose.

R- Have u got time for me 2day? I need 2 talk 2 u. –B

A few minutes later, I get her reply.

MB- Yes. How's 12 at my office? –R

I answer right away.

R- Perfect, we'll have lunch. -B

The trip to Seattle takes a little over an hour. Before I know it we pull up to the entrance of the Seattle mall. Before Edward and I switch to the front seat, I say, "Jasper while Alice has you helping her, she has agreed to a little mild public play. Only the 2 of you will know about it so just behave and as soon as I have you in the playroom later, I'll make sure it's worth your while. I know you already have your CB3000 on, so what you're going to do is go to the nearest bathroom and lube yourself up well. Then put this in your ass." I hand him the long and fairly thick plug and wink at him. "Ali has the control and she'll turn you on every few minutes. Nobody needs to know about this so try not to draw attention. We'll see you in a few hours. Thanks for letting us use your car, Ali."

"You're welcome, Bells. Have a good visit with Rose." She smiles and flips the switch. Jasper nearly drops the plug.

Edward stifles a laugh.

"Edward Cullen, are you mocking him?" I ask.

"No, Mistress, I was just recalling my punishment from last week and how funny it was to be stimulated when I wasn't expecting it. I actually kind of enjoyed it after a while." He answers.

I look over at Alice. "Good, because I have one for you too…as well as your CB3000. No erections til we get home."

He looks at me horrified.

I smile sweetly at him. "Now go with Jasper to the bathroom and put them where they belong. Alice and I will wait here." We wait giggling like children. They come back after a few minutes, both looking uncomfortable. "Ok, boys, time to go on with the day. Edward, get in the car, please. I'll lock the device before we drive away." I flip the switch on my remote and hear Jasper and Edward moan in synch.

Alice and I giggle. "Great minds think alike, Bells. See you later."

I turn the plug off. When we are both seated and the doors are locked, I turn to face him. "Open your pants Edward and pull them to your ankles."

He unzips his pants and pulls them down.

I reach over and place the small brass lock into its hole. I press it closed. "For the whole ride I'm going to have the plug on. Your pants will stay that way. If you are quiet, I'll turn it off when we get there and leave it off til we pick up Jasper and Alice. One peep and I'll keep teasing you with it."

He nods so I flip the switch. His eyes close and he shakes a bit but he calms down quickly.

"Are you ok, Edward?" I ask.

He nods and says, "Yes, Mistress. May I ask a question?"

I nod.

"Is this Rosalie a Domme, a sub or a 'vanilla'?" He asks.

"She's a Domme with no sub so she sometimes continued subbing for me. I'll not share you with her, Edward. I'll share you with Jazzy because after a bit of training he can do for you what I can't. He can satisfy your bi-sexual desires. My dildos and such won't fill your ass the way he can. Rubber and plastic can be unfulfilling after a while and I love you enough to not put you through that. Now off we go. Safe-word if you need to, angel."

The drive to Rosalie's office only takes 30 minutes and he only used his safe-word once to ask for a 5 minute break.

I praise him. "I'm very proud of you, Edward, you did very well. Here's the remote. Put it in your pocket and follow me from the car…Please remember your place. Her lobby and main office will have vanilla people but her private office will put us back in D/s territory. Understood?"

He pulls his pants up and fastens them in place before he exits the car and falls into step with me on my left and one pace behind me.

The elevator doors open to reveal a statuesque blonde bombshell. "Miss Bella! I've been dying to see you!" She stops short. "Who's this beautiful piece of man-flesh?" She asks as she reaches out to touch his bicep.

I catch her hand in my left before she makes contact.

She sees the ring.

"Rose… This is my fiancé, Edward. We're moving into the city or the 'burbs nearby. I need you to look for a place for us. That's why we're here."

"Yes, Miss Bella, I'm sorry." She says as she looks him over. "Is he a…?"

I cut her off with a nod.

"Of course, cum up to my office." She smirks.

"Rose, you know I don't share…" I warn her.

"I know…no worries." She points to corner of her office when we get there. "Coffee is over there."

I direct Edward to get his own and then to make me a cup. "I like my coffee light and sweet…but you know that by now, right, angel."

He nods and goes about his task.

"Rosalie, what…?"

She's kneeling inside the door. "Please, Miss Bella, I need some stimulation. I have been without a sub or a Dom for months and I need you… Please…?"

Here's where I'm going to put all my Mature Adult stories when they get taken off of here:

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171


	14. Chapter 14

"_Rosalie, what…?"_

_She's kneeling inside the door. "Please, Miss Bella, I need some stimulation. I have been without a sub or a Dom for months and I need you… Please…?"_

**Chapter 14**

I take pity on her. "Do you have anything I can use?"

She nods eagerly. "Yes, Miss Bella, my toys are in the special file drawer in my desk. The key is on my necklace."

I step over to her side and lift the chain from her neck. "…And now…it's mine…" Seeing her eyes widen, I smirk. "Don't worry; I'll give it back before we leave…if you're good…Now then, are you wearing panties or a bra?"

"Yes, Miss Bella, both…" She says timidly as I walk over to her desk and slide the key into place.

"Go to the ladies room and take them off. On your way, tell Edward to join me in here. I need to speak to him." I say casually.

Rose nods and does as I've told her.

I hear the door close. Edward's voice breaks into my thoughts as I consider the toys I see. "You wanted to see me…M- B-?"

"Yes, honey…Listen, Rose is in need of my 'special' attention. I want to make sure you're ok and tell you that I need you to either watch silently, or wait outside in the main office. Is this ok with you? What color are we?" I ask.

He takes a moment and then frowns. "I'm going to have to say yellow here, Mistress…I'm confused…You're not going to share me but you don't mind asking me to share you? How many people do I have to share you with? First Jasper…Now, Rosalie…I don't know…"

"Ok…Let me explain…Rose is my friend. Like Jasper and Alice are my friends. Alice and Rose are only 2 of the Dommes I have trained personally and we got very close. I helped Alice and Jasper get together. Rosalie was my cousin's best friend. She was alone in the world…an orphan with no friends when they met in college. Vanessa introduced her to me. I helped her to recognize the submissive tendencies in herself. I also helped her become a Dom and take better control of her life. We've known each other for a few years now. She's lonely and needs my help, but I think I have just the guy for her. So this will probably be the last time she needs me." I speak softly so he is concentrating on my words and I begin to pull out the toys I want her to use. "What I'm asking is for you to accept this situation…not for your permission. Do you understand?"

He sighs. "Yes, Mistress."

Rosalie rejoins us with her black skirt ending at mid-thigh and her red silk blouse fitting nicely over her round plump breasts. Her nipples are practically on display.

I look at her outfit and make decisions. "Edward, I have decided that you will watch. One noise and you will be punished. Now, move that chair from the corner to right in front of the door and sit on it. Rosalie, sit behind your desk with your skirt raised to your hips and your legs spread. Remember to stay quiet; we don't want your co-workers to find out what you're up to." I place a flesh colored dildo on the desk in front of her, along with nipple clamps and a fingertip vibrator.

She whimpers.

**I love that; I don't even have to touch her and she's already on edge. ** I grin. "Relax, my lovely blossom, you will cum for me today. I won't deny you…" I reach into her drawer one last time for her suede flogger. "Use the intercom to tell your assistant to hold all your calls…You're in an important meeting." I order.

Rosalie quickly does as I ask.

I smirk. "Rose, your tits are so beautiful that I just want to tease the Hell out of them…Pinch them for me…Hard."

She's completely silent and obedient. Through her blouse, her nipples get pebbly.

"Bare your breasts for me, my blossom…" As soon as she does this, I raise the flogger and bring it down on her left nipple.

Her moan is soft.

I bring the flogger down on her right nipple to get the same reaction. I walk around her looking at her body, willingly open for me to toy with. "Use your fingers to pull the lips of your pussy open."

She does.

I reward her with the flogger landing on her clit.

She gasps and bites down on her lip.

"Put your hands on your desk, Rosie. Face your ass toward Edward and spread your legs for me." I make a criss-cross pattern across her ass and down her thighs.

She doesn't squirm or whine.

"Are you ready, Rosie?" I ask

She nods eagerly.

I tell her to spread her legs a bit more. I look at Edward and then back to her. Standing next to her, I bring the flogger down vertically on her slit…twice more and she's panting.

"Sit back down and put the clamps on for me…then I want you to lean back and show me your sweet pussy." I smile as her glistening core is bared for me. "Put the fingertip vibrator on and just touch your clit for me."

I glance over at Edward, who seems fascinated.

Rosalie's performance is flawless.

"You see Edward, my lovely Rose is heterosexual…not Bi… like us. She likes to be told what to do, but she doesn't want a woman to touch her. She prefers manly men." I lock my gaze onto his. "She likes big, hulking, football player types…Macho, protective men who can challenge her for dominance in their relationship." Seeing that he understands where I am going with this, I switch my focus back to Rose. "Pick up the dildo, Rosalie." I bend close to her ear and speak softly. "Push it into your pussy for me and imagine a hot, male studmuffin…He's muscular, with a dominant personality but still younger than you. He has figuratively beaten you into submission and it's his cock that is in you now. His hair is dark brown and buzz cut just the way you like it. He has a tattoo of a rose on his chest. Now cum for me Rosalie…Cum for him."

She grabs a pencil from her desk and bites down on it as she cums.

I smile and watch as she falls back down to Earth. "Rose that dildo is to stay inside your pussy for the rest of the day. You may put your panties and bra back on and your other toys will be placed back in the drawer…which I will lock. I will give the key back to you…in a few days."

She looks upset.

"Don't start, Rosie. You were so good before…don't ruin it. Now, give me a piece of paper…" I say.

"What for…?"

I write down 5 questions. And fold the paper. "You get this note when we leave today. I want these questions answered by e-mail before noon tomorrow. If the answers are truthful and meet my hopes for you, I'll bring you a surprise with the key when I come back in a few days. However, if the answers disappoint me, I'll only bring the key. Got it…?"

"Yes, Miss Bella." She says reluctantly going to put her clothing and desk to rights as I turn and face Edward.

"Edward, do you understand what went on here today…?" I ask.

"I think so, Mistress…but isn't Emmett a bit young for her?"

"Yes, but he's turning 17 in two days, right? So, one of the questions I've asked her is 'what if her 'perfect man' turned out to be underage?' The answer I'm obviously hoping for would be 'I'd wait for him.' If she answers differently, I'll be disappointed but I'll try to find her someone else." I reply.

"What else did you ask her, Mistress?"

"She's coming back…I'll tell you later…For now, please bring that chair over here. It's time to get down to business and talk houses. This situation calls for what type of behavior, Edward…?"

"Uhmmm… 'Vanilla' behavior, M-Bella."

I smile. "Yes, love. You're doing very well today. This house will be 'ours', Edward, not just 'mine' so I want to hear your opinions."

"Uh…ok…" Edward answers.

Rosalie comes back into the office and sits with a notepad. "Ok, so what would you each like in a house…? Miss Bella…How about you go first?"

"Ok, well all of the usual rooms…kitchen, dining-room, living-room. I'd like a basement or something I can put my med-station in. I'd also like a patio or deck…obviously a playroom and several bedrooms…"

"Edward…?" She asks.

"Uh…yeah, I was kinda thinking in the same direction…plus she needs an office…and I'll be going back to college, so I'll need a bedroom big enough to put a drafting table into…"

"Drafting table…?" I ask.

He sheepishly smirks and ducks his head. "Uhmmm…yeah…I guess we've never talked about what I'm studying. I'm actually going for architecture and design."

"Really, Edward…? That's amazing!" I say.

"Yeah, I guess…Uhmmm…I actually, started designing a house…" He admits with a blush.

"You have plans for a house…? I'd love to see them! Does it have a playroom?" I ask.

"It does have a playroom. I started working on it just after J-J… after I was introduced to the lifestyle… They're amateur at best… so…You'd probably want a professional to…look them over at least…" His eyes are cast toward the floor and he's fidgeting.

"Could your plans be adapted to add secret passages like the house in Forks?" I ask.

"I don't see why not…I'll take a look at them when we go to my family's home for my brother's birthday dinner tomorrow night …If you really want me to…?" He says with a hopeful tone.

"I do…so it's settled then…We'll buy a nice sized plot of land and build the home that you'll design…and we'll be married soon enough, so this just the right step to take. One question though…Did you ever show these plans to James?" I ask, mentally crossing my fingers.

Rosalie has an instinct to stay quiet even though she's curious.

"B-Bella, he never had any interest in my life outside of submission to him. He wanted to become my whole life…" Edward struggles visibly for the right words. "…the difference now is that I choose to make you my whole life. I am happy to make you happy. I was forced to make him happy; his violence and his mind games… Please believe that I love you and want you and your happiness is all that matters to me."

I smile at him and hand Rosalie the list of questions. "Rosalie, we're going home now. I'll be locking your drawer. We'll be back on Monday to see what progress you've made. Remember what I said about those questions and your surprise…Kiss, kiss!"

3


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Rosalie remains in her office as we walk out and over to the elevator.

"Alice and Jasper are waiting for us…We'll eat on the way home and I'll send an order to Rose's favorite pizza place for her." I say as we enter the elevator. "Too bad we had our time taken up with her submission issues. For the car ride back to the mall, I won't make you turn the plug on, but I want your legs spread and your pants down at your ankles."

"Yes, Mistress." He follows me in perfect submission.

I unlock the car and watch as he unbuttons while getting in. I smile as he does what I told him…no questions or hesitations… beautiful…I get into my side of the car and make my calls; one to Alice to say 'we're on our way' and one to the pizza place for Rose's lunch. I start the car and off we go…

"Do you have any more questions about before, Edward?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "Only a few…Why…? Why do you get a say in sharing me when I don't get a say in sharing you? I get that you weren't doing anything truly physical with Rosalie, but it's not fair that you won't let my concerns have influence on your decisions."

"Firstly, Edward, our relationship began as a Domme/sub relationship not a 'vanilla' one. A sub's life isn't based on what's fair, although a good Domme will try to be as fair as possible. A Domme isn't a Domme without a sub because the Domme's power comes from the sub. As a sub, you put me in charge. You gave me the power to make the final choices. Your checklist tells me what I can do to, and with, your body. As a Domme, my decisions are the law, but I have to weigh your wants and concerns against mine. While your concerns do influence my decisions, they don't rule my life. Take yesterday…you wanted me to share you with Jasper. Against my usual practices, I did. Today, I wanted to help my friend…you weren't comfortable with that and I overruled you. That's sometimes how it works." I say.

"But we're not just Domme/sub anymore…doesn't that change things, B-Mistress?" He asks.

"Yes, angel, we are engaged…but we didn't stop being Domme/sub." I try to explain. "So in most things, like major purchases and our sexual activities, you will defer to me. You wanted to go to college. That is something that will enrich our lives, so I said yes. If you wanted to be 'vanilla' I'd try it for you, but I'd probably always feel like something was missing because it's all I have ever known. If you wanted to break the engagement, I'd be heartbroken but I'd let you go. Do you understand the different levels of importance each item has?"

"I think so." He frowns.

"Try thinking of it like this: a 'vanilla' relationship is supposed to be 50/50, right? Well a Domme/sub relationship is more like 70/30 or even 80/20…and it switches as to who is giving more and who is getting more…" I say with a frown. "I'll find a way to make it clearer for us. I promise…Here's the mall exit, so you can pull your pants up and fasten them. Thank you, for indulging me today, angel." I drive along the curb near where I let them off earlier but all I see is a large pile of bags and things…that must be them. I pull up to them and pop the trunk.

Alice opens the driver's door and starts to talk. "Jasper's putting the bags away. I did what you asked and got you something from McDonald's. Do you want to sit in back again? I'll let Jasper drive."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Was Jasper a good boy? I'd hate to have to punish him again." I say before getting into the back with my sub/fiancé.

"He was great. Oooh…I got you something, Bells. Here…" She hands me the food and a little box.

I hand the food to Edward before opening the box. "Oh, Ali! It's great. I love it!" I pull out a key chain. It's shaped like a capital B. Attached to the top hump is a charm shaped like an 'e'; the bottom hump has a 'j' shaped charm and I can put the keys to their chastity devices on it. "Thanks, Alice; that was so thoughtful." Edward hands me the chicken sandwich I ordered. He takes the Big Mac. He feeds me a fry or two before I realize I'm eating them. "The fries are too greasy, hun. No more, ok?" My strawberry shake is nice and creamy. I lean on Edward's shoulder on the way home.

"Bella, how was Rose?" Alice asks. Jasper drives silently.

I tell her what happened and my plans for taking care of Rosalie.

"Yes, I think Rose would love Emmett." She smiles. "I sure hope she answers those questions right. What did you ask her?"

"Well, one was 'what would she do if her 'perfect man' turned out to be underage?' We know the purpose of that one…" I answer. I feel Edward's curious eyes on my face. "Another is 'what would she do if he didn't want to live the BDSM life?' The third was 'what would she do if he wanted to be the Dom?' In the 'Emmett situation', those are the most important ones. The other two were more personal. I asked if she was happy as a Domme…because she didn't seem to be. The last one was 'if she could do anything with the next year of her life what would it be?' She's my cousin's BFF. I care about her…you know?"

Alice nods. "Those are good questions. Will you tell me the answers?"

"No…those are confidential. Only Edward and I will know what they are. If we like her answers, I'll bring 17 year old Emmett with me when Edward and I go back on Monday. If we don't like them it'll just be the 2 of us." I reply. "So, you'll only get to know whether the answers were acceptable."

Jasper gets us home quickly and safely. Alice lets us in. I ask Edward to help Jasper bring Alice's purchases inside so we can finish Jasper's session.

While they're doing that I set up my laptop in the bedroom. I smirk as I open Microsoft Outlook Express. There are 67 messages…2 from Rose…50 are SPAM (I hate SPAM!)…the rest are fan fiction updates from a site I joined. I just can't get enough of the D/s fan fiction stories. I look at the subject line of Rosalie's e-mails…one says: Real Estate…the other says: Answers…both need Edward's attention in addition to mine, so I wait to answers them.

To prepare for my pleasure session with Jasper, I undress, once again opting to go nude instead of wearing my tight corset. I call Edward to me. "Angel, I need to know if you want to participate today so I can plan."

He bites his lip and looks at me. "May I please join in the fun, Mistress?"

I smirk. "Yes…Tell Alice my exact words…I request Jasper's presence in 30 minutes. I ask that he be in exactly the same state he was in when I left him with her last night." He nods and walks away. I smile to myself and enter the playroom. I know Jasper loves the feel of the floggers, so I pull out a couple I've use on him before. Suede and rabbit fur each create a different sensation on the skin. I also take out one of my favorite items, the crop. A knock on the door announces Jasper's arrival.

Alice hands Jasper's leash to me and says, "The plug is out and his device is off. Bella, Jasper is yours for 3 hours of use. Please treat him well." She then walks away.

"Jasper, when I release your leash, you will enter the playroom and kneel next to the cross. You are mine for 3 hours…and Jasper?"

He looks at me before turning toward the threshold. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

I lean close and whisper to him. "I plan to treat you very well…" I unclasp the leash and see the lust in his eyes. "Now, go…"

He nods and silently takes his place.

I turn to Edward and take his hand in mine. Leading him into the playroom, I say, "Come, angel…its time to play…Stand in front of him."

He walks slowly to face the kneeling Jasper.

"Jasper, you may stand. Have either of you ever played with other subs?" I know the answer but I figure they may not know the other's answer.

"No, Mistress…"

"When we play like this, I will perform the ritual opening with Alice as we have done, already. This part will become ritual also… I will tell you to greet each other and you will kiss…It can be passionate or just sweet…either way, only lips will touch." I say.

They stare at each other's mouths for an awkward moment before Edward makes the first move. He steps forward and tilts his head a bit. Jasper glances at me before making the opposite move. I watch as their lips touch…innocently at first but Jaspers eyes drift closed and then pop back open. I look down at their organs. Both men are hardening as I watch. They are breathing hard as they break apart.

"Edward, bind Jasper to the cross…top only. Speak only to safe-word. Noises are acceptable." I order. "Edward you are being very good today. I think you will be rewarded tonight."

He smiles and nods once in my direction, recalling the speaking restriction.

"Jasper, I know how much you love the feel of floggers so I've chosen two to play with. I want you to speak to identify them and then silence again, understood?" I ask.

"Mmmmhmmm…" He answers.

I bend the cross and secure it at a 45 degree angle and place a spreader bar between his knees. "What color are we, Jasper?" I ask as I brush his balls with my hand.

"Green, Mistress…very green."

I grin at Edward. "Good. What flogger am I using, Jazzy?" I take one of the floggers in my hand and swipe his thighs with it.

"Ugha…Suede…That's the suede flogger, Mistress."

"Good, Jazz. Which one is this?" I use the other one a little higher on his butt cheeks.

"Ungh…Rabbit fur… Oh…Mistress, that's the rabbit."

"Very good, Jasper… Noises only now…" I remind them as I take aim.

Jasper moans as he feels the rabbit fur flogger swipe at his left inner thigh. Next, I aim for his other thigh. Then I use the suede flogger on his ass a few times and listen to his moans and whimpers. I switch back to the rabbit fur flogger and make sure it hits his balls. I straighten the cross and run my hand over his ass and back. "What color are we, Jasper?"

"Green, Mistress…Please, keep going?" Jasper pants. His cock looks rock hard.

I take a couple more swipes at his back with the suede flogger before I take his restraints off and turn him around reattaching the cuffs. "Would you like to cum for me, Jazzy-boy…?"

"Yes, please, Mistress?"

"You may only cum if Edward gets to swallow it, Jazzy. Is that ok?" I ask.

"I don't mind if he swallows it, Mistress."

I consider it. "But he's only allowed to swallow your cum, if you swallow his first…"

"Please, Mistress; please let me suck Edward's cock? I'd love to taste his cum…please?"

"I don't know…" I tease him and use the crop on his nipples a few times. His breath catches with each slap of the toy. "Edward, would you like to feel his mouth on your throbbing aching cock?"

My angel moans and answers, "Yes, please, Mistress."

I release Jasper's cuffs and order him to his knees.

Edward doesn't need my prodding this time. He takes Jasper's head in his hands and guides his cock into Jasper's mouth. "May I speak, please, Mistress?"

"I suppose…what for?" I ask curiously.

"His mouth is amazing; his tongue…I'm sooo close…May I cum, Mistress? Please?"

"Alright, Edward, you may cum in his mouth."

Edward's hands tighten in Jaspers hair. "Oh GOD! Jasper! Oh Jazz…Yeah…swallow it down…"

I watch Jasper's Adam's apple bob a few times as he stares at Edward and swallows the last drop of cum. "Good boy, Jazzy. It's your turn now…"

"Mistress, may I request something?" Jasper asks.

"I suppose so…What is your request?" I ask.

"May I have Edward fuck me?" He asks.

"What…?" I take a breath and glance at Edward. "No, Jasper…perhaps next session…It's too soon."

He sighs and nods.

"Edward, you may suck him now. Jasper, cum when you feel it…do not hold his head." I feel wetness dripping down my leg as I say this. "Jasper, I need your mouth. I'm going to ask you to lie down and let me straddle your head while Edward sucks you."

Almost instantly, Jasper takes his position on the floor-mats. I place my core above his mouth and let Edward wrap his lips around Jasper's beautiful cock before I lower my dripping pussy to Jasper's lips. Jasper moans and whimpers. I feel the vibrations as I climb higher and higher. I squeeze my nipples and ride Jasper's mouth. His tongue flicks over my clit and sends me into a tailspin. I roll off to the side as Edward makes Jasper scream his release.

"You boys are so beautiful together. I promise next time I'll allow intercourse. This time it was just too soon…Do you understand where I'm coming from?" I ask.

"I think we do, Mistress." Edward answers. Jasper just nods.

"Alice will want you to rest and shower before you go to her bed. I think you should do that as soon as I give you back to her." I say with a sleepy smile. "Edward, could you ask her to join us please?"

Edward leaves the playroom to fetch Alice.

She approaches slowly as she sees me hug Jasper. I clip the leash in place and face my best friend. "Alice, Jasper has been a very good boy. He's been obedient and has received his punishment and pleasure with humility and grace. Thank you for allowing me to play with him. He now belongs to you until next month." I hand her the leash and watch as she kisses him.

"You may go and shower now. Meet us in the dining-room for dinner in a little while." She says.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, husband."

I smile at them. "Come, Edward; let's get cleaned up for dinner."

After we've showered and relaxed for a while, we gather in the dining-room. Alice has made soup and biscuits.

Jasper brings up what happened in the playroom. "Alice, I've asked Miss Bella to allow Edward to…"

I hold my hand up. "Jasper has requested that Edward and he…take things to the next level."

Alice is calm. "I've told you before, I trust you…all three of you. If Jasper wants Edward to fuck him, I don't have a problem with it."

I reply. "I've told them they can do that next time. I thought you should know what was decided."

"Thanks." She smiles.

I tell them all about my emails from Rose. They ask questions and so I bring my laptop out to the living-room. There are pictures of a few plots of land and a map of where they are each located.

Edward points to one. "This one is the right size and shape for the house I have planned…It'll have plenty of yard in the front as well as the back and room enough for the passages you requested, Bella."

I look up at him. "Edward, you said my name…in the proper context…without stuttering! I'm so proud of you!" I hug and kiss him. "Good night, guys. Oh, tomorrow we have dinner at the Cullen house and sometime before that, we need to get our bandages replaced at the hospital. For now, we're going to bed. Enjoy your night…" I stand up and take the computer and Edward to our bedroom.

The next morning, Edward and I read Rose's response:

Miss Bella,

What would I do if my 'perfect man' turned out to be underage? Well, I'd wait for him I guess. I mean if he was 'the one' why wouldn't I wait for him, right? What would I do if he didn't want to live the BDSM life? I'd ask him to try it at least once before rejecting it out of hand. What would I do if he wanted to be the Dom? I'd love it! I'd train him up to be the best Dom in the state and ask him to be mine. Am I happy as a Domme? Not really…I like the feeling of giving up control of things. I enjoy being controlled in the sexual context. If I could do anything with the next year of my life what would it be? Now, why would you ask that? I guess, I'd like to do the small town life thing. I've grown to hate the city. It's smoggy and dirty and crowded. So, there you have it, Miss Bella, my answers to your questions. I hope I get my surprise. See you Monday…

Rosalie Hale

Edward and I just stare at each other for a minute. "She answered perfectly! Exactly what I'd hoped for! Call your brother and ask if he wants to go to Seattle for the day on Monday."

He just nods in amazement and pulls his phone from his bag.

5


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**__**:**_ Monday, 9am

"This is so awesome of you, Miss Bella. A day-trip to the city is an amazing birthday present!" Emmett gushes at me.

"We're going to the mall for a little bit and then we're meeting up with a close friend of mine." I say as we get into Edward's Volvo. "She's going to take us to a restaurant for a late lunch and then a dance club that allows ages 17 and up."

The drive is smooth and after wandering the mall for an hour or so we buy a few items for my soon-to-be brother-in-law. Edward tells me Emmett follows the football and baseball teams from Washington so we buy him a signed poster of each team. He loves them and gets them framed and delivered to the Cullen's home. Ten minutes later, we pull up to the front of Rosalie's complex. She owns a condo.

"Nice place your friend has here." Emmett says.

I smirk. "Yes, she's done pretty well for herself…Her name is Rosalie but she prefers 'Rose' and she's almost 22. I've known her since she was 18 though. Em…I've been wondering…you don't have a girlfriend…Why?"

"Well, I dated all the girls my age and even a year older then me. I think I'll be taking a hiatus on the dating scene because I figure that once I turn 18, I'll be open to the 'older woman market' if you know what I mean…" He answers with a blush.

I grin and text Rose to come out. We all look out the windows of the Volvo to see a gorgeous blonde bombshell open the door to exit the complex.

Her long wavy hair shimmers in the summer sunlight. She's wearing a red knee length dress and red rosette clip in her hair. She looks around and her eyes settle on the Volvo.

"Emmett, would you open the door for Rosalie, please?" I suggest.

"Th-that's Rosalie…? Uhmmm…S-Sure…" He stammers as he opens the door to the car and gets out.

She stops in her tracks and stares at him.

I watch her eyes travel up and down his body. I push the button to roll down the window. "Rosalie Hale, I'd like you to meet Emmett Cullen… Edward's younger brother…He just celebrated his 17th birthday and we'd like to show him a good time…but not too good of a time…if you catch my drift."

Her gaze locks onto mine. She nods twice to acknowledge the significance of what I just told her.

I text her as she gets into the car.

_R- He nos about E and me and BDSM. He doesn't no about u. –B_

_B- Do we tell him? –R_

_R- I'll tell you more at dinner. –B_

She directs us to a small diner that she enjoys and after being seated and ordering the appetizers, we use the powder room together. She smiles at me and seems very excited. "Ok, Miss Bella, he's my surprise. I get that …I also get that he's under age and I have to abide by my answers to your questions. What else do I need to know?"

"He's not happy about Edward's life as a sub, but that's mostly because Edward was abused by his original Master. He's been lightening up a bit seeing that my 'control' over his big brother was not on the same caliber as James'. Emmett was enthralled the moment he saw you. I think if you told him…later of course…that you weren't happy being the Domme and offered him control of the lifestyle…if he was trained…that he would be more receptive to living it and supporting others who are already involved… Do you see where I'm headed with this?" I ask.

As she considers this, she nods slowly.

"I also think its best if it comes out in casual conversation tonight that you're a member of the 'community'. It might draw him to explain why he feels the way he does about it…so I've instructed Edward to 'slip' and call me 'Mistress' while we're out tonight, while the waiters and other vanillas aren't near us of course. Your reaction to hearing him call me that should make Emmett wonder enough to ask."

"I understand, Miss Bella." She nods.

"…And I'm just Bella tonight, Rose." I say handing her the key I took a few days ago. She places it around her neck and we go back out to the boys.

"So, Rosalie, how've you been feeling since the other day?" Edward asks. The drinks and appetizers had been delivered to the table before we got back.

"Quite well, Edward. It was just the release I needed." Rose answers politely, taking a sip of her chocolate martini.

Emmett raises an eyebrow. "What was?"

The waiter interrupts to get our dinner orders.

"When we were out here the other day, the 3 of us talked in depth about houses and a few other things, that's all." I say as the boy walks away. "Things got a little intense when I reminded Edward that we need certain rooms to be nice and spacious, while other rooms can be average and still others can be small."

"Speaking of houses, will I ever get to take a peek at the plans? You chose the plot of land and I've lined up a few professionals who can look them over before you start building. I found this architect and even a general contractor through one of my sub…" Rose pauses before completing her sentence. "…ordinates."

I wink at her and continue the conversation. "They're not quite ready yet, Rose. Edward's still making the 'special' modifications that I asked for." The waiter returns to refill our drinks. "But, let's not talk business. Where's this club you're taking us to?"

"The place is called The Wolf's Den. It's just down the block. They've got a jammin' DJ who calls himself 'The Seattle Storm' but his real name is Embry! He's from up north somewhere. He plays all sorts of music. I actually met him once and he's nice but sooo not my type. Sorry, Bella, he's not a fan of Country music and only plays it on 1 night per week." She says, filling us in.

Next to me, I feel Edward tense up as Emmett starts to curse under his breath. I have a bad feeling, so I turn Edward's face to mine. "Edward, talk to me, angel…"

His hand grips Edward's shoulder. "I've got this, Eddie…Miss Bella, 'The Seattle Storm' is Jacob's older brother…"

"Who's Jacob?" Rosalie asks quietly.

"I'll tell you in a bit, Rose." I say glancing her way. I take a breath before looking into Em's eyes. "So, he's probably not going to be too happy with us for putting his little brother in lock-up…right?"

"Lock-up…? Who the heck is this Jacob?" She sounds startled.

"Cool it, Rose, I'll tell you everything in a bit." I snap and she falls silent.

He shakes his head. "No, Miss Bella, I don't think he'll be happy with us at all… but he also used to bully us in school, for the 1 year we were all in the same building. Ok, it's like this: Jasper and Embry were seniors, Edward was a junior and Jake, my friends and I were all freshmen. As jocks and close friends of his brother, most of my friends were safe. Jazz, Eddie and I…we had to be careful…"

"So this was just before, James…?"

"Who are Jacob and James…?" Rose asks.

This time I stare at her. She cringes as I take the necklace off her neck again.

Emmett looks confused at first but shakes it off. "Yeah… See, Embry's girl was Edward's tutor and he didn't like that they spent so much time together…"

"Wait… his girl…but, guys, Embry is gay…! It can't be the same person!" Rose says shaking her head. "Bella, can I please have my necklace back?"

"No…" I answer with a 'Look'. We get our meals and begin to eat. The food is good, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm thinking too much about this new crisis. I hope it's a different 'Embry' but with a name like that…? We pay the check and decide to go to the club anyway.

"I'll introduce you to him and if it's the same guy, we'll leave, ok?" She says as we walk along. "There are 3 owners, Embry and 2 friends of his. They each have a password they give to people so the bouncer knows which owner a person is associated with. I got Embry's. All I have to do is step to the door and knock. The intercom will activate and I say my password and how many I have in my party. I can also get a message to him…It's quick and easy." We stop at an anonymous door. "We're here."

Edward, Emmett and I watch as she steps up to the door and knocks. A green light pops up on the speaker next to the door and a voice says: "Can I help you?"

Rosalie speaks directly into the microphone. "Full Moon Rising…4…Tell him I'd like to meet with him."

The door buzzes and opens. The bouncer says, "I'll tell him myself, Miz Hale. It's nice to see you; it's been a while. Is there anyone in your party who's underage?"

"Yes, Stan, the boys need the bracelets." Rose says as Stan leads us to a table.

"Embry will bring them to you, ma'am."

"Thanks…" We sit and wait as the music plays.

Suddenly we hear a man come over the loudspeaker. "This is your own Seattle Storm and I'll be handing the mike over to my assistant for a little while. I need to see a girl about a house!"

She smirks. "If he says something like that its code for whomever he's mingling with. That obviously means he's on his way to see me."

A door at the other end of the room opens and a nice looking American Indian male pops his head out. He waves to Rose and smiles really big. As he gets closer his gaze turns to include me. Edward and Emmett are sitting on the other side of the table so he doesn't see their faces til he comes to hug Rosalie. His arms are still around her when he notices that they are staring at him.

He gasps and freezes. "The Cullen boys…Rosie…all of you…Please, follow me…"

My friend looks at me and realizes she's about to be told what pieces of the puzzle she's been missing. We get up and follow him into a bigger area. "This is a VIP room. Have a seat; I'll be right back." A few minutes later, the loudspeaker comes back on. "Well, Boys and Girls, I'll be a little busy with some friends of mine, so my assistant is taking over for the night. Give it up for Rayne!"

"So, it's obviously him…do we stay?" I ask the boys.

"Yeah, he seems a little wary of us. I think we should find out why." Emmett says.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity…Wow…it's been a while Emmett, Edward…I heard from my dad and Jake. They told me about the incident." He fixes his eyes on me. "You're Miss Bella?"

I nod.

"I'm so ridiculously sorry for what Jacob did! I was probably one of the major influences on him though. I was such an ass in school…a dumb bully. I'm sorry, Emmett. I used to be so hard on you. Edward, what can I say? You were taking up Kim's Saturday afternoons with your study sessions and I was resentful that she wasn't upset about that. I saw the way you sometimes looked at Jasper too but I couldn't deal with any of my jealousy issues back then. I liked attention and my girlfriend wasn't giving it to me. Jasper was a friend but I also thought he liked you better than me. I saw the signs that you were both bi even then, and for some reason I wanted every girl and boy in school to pay attention to me…to like me. I went to college and I met a man I was very attracted to. I beat him up because I didn't want to be gay. But we got over my stupidity and then we got together and I figured out that I love him."

"Stan was seeing me for his sexual needs but Embry didn't want to do the whole D/s thing." She rolls her eyes at me before I can say anything. "Yes, Miss Bella, I made sure that I felt Stan was safe with Embry before I allowed my sub to leave me."

"You're a Domme, Rosalie…Like Bella?" Emmett asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Emmett, Bella trained me." Rose says. "Embry is now Stan's lover and I actually found Bella's architect and General contractor through him."

I look over at her.

"Yeah, my old roommate is an architect in California. His brother is the contractor and they are both in the D/s lifestyle. They don't have a problem when it comes to out-of-state work." Embry informs us. "I know you're partially moving to get away from the scene of the incident. My friend is always confidential, I promise."

"Alright, I'll speak with them…Thanks." I say. My phone rings. I answer it because its Master's number. "Hello, Master…"

Edward looks up at me.

"Isabella, I'm coming to see to your punishment at the end of next week. I expect you to be fully healed from your ordeal and to have new rules in place as well as an explanation of them for us. I will oversee the re-commitment ceremony for you and Edward. Have you been sexual with Edward or Jasper in the last week?"

I answer. "Yes, Master."

"You will refrain as of tomorrow…Your sexual privileges will be reinstated the day after your punishment. I want you to go back to Alice's home and consider yourself grounded until the day of your punishment. You are only allowed to see your father, Alice, Jasper and Edward. The subs are off limits sexually. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master." I say before I hear the click of him hanging up. I turn to the others. "Rose, here's your necklace. Edward, Emmett, I'm sorry to cut the evening short, but Master Phil has ordered me to return to Alice's house."

Rose nods and gets up to leave. "Bye, Embry. It was nice to see you. I'll be in touch over the next week or so."

"You have to leave? Already? But you just got here! Here, at least let me give you the bracelets so you can come back." He hands them to the boys. "I hope to see you all soon."

We all walk out and up the block to the Volvo. As soon as we're all alone, I inform them of Master's orders. As we enter the car, Rose and Edward are sympathetic.

Emmett just shakes his head. "Well, this was fun while it lasted, Miss Bella. Let's get you home to Alice's. We don't want you to get into worse trouble."

"Thanks, Em." I say softly.

Rose says. "I'll get a cab so you guys can go straight home. Edward, it's nice to see you again; drive safely. Emmett, I'm glad we got the chance to meet and I hope to see you soon. Bells… Good luck."

I just nod and wave as she flags down a cab. The ride back to Forks takes quite a while. Maybe Edward is just stalling… "Edward, honey, if you stall we won't have any time before midnight to be alone…"

He speeds up and gets Emmett home quickly. "Thanks for today, Miss Bella. I really enjoyed meeting your friend." As soon as Emmett opens the door to the Cullen's home, Edward drives off toward Ali's place.

My best friend answers the door. "Master informed me of your punishment. He gives you until midnight."

I nod and turn to Edward. "Our room...nude…now." He nods and runs for our bedroom.

I inspect the burn on his back and agree with his doctor. He's fit for sexual activity. "Edward, although I am abstaining for the next week, I don't expect you to do the same. I hereby give you permission to masturbate every other day until the day of my punishment. For the next hour and forty minutes you are mine. You will make me come as many times as possible and you may be as vocal as you wish."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Kiss me, Edward." Our lips meet and his hands slip into my hair a tear slides down my cheek as our tongues dance with each other. I moan into his mouth and feel his cock harden against my belly. I caress his manhood and squeeze his balls just a bit. "Who do these belong to Edward?"

"You, Mistress."

"Are you looking forward to fucking Jasper, Edward?" I ask, pulling his cock. I begin to jerk him off.

"Oh, Mistress, yes…yes, I'm sooo looking forward to being buried balls deep in his ass."

I ask. "Do you want him inside you as well?"

Edward whimpers. "Yes, Mistress…Please?"

"Get on the bed. I'm binding you to it."

He lies on his back near the foot of the bed.

I spread his legs with a spreader bar and attach cuffs to his ankles and his wrists. The ankle cuffs allow me to elevate his legs to get to his ass. I touch his bottom and use my hand to smack it several times.

He groans and whimpers.

I insert a finger to his ass and fuck him slowly with it.

He moans.

I add a second finger and keep fucking his ass. "Do you have something to say, angel?" I ask as I lower his legs a little.

"Please, Mistress…Please…I want you on me…on my cock! Please ride me, Mistress?"

"Will you be good and ask permission before you cum?"

"Yes, Mistress…Please?"

"Will you obey if I say no?"

"I belong to you, Mistress. I'll be good, I promise…"

I take a dildo and lube it up before turning to face him. I slide his cock into me and begin to toy with his entrance. I use my fingers for a minute or so before inserting the faux penis.

His wide eyes show me that he feels the dildo inside him.

I leave it there and start to slide my pussy up and down on his hardness.

He keeps his eyes on me at all times and I ride him.

My breathing picks up and I start to moan and whimper as his organ goes in and out of me. I'm so close and I need him to cum for me. I tug at my nipples and trigger a climax. I feel my walls contract around him and find his face straining to obey me by not cumming. I finish my orgasm and look down at him. "You're such a good boy, Edward. You were not given permission to cum and so you did not. I'm going to fuck you with this toy and you will beg to cum for me."

"Yes, Mistress…"

I move the dildo in and out of him.

"Oh, God, Mistress, please, may I come?"

"Not yet, angel…" I say as I fuck him slowly with this large toy. "Does it feel nice inside of you, Edward?"

"Oh…oh yes! Please let me cum for you?"

"Not yet, my sweet…" I keep up the action and let him moan some more. I stop and now dangle my breast above his lips. "Take my nipple into your mouth. I want to feel your tongue on me."

He eagerly latches onto my breast, first licking and then suckling.

I unbind his arms and lean down to whisper in his ear. "Cum, Edward…Cum now, my angel!"

He moans around my breast before throwing his head back and yelling out…I feel a surge of fluid inside me as I hear his beautiful voice cry out incoherently. "OhhhMiiGahhh!!!" His arms surround me as he chants. 'Oh my god, I love you…' over and over. When he finally calms down, he looks at the clock and says… "Mistress, we still have 20 minutes…May I please use my mouth to pleasure you…?"

I smile and just nod. I kneel over him and he licks me to an amazing orgasm. We lay together just kissing as we watch the final minute tick by…

……5……4……3……2……1…………………… Midnight……………………………It's going to be a long week…………………………


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

It has indeed been a long week. I tortured myself by listening as Edward masturbated every other day and called out my name in ecstasy…Master arrived in Forks yesterday evening…Edward has gone to fetch him from his hotel. I'm on my knees in Alice's playroom awaiting punishment for my wrong-doings. Master will be in this room very soon. Alice has been told to lay out her gags, paddles and canes because Master knows how much I hate those things.

Edward is going to be made to watch. I'll do anything to be allowed to keep him as my own. To that end, I begin to go over my crimes…**I have many to admit to…This whole episode started badly. To begin with, I shouldn't have allowed anyone to know about our private practices. It is crucial that the players in the special community we belong to remain anonymous to 'vanillas'. Master had taught me that…Right off the bat; I spoke to and interacted with Edward like we were in a scene. He was a broken and abused sub…I should've been gentler with him…I staked a claim on Edward in front of 'vanilla' people, vanilla minors at that. We NEVER play in front of minors…These are just the crimes Master knows about. He'll be more disappointed when I admit to further transgressions. When he let his choices be known, it shouldn't have been a scene. His family shouldn't have had to witness him kneeling. I lied to Edward that first night. This whole relationship is supposed to be based on honesty and communication. **

I shake my head.

**I should be thinking about what to say when Master asks what I could've done differently, because he won't ask for a recounting of my mistakes…He'll want to know if I've figured out what actions would've gotten the same result because the true lesson here is that 'the ends do not justify the means': I could have been less 'Dominant' when Edward's family had been around. To protect him from Emmett's friends, I could've hidden Edward from them, but that wouldn't have been helpful…I could've just sent him out to start the car and told him to wait there for me. After all, if he wasn't 'with' me, he'd not have been allowed near my Ferrari, right? I should've had the Cullen's over as a courtesy, to discuss his decisions. They are 'vanilla' and should not be exposed to BDSM the way they were by both James and… **

I gasp. "I'm almost as bad as James!"

**To get him to speak more openly to me, I could've just told him what I expected from him, but would he have…Yes, he's a natural submissive and he would do as he was asked. In addition, the Collaring Ceremony and all sexual activity should've waited until we had gone over both our checklists and the contract…Oh, my Edward…I did so many things wrong! ** I want to cry, but I know Master will not be happy with me if I look a mess before the punishment even begins.

As I hear the key in the lock, I take a deep breath and incline my face up, but directing my gaze to the floor. As the door opens, I place my hands palm up on my knees. Master walks in followed by Edward. In silence Master walks to face me. "You have misbehaved, Isabella…and I'm very unhappy with you. As you know, I don't want to hear what you did wrong. I want to hear what you'd do differently if you had a do-over. In order of your mistakes, please verbally correct them…"

I take a deep breath and tell my Master what I've come up with. Each suggestion I voice is met with a nod from Master and a thoughtful look from my Edward. "Master, may I speak freely?"

He nods, knowing what I want to say.

"Edward, I'm so very sorry. The things I did had the best intentions behind them but the ends do not justify the means. I'm sure I embarrassed you at many points and I didn't want that at all. I love and respect you. After I am punished, I hope you will allow me to start over with you. We will do it all in the proper order and I will keep the rules clear and concise. The terms of the contract will be adjusted to match what happens between us, and I will put more thought and consideration into daily life."

Edward looks up at Master.

"You may answer her, Edward." He says.

"Bella, more than half the things you said you'd do differently, made me very happy. The night I made my choice known to my parents, it was only the way I was dressed that made me feel embarrassed. I actually felt proud to kneel for you and call you 'Mistress'. I do understand that some things are not 'vanilla-appropriate', and that is one of them. Thank you for your apology. I accept your offer to restart our D/s relationship the proper way."

"The way this began between you was not ideal. While I understand that, Isabella, I do not condone your behavior. Edward, sit in the chair beside the whipping bench. She will get the full punishment, but if you can't watch any more, you will use this buzzer and walk out of the room to prepare for her aftercare. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Phil." He answers softly.

"Isabella, you are my step-daughter, not any random sub. There will be no sexual activity during this session as it has always been and you will wait a full day before you seek any. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Mount the bench, Isabella, and we will begin."

I get into place.

He places the cuffs on my wrists and ankles. "Open, Isabella." He slides a ball-gag into my mouth and secures it behind my head. A buzzer is placed into my right hand. "Use it if you need to, Kitten. You know from experience that I will slow down a punishment, but I will not stop until it's complete."

I nod.

"I will warm you up with 4 smacks of my hand. Then, you will get 6 of the paddle. Finally, you will get 10 hits from the cane, which you will count. Am I clear? Buzz once for yes and twice for no."

I press the buzzer once.

"Good. Let's begin…"

I count each slap of his large hand in my head. 1………………2………………3………………4………………

The paddle hurts a tiny bit worse than his hand, but I know the cane will sting the worst. 1………2………3………4………5……… 6………

So far I haven't shed a single tear. I'm proud of myself.

Master rubs his hand over my ass. I'm certain it's a bright red color by now. "Isabella, your boy is a strong one. He just now buzzed to leave, but he showed his support by staying this long. I'll allow him to comfort you non-sexually tonight because he'll need the physical contact to comfort himself. I'm going to take the gag, now, and you will count the 10 cane hits. Am I clear?" He removes the gag and takes the buzzer.

"Yes, Master…May I please have a 10 second rest?"

He nods and gives me a sip of water from a bottle on the table by the door.

"Here we go, Kitten"

"One, Master…" I say loudly as the cane makes contact. "Two, Master…" I wince, feeling the cane again. "Three, Master…" I grimace. "Four, Master…" I feel tears begin to fall from my eyes now. "F-five, Master…Yellow…"

He stops and steps to my side. He strokes my hair and looks into my eyes. "It's alright, Isabella. I understand. It's been years since a punishment. That's why I warmed you up. Let me dry those tears." He takes out a handkerchief and dabs at my eyes. "Sip." He says offering me the water again.

I calm down after a moment.

"Are you ready to finish, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master…"

He raises the cane and brings it down on my ass five more times to the sound of my voice.

"Six, Master…" I said. "Seven, M-Master…" I gasp. "Eight, Master…N-Nine, Master…" Not another tear is shed as I finish the count. "T-T-Ten, Master; thank you for punishing me, Master."

Master unbinds my hands and feet before helping me stand. "You have a good handle on what you did wrong, Isabella. I'm proud of how well you took your punishment. You'll do things right the next time around…I know it. Your recommitment ceremony is tomorrow night. Now, Edward's helping me with your aftercare. I had him run you a warm lavender and chamomile bath when he left the room. He'll rub you down with the lotion as well. In the morning, you'll tell us the new rules and explain them to both Edward and me. I want this to work out for you, Kitten, and if you need my help…I'll give it. Am I clear?" He asks opening his arms.

I nod and lean into his hug. "Yes, Master…Thank you."

He hands me a full bottle of water. "Now, go to your room, Kitten, Edward is waiting."

"Yes, Master. I'll see you in the morning, sir." I say, bowing to him before I leave the room.

Edward is waiting just inside the bedroom door.

I collapse into his arms and cry buckets of tears.

He picks me up and sets me down in the whirlpool tub of our private bathroom. Getting in with me, he proceeds to wash me gently. He holds me close and rocks me in his arms. "Hush now, Bella, you're alright…shhh…It's all going to be ok. You're with me now…punishment is over and you're fine." He takes me out of the bath as soon as the water gets cold and he dries my body.

After I calm down, I whisper to my love. "Edward, most of the tears I cried just now were not from the punishment…They were from the similarities I noticed between myself and James…I won't let those similarities come between us. I promise, I will change them in myself and never let them come back."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Bella. Rest now, my love." He says softly as I am lulled by his manipulations of my body. My ass is sore and his cool hands plus the lotion he's rubbing over me sooths it quickly.

* * *

I wake the next morning to feel Edward's arms still around me and Master's eyes focused on my face.

"Good morning, Kitten. Both of you did very well last night. I want you to bring him to the dining-room within 30 minutes and be prepared to discuss the new rules. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master." I answer as he walks out of the room. I turn to face Edward and begin whispering his name. I kiss his cheek and stroke his hair until he stirs.

His eyes flutter open and focus on mine.

"Good morning, my angel; Master has requested our attendance in the dining-room."

He nods and gets up putting on only a pair of shorts.

I'm allowed to wear panties and a bra so that's what I put on. I grab my laptop and follow Edward to the dining-room table. We have 10 minutes to spare so I plug in the portable computer.

Master sits watching me boot up and load the Word program.

I click the appropriate file and it pops up.

**General Rules for both Domme and sub**

Honesty- we both must be open and honest with each other at all times no matter what.

Courtesy- we both must have common courtesy for each other.

Respect- we both must listen calmly to the other's point of view and discuss the appropriate course of action.

**General Rules for Domme **

Always remember that the ends don't justify the means.

Maintain anonymity whenever possible.

No scenes or play of any kind in front of vanilla people.

Never punish in anger.

Never disregard the sub's use of a safe-word.

Keep sub's checklist and hard limits in mind at all times.

Use code words to indicate if the sub should act vanilla or D/s.

Code word 'Flavor' means vanilla.

Code word 'Angel' means D/s.

Never lie to the sub

Always remember that Master will answer any questions you may have.

**General Rules For sub**

Always act as a gentleman:

Open doors for Mistress to walk through.

Hold chair for Mistress to sit.

Help Mistress to prepare for the day.

Always pay attention to:

Your surroundings.

Your Mistress's words.

Your Mistress's likes and dislikes.

Always obey Mistress's orders without hesitation unless you need to safe-word.

Always use your safe-words if needed.

In Public, address Mistress as 'Bella', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname. 'Mrs. Cullen' after marriage only.

In Private, address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess Divine'.

Never try to steal the scene. Mistress is in control.

Never lie to your Mistress.

"Bella, these are very good general rules. Do you have any dietary or exercise rules? What about special scenes and rules for punishments? Meal-times and rewards have their own rules, also. I can help you with them if you like." Master says.

"Actually, I think that we need to come up with those rules together…Edward will need to help me with them. Jasper will need to help also. We will take care of this, Master. I promise it will be done correctly this time." I say as I open a folder. "Edward, this is a checklist…please, fill it out. Since Jasper is with me also, I feel that he should be involved in this and should redo his checklist." I turn and call out for Jasper to join us.

"Yes, Miss Bella? Do you need something?" He asks.

"These are the new rules, Jasper. You're only with me 24 hours per month, so your rules will be a tiny bit different." I show him the list on the screen. "When you are with us, you and Edward will share the duties dealing with Gentlemanly behavior and in public you will address me as 'Bella' or 'Miss Bella'. Understand?" After he nods, I hand him a new checklist. "I want you to fill this out and have it back to me by tonight. I want you both to mark hard limits with an X, and soft limits with a slash. Activities you like a lot should be filled in completely. If you haven't experienced an item, you should leave it blank. Do we all understand?"

The subs nod silently and turn to face Master.

"I'm certain you've learned your lesson, Isabella. I'm glad to see that. I'll be back tonight for the recommitment ceremony. Boys, if you have any questions that you don't feel comfortable asking Isabella about…Get over it. She's your Mistress, you're her subs. She will come to me if she needs help to explain something to you. Remember: this relationship you've entered into with her is based on communication and trust." He walks out without another word.

They look at each other with smirks.

"I think it's best if you go over the lists together. Jazzy has more experience in the lifestyle and can explain things to you if you don't know what something is…So, I'll leave you to it." I kiss Edward deeply and walk out of the room.

Alice is waiting in the living-room. She runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "I was so worried. How did it go? Master Phil said you did well and were brave. He also said that Edward was very good and supportive."

I sigh and tell her what I'd told Master. "I should've done so many things differently, Ali."

"As long as we learn from our mistakes, everything will work out fine…Bella, speaking of mistakes…" She trails off.

"What is it Alice? You're scaring me."

"Oh, Bells, I don't know if I'm truly cut out for the BDSM life. I've felt more like being 'vanilla' lately. I know that Jasper loves this though and now he's just getting to experience new things with you and Edward…I'd hate to take that away from him…" She says quietly.

"Have you told Jasper about these feelings?" I ask.

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you and see if you'd be willing to adjust things." My best friend says.

"What kind of adjustment are we talking about?" I demand. I'm beginning to wonder how much Edward will put up with…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

"Well, Jasper has seen the plot of land you intend to build on as well as the house plans that Edward is working on. He told me he thinks it's big enough for all 4 of us to live there. I'd like to retire from the lifestyle and work for you or just from home…planning parties, cleaning the house or gardening…you know I love gardening…We could live with you and you could take care of Jazzy's need to be dominated…while I could live a mostly 'vanilla' life. What do you think?" She suggests.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" Jasper's whisper carries across the room.

"Oh, no…Jazzy?" She looks over at Jasper, who's standing with Edward in the hallway. "It's just something I've been considering …please don't be angry, Jazzy …I was going to discuss it with you, I just wanted to make sure that Bella was open to the idea before I decided anything. I thought if you liked the idea and wanted to do it and then she didn't want to, it would crush you. And if you knew I wasn't as into it as I should be, that you wouldn't be happy either." Alice looks at me pleading with her eyes for me to take charge.

Sighing I begin to do so. "Jasper, I want you to go to the guest bedroom. I'll be there to talk in a moment. Alice, you go to your room. I'll talk to you after him. Edward, you come here." I fall silent as everyone goes to their assigned corners. How should I ask him?

He speaks first. "I don't have a problem with them coming to live with us, Bella." Edward says grimly. "Jasper was already a part of our lives and Alice is your best friend."

"I feel like I should support her decision to go 'vanilla', but Jasper…Would Jasper be happy if Alice isn't dominating him at least some of the time?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Bella, Jasper has told me some things that make me think he'll be okay with whatever you come up with here…" He says cautiously.

"Like what?" I ask.

Edward's lips make a thin line. "He didn't want me to say exactly what…but he was getting a strange vibe from Alice lately. I'll leave it at that and ask you to talk to Jazz about whatever else you want to know."

I nod. "Good boy, you've learned from Jasper's mistakes…Did you finish the checklists?"

"Yes, I have both of them. Jazz and I have pretty much the same hard limits." Edward says. "No fire or blood play…those are definitely hard limits…but, candle-wax is a soft limit. Piercings and tattoos are a hard limit for him, but a soft limit for me. We both said that rape scenes were a hard limit but seduction scenes were ok. Jasper's not good with suspension, but I've never tried it. Clamps and weights were on the favorite things list, along with vibrators, dildos and chastity play. Bisexual scenes are great and we both can't wait to get into each other's pants. I like the crops and floggers as much as Jasper. Anal play gets the green light, so that means enemas, plugs and pretty much anything goes with that. Car sex is ok, but no humiliation, whether it's public or private. If Alice or Rosalie or Master Phil wants to watch us submit to you or each other, we have no problem with that…just; please don't play in front of our families. We both prefer to act our own ages, genders and species, so no baby, feminization or dog/ pony play scenarios; those are hard limits." He takes a deep breath. "Oh another hard limit for both of us was…bodily substances. We both find eating or drinking anything but cum to be absolutely revolting."

I grimace. "I was never into the bodily substance thing. I'm also not into the blood and fire playing. I won't be feeding you drugs or anything either so don't worry about that. I'd never humiliate either of you on purpose. I like the non-pierced look, but I won't deny that I like the thought of you with a tattoo of my name across your hip or something. I'm glad you don't mind being watched. One of my favorite scenes with Jazzy was when he subbed in front of Master and Alice for me."

"Uhmmm…Bella, if some new toy comes out, we'd like the chance to try it and veto it if we don't like it." He states.

I frown. "What makes you think I wouldn't give that to you?"

"I don't know…Well, anyway, I was online and I saw this thing…I showed it to Jasper but he wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. It intrigued him…both of us, really…"

My eyebrows rise. "Tell me."

He swallows visibly. "It was something like a Chinese finger trap. It's made of wire and it's put on the penis. As it is pulled it gets tighter and squeezes the cock. The wire looks like a small chain-link fence and would allow impact toys to still affect the cock…it's called a wire cock trap."

"Impact toys…like the crop and the flogger…those are your favorites… I think we'll try it. I'll order one soon." I sigh and glance up at the clock. "Jazzy's waiting to talk, so I want to ask one thing. If Jasper and Alice do come live with us and I do take Jazzy as a second sub, will you resent the time I spend with him?"

"I actually have an idea about how to avoid that. Can I talk to Jasper with you?" He asks.

I nod and we hold hands as we go to the door of the room Jasper is in. "I want you to wait out here for a few minutes."

He nods and sits outside the door.

I open the door and look in to see Jasper lying on the bed face up. "Jazzy, Edward and I were talking about everything. He showed me the checklists and told me you had gotten a strange vibe from Ali lately, but he wouldn't tell me more then that. Would you care to elaborate?"

Jasper nods. "It's little things. Since you started taking care of Edward, she and I have had a total of 3 scenes…she hasn't bought any new toys in the last 3 months. I've been craving to be more controlled not less…I feel horrible that I'm not supporting her in this desire to be vanilla. Don't get me wrong…'vanilla' sex is great and all, especially with her, but I love the feeling of being told what to do, when to do it and what will happen if I fail. As much as I love my wife, she's not in Domme mode enough for me…do you understand?"

"I do…So did you hear her suggestion?"

"I did…and I kind of like it…but will Edward be ok with it?" He asks. "He's my best friend and I don't want him to resent either of us…"

"Neither do I…and to that end, he says he has an idea, I'll call him in." I open the door and wave Edward in.

"So what's your idea, man?" Jasper asks.

"You told her everything you told me the other day?"

Jasper nods.

Edward takes a deep breath and says, "Since we were already sharing your attention, I've decided that if Jasper needed us then I'd be ok with it… So, what if Jasper was your sub during the week and I'm a sub on weekends only…just until I graduate? After that, we could be more equal."

"That's sweet, Edward…but I'd like to tweak his idea, Miss Bella." Jasper says. "As a partner in my law firm I get whatever cases I want. I can set things up so I only have to be in the office three days per week. If Edward takes the weekends; that's Friday, Saturday and Sunday…I could do Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. We each get one day alone with you per week and two days shared. The rest of the week belongs to us individually. It would all work out fine; especially if we lived together."

I stare at them both. "Are you both crazy? The way we've been doing things has worked out well so far. I mean I could give Jasper a little time per week…I don't know! Would that be enough for you, Jazzy? We'll need to talk to Alice, anyway, so you two stay here. I'll be right back."

Walking down the hallway, I take a moment to breath. First I'm taking on a new sub and then we fall in love and I'm getting married…Next thing I know most of my D/s world is falling apart because Alice and Rosalie aren't happy with their roles. So Rose will wait for Emmett in 'Vanilla City' until they can have the D/s talk and Alice is giving up Jasper's gift of submission to me. Jasper wants more than Alice feels like she can give. Edward just wants me to be happy…What do I want? I knock on Alice's bedroom door.

It opens to reveal Alice with tear tracks down her face. I hug her and try to console her. "It's ok, Ali, listen…Jasper noticed something different with you in the last few months…he says you've only been giving him 'vanilla' sex lately. He knew this was coming, and I think he's just surprised that you'd talk to me first instead of him…"

"Oh, Bells, I just didn't want him to be denied by you and then have him cheat on both of us. I want him happy, healthy and safe, but I want to retire from being a Domme. It's exhausting and I'm just not into it anymore." She says.

"First of all, Jasper's not the type to cheat. More than likely, he would've come to me and asked for more time. Listen, Edward and Jasper have come up with a plan, I don't know if you'll like it…" I begin. "I don't even know if I like it…"

"Tell me…please?" She asks.

I detail the whole thing for her. "Ali, I'd make sure he knows that you're still the priority. If it's my day and you want to go out somewhere with him, then he's yours. I promise I won't take him away from you."

She nods. "I think like this idea. Bella, I just felt pushed to be something that I don't feel like I am anymore." She whispers.

"Talk to him…I'll send him in after I tell them that the plan is approved and have them complete a task for me." I say, taking a moment outside of the guest bedroom door to take stock of my life. I'm a 28 year old Domme with 2 male subs who love and want to please me. I love them too…one as a husband as well as everything that goes with it and the other as a good friend and sometimes lover. They both await the answer I have… I open the door and look at my angel. "Edward, Jasper…Alice has agreed to Edward's plan with Jasper's tweak but I've decided to do some tweaking of my own. This is what we'll do: We'll all live together. Edward, you are mine 24/7 and we will be 'vanilla' from Monday til Friday afternoon unless you request a session… Jasper, you will be 'vanilla' with Alice; unless you are under a sentence of punishment, and you will be mine for 24 hours per week instead of per month. However, you belong to me from midnight on Fridays til midnight on Saturdays. You will only be playing with me and each other. Jasper, you also have Alice and she is your priority. This means that if it's my day to be with you but she needs something then you will attend her first. Both of you will be expected to follow the rules 24/7… Do we have any questions?"

"No, Mistress." They say in unison.

"Today is our recommitment ceremony… Jasper, Alice will be relinquishing her authority as your Domme tonight…and you belong to me until Sunday night so that we can consummate our new relationship." I inform him. "You'll need to speak with her after you finish the task I'm about to give you…"

They look at each other and back at me.

"First order of business: I've been abstinent for over a week. You're both going to have to last longer then the energizer bunny. I want each of you to give the other a good blow job…" I say. "Undress…"

They do it but look confused.

"This way when I'm ready for you, I'll have 2 hard toys to play with all night…I want you finished by the time Master Phil gets here for the ceremony…" I turn and walk to the door. "Oh, and boys, have a little fun."

They look at each other and probably wonder what they got themselves into…

Hours later, Alice lets Master in and leads him to the playroom. I stand with Japer and Edward on either side of me. We are all dressed casually because we know we'll be undressing soon. Master knows what's going on because I called him after telling the boys what their answer was.

"Well, Isabella, you spoke to me about everything and now you will vow to both of these lovely boys to take care of them. You asked me to find a necklace similar to Edward's for Jasper but not the exact same one. I found one in gold and had the lock engraved just as you'd asked." He hands me the box.

"Thank you, Master, here's the check." I hand him a check for the necklace.

He puts it in his pocket and begins to set things up.

I lay out the contracts for both boys and place the jewelry on the table. Edward had given me his collar so I can give it back during the ceremony.

"All of you must undress." Master's voice is strong and clear.

Edward, Jasper and I do as directed.

"Alice Whitlock, do you hereby give Dominant control of your husband, Jasper Whitlock, to Mistress Isabella Swan?"

"I do…" She says quietly but with conviction.

Master turns to the boys and begins. "Do you, Edward Cullen, and you, Jasper Whitlock, know who you belong to?"

"I belong to Mistress Bella Swan." They say at the same time.

"Mistress Bella Swan, do you promise to keep Edward's and Jasper's pleasure, happiness, safety and general well being in mind for your entire relationship, however long it may last?" He asks.

"I do so promise." I say.

"Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, belonging to one particular Mistress creates a special bond, but the world and our community at large need a tangible sign of that bond. Do you accept the collar of your Mistress willingly?" He asks with a serious expression on his face.

"I do…" They answer.

"Then kneel. Bella, you may collar them now." Master smiles widely.

I step in front of my love and drape the masculine platinum chain around his neck. I click the lock into place with the swan emblem facing out looking into his eyes. "You are my love and my life…" I open the other box and pull out the platinum cock and ball ring. "Stand, Edward and receive the token that shows my promise of love and affection for the rest of our time on this earth."

He stands and allows me to place his hidden marriage ring where it belongs.

I press my lips to his. I let my tongue touch his lips and he gives me access with a lustful moan. My hands grasp his hair and suddenly Jasper clears his throat.

I turn to my number two submissive and place the gold chain and lock around his neck. "Jasper, your love and loyalty are promised to someone else. Alice is your wife and my best friend. Her feelings have not withered…She does love you, but she knows that I can help you to fulfill your less 'vanilla' desires. I hold the key to your sexual self, while she holds the key to your heart." I kiss him deeply, though not as intensely as I did my fiancé. I grin and hold up my keys for the 'witnesses' to see. "The keys I hold are only the physical ones; they each hold the other key and that is a verbal one. Edward and Jasper, the 'red-yellow-green' safe-word system is still in place but, if you should ever want this to end, you must choose a word that we will call the 'good-bye password'. And if you ever say it, I will allow you to leave my service forever. Remember, it should be something you wouldn't say in everyday conversation."

Edward repeats his password. "Absquatulate…" He nods. "It means: to leave in a hurry…to flee."

I nod. "Edward's good-bye password is 'absquatulate'." I repeat his password a few times in my head to remember it well.

"Eclipse…It was my password with Alice. I don't want to choose a new one because I might forget it." Jasper says glancing at her.

I nod. "Jasper's good-bye password is 'Eclipse'." I do the same with Jasper's password before taking a deep breath and reminding them, "All that's left is for us to sign the agreement. Here's the pen." I sign after them and motion for them to stand. I take each contract and give them each their copy. "This is your copy. Next time you see a family member you should ask them to keep this in a file at their home. I have access to all of your belongings in this house, so the legal papers and things of that nature need to be safe so that your wishes regarding that material are not tainted with thoughts of force or not being in your 'right mind'. Do you understand?"

They nod again silently.

I allow my possessiveness to show, now, as I look at Edward and Jasper. "I want you both in my room…naked and kneeling at the side of my bed… now." I say in full Domme mode.

They nod sharply and walk out of our presence. With a touch of irony, I watch and think back to the words Alice spoke at the end of the first ceremony. 'The beauty of their obedience is absolutely breathtaking…'

Once they have gone from our sight, I turn to my best friend. "Ali, are you okay?"

"I'm a teensy bit sad to see this part of my life go…but I'm sure I won't miss whipping and punishing him and I prefer it when he calls me 'Alice' instead of 'Mistress'… Bells, can I watch you 3 sometime?" She asks.

"Of course, Ali!" I say.

Master interjects. "Alice, you now have the responsibility to tell Bella if Jasper breaks any rules. When she takes possession of him at the appointed time, you should make sure that they both know what he has done wrong over the week. Bella, you should make sure he knows that if he breaks any rule while he's with Alice, he'll be punished for it when you're in charge. Now, I'm going back to my hotel room and I hope to hear from you tomorrow night that everything went well."

"Yes, Master." I answer.

"Yes, Mast- …I mean, Phil." Alice replies nervously.

"You'll get used to it, Alice." He says as he walks toward the front door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ali." I say.

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast." She says with a small smile that looks forced.

It disturbs me to see her like that. I go to my room and see the boys exactly as I'd asked them to be. "Jasper, do you recall what I said about this arrangement?"

"I do, Mistress." He answers instantly.

"Repeat it to me." I demand.

"Alice is my priority and if it's your day to be with me but she needs something then I will attend her first, Mistress." He looks up. "Does she need me, Mistress?"

"Yes, Jazzy, go to her now, and come back when she's ok." I tell him.

He nods and leaves.

"Mistress, is Alice alright?" Edward asks.

"She'll be fine after Jasper reassures her. Edward, come into the shower with me and help me wash up for my men."

He starts the water and lathers my body with the body-wash I use. He takes my shampoo and washes my hair, massaging my scalp as he does.

"Good job, my angel…now you will wash yourself…" I turn to leave the tub and see Jasper kneeling at the doorway. "Jasper, bring me the towel please."

He takes the towel and wraps it around me.

"How is Alice doing?"

"She's ok. She just needed me to hold her for a few minutes. It was an emotional moment for her to give up her Domme-ship and she needed to know that I wouldn't resent her for making me go elsewhere to fulfill my 'non-vanilla' desires." He says softly.

"I understand, Jazzy. Get in the shower and help Edward wash and let him help you, but no funny business. I want you both in my bed in ten minutes." I say as I run a comb through my hair.

The boys nod and do as they're told…

I braid my long hair as I wait and, just as I tie the end with a holder, they re-enter my room. "Jasper, you've demonstrated your obedience and you will be rewarded. What request did you make of me last week?" I notice that Edward looks up at me.

Jasper's eyes widen just a bit as he answers. "I asked if Edward could fuck me, Mistress."

"Yes… and do you recall what I said in response?"

"You said, 'next time', Mistress." He replies.

"Yes…I did…didn't I?" I say with a smile. "Greet each other and then I want Jasper on the bed and on all fours. We are going to tease and play with you to get you ready. Then I will turn you over and he will enter you while I ride your cock. I am in control. Be vocal but no words except the safe-words."

They kiss sweetly on the lips. Then, Jasper quickly takes his position.

I take a thick rubber ring and slide it over his cock and then I pull his balls through. "Does that hurt, Jazzy?"

He shakes his head. "Green, Mistress."

"Good boy, Jasper…I must cum before both of you, but we will all get to cum many times over the next 24 hours." I inform him. "Edward, I want to use the crop on him first…hand it to me, please?"

He walks to the table I have set things up on and picks up a crop.

"That piece of black silk will do nicely as a blindfold I think." I say as I pick it up and let it drag across Jaspers back before securing it over his eyes.

Edward hands me the crop.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, I'd like you to kneel up near Jaspers head." Once I see him in place, I say, "Jasper will take your cock in his mouth, and I want to see your hand in his hair. Neither of you are allowed to cum yet." I watch them follow my instructions.

Edward is enjoying the sensations.

Jasper seems nervous. I flick Jasper's thigh with the crop. He moans loudly.

Edward whimpers. I flick Edward with the crop as well. He just licks his lips and smirks.

"Edward, you're getting too much pleasure from this. Take yourself out of his mouth."

He does it and pouts.

I flick Jasper a few more times before asking Edward for the suede flogger and the fur flogger that I'd used on Jazzy last week. He hands the items to me and steps back. "Edward, is he hard for me?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Touch him. Feel the hardness of his cock in your hand. Jasper, you are not to move." I say as I watch Edward's hands move over Jasper's body.

Jasper begins to pant and moan.

I swipe his ass with the flogger and hear him whimper. I give him 8 alternating swipes with the suede and the fur floggers before asking, "Jasper, dear, would you like to lick me to an orgasm?"

"Please, Mistress…"

I lay open in front of him and push my fingers into his hair. I lightly take hold of it and guide his mouth to my pussy. He licks and kisses and suckles the folds of skin. "My clit, Jazzy…my clit is where I need you. Make your Mistress cum." The pressure builds fast. "Edward, I need your attention on my nipples." I feel him take one into his mouth and pinch the other lightly. I cry out and cum. "Oh, Jasper! Oh …my JAZZY…my sweet EDWARD!" My breathing slows after a couple of minutes and so I move on with the plan. "That was lovely, my sweet boys…but now for the main event." I slide my hand into a vinyl glove and take a bottle of lube from Edward. I drip a bit on my fingers as well as Jasper's hole. My left hand on his back, I place a gloved finger on his opening and ask, "What color are we, Jazzy?"

His breathing is even as I hear him say, "Green, Mistress."

I squeeze his balls lightly as I circle his rosebud. I slip a fingertip into him and hear him sigh, so I add two more. Jasper's moan is beautiful. I smile and push my three fingers in and out several times before motioning for Edward to come to me. "Put a condom on, Angel… It's almost your turn."

He smiles and does as he's told.

I take the ring off and say, "Jasper, turn over, now. You'll be on your back for this."

He turns.

I kiss his lips and tell him to hold still now. I pull his ankles to the cuffs at the foot of the bed. I, then, lift them up and hold Jasper's balls so that Edward has free access. "Edward, remember to be gentle and go slowly. He's never had a man inside him, just toys. Also, stop if I say to stop and you will not cum unless I give permission. Do you understand me, Edward?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." Edward says softly.

"Good, then enter him." I order as I turn to watch Jasper's face. "Jazzy, tell me what you're feeling, and don't forget to breathe."

"His fingers are fucking me…now his cock is at the hole and pressing…oh…he's in, but just the head. I feel so stretched; he's thick and long… oh…wow." He stops and focuses on his breathing. "Edward's pushing in a little further, now. I feel him …in me…so good…Oooh… Mistress, I feel his balls against my ass."

"Good, Edward, stop now but don't pull out. He needs to get used to the feel of you inside him…" I tell him. "How does it feel, angel? How does it feel to be balls deep in your best friend's ass?"

He moans and says, "It feels amazing to be this connected to him, Mistress." He pants with the need to move and cum. "He's warm and tight around my cock."

"Jazzy, how does it feel to have him inside you? Is it as good as you thought it would be?" I ask.

He whimpers "I can feel him against my prostate…it's nothing like what I thought…It's better…Please, Mistress, please let him fuck me now?" Jasper begs.

"Not yet, Jazzy…not til I say the word 'go'." I roll a condom on his cock before taking Jasper's ankles out of the cuffs and getting into position with my pussy above Jasper's cock. I sink down onto it and listen to the boys groan. My moan joins with theirs and I start to move on Jasper's cock. I feel Jazzy clench his groin as I do. Edward whimpers while I smirk and ride the boy under me for a few more seconds. Soon they are both panting and moaning. I reach forward and pull the blindfold off of Jasper's eyes. "Go, boys. Jazzy, you are allowed to cum as soon as you feel it. Edward, I want to hear you ask…"

"Yes, Mistress…" Edward answers as he begins to move.

Jasper looks up at me. "Mistress…may I have your breasts…please? I want to…"

I smirk and place one nipple at his lips and his hand at the other.

His eyes roll back into his head as he suckles and is fucked and ridden at the same time. He moans around my breast and cries out as he cums. I feel him release several times into the condom.

I turn my head and see Edward's eyes focused on me. He is straining to obey my order. "Ask me, Edward…"

He shakes his head. "I want you to come again, first, Mistress."

"That's sweet, angel, but I want you to ask me to cum…now." I say.

He nods. "Mistress, please cum?"

I smile. He's twisted my words, but I suppose I'll give him points for originality. "Give me your hands." I place them on my breasts as I ride Jasper's still hard cock. Moment's later I use Edward's fingers to pinch my nipples as I work my clit and cum hard around Jasper with a loud yell of my subs' names. Coming back down from my high, I reach behind me and squeeze Edward's balls as Jazzy feels about to come again. "Cum, boys…NOW…"

They climax together with a loud cry. "AHHHHH…My God, Mistress!!!"

I smile again. "That's my good boys…Now we'll rest for a few moments and then its Edward's turn…"


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Because Edward got sassy with Mistress Bella, I had to let her punish him. As the author, I had wanted to skip forward a bit but I'll have to wait for next chapter to do that, because Mistress Bella is in charge._

_**Chapter 19**_

His eyes open and I can see that he's nervous. He should be…When I told the boys to rest, he fell asleep and before that, he'd been… well, the only word that really applied was 'cheeky'. I'll have to punish him…again…I am not at all pleased with him. "Good morning, Edward…no, don't speak…" I say. "You were a bad boy, last night…and you know it."

He nods silently.

"You disobeyed me and then you fell asleep before I could punish you properly. So, I've decided that I shall bind your wrists to the top of the bedposts and I will spank you with my wooden paddle. You will serve today in chastity. You didn't want to cum when you were told to last night and so, today, you will not have a say in the matter…" I say caressing his balls. "You will not be allowed to cum until at least the end of the night …but it may be longer. I've sent Jasper to Miss Alice for a little while because she needs help cooking breakfast, and I have to discipline you."

He frowns.

"You wanted me to have as much pleasure as possible…I understand that, but it's not your decision. We were in a scene and I wanted you to do something at that moment and you disobeyed." I say. "So stand where I told you." I bind his wrists and pick up the wide wooden paddle from the dresser. "I want you to answer when I ask a question…To whom do you belong, Edward."

"I am yours, Mistress…" He answers.

I slap his ass hard with the paddle twice.

He gasps.

"In the Playroom, who is in charge, Edward?"

"You are, Mistress…" He responds.

I slap his ass twice more.

He groans.

"If I tell you to do something what do you say?"

"Yes, Mistress…" He replies.

I slap his ass a fifth and sixth time.

He grunts.

"…And what do you do?"

"Whatever you told me to do unless I need to safe-word, Mistress." He answers.

I hit him two more times.

He whines.

"What did I ask of you last night, Edward?"

"You told me to ask for permission to cum, Mistress." He replies.

I hit him for the ninth and tenth time.

He whimpers.

"Did you obey me?"

"No, Mistress." He now has tears in his eyes.

I take the bindings off his wrists. "You may now apologize, Edward…"

"I'm so sorry I disobeyed you, Mistress." He kneels at my feet. "I take my punishment humbly and willingly. I beg your forgiveness."

"When you have served your sentence, you shall be forgiven." I say running my fingers through his hair. "Stand up, angel, so I can put the CB3000 on for you."

Jasper knocks on the door and comes in. "Mistress, Miss Alice says breakfast is ready and asks if you will be joining us."

"Yes, Jasper, we will join you as soon as I've placed the chastity device on Edward and rubbed him with lotion. It's part of his punishment." I reply.

He nods sharply and goes to tell Alice my answer.

10 minutes later Edward and I are dressed and walking into the dining-room. I place a pillow on the chair next to me and tell my sub to sit.

He does so and flinches.

Jasper serves our food silently before sitting with us.

Alice joins us next, sitting formally next to her husband. "Miss Bella, I think you should know that Jasper was a big help while I fixed the morning meal. He got the pan from the top shelf for me. He also sliced the fruit and then made the coffee and plated the food after I cooked it."

I turn to Jasper with a smile. "Good boy, Jazzy. I'm proud of you, honey."

"Thank you, Mistress."

We eat in silence, but as soon as we're finished I say, "Jasper, I want you naked and in my bed with a blindfold on in 5 minutes. Edward, help Miss Alice clean up and then join us in the bedroom. No talking."

They nod and go about their tasks. Jasper leaves the room and Edward collects the plates. I take a gag from my pocket. "Ali, I'll leave this with you. If he makes even one sound while he's helping you, put it on him."

She takes it and nods. "Ok, Bells."

I walk slowly to the bedroom. I open the door to see my Jasper laying face up on my bed. He's naked except for the blindfold I'd ordered him to wear. I let my eyes travel his body's length, followed shortly after by my fingers. "Beautiful, Jasper, you're already hard for me. Did you do anything sexual with Alice this morning? I didn't say you couldn't…Answer, my sweet."

"No, Mistress…I'm in your possession and neither of us wants to disrespect your right to say what I'm allowed to do and when…" He answers.

"My sweet, lovely Jasper, I love that you're so obedient. Alice and I have trained you well. I think I'll tease you for a bit and allow, Edward to taste your cock when he gets here. What do you think of that idea?" I ask as I cup his balls.

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress…" Jasper moans.

"Stay still so I don't have to bind you." I place clamps on his nipples and hear his whimper. I lean over him and feed him a breast. "Suckle, Jazzy." I feel his tongue and lips move on my breast. I hear the door open and turn, taking my nipple from his mouth.

Edward walks in and kneels at my side. The gag is in his hand and he lays it at my feet.

"Good boy, Edward. I'm glad you were able to do your task without speaking. Stay where you are until I say otherwise." I order.

He nods and lowers his gaze to the floor.

I pick up a feather from the dresser and lightly touch Jasper's leg with it. I drag it up his inner thigh from his knee to his groin.

Jasper's whimper is lovely and it makes me smile.

I decide to use my finger to play with his ass. "Edward, get me a glove from that box, there…and the lube next to it." I slide my hand into the glove and drip some lube onto the tip of one finger. "Jasper, dear, do you enjoy my touch inside of you?"

He gasps. "Yes, Mistress…very much."

"Ask me…"

He licks his lips and says, "Mistress, may I please have your fingers inside of me?"

"Why, Jazzy?" I say stroking his rosebud.

"I love the feel of your intimate touch upon me and inside of my body. Please, Mistress…"

Instead of answering him with words, I simply push a finger into his hole. I am rewarded by his moan. "Thank me, Jazzy."

"Ooh…Mistress, thank you…Thank you for fucking my ass with your beautiful finger."

"You're welcome, my sweet boy. Now, you will be rewarded for your obedience." I say turning to Edward. "My angel, I have need of your mouth."

He looks up at me.

"You will serve me with it later. For now, you will use it to help me make Jasper scream my name." I say stroking Jasper's cock once.

He nods and gets into position and lets me guide Jasper's hard length into his mouth.

I reenter Jaspers ass with 2 fingers this time. "Cum as you feel it, Jazzy…as many times as you like. He won't stop sucking you until I tell him to or until he uses a safe-word. When you cum, I want to hear you yell out…be vocal, but do not put your hands on him." I tell Jasper.

He begins to pant and moan as Edward's mouth moves on his cock and my fingers move in and out of his ass. "Oh, Mistress…Mmmm…My God…YES…I'm cumming, Mistress!! His mouth…your fingers…ahhhhh…fuck!!!"

Edward moans and I watch him swallow several times.

"Good boy, Jazzy." I smile and keep fucking him with my fingers.

I hear him whimper and so I stop and ask him, "Jazzy, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mistress, but I have a request…"

I stop Edward and tell Jasper to speak his request.

"May I fuck Edward, Mistress? You said I'd be allowed last night but then…stuff happened…May I please, Mistress?" Jasper asks.

Edward looks up at me.

"Speak to me, Edward. Would you like that? Do you want Jazzy to fuck you?"

"Yes, Mistress, but I would prefer it to happen when I'm not bound in chastity." He whispers.

"Although it's your own fault that you're chaste today, I agree. Jasper will fuck you next time as long as you are not being punished. Jazzy, your request is denied for now. You will cum once more for me and then you will go to Alice and make love with her. I want to hear from her that you pleasured her well. Do you hear me, sweet Jasper?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

I decide to use a vibrator to fuck him this time. I push it into him and hear his groan. Using my right hand, I stroke his cock at the same rhythm that I fuck him.

His head tosses and he grips the sheets of the bed. His hips buck and he moans and whimpers. "I'm gonna… OH, Mistress! Oh, God…Ahhh!"

I watch his cum flow over and through my fingers. "Tsk, tsk, Jazzy. So messy…now you'll have to wash up before you go to your wife…" I remove the vibrator and pull the blindfold off of his eyes before showing him my hand. "Lick it clean, Jazzy." I feel Edward's gaze on us as Jasper's tongue laps up the mess from my hand. He finishes and bows to me. "Before you leave, Jasper, I'd like to make one thing clear to both of you. If you break a rule while you're 'vanilla', I will punish you the next time I have you under my power…and I will be informed. Am I understood?"

They look at each other and back at me. "Yes, Mistress…"

"Good…Jasper, you may go. Edward, I think you've learned your lesson, come here…" I unlock his device and remove it.

His cock rises and hardens before my eyes.

"This is mine." I say.

"Yes, Mistress…"

I cup his balls and squeeze gently. "These are mine, too."

He moans. "Yes, Mistress…"

"Do you know what I want from you, Edward?"

"No, Mistress…"

"Code word 'flavor'…" I say quietly. "I want you to make love to me, Edward…"

He grins at me and leans close to kiss me. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. "I'm so sorry about last night, Bella. Thank you for this…I love you."

Our lips meet and his tongue teases my mouth. I allow him entrance and moan as our bodies collide. His hands stroke the secret places that he knows excite me. I feel his fingers enter my core once…twice…three times and then he begins to draw tight circles around my clit and I cry out as I clench around his fingers. He looks deep into my eyes and slides his manhood inside my pussy. Tears come to my eyes as he moves in me. I moan and whimper at the feelings he's calling up. I can't tell how long we lay together in our bed. His arms around me feel so sweet as he cuddles me close. "Edward, I've decided that you can initiate sexual activity while we are 'vanilla'."

He gasps. "Really?"

I smile. "Yes, as long as you are respectful about it, I'll be happy to give you that freedom."

"Bella, thank you…I promise not to abuse your trust." He hugs me tightly and rains kisses on my face. "I love you so much, Bella."

"As I love you, my Edward…"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20  
**_It has now been a month since our arrangement began. Edward has been very well behaved, but Jasper had to be reminded once about behaving like a gentleman while he was 'vanilla' with his wife. My birthday is fast approaching and I have special rules for birthdays and holidays. Alice has just served lunch and its Thursday, so we are all 'vanilla'. "Boys, we need to discuss the rules for special days like birthdays and holidays." I say, biting into my sandwich.

Jasper looks up at me. "Same rules as always, Miss Bella?"

"Before I answer that, Jazz, I want you to tell Edward about the past birthday rules." I say, continuing to eat.

He turns to face Edward. "When it was just me, I stayed with her for all of September. I was kept in chaste service for the whole time except for the 1st, the day I reported for service, the 13th, which is her actual birthday, and the 30th, the day I left her service. On those days, she fucked me six ways to Sunday… Alice's birthday present from Miss Bella is usually to watch a scene of her choice. For my birthday, I'm allowed to choose a toy and a place to eat. We all go to lunch or dinner and then she will use the chosen toy in a scene… I don't know what she'll do for yours; she's never had a boyfriend, just subs…"

They all look at me, so I say, "We have an ongoing arrangement and we need to take a vote on whether or not this touches any hard or soft limits. Ali…?"

She smirks. "What if I want to have sexual relations with my husband while he's in chaste service to you?"

"He'll be allowed to use his mouth and fingers and I'll lend you the dildo I molded from his cock for the whole month." I promise.

She looks at Jasper. "Ok, Bells, we have a deal, if it's not on his list of limits."

Jasper takes a deep breath. "I really enjoy chastity play…so I have no problem with this …Edward, how about you?"

"What were the sub duties you had to perform?" Edward asks.

"Massages, chores, cooking, following her as she shopped at the mall, oral sex at least twice daily…things like that were on the list." Jasper answers. "She also kept me nude and on a leash while we were in the privacy of her home. I was given proper meals, but she insisted on feeding me…She also had a scene with me daily to tease me and make me beg for release only to deny me. Most of it was kind of fun."

"No 'vanilla' time for the whole month…? That's gotta be intense…" He says softly.

I take his hand in mine. "It's no more intense then the past few months have been…"

Jasper says. "That's true, man. This summer has been rough…"

"Would you consider adding some 'vanilla' time?" He asks me. "I've just gotten used to having some time for myself and while I would do nearly anything for you, I don't really want to lose it…"

I shut my eyes and re-envision my fantasy. "What if I cut it down to 2 weeks instead of the whole month…? So from the 6th to the 20th we would be in full D/s mode, but before that and after that we're in our regular agreement…" I look over at my fiancé.

He smiles. "I can deal with that."

I notice that Jasper looks disappointed. "What's wrong, Jazz?"

"Nothing…It's just…I kind of like being a slave for the whole month. I really didn't want it to change…" He asks. "May I please keep to the former birthday rules? Edward could join into whatever routine we set on the 6th and stop on the 20th."

I look at him and sigh. "Jasper, I think we need to get this out into the open. Why do you feel the need to be dominated so intensely?"

He glances at Edward before staring at the table. "Well, I guess it's because I never had rules and structure with my parents. They let me do what I wanted. With my friends, I pretended to flout authority and made up rules saying that I was missing my curfew and so on… but I didn't have any of that. I felt like they didn't care about me or what became of me. I was 18 when I found my first BDSM porn tapes. I loved the whole idea of the punishments and stuff. I found a website and it informed subscribers of where and when munches would be held. So I subscribed and I found Alice and Bella there." He turns to face us. "Bella, I could tell you'd be pretty strict, but Alice's demeanor and personality called to me. I gravitated toward her but then our checklists didn't match up on certain things. I was so happy you helped her train me and when you offered to do some of the things that she didn't want to, I asked Alice to share me. I know that was before our relationship turned romantic, but when I asked her to marry me, I didn't want to stop coming to you once a month. I'd been with you through Rose's training and Tanya's and even through Garrett's. You never stopped my monthly visits, and I'm very attached to you. I like being told what to do. I like that my actions have consequences. Alice was more lenient then you are. Back in June, I was caught on a porn site masturbating and she just took computer privileges away for a week. You would've spanked me and put a chastity device on for 3 weeks…I need a strict Mistress and now you're my only Mistress…Please …make me feel controlled…"

My eyes harden. "You're right, Jasper, I would've been stricter about that instance…but we'll talk about that later. Edward, when you suggested that plan for us all to move in together, had he already told you this…?"

"Yes, Mistress…That's why I came up with that original idea of Jasper being your sub for the weekdays and me only subbing on weekends. He lied to me that day when he said he'd told you everything that he'd already told me a few days before." Edward says glaring at Jasper.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Edward." He says with a frown.

"I'm adjusting the rule about lies, boys…You're not allowed to lie to anyone involved in this relationship, not just me…Jasper that means no lying to Alice or Edward; Edward, no lying to Alice or Jasper. Ali, I can't give you rules or order you around, but I'd like you to please join us in promising not to lie to each other." I say. "You all know that I'm not very close with my mom or dad. As my subs, you boys are 2 of the most important people in my life. Ali, you're my best friend and I'd hate it if you lied to me. Master Phil reminded us that this type of relationship is based on trust and communication. If we can't communicate truthfully with each other, this whole thing is going to fall apart around us…I don't want to lose any of you for a stupid lie."

Alice looks at me. "I promise never to lie to any of you, Bella, and I agree with everything you just said. I love you, guys…all three of you."

"I promise, Miss Bella…and I'm sorry." Jasper whispers.

Edward agrees also and so we get back to the original discussion.

"Alright, Jasper, you will be in sub mode for all of September and Edward will join our routine at the decided date, following the schedule we just discussed."

Jasper looks over at the calendar and gasps. "September 1st is in five days, Alice."

"This weekend is forfeit of our agreement because I'll have you in my control for the next whole month. You are 'vanilla', with Alice, until Wednesday September first." I smirk.

Alice stands up, taking Jasper's hand. "Bells, you don't mind cleaning up while Jazz and I go have a little fun… just the 2 of us …do you?"

"Of course not, Ali, go have fun with him while he's still yours." I giggle and begin to pick up the plates.

Edward watches me for a moment before beginning to help. He reaches across me for the mustard. As he does this his wrist grazes my breast.

My eyes find his and he winks. Since I gave Edward the right to initiate sex, he's been very good about not abusing it. This is only the third time he has initiated our sexual interaction. I'm so proud of him. He's gotten some more confidence since the last two times. He'd waited til we were in bed and then asked if we could touch. Of course, things progressed from there. Today his approach is playful and just after midday.

I smirk and reach for his plate. Taking hold of it, I graze my angel's crotch, before taking the pile of plates into both hands.

Edward stiffens in more ways than one and watches me walk into the kitchen.

As I bend over to load the dishwasher, I feel hands on my hips and they pull me into Edward's groin. I feel his erection grow and press against my ass. I grin at his playfulness.

I push into him as I straighten up and place my hands on his hips.

His hands move haltingly up my stomach to cup my breasts.

I moan to encourage him.

Edward brushes my hair off my neck and places a line of kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

I shiver. "Mmmm…Edward…

He turns me in his arms and tips my head back to look at him. He leans in and kisses my lips. As Edward starts to back off, I push the fingers of my right hand into his hair and make a fist. He moans into my mouth and deepens the kiss. He then boosts me up onto the counter and stands between my legs.

My skirt is now hiked up and I feel his fingers brush my wet core. I almost never wear panties and today is no exception.

Edward's finger slips right into me. I moan in want and press my breasts into him.

"God, Bella…please…" He whispers.

I tug his shirt and he lets me pull it over his head.

Mine is next and, when he sees my bra, he groans. He slips one hand into my bra and lightly pinches my nipple.

My breath catches so I take the bra off.

His hands fit perfectly around my breasts as I undo his pants. His erection springs into my hand.

"Take one in your mouth, Edward." I say wrapping my legs around his waist and stroking his cock.

His lips descend and he suckles my left breast.

"Pick me up and take me against the wall, my love. I want you fast and hard, Edward." I cry as he gently bites down on my nipple.

His hands go under my ass and I feel his cock enter my core. With my back pressed to the wall, he fucks me just like I'd asked… hard and fast and I feel our orgasms approach.

I whisper in his ear. "Oh, Edward… Cum for me, sweet boy…Cum now."

He gives a moaning whimper that sounds like my name and releases into me just as I reach my peak.

I shout my pleasure at the same time. "EDWARD…!"

We sink to the floor and just stay there for a while only to be caught by Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper, it looks like we weren't the only ones having a bit of fun." Alice laughs.

He smiles and looks down at us after looking around the room. "At least the lunch stuff got put away first."

I stand up and pull Edward with me. "Oh, stop pretending you wouldn't do the same!"

"Yeah, Jazz, we used to joke about doing it all over the place in our own houses when we got married. I recall you saying you'd insist on having sex every day in every room of the house! Well, we've just started!" Edward says.

"Really, Jasper…every day…every room? Alice, have you kept a record?" I giggle.

She smiles. "No, we have sex every day except the days he's with you, and we've done it in every room but certainly not every day in every room!"

"Aww, c'mon…we were just kids…I just said I wanted to, not that I would ever be able to!" Jasper chuckles.

I catch Alice's eye and wink. "I think we ought to try, though, don't you, Jazzy? During my birthday month…? Are you up for the challenge?"

She smiles back at me. "Interesting idea, Bella."

His eyes widen. "You mean instead of chastity you're gonna fuck me all day every day?"

I grin widely. "I didn't say you wouldn't be in chastity. I think what I might do is use my strap-on and fuck you every day in every room for the whole month…Would you like that Jazzy?"

He whimpers. "Whatever pleases you, Miss Bella…"

"What's wrong, Jasper…? Isn't this what you want? Control…?" I ask.

His pants bulge visibly.

"Ali, I think he needs you again…" I say with a smile. "I'll take care of you next week, Jazzy…I promise."

Edward grins at me and takes my hand. "Bella…Can we have some more fun, too?"

I nod and pull him into our bedroom…

* * *

**September 1st**

Jasper is found kneeling at the foot of my bed after I wake up and his chastity device is waiting for him. I sit on my vanity chair and look at him.

"Miss Alice wrote down the things I did wrong during the last week and a half, Mistress." He says handing me the note.

"Hmmm…talking back…masturbating and…you bit her, Jasper? You lacked general courtesy and respect for her. You took your own pleasure without permission as well as harming her. You'll be punished a little bit each day with a spanking every morning and sometimes an extra one according to my discretion. That ass is going to get a workout and I may not allow you an orgasm all month. Am I understood?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to bite her, Mistress, it was an accident." Jasper says.

I close his cock into the device, lock it and point to my lap. He bends over and I use my hand to spank him. "Count it off, Jazzy."

"Yes, Mistress…" He says.

I give him twenty smacks of my hand which he counts loudly with intermittent moaning and whining. I rub his ass and have him stand. I attach a leash to his collar and place his hands in cuffs as Edward watches. "Come to the playroom, Jazzy. It's time to set you up. Edward, we'll see you in a little bit."

"I'll be going over the final plans for the house, Bella. I've brought them from my old room in my parents' house." Edward answers with a smile.

"Okay, hun, have fun." I say as I lead Jasper down to the playroom. "Alice is going to be out today. Someone will have to clean the house…and that someone will be you. Stand up against the cross." I place his hands in the cuffs on the cross and go to the cabinet with the drawers. "I hope you'll enjoy wearing the nipple clamps with weights and a penis gag for the day." I say as I place them on him. "I'm not putting in a butt plug because I'm going to be in each room with you for at least a few minutes and I'll either be fucking you with my strap-on or you will use this penis gag to fuck me. The first room to be cleaned is my bedroom… here's your safety buzzer. Remember you buzz code?"

Jasper nods and goes off to tend his duties.

I go back to my bedroom to get ready for a day of disciplining Jazzy. I flip through my closet and find a corset-like top and a short skirt. I take the harness and attach the dildo to it. I see him peeking over at me as I dress. "Ok, hold the bedpost and bend at the hips. You will not cum…the chastity device will ensure that." I say picking up a bottle of lube.

He gets into the demanded position and I instantly begin to lube him up, inserting my slick fingers to his ass. I fuck him like that for a good 2 minutes or so before lifting my skirt to use the strap-on cock in his ass. I push in and hear him groan.

He stays in position though and is a very good boy.

"Do you like that, Jazzy? Do you like being fucked?"

He nods and moans.

"I've decided to make this a game. I'll give you a clue to the next room I'll be in…and you will find me. If you get through the whole day without needing an extra hint, I'll reward you." I say pulling out of him. "Ok, I'm done with you for now, finish up in here then find me in the room with the food."

He nods and starts to straighten up the sheets and picks up the clothes as I grab a book and make my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN- I hope nobody thinks I'm being too hard on Jasper. He likes it rough. He asked for it and was bad too so he kinda deserves it.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Again, this might seem harsh but Jasper not only deserves it but he asks for it.  
**__**

* * *

**__**Chapter 21**_

Once in the kitchen, I sit at the table and start to read my book. Ten minutes later he comes in and kneels at my side. "Very good, Jazzy, the next clue might not be so easy. Cook enough eggs for 3 people, you will bring Edward his breakfast, I will feed you when you return and then you will clean this room. I'll fuck you, and after that, I'll give you the next clue. I want you there before me this time."

He nods and gets to work. The eggs are wonderful. I take his gag off and take 2 bites then give him 2 bites…and so on…until the food is gone. He lets me put the gag back in his mouth and then the dishes are done, the counter is washed and the floor is swept under my watchful eye.

I lift my book as he wipes down the table.

He kneels again just waiting for my command.

"Your ass is no longer red, Jasper. Buzz once for yes and twice for no…Should I spank you again?" I ask.

Two buzzes.

"Hmmm…you've been pretty good so far…Ok, but if you get the next clue wrong, I'll spank you before I fuck you. Bend over the bar stool and grasp the legs of it." I use my fingers to make sure he's still lubed. He is…so I just get right to it, pushing my fake cock into his hole.

He moans.

"I think that, when Edward joins us, I may let him cum on you. Maybe I'll have you suck him off but instead of letting you swallow his cum…he'll just jizz all over your chest. Do you like that idea, Jasper?" I ask tauntingly.

One buzz.

"Perhaps I should let him fuck you and then cum on your back… while you are chaste…" I muse.

One buzz and a whimper…

"You like that? Well, would you like to watch him fuck me and then lick his cum off of my body?" I ask.

One buzz and a moan…

I pull out of his ass. "Good boy, now I want you to go to the place where, in the olden days, a father might take his son to punish him." I sit down passively and watch him think.

He takes off and minutes later I find him kneeling near the tools in the garage.

"Very good, Jasper, you don't have a shed on the property so the tool area of the garage is perfect. I guess I'm not going to spank you again just yet." I sigh. "Do you notice that the tools are all over? I think the garage needs to be neatened up." I sit in the patio chair that is nearby. I watch him put his tools away and read my book just waiting.

He kneels at my feet and waits for my next clue.

"Bend over my car, Jazzy…Most men have a fantasy of fucking on a car but you're going to be the fucked party…" I enter him right away with my fingers and feel him tighten around them. "Jasper, your behavior is a reflection of my training. If you are disrespectful and discourteous it'll make Alice think I'm too soft on you. Do you want her to think that of her best friend?" I ask.

Two buzzes.

"I'm going to ask her about the bite, Jasper. If she thinks you did it deliberately you'll be punished even more severely then what you're getting now…but if I get the truth from you then it won't be as bad. Do you understand me?" I inquire as I use the dildo to fuck him.

One buzz…

"Do you want to stick to your original story…Was it an accident, Jazzy?" I ask.

One buzz…

I nod. "Ok, you get the benefit of the doubt…for now…" I move my faux cock in and out of him as he's bent over the hood of my Mustang moaning. On a whim I reach forward and un-gag him.

Jasper becomes motionless under me.

I lean close to his ear and whisper. "I want to hear your sweet voice say my name while I fuck you, Jazzy…can you do that for me, baby?"

I start to move inside him.

"Bella… Oh, Bella! Ohhh…Bella!" He says.

He doesn't even look up as the garage door opens and Alice pulls her car in. She grins as she watches me with Jasper.

"Since we have you here, Ali…Let me ask you something…when he bit you, was it an accident or was it on purpose?" I ask.

She says softly. "We were having sex and he was licking my juices from my fingers and I think I triggered his gag reflex. I'm pretty sure it was an accident, Bells."

I sigh, disappointed. "Thanks for telling me your side…but this means he actually did it deliberately. Alice, I've told you of several instances, if not every time, that Jasper has given Edward a blow job. He deep-throats all the time and he's never gagged or bit down before. I'll have to take a cane to his ass for this…and he lied about it, too…I'll have to revise my plan for this whole month."

Alice gasps. "He lied to me…?" She asks, shocked before using a finger to lift his chin. "Look at me, Jasper Whitlock."

His eyes meet hers and she slaps him.

"What number room is this, Bells?" She asks dispassionately petting Jasper on the head.

"This is the third room I've fucked him in…He's enjoying this too much…I'll have to make sure that changes." I tell her. "Now, remember, no cleaning, Ali…that's Jazzy's job for today."

"I won't forget, Bella." She says walking into the house.

"Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy…not only did you do it purposely but you lied to me, as well as letting Alice think it was somehow her fault …I'm so very disappointed in you. I was thinking of letting you cum, Jazzy…but now you can forget it. " I tell him.

He whimpers.

I pull out of his ass and pat his balls. "Now I'll just have to take my own pleasure while you stay perfectly still…" I say taking the strap-on off of me, cleaning it and placing it around his waist. "Lay on your back on the hood of my car…no talking."

He gets into position quickly.

I climb up and straddle him… Slowly, I allow the dildo to enter my pussy. Smiling, I place the gag back in his mouth before beginning to ride the rubber replica of a cock. I bring myself to orgasm by pinching my clit and rapidly moving on the dildo. I allow myself to moan and whine as I get closer to my peak, knowing it will make him hotter.

As I get off of him, I look him in the eyes and narrow my gaze, angrily. "I'll use the cane on your ass and thighs before I fuck you in the next room, Jasper…Did you want me to be this strict with you? Did you want to be punished this intensely? I hope you're happy with what you've unleashed here…" I take a breath. I do not play with, or punish, a sub while feeling strong emotions. "When you get to the next room, I want you to clean and then kneel next to the entry. I'll join you shortly; meet me in the room where fun and games are not always X-rated."

I wander the house checking in on Edward, dissipating my anger and letting Jasper stew. "Hi, sweetheart, how's it going in here? Will you have the plans ready to show Embry's friend at our appointment?"

"They're almost done, Bella. Would you like to see?" He asks eagerly.

"I'd love to." I say moving in behind his chair.

He gets very animated while pointing out things on the blueprints he's drawn up. "See, I've based it on the Victorian style and mixed in some of the old world castle features. The playroom will be separate from the house and we'll access it via a secret passage. It'll look like a guest house and we'll bring in the furniture through real doors. In reality it will only have one bedroom with secret access to the D/s stuff and the rest of it will be for play."

"Hmmm…If one of my subs was a very bad boy, I could send him to the play-house to wait for his punishment." I muse.

Edward whimpers and I see him get hard. "I can't wait to join you and Jasper on the 6th, Bella, please let me feel your touch?" He stands in front of me.

I lower the waistband of his sweatpants and take his manhood into my hands. "I'm very pleased by the work you've done on this project, Edward. I'm so proud of you, for many things. You've been such a good lover and fiancé; you've followed the rules and been a very good sub…I'm very happy that you haven't needed much punishment. You've also gained much of your confidence back after James' terrible attack on us. You're ambitious enough to want to return to school." I stroke him and stroke him until he's moaning and panting and then I stop.

He protests but I smile at him.

"Meet me in our bedroom in one hour, love. I'll allow you your release then. No masturbation…" I say walking out.

Before going to find Jasper, I run down to the playroom to get the cane. Once I have it, I clear my mind and walk slowly to the living-room. I'm now looking into the room where Jasper is supposed to be cleaning or kneeling and there he is…on his knees next to the door. I pat his head and tell him to follow me. "Bend over the back of the couch, Jasper…Now."

He carefully gets into the required position and glances back at me.

"You know the effects of having a cane used on you, Jasper Whitlock. So, I expect you to take this punishment like a man. You bit your wife and lied about it being accidental. If I were you and I wanted to move into harsher pain-play, I would've chosen a different route. Tell me what the cane will do to your ass and thighs, Jazzy." I say removing the gag.

"I will have much bruising and many lines on me. It will hurt for days, Mistress." He says, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"That's right…and that's why I only use the cane when I want a sub to truly learn an important lesson. I need you to remember what Master Phil said to us…" I say. "Repeat after me, Jasper… 'The relationship between Dominant and submissive is based on trust and communication.' Say it, Jazzy."

"Yes, Mistress… 'The relationship between Dominant and submissive is based on trust and communication.'" He says.

"I want you to count the strikes, Jasper. When we reach 5, I will stop and ask you a question. You will answer and we will proceed to 10 and then I will ask you another question. Do you understand?" I explain as I raise the cane and take appropriate aim for the fleshiest part of his ass.

"Yes, Mistress…1………2………3………4………5…"

"Good, Jasper, what color are we?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress…"

"What is the relationship between Dominant and submissive based on?" I ask.

"Trust and communication, Mistress…"

"Good, Jasper…" I say, taking aim for his thighs this time. "Start at 6, Jazzy…"

"Yes, Mistress…6………7………8………9………10…"

"Color…?" I ask.

"G-Green, M-Mistress…"

"What is the relationship between Dominant and submissive based on?" I ask.

"T-Trust and communication, M-Mistress…"

Seeing tears in his eyes, I feel for him. "Jasper, I need you to know how important it is to me that you obey the rules I've set. If you'd told me last month that you wanted or needed near constant control, I would've set the agreement up a bit differently."

He wipes a tear away. "Would you have let me be submissive 24/7?"

"Jazzy, you don't need that much control, do you?" I ask, shocked.

"No, I suppose not…but I like it…thank you for my punishment, Mistress."

"It's not over, but I haven't figured out what else you deserve. For now, I want you to show me how much you like submission…" Sitting on the coffee-table, I spread my legs, letting him see how wet I am. "Jazzy, you will lick me and use the gag to fuck me… you will not speak."

He nods and takes the gag from me.

I lean back and let Jasper begin.

His tongue swirls through the wet folds of my pussy, licking the lips first and the dipping into my core. He moans into me as he fucks me with his tongue. Next he enters me with the gag and uses his tongue on my clit.

I bring my hands up to my nipples and pinch hard through the material of my top. I moan loudly as the combination of the sensations has me closing in on an orgasm, but I try to hold it off. The tip of his tongue flicks my clit and I give up. I cum hard, but he keeps licking me and fucking me with the penis gag and with my defenses down from the first one, I'm overtaken by another orgasm.

He takes the toy out and really goes at it. While my hand rakes through his hair, Jasper's lips, tongue and fingers are still on me and I'm moaning and panting for him again and I can't hold back my third orgasm.

Finally I tug his hair and he backs off of me. "Thank you, Jazzy, that was wonderful. The next room is where company joins us for food and conversation." I place the gag back into his mouth with my juices still on it. I walk behind him this time and he enters the dining-room to see the special silverware and china all pulled out and on the table. "You know that Edward's family is coming over for my birthday dinner on the 13th, as well as Rosalie. You will clean all of this today and then again that day. If you forget to have these clean in time for dinner, you will be punished severely that night after they leave. I leave you to work and I'll be back in a few minutes to fuck you."

He nods and picks up a plate as I step into the kitchen.

"How's he doing, Bella?" Alice asks.

"He's enjoying it too much…his ass is definitely getting a workout. I'll be asking him tonight whether every room every day is too much for him. He really enjoyed getting fucked on my car though." I say.

"Do you think he'll cave and ask for less? I hope so." She answers.

"I doubt it, he's admitted to his crimes and he confessed to me that what he truly wanted was 24/7 submission. I'll be changing things up tomorrow. I want to get his 'magic-hands massage' soon. Usually I get it every week during my birthday month." I smile. "He's in the dining-room now cleaning the china and silverware. Would you like to talk to him or do anything to him? You are his wife…"

"Well…instead of not fucking him in the room we share…could you order him to fuck me in our room and then fuck his ass while he's in me? I liked it when we did that for my birthday the year before last." She asks.

"I like that…Yeah, I told him every room and this is a way to get into that last room." I nod. "After dinner, I'll leash him and we'll meet you in your bedroom. Edward will wait for me in our room." I rejoin Jasper in the dining-room and make him ride my fake cock while I sit in a chair. I meet Edward in our room and we make love. He's so sweet and loving. He makes me cum twice and then takes a nap before dinner.

The rest of the day goes by quickly with me fucking Jazzy over the desk in the office and then dinner is made by Alice.

I take him to my bedroom and clip the leash to his collar. "There're only 2 more rooms left to fuck you in, Jazzy; the bathroom and Alice's bedroom. You'll shower quickly and then we'll go to Alice's room. After that you'll get fucked in the shower and then its time for bed. I'll be in the bathroom while you shower to make sure there's no touching yourself." I take the gag, collar, leash and CB3000 off before letting him wash up and as soon as he's done I put just the collar and leash on him making him clasp his hands behind him. "I was going to skip this room, Jazzy but Alice made me an offer I didn't want to refuse."

I open the door and we see Alice on her bed naked. "You're going to fuck her and I'm going to fuck your ass while you're doing it. She must cum twice before you're allowed to cum once." I say unclipping the leash. "You'll do to her what I say to do. Now, begin with her lips…kiss her, Jazzy. Slowly move down her body to her jaw and on to her neck. Suck a bit on that spot you know she likes."

Ali is now moaning and whimpering.

"Her nipples are calling to you, Jasper. Take one in between your thumb and forefinger… Pinch…"

She cries out and I smile.

"Roll that nipple as you begin to suckle the other."

Alice moans and arches her back.

"Now, Jazzy, I want the hand that was pinching her nipple to spread her legs for us. Now, kiss a line down her belly to her slit. Do you see how wet she is for you, Jasper…but don't forget you belong to me for now…and your cock will enter her pussy only when I tell you it's allowed."

He whimpers.

"Spread her labia, Jasper, push two of your fingers into her pussy…now take them out and lick the juices off of them…" I watch as he follows directions. "Do you want to taste more, Jazzy?"

He nods.

"Put your mouth to work and make her cum once…" I watch as he sucks on her clit making her orgasm quickly.

"Bella…Can I watch you spank him? I liked watching you fuck him over the hood of your car this afternoon and wished I could have stayed to watch you spank him this morning." Alice asks breathlessly.

"You can watch the morning spanking, Ali. He took the cane like a man and isn't in need of any more punishment tonight." I inform her.

"Ok, then…" She says.

"Jazzy you may place your cock inside her now. Once she is fully on you, I will enter you." I watch carefully as he does this. "Tell me, Jasper…What do you want from me?"

"I want to be fucked by you, Mistress…I want you to fuck me while I fuck Miss Alice. I want to beg for my release."

I take lubricant and spread his ass cheeks. "Ok, Jazzy, I'll make you beg if you really want to…pull out of her." My fingers slip into him easily and he groans. "Do you like the way it feels to have my fingers inside of you?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Do you like the way her pussy feels around your cock? No…it's not your cock this month is it, Jazzy? It's my cock…Do you like the way her pussy feels around MY cock?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I push my strap-on into his ass. "Then fuck her and make her cum at least once more before I allow you to beg for your turn to cum."

I see the passion in their eyes flare as they kiss and he moves in and out of her pussy. I keep fucking his ass and hear his moans as he gets closer to the edge.

Alice cums hard around Jasper's cock and pants, "Let him cum, Bells…don't make him beg…"

"But he wants to beg, Alice. He asked me to make him beg."

"Well, then don't make me watch. Part of the reason I didn't want to be a Domme anymore was that I didn't want to hear him beg for things." She says.

"Mistress, I…" Jasper starts.

"Come with me, Jazzy…" I lead him out of the room and into the shower. "Wash my body, Jazzy." So he takes my shower gel and rubs me down with it. I take some soap in my hands and lather his cock up before bending him and pushing my dildo into his ass. "I want to hear you, Jazzy. Each time I enter you, I want you to say 'Thank you, Mistress.' and when you feel close you will begin to beg. I want to hear desperation in your voice Jasper. I want you to see how long you can last…"

"Yes, Mistress, thank you Mistress." He says placing his hands on the wall.

I hear 'Thank you, Mistress' a good 10 times before he starts to beg.

"Please, let me cum, Mistress…?"

"Not yet, Jazzy-boy…"

"Please, let me cum, Mistress?"

"Not yet sweet, boy…"

"If you let me cum now, I'll ask for a second spanking every day… Please, let me cum, Mistress..?"

I fuck him a little while longer, before saying, "You'd better mean it…"

"I do, Mistress…Please?"

I reach around and pinch his nipples. "Would you ask for both spankings to be performed in front of Edward and Alice?"

He cringes and begins to pant. "Yes, Mistress…please? Please may I cum?"

"If I say yes, I expect the request to be made instantly after your orgasm, agreed?"

"Yes, Mistress…Please let me cum?"

I take hold of his cock and pump him as I fuck him. "Yes, Jasper cum for me…Now!"

He instantly spurts his load into my hand. "Ohhh…Mistress! Thank you, Mistress. Thank you for allowing me to cum…"

"You're welcome, Jasper." I say raising an eyebrow.

"Mistress, may I please have 2 spankings per day…and may we ask Edward and Miss Alice to watch?"

"Yes, Jasper, I think they will enjoy that. It can start tomorrow…or if you're up to it, I can spank you again tonight." I answer drying him and myself off.

"Tonight, if it pleases you, Mistress…?"

I inspect his ass and thighs. "If you're sure you can handle it, then go get the audience. I'll meet you in the living-room."

"Yes, Mistress…" He says as he walks out of the room.

In the living-room Edward sits on the couch and I sit on the high-backed chair. Alice follows Jasper in. He comes close and immediately lays himself over my lap. "Would you like another orgasm, Jazzy?"

"Yes, please, Mistress…"

"Then perform well and take this spanking without too much fuss."

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Apologize to Alice for talking back to her and masturbating, Jasper."

"Miss Alice, I'm so sorry I took my own pleasure and disrespected you. I shouldn't have done that."

"I forgive you for those things, Jasper…it's the bite and the lie that I'm still angry about…" Alice answers.

"He was spanked this morning and I took the cane to his ass this afternoon. A little while ago he asked me to give him 2 spankings per day, plus whatever might take my fancy during the rest of the day…I've agreed to his request." I inform them. "Tonight I'll give him five slaps with my hand and five more with the paddle…Count them, Jazzy."

He does exceptionally well.

"I think our spectators would each appreciate an orgasm, don't you Jasper?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Edward, you'll get yours in our room. Alice, if you'd like, he's ready to lick you out."

She spreads her legs and he sucks her clit and licks her folds. I see her cum-face happen and it's lovely.

"Jasper, come here, now." I clip the leash to his collar. As soon as we get to the bedroom I point to the bed.

Edward is standing by the headboard.

"Jazzy on your hands and knees. Edward, I'd like a flogger please."

"Yes, Mistress, thank you for having a scene with me tonight. I've missed this."

"You're welcome, angel. You may put his mouth on your cock at any time. You may cum when you wish and as many times as you wish. I'll be flogging him and placing this string of beads inside of him." I run my fingernails over Jasper's ass as he accepts Edward's cock in his mouth. "Suck him well, Jazzy-boy…you wanted to be a slave…well, you've got it…for a month, anyway. Make my angel cum until he forgets his name."

I flick the flogger at Jasper's ass and hear Edward moan in pleasure. "Mistress, may I have my hands tied? I love being helpless for you."

I don't answer him. I just take his hands and stretch him into the cuffs hanging from my bedposts.

"Oh god, Jazzy…YES!" Jasper swallows as Edward cums in his mouth.

I lube Jasper's hole again and begin to slip a string of anal beads into him.

Bead by bead, he groans as they fill him up, making Edward cum again.

"As soon as the beads are all inside of your ass, I'll let you masturbate for us. You will not let the beads fall out and you will not pull them out. You will sleep with them in as well. Tomorrow, at random times of the day, I'll take you over my knee and pull out one bead at time. I may also require you to masturbate for me to watch as entertainment. For each orgasm you perform for my pleasure, one bead will be put back in… You will also be spanked with the beads inside of you…but that's tomorrow…" I pop the last bead into his ass leaving the loop dangling from his hole.

Edward cums again into Jasper's mouth and then I take the cuffs off of Edward.

"Jasper, stand at the foot of the bed and masturbate for us."

He stands and touches his cock.

We watch as he gets closer and closer and I order him to cum when I say the word 'now'.

Edward smiles as Jasper gets closer and begs me with his eyes to say it.

"Cum, Jazzy…NOW!" I demand.

"Oh, god! Yeah! Fuck, thank you Mistress." He pants.

"Clean up and come to bed, Jazzy. Edward, you may go to sleep now, tomorrow is another 'vanilla' day for you."

As soon as he is back, I take his hands and cuff him to the bed. "I may wake you up in the night, Jasper, I may just toy with you or I may fuck you. I've decided that every room in one day is too tiring and that's why I'm changing things up. You will be handcuffed and on a leash all day tomorrow; and I'll tease you or spank you on my whims. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

Tomorrow will be fun…for me…

**Please review. I love reviews almost as much as I love Twilight!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22  
**_I wake in the middle of the night and, seeing that my slave has a major boner, I begin his teasing. My finger rests at the tip of his erection and I draw a line down the front of his cock.

His eyes pop open and he moans.

I put a finger to my lips and point at Edward who is still sleeping. I lean forward and kiss the head of his penis before pulling out the first bead.

Jasper whimpers and I lick the head of his cock and squeeze his balls gently before closing my eyes again.

It's almost 9 am when Edward wakes me. Embry's friends are coming today and I've got to be dressed and ready. "Edward, I know we're 'vanilla' today but could you help me out for a moment or two?"

"Sure, what do you need, Bella?" He asks.

"See Jazzy's beautifully hard cock…I'd like you to tease him a bit while I shower."

"Sounds like fun, can I get a blow job from him?" He smirks.

"Sure, honey, but he's not allowed to swallow your cum today. I want you to cum on his chest and I want to see it when I come out of the shower." I say.

Jasper's eyes go wide and he moans. "Yellow…"

I quickly focus on him thinking back to the list Edward had informed me of a month ago. "Jasper, what's wrong…? Did I hit a limit?"

"You did but it's not your fault, Mistress. I wasn't completely truthful on the list. I should've made 'humiliation' a soft limit because I don't mind it as long as it only happens when we're alone or only in front of Edward, Mistress. At the very least, I should've asked to speak to you about it."

"I would think that he would be someone you would hate to be humiliated in front of…" I say thoughtfully. "I want you to go back over your list of limits again at some point today…and I want you to place an 'E' next to things you wouldn't mind doing only in front of Edward."

"Well, that's easy, Mistress, the only limit I'd put that modification next to is 'humiliation' …and I'd also hope for it to be mild…"

I frown. "Does that mean you wouldn't mind if I let Edward watch as I spank you in the nude and pull a bead out of your ass?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"…and how about name calling…? Like if I called you 'Slut' or 'Whore' all day today but only in front of Edward…?" I ask.

"I would answer to it, Mistress…"

"What if I'd rather call you 'slave' …or if I told him to call you by that name too??" I wonder.

"I'll answer to whatever name pleases you most, Mistress… no matter who addresses me by it." He whispers.

I nod slowly. "Edward, please do as I asked before, so I can process this."

"Yes, Bella." He says.

I shower and reenter my room to see Edward's cum dripping down Jasper's chest. I smirk and scoop some up with one finger and place that finger on his lips. "Lick the cum off of my finger, Jazzy."

He does it silently.

I wrap a belt around his waist, bind his wrists separately to the back of it and attach his leash to his collar. I lead him to the bathroom and wipe his chest clean before bringing him to the table with me. "Jasper, we need to inform Alice of the modification you made to your limits this morning."

She is shocked at his admission of not minding some mild humiliation as long as it was only me and Edward who witnessed it.

"So, I've decided that each day after I have fed him breakfast, he will get his spanking as he asked for it last night…to be performed in front of you and Edward… Here's your last bite of waffle, Jazzy." I say.

"Its time for your spanking, Jazzy…" I say using the leash to bring him where I want him. "You will not speak." I slap his ass with my hand ten times before pulling out another bead.

Alice and Edward applaud.

I take his leash in hand and lead him to the playroom. "I'm going to torture your nipples today, Slave-boy." I say biting down gently on one of them.

He whimpers.

"I have a set of nipple clamps that are connected with a chain." I inform him as the first one pinches the sensitive flesh.

He cries out. "…Ahhh!"

I lick the other nipple before attaching the next clamp. After a moment of letting him get used to the feel of that, I tug the chain and hear a lovely moan. I unbind one hand and sit in a chair facing him. "Jerk off, for my entertainment, slave, but stop when I tell you to…" I watch his cock swell and become wonderfully hard. Just as he seems about to cum, I order him to stop.

He whines and pouts.

We hear the doorbell ring and so I give him an order. "Get dressed and meet me at the front entry, but don't remove the clamps. I want to be able to play with them when the Volturious brothers leave, without having to put them back on. Remember, they know we are in the BDSM community; act appropriately, or I will lose respect in their eyes."

The young man at my door offers me his hand and speaks with an English accent. "We are Aro and Marcus Volturious, and we are at your service, Miss Swan. Our other brother, Caius couldn't be here as he was involved in a new building project in Nevada."

"Edward," I call out. "They're here. Come down to the living-room and bring the plans."

"Coming…!" He yells back.

"Oh, I thought that this young man was your sub." Marcus says with an English accent. He motions toward Jasper who has just arrived at my side.

My gaze hardens. "Jasper Whitlock is many things, gentlemen…He's my best friend's husband, as well as my fiancé's best friend… He's one of my two subs, but he's also my lawyer." I say with a smile. "So if you do build our home, he'll be looking over the contracts too…"

"Of course, Miss Swan…we're not here to judge, just to look over the plans and see if they're workable or just the work of an amateur." Aro says.

"I assure you, sir, my husband-to-be has done a very good job with these plans. I'm sure they won't need more than a tiny tweak… if anything at all." I grin, showing my confidence in him.

Edward comes in then holding the plans.

"Spread them across the coffee table, Edward, and then come here. Marcus and Aro Volturious…This is my fiancé, Edward. My love, these are the Volturious brothers. I'm sorry; I wasn't told which of you does what." I say, looking from one to the other.

Aro informs us. "Marcus is the General Contractor, and I am the artist…I mean architect…It's so nice to meet you, Edward."

Edward nods to each of the men and gestures toward his plans. "Shall we…?"

We walk over to the coffee table and Aro gives the blueprints a cursory look. I watch Aro's face as it goes from polite indifference to confusion to awe.

He clears his throat and looks over the plans in an entirely different way then the first time. "I'm sorry… thought we were coming here to see a student's work… This house is a work of art, Mr. Cullen. It's perfect…it's not only innovative but has an old world, almost retro charm. Correct me if I'm wrong…it looks to be based on Victorian style houses mixed with elements of old-time castles…a balcony above the front door… and secret passages." He says, pointing out two hallways, several doorways and a staircase.

I break in here. "Yes, I specifically asked for him to add secret passages. They have saved my life twice and his at least once. The balcony is one of my favorite features, though. It's big enough for a chaise lounge and I can lie out and enjoy the sun if I want to."

Aro frowns at me. "Secret passages have saved your lives? I'd like to hear about that…"

I smile. "The first time a secret passage saved my life, I was 17. My step-father's house was on fire and I was home alone. The normal doorways were blocked, but the secret passage was lined with stone so I triggered the entry in the room that I was in, and ran through the passages til I found the exit into the garage that was separate from the house." I look at Edward; he'd never heard this story before. "After that and now what happened with James…I will always place secret passages in every house I own."

Edward looks amazed and tells the brothers the story about James.

Aro looks angered. "I hate abusive bullies. He obviously never fully absorbed his training. Instead of becoming a true Dominant, this James became a cruel tyrant. I am so sorry that happened to you both."

Marcus chimes in. "Yes, my goodness, I hope he never harms you again. Now, on to more pleasant subjects… I hear that you'll be going back to school to finish your architecture degree, Edward. May we offer you a position at our firm when you graduate?"

Edward hesitates. "I was actually thinking of staying freelance after graduation, gentlemen, I want to be available to my wife…and her desires…if you know what I mean." He says, blushing.

I, however, grin in pride, taking a business card of someone in their HR department. "He'll think it over."

"Please see that he does…" Aro says. "Edward, we understand the demands of the D/s lifestyle. We may be Doms and you may be a sub, but we'd never treat you as inferior in any way. You could work from home and only come to the office when you need to meet a new client or show us the finished project, please consider it and let us know…" Aro insists. "…and now back to today's business; I have a contract for you to look over so we can begin building your house on your property immediately."

"It will be more then a pleasure to work with you on this project." Marcus claims.

"…and once you start building, how long will it take before the house is ready to be lived in?" I ask.

"That depends on weather concerns, supply of lumber and a few other factors, but we'll build as fast as safely possible. We do not cut corners and we always do quality work." Aro states. "We came here expecting to have our work cut out for us. A student does not usually make so little mistakes and I expected to have to fix the plans…I'm pleasantly surprised in this case. How long were you in the curriculum at Dartmouth?"

"Only 2 semesters, sir…before I fled James and New Hampshire." He says quietly.

"So, you've been designing this house for under a year…and only made a few minor modifications in the last month? You, son, are very nearly a prodigy in our field." Aro says looking intently at my Edward.

Once the paperwork is looked over by me and Edward as well as Jasper, we sign them and say good-bye to the brothers- Volturious. We speak at length about the house and the job offer. I marvel at Marcus and Aro's offer to Edward. "You should consider the job offer, Edward. I think you would not only enjoy it, but it would help you define yourself outside of our D/s relationship. Aro said it himself, they understand the demands of the life we all live…and they are willing to let you work around it."

"Well, I do like the thought of it…the way he said I could come to the office only twice per project if I wanted…wow…" He sounds overwhelmed. "I'd like to think it over by myself for a while. How about we discuss this in more detail a bit later, Bella; I want to tell my parents, and you can play with Jazzy for a little while longer!" He says running out to take the car and visit his family.

I make Jasper strip and tell him to meet me in the playroom just as the doorbell rings again. I look out the window and see a UPS truck. Opening the door, I see the delivery-man is holding a large box.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Swan." He says.

I open the door wide so he can wheel thing box into the living-room and sign the paper. "How much…?"

"The form says it's fully paid for, ma'am." He answers.

"Thanks…" I say as he walks out of the house. "Jazzy! Come to the living-room!"

He peeks in.

"I need help opening this, Jazz." I say.

He runs to his office and comes back with a box-cutter.

Inside the box I find a circular thing made of metal. I frown and pull it out of the wrapping plastic.

Jazzy pulls out what looks like a short stool but it's in the shape of a 'U'…and the legs aren't attached yet…

"Here's the manual, Jazzy, I'm going to see what's in this envelope." I say.

_**Isabella- **_

_**This is a birthday gift from your mother and me. Edward and Jasper had mentioned that you were looking into new toys to use with them. I've used this with some of my slaves and I know that you and the boys will enjoy it too…We hope to see you enjoying it on the 13**__**th**__**… **_

_**-MP**_

I giggle. "It's a present from Master Phil and my mom, for my birthday…He wants to see us scene with it."

Jasper slowly picks up the metal circle. It looks like a tiny chain-link fence. "The manual says 'wire cock trap'."

"Edward told me about this! He said you guys wanted to try new toys sometimes and wanted me to get this for us to try…We'll try playing with it on the 6th, Jazzy…Don't tell Edward, yet, I want to tell him myself." I say getting excited.

"Use me…Mistress, use me to test the toy, please?" Jasper sounds excited, too.

I eye him speculatively. "I'll give you 7 minutes to get down there and put the stool together. If you're done when I get there, I'll use it…ok?"

He nods, grabs the box and runs down the hallway.

I smile in the direction of the front door as Alice walks into the room.

"Why is Jasper so excited, Bella? Have you ended his punishment?" She asks.

I smirk. "Not exactly, Ali. Master Phil sent me a toy for my birthday. Jasper wants to be my guinea pig to try it out and on the 6th; I'll be using it with Edward."

"Can I watch you use it on Jazzy…once you've gotten the hang of it?" She asks.

"We'll put on a show for the D/s guests after the vanilla guests leave on the 13th. Ok…?" I ask.

She grins and nods happily as I go to see if Jasper has gotten the stool assembled…

An hour later, Edward pulls in to the garage. Jasper has gotten the toy and stool hidden away and I'm looking forward to a nice quiet night of cuddling and 'vanilla' sex with my fiancé.

"Hi, Bella…what did we have planned for tonight?" He asks.

"Nothing…why...?" I ask.

Edward answers nervously. "Well, my mom made me promise to bring you and only you over for dinner."

"Did you tell her that I can't do dinner alone this month?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'd have to explain and I can't explain without getting into the details of our arrangement."

"Jasper has to come with us. He's in service, Edward." I say. "I won't leave him alone."

"It's ok, Bella…" Jasper says.

"What did you call me, Slave-boy?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, Mistress…" Jasper says quickly looking at the floor.

"That's better…now, what do you mean by 'it's ok'?" I ask.

"You can leave me with Miss Alice…I promise not to misbehave for her. My time with you is not ending soon. I don't want to get in the way of things with you and Edward, Mistress." He says quietly.

I look him over. "Edward, go pick me a dress to wear…something tells me I need to have a chat with my Jazzy."

"Yes, Bella…" He says on his way out of the garage.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Jasper Whitlock, if you misbehave for Miss Alice while Edward and I are out…I will take my whip to your flesh. I want you to serve her with everything but your cock tonight. You are a chaste slave…go get your CB3000."

He runs off and brings it back to me at the same time that Edward brings my dress.

Edward starts the car as I place the device on Jasper's cock and balls.

I say, clicking the lock into place. "Jazzy, if you give Alice any kind of sexual service, I want the details when I get home. Am I understood?" I tug out 2 beads and make him groan.

"Yes, Mistress, have a good dinner." Jasper helps me change and I step into the low heels Edward had matched to my dress.


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN**_: One of my readers on TWCS has asked me to remind you all that this is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written. For those of you who are interested, I will be trying to rewrite some pieces of the story to make it more accurate. So, shelbysue, here's my disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

_**Chapter 23**_

We pull up into the driveway and Emmett comes running out to greet us. "Bella! It's great to see you! Have you seen Rose? We've gone out a few times, but I haven't heard from her in 2 days."

"Do your parent's know about her, Em?" I ask.

"Yeah, they insisted on meeting her. She said she and mom had quite a chat." He says.

"Do they know she's a Domme, Em?" Edward asks.

"I dunno, dufus, I sure wasn't going to tell them!" Emmett answers. "But, now I think of it, she might've said something to mom, during their talk."

"Has your mom said anything that kind of hinted that she knows?" I ask.

"Not that I've noticed… C'mon, they can't wait to see you again!" Emmett answers.

Edward watches me for a cue.

I take his hand and we go inside together.

Esme has the table all set…and she and Carlisle are already sitting and waiting for us. We make all sorts of 'vanilla' conversation as we eat her lasagna.

Once dinner is over, I am invited to sit in the living-room with my future in-laws. The last thing I expect to hear pops out of the mouth of the last person I would've expected. "Bella, Carlisle and I want to know more about BDSM…we want to know what exactly you do with Edward and Jasper…"

I'm so surprised at hearing that, that I drop the hot cup of tea on my lap and jump up with a screech. "Oh! OW, OW, OW! Damn it!"

Edward runs for a towel.

"Are you kidding me? No…you don't want to know what I do with them. People who are 'vanilla' always say they want to know and then if they do find out, they are either disgusted or outraged. I like you both too much to risk your reactions." I say thanking Edward for the towel. "…and I'm sorry but if I find out that Edward has spilled the D/s beans any more then he already did, I'll have something to say…and I'll have to do something about it, as well…" I say glaring at him. "Listen, in the past month, I haven't done anything wrong by Edward. He's gotten a lot more freedom than any of my previous subs did and Jasper seems happy too. If you're worrying about the boys, there's really no need."

Carlisle insists. "We really do want to know. We're not too old for sex and we do a little role play now and then…"

"Gah! Dad!" Edward and Emmett are in agreement.

"Boys, why don't you find something else to do…we want to talk to Bella." Esme says.

I nod to Edward. "You're not going to get anything out of me…" I warn them as the boys leave the room. I continue my thought. "Edward is a very good boy. He very rarely misbehaves…I love him very much…"

"We want to know because Rosalie told me that she's in the 'community' too." Esme says sternly. "If she thinks she's going to date my underage son and do the kinds of things that we suspect you do with Jasper and Edward…who are adults…she's got another thing coming."

I sigh. "Do you trust me, Esme, Carlisle?"

They nod.

"You know that I'm the one who set them up…What you don't know is that I was the one who trained Rosalie as a Domme… She hasn't had a sub in over 6 months and she'd rather be a sub then a Domme. Before I set them up, I asked her a few very important questions… her answers make me believe that she's going to be good for him and vice versa." I say. "She has a good head on her shoulders and she's made quite a nest-egg. She's fully heterosexual, and enjoys Emmett's big macho-man type of personality. I think he has it in him to be more dominant than her and she needs that."

They stare at me for a moment. Carlisle asks, "What did you ask her?"

"I asked things like: 'What would you do if your 'perfect man' turned out to be underage?' She said she'd wait for him and that if he was 'the one' he would be worth it. When I asked what she would do if he didn't want to live the BDSM life, she said she'd ask him to try it once before rejecting it out of hand. I also asked what she would do if he wanted to be in charge. She told me she'd love it." I tell them seriously. "When asked if she was happy as a Domme, she said 'no'. She also said she was looking to get out of the city and try the small town life. It's smoggy and dirty and crowded in the city and she's not happy there…" I pause. "Rosalie is a good person and a good friend and I'm sure if you asked Emmett, he'd say she wasn't doing or saying anything the might be inappropriate."

Esme places a hand on Carlisle's arm. "Perhaps we could trust her…a little…" She looks at me. "…if we knew what kinds of things you do with Edward and Jasper?"

"No…I'm sorry, Esme, but I'm not going to speak to you about this." I tick off a few of the reasons. "You aren't involved in the 'lifestyle'… Hell, you aren't even going to pretend you're interested in anything more than dabbling." I huff. "It's highly irregular that you know what you already do…End of discussion…Now, then, my birthday is the 13th and you know about dinner…Alice will have a lovely dessert for us as well. Did you know that she bakes? Well, she's making my favorite, Chocolate Strawberry Shortcake. So, bring your appetites… uhmmm, if you don't mind, I've forgotten where the bathroom is…"

"It's the door next to Edward's room, dear." Esme says.

I get to the bathroom and sit down. I can't believe they're asking these questions. After this craziness with Jasper…I can't believe he wants this level of Domination…he really shouldn't be enjoying this punishment…You know what…a better way to chastise him might be…a D/s sex ban. Any sex he has must be 'vanilla' for a set amount of time…and if he's bad then no D/s time with me and Edward …I'll talk to Alice about it later. Taking a deep soothing breath, I go back toward the living-room. As I pass Emmett's room, I hear my name being called.

"Where's Edward?" I ask.

"Oh, Mom and Dad wanted to talk to him. Hey, listen, what did they ask you about that stuff for, Bella…and what did you tell them?" Em asks.

"Turns out that Rose outted herself as a member of the 'community' and they have concerns about you getting involved with her …listen, I set you guys up…she's my friend, but you're going to be family…I'd never do anything to hurt you, Em…you do know that right?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah…yeah, I know, Bella…Thanks."

"…I didn't tell them anything…it's against the rules of the community." I say.

He says. "Hey, you should get down there, Bella; they might try to get him to tell them what you wouldn't and Mom has this 'look' that makes us melt into butter in her hand."

"Thanks, Em." I say walking quickly to where they are. I pause just outside the door and listen, hoping not to hear Edward's voice telling the secrets of the playroom.

"Please, Mom, I can't say any more…I'll get punished." Edward says.

"But, you've hardly said anything! What kinds of things does she use to punish you? What furniture does she use with you?" I hear Esme ask.

I put on my Domme face and enter the room. "Edward…your room…Now…"

He instantly switches to 'sub mode', nodding silently and doing as he was told.

I sigh angrily. "Alright, Esme, you asked for it…I use things like riding crops, paddles, whips and chains…floggers and a lot of other sex toys…clamps that go on nipples, canes, gags as well as ropes and even chastity devices…Are you happy now…? As for furniture, I have padded benches and tables as well as a St. Andrew's cross and a stockade…If you look closely, each room also has a small eye hook where I can attach a leashed sub…Have you heard enough, Esme? You've gotten Edward and me into alot of trouble…Now, how much did he tell you?"

She looks at the floor in shock. "He told us about the arrangement you and he have with Jasper and Alice…and the birthday rules you'll be using this month. You already know that we were told about James' abuse in detail…I've also done a little bit of research on the internet and seen some of the porn sites that feature BDSM. My sons are becoming a part of this 'community' of yours, Bella…I need to know about some of the things that they'll go through."

I cut her off. "No, Mrs. Cullen…"

She flinches at my use of her formal name.

I continue. "All you need to know is that Edward is bi-sexual and in a consensual BDSM relationship with a female Mistress who loves him very much. As for Emmett, you need to know only that Rose is a sweet and kind woman who is willing to wait for your son to come of age before they go further than a date to dinner and a movie with some kissing thrown in." I fall silent, breathing heavy from my outburst. I tear rolls down my face. "I'm sorry to end the night early, but some unpleasant business has come up for me to attend to." I walk slowly to Edward's room and find Emmett there talking with him.

Edward is sitting rigidly at the foot of his bed with tears falling down his beautiful face.

"Damn, man, I'm sorry…Mom shouldn't have pressed you…what will Bella do to punish you?" Em asks.

"Just a spanking or something, Em; don't worry too much." I say, quietly entering the room. "I can do it here or at home, Edward …it's your choice." I hug him.

"Not here…please, Mistress…" He whispers.

I nod. "Say your good-byes and start the car."

He nods and does as he's asked.

I follow him only saying a word of farewell to Emmett because he'd had no part in what went down tonight.

We get into the car and he drives us back to Alice's house. She and Jasper are in the garage waiting when we get there.

Before we exit the car, I tell him that part of his punishment is no more vanilla time this week. "You're joining Jazz and me tonight instead of next Monday…Get to the playroom…"

He gets out of the car and goes past our welcoming committee.

"Uh, oh…Bella, what happened?" Alice asks.

"Esme has forced me to punish him…" I say. "Jazz, go with him, I'll be there in a few minutes. You are both allowed to discuss what went down, but I want silence when I enter."

He nods sharply and goes after my fiancé.

Alice appears outraged. "What do you mean by that, Bella?"

"Rose outted herself and now Esme is asking about BDSM and the things I do with Edward and Jasper. When I wouldn't answer her, she asked Edward…even after I told him not to say anything and threatened a punishment…I'm slightly disappointed in him for giving in to her interrogation but I'm more disappointed in her for not abiding by my request to stop pressing the issue. I have to go down to the playroom and spank him, now…and when Master comes, I need to tell him what happened."

"Maybe you should call him now…?" Alice suggests gently.

I nod. "You're right…I shouldn't go down there and punish him until I've spoken with Master." I pull out my phone and dial Master Phil's number putting it on speaker so Alice can hear.

"Isabella, what do you need?"

"Master, we've broken the secrecy rule again…Edward's parents asked me questions at dinner tonight…When I wouldn't answer them, they asked Edward…and even after I made it clear to him that he was not to tell them anything, Esme pushed and I walked in on him refusing to say any more. I then told her what she wanted to know and told her off as well." I start to cry. "I don't want to punish him, Master…it's not his fault!"

"Isabella, he needs to be reminded that there's a rule against spilling the BDSM secrets…even if it's a mild reminder. You let your anger with her goad you into telling her off as well as giving her the information she wanted. Both of your crimes are small and understandable. Now, dry your tears…My recommendation is a light spanking for him…That should punish you both, because you're doing something you don't want to do and he's getting his reminder. I'll see you in a few days."

"Thank you, Master." I say.

"You're welcome, Isabella."

Alice's eyes meet mine and she nods. "I knew calling him was best."

"Thanks, Ali. Was Jazzy a good boy?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"He was an angel, Bells." She answers.

"Listen, I don't think my punishments have been working…for either of them." I say. "I have rethought the punishments for both boys; they've been enjoying themselves too much."

"I did notice that Jasper wasn't unhappy while he was bent over the hood of your Mustang." Alice points out.

"Well, that wasn't part of his punishment really. His punishment is basically the spankings and to be used for my pleasure alone. I fucked him all day but only let him cum twice yesterday. I'd like to talk to you about an idea I had…" I say. "I'll give you the details on the way down to tell the boys…"

Walking down to the playroom, I do just that and she agrees with my assessment. I jiggle the key in the lock, giving the subs time to shut their mouths, as I'd asked, and get into their kneeling stance. I open the door and see both of my submissives naked and kneeling…waiting to hear their Mistress' orders.

Alice follows me in and stands behind her husband with her arms crossed.

"Look at me, boys." I say.

They lift their faces and watch me.

"I have thought through some things and made a decision. Jasper, you have taken up some terrible behavior just to make me punish you harder then I usually do…Edward, while you have been good most of the time, I've noticed that you sometimes follow his bad example…" I pace in front of them.

They both appear embarrassed.

"I've also noticed that you've both been enjoying your discipline a bit too much…That is about to change." I snap. "Jasper Whitlock, please stand…"

He stands before me.

"Jazzy, you've been requesting favors… 'Please, Mistress, be harder on me?' and, yet, you've misbehaved." I tsk. "Jazzy, what is it you want most?"

"To be controlled…I want to be dominated by you, Mistress." He answers with no hesitation.

I nod. "If you truly want the 24 hours per week that I promised you, you will be on your best behavior. Domme time with me and Edward is your reward. If you break even 1 rule while you are vanilla with Alice, you will be denied your Domme time."

He gasps.

"And I'll go even further, if you are well behaved for 6 weeks…in a row…I will not only give you your promised weekly 24 hours …I'll give you a full week of uninterrupted Domme time. Alice has agreed and we are beginning with a clean slate. This takes effect immediately…"

His face lights up.

I snap my fingers and point to the ground.

Jasper kneels again.

I look at my angel. "Edward Cullen, stand."

He stands instantly.

"What is it that you want most, Edward?" I ask.

"I want a balanced life, Mistress; 50/50 D/s and Vanilla." He answers.

"…And is D/s a punishment to you?" I ask slightly distressed. I wonder if I pushed him when I took him back into the lifestyle after James' abuse.

He looks startled. "No, Mistress…not all the time…" He sighs. "Jazz craves control…I crave balance…"

"I think I understand, angel." I say. "…And this is what I'll be doing for you…As you said, love…Jasper craves Domme time…so he is punished by removing it. You crave balance, and you will be punished by me creating an imbalance in the schedule. It will depend on your crime, as to which way the scales will tip. I must punish you for tonight's incident, but after that we begin with a clean slate… Do you both understand?"

Edward kneels and they both say, "Yes, Mistress."

Alice leaves us.

"Edward…come to me." I point to my lap.

His spanking goes quickly and he takes it well, with minimal drama.

I take a deep breath. "We are hereby beginning anew…There will be no further punishment for past crimes…"

I'd also like to give a great big thanks to Miss-Beckie-Louise. You had some great ideas. Thanks for sharing! The whole thing with Esme was her idea and though I had thought about changing the punishments, I didn't actually do it until she agreed with me. Miss-Beckie-Louise, if you have more of those FAB ideas, please share again!


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__ This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of __BDS__M life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written._

_**Chapter 24**_

The next day, Jasper and Edward are making dinner for both Alice and me. Alice is very quiet as we sit in the dining-room waiting for the meal… In fact, she'd been quiet all day…

I'd had Jasper teach Edward his massage technique. He'd learned it well and I'd loved every tiny second of it…but Alice is my best friend and whatever makes her uneasy concerns me as well. "Ali, what's wrong?" I ask. "You've been so distant today…"

"Sorry, Bells…It's just that…I was just kind of thinking that the way you said Jazzy's new punishment would go, suggests that the time he spends with me is something he has to suffer through to get to have the 'fun' Domme time with Bella…Damn it, 'vanilla' time with his wife shouldn't be thought of as a punishment, 'Mistress Bella'…" She says with annoyance.

Startled, I think back over what I said last night. "Oh, my God, Ali…you're so right…I'll need to speak with him about that; I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it like that, right?"

She shrugs.

"Alice Whitlock, look at me…" I demand.

Her eyes reflect her feelings.

"You're my best friend…you know I love you like a sister!" I declare and sigh. "You agreed with my assessment…His favorite thing in the world is strict domination and denial of it works as a punishment…I need to adjust the wording, that's all…but how to word it correctly…"

The boys bring in our dinner of shrimp and scallops over angel-hair pasta with a burgundy wine sauce. They serve us and retreat to the kitchen. Edward leaves a small bell in case we need them.

Alice and I eat and talk about nothing…the whole time I consider how to restate my order for Jasper to better make out the meaning behind it. I continue to think this over during dessert…the boys have made tiramisu… "This is lovely, boys…where on earth did you learn to make this?"

Edward blushes. "My mom taught me a few years ago… Mistress, please don't be too upset with her…She means well, really. My dad says she just worries about me… You and Rosalie are nothing like James, and she says she understands that, but she still feels the need to try and protect my brother and me… I'm sorry for disobeying yesterday…"

"Edward, listen to me…" I say. "I'm not upset that she asked about it, or that she wants to protect her sons."

"You're not…?" He asks.

I see the confusion behind his question, so I try to explain my feelings. "No, honey…I'm disappointed that she ignored my request to stop asking about it. I'm disturbed that she didn't respect our privacy and I'm offended that she was prying into our sex life. I asked her nicely to change the subject…you heard me…and she continued to press the issue, against my wishes. I'm saddened because I thought I made it clear that there would be consequences if I found out that you said something and she forced me to inflict a punishment. I hate having to punish my subs…my angels…" I touch his face. "I love you, Edward…and I care for Jazz also…I detest having to hurt the ones I care so deeply about… Do you understand?"

He nods, biting his lip.

"Jasper…" I begin. "I've realized that I didn't ask you how you feel about what I said last night…Please, speak freely and frankly, I want your interpretation of my new punishment for you…"

Alice watches and seems to be attempting to hide her emotions.

Jasper stands in front of me. "You want me to be on my best behavior at all times, and to follow your rules at all times. Domme time with you and Edward is my reward. You are in constant control. 'Vanilla' time, while not something that's unpleasant, as long as I'm with my wife, is not what I desire…so if I want quality time with you and Edward, I must suppress my instinct to rebel. I'll do my best to behave, Mistress. Six weeks in a row may be tough…but I promise that I'll try. A full week of nonstop Domme time is a great incentive. You also spoke to Miss Alice about it and she seems to approve."

I nod and say, "You have a handle on what I meant by it…Jasper, are you beginning to resent Alice…? She's not keeping us apart even though, as your wife, she can ask you to stop… She's being very indulgent of our relationship…I want you to know that Alice herself and being with her in any capacity is not the punishment. I want you to treat this as if you were just being denied some 'time with your friends' …Alice is the woman you love and I want you to enjoy your time with her. I'm not your mom, but I am to be considered your authority figure, am I understood?"

He smiles faintly. "Yes, Mistress…I get it. D/s time is to be treated as something to earn…instead of something I'm entitled to."

I grin widely. "Yes, Jazzy, that's right. Remember what I said the other day, in the garage?"

"My behavior is a reflection of the training you give me. If I am disrespectful and discourteous it'll make people think I was never taught the proper way to act…" Jasper says.

I nod. "That's right, Jasper, now, I know it's late but before we show Edward our surprise, I want to make sure we all understand the rules. We started with a clean slate, yet again, and I want to be positive that we all know the rules because they have not exactly been followed recently." I take the printed list out of my pocket. "So, here we go again… with a few modifications."

_**General Rules for both Domme and sub  
**_1) Honesty- we all must be open and honest with each other at all times no matter what.  
2) Courtesy- we all must have common courtesy for each other as well as the general public.  
3) Respect- we all must listen calmly to other's points of view and discuss the appropriate course of action.

_**General Rules for Domme  
**_1) Always remember that the ends don't justify the means.  
2) Maintain anonymity whenever possible.  
3) No scenes or play of any kind in front of vanilla people.  
4) Never punish in anger.  
5) Never disregard the subs' use of a safe-word.  
6) Keep subs' checklists and limits in mind at all times.  
7) Use code words to indicate if the sub should act vanilla or D/s.  
A) Code word 'Flavor' means vanilla. B) Code word 'Angel' means D/s.  
8) Never lie to the subs  
9) Always remember that Master will answer any questions you may have.

_**General Rules For sub  
**_1) Always act as a gentleman:  
A) Open doors for Mistress or Alice or any female in your company to walk through.  
B) Hold chair for Mistress or Alice or any female in your company to sit.  
C) Help Mistress to prepare for the day when possible.

2) Always pay attention to:  
A) Your Mistress's words and actions. B) Your Mistress's likes and dislikes. C) Your surroundings.

3) Always obey Mistress's orders without hesitation unless you need to safe-word.  
4) Always use your safe-words if needed.

5) Never try to steal or control the scene…never try to trick Mistress to do what you want. Mistress is in charge.  
6) Never lie.

**Rules specific to Edward**  
1) In Public, Edward will address Mistress as 'Bella', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname…'Mrs. Cullen' after marriage only. In Private, he will address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess Divine'.

**Rules specific to Jasper****  
**1) Alice is his wife and his number one priority. If it's Bella's day to be with him but she needs something then he will attend her first.  
2) While Jasper is 'vanilla' he will address Alice as 'Alice', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname; while D/s he will address her as 'Miss Alice'.  
3) In Public, Jasper will address Mistress as 'Bella'. In Private, he will address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess'.

"You are always wearing the collars that I've given you…I want to be proud of your actions. Do you both understand me?" I ask.

"So, you want us to act as though you're with us constantly?" Edward asks.

"I want you to be well mannered men who sometimes kneel at my feet… Edward, when you go to school, if you get to the classroom and a girl or, well, anyone gets there just behind you…what would you do?" I ask.

"I'd hold the door so they could enter…" He says.

I nod. "That's good…and ladies go first…Jasper…the 4 of us go out while we are all 'vanilla'…we are led to a table in a restaurant…what happens?"

"One of us holds the door for you to enter and then Edward holds your chair and I hold Alice's so you can sit." Jazzy answers.

"…And if we get up to leave the room…?" I ask.

"We stand…and when you come back, we stand and hold the chairs again…" He says.

"Good…now for a tough one…You're in a department store with Alice… You disagree with something she says or something she wants to purchase… What should happen…?" I ask.

"I should not cause a scene, like I have in the past…but I should tell her my opinion and ask her to explain if I don't understand hers…" Jasper states. "I should not embarrass her by yelling or acting like a child."

"That's good, Jasper, I'm glad you understand…When in doubt about whether or not to do something, I want you to ask yourselves a question. 'Would doing this get me punished by Mistress Bella?' If it would, then don't do it!" I say sternly. "Now, then, Jasper, is the surprise all set up in the playroom?"

"Yes, Mistress…" He says.

"Meet Edward and me in the playroom after you have a decent conversation with your wife…we need harmony in our home, and I don't care how long you sit here and talk." I say with a hopeful feeling in my chest. "Alice, I hope you feel a bit better about things now that we've all talked." I turn to my sub. "Come with me, Edward…I have got something to show you …" At the door to the playroom, I turn to Edward. "Do you trust me, my angel?"

"I do, Mistress… but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a tiny bit nervous…" He says, biting his lip.

I smirk. "I'll give you a hint that should tell you what your surprise is…but…"

"But…?" He asks.

"You're not allowed to guess…you'll just have to wait and see, once I give you the hint…okay?" I ask.

He swallows nervously and nods.

I stroke his face and neck before continuing. "Do you remember when we discussed that you wanted to try out new toys? It was when Master Phil was here and we spoke of yours and Jasper's hard and soft limits…the first time… Do you remember what you suggested to me?"

His eyes light up. "Yes, Mistress…I do recall…something…"

"Good…Now I want you to allow me to blindfold you…I will lead you in and set you up…Jasper is probably not going to join us …If he does join us, I'll only be allowing him to watch…today…" I say, laying a finger on his lips.

He kneels. "I'm at your service, Mistress."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

I pull a proper blindfold from my pocket and place it over his eyes. "Can you see at all?"

"No, Mistress…not even a little…" He answers.

"Good…" I say taking his hands. "Stand…"

He does.

"I'm placing your hand on my shoulder…there are no stairs so just take small steps to avoid my feet." I say, leading him into the playroom. I maneuver him into place in front of the stool…

Well, the stool is actually more of a chair. It has armrests.

"Stay…" I say before attaching the cuffs around his legs and the legs of the stool. "Sit, Edward…"

He sits.

I watch him as he breathes and I can tell he's trying to relax. He doesn't know what I'm about to do. I stroke his back and neck to help him relax. "You look a lot more than nervous, Edward. What color are we?"

"Yellow, Mistress." He says, biting his lip.

"Alright, would you feel better if I took off the blindfold?" I ask.

"No, please…just give me a moment to settle myself…" He asks. "I'll be fine in a minute…"

I lift the blindfold and look directly into his eyes. "Look at me, Edward…"

His eyes meet mine.

"You don't have to do this blind if you don't want to…I want you to enjoy this…" I tell him.

"I know you do, Mistress…I just need to settle down…I want to have the benefit of your plans for me." Edward answers.

I nod and place the blindfold back over his eyes and keep my hands on him to help him center himself. "Say green when you're ready, angel…"

A few moments later, as he breathes slowly and evenly, I hear his voice calmly say, "Green, Mistress…"

"I'll be going slowly; if at any time you want me to stop, just use your safe-word. Ok…?" I tell him.

"Yes, Mistress…"

I cuff his wrists to the armrests of the chair and remove the panel that hides his bottom and allows his balls to hang. I hear him gasp. "The chair you are in and the toy we are about to use, were a birthday gift from Master Phil…" I inform him. "Do you feel how vulnerable you are to me, Edward? I can touch you anyway I want…" I cup his balls as they hang. "I can use a dildo to fuck you if I wanted…" I say, touching his exposed hole with the vibrator I had in my pocket.

He whimpers.

Just to tease him for now, I press into him with the vibrator and then flip it on.

He moans.

"Do you like that…?"

He nods. "Yes, Mistress…I love when you play with my ass."

I turn it off and take it out. "I know, sweet angel…but for now, we'll be playing with your nipples and cock…" I say walking over to a nearby table. "I'll try not to let this hurt you, love. If it pinches or hurts you in any way, just use your safe-words and I'll fix it." I place the cock trap at the base of his cock and slowly stretch it.

His organ bulges slightly through the holes.

I pull down the hook that hangs from the ceiling and now his cock is lifted away from his body and balls. I run my fingers over him and his head rolls back. "How does it feel, angel?" I ask.

"Amazing…Mistress, it feels so good…being squeezed like this…More, please…" He pants.

I smile. Jasper liked it too. "I'll start out light. Tell me what you think I'm using on you." I pick up a feather and run it lightly over his cock.

He instantly says "It's a feather, Mistress."

I swirl it around his body without answering him. It glides smoothly over his chest, brushing his nipples and making him whine. I place the feather on the table and pick up nipple clamps. I walk over to him and pinch his nipples he moans. "I'm going to place clamps on your nipples and then I'll let you feel my flogger or perhaps my crop…"

He doesn't say a word.

I attach the clamps and hear his groan. I then take the lightest flogger and flick his thigh quickly.

Edward gasps.

"Color, Edward…?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress…"

I flick his other thigh and then his cock gets the first strike of the encounter.

He whimpers.

"Are we still green, angel?" I ask.

"Very, very green, Mistress…"

This time the flogger impacts just a bit higher on him…just a bit closer to the head.

"Gah…!" Edward cries out.

"Color…?" I demand.

"Green, Mistress…so green it's ridiculous."

I kneel close to his feet and blow lightly on his cock.

He goes silent.

I lick his cock and blow on him again.

He yells out, "Oh! Oh, my GOD!"

I step back and hit him again with the flogger.

He whimpers and whines.

"I think you need to chill out a little, Edward, my love…" I say taking a small piece of ice from a bowl on the table. I take the clamps off his nipples and run the ice cube over each in turn. The cold water droplets form tracks down his chest to his stomach and I follow them with my finger. "Your nipples are hard and pebbly, Edward. Do you like this?"

"Yes, Mistress… It feels so cold and strange…"

"Would you like it on your cock, angel…? Let's find out…" I say bringing my ice cube to the imprisoned shaft of his cock.

"AHHHHH!" He yells.

I grin and kiss his lips while massaging the ice over him.

He whimpers into my mouth.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I ask. "What color are we, angel?"

"I'm fine, Mistress…Green…" He says panting.

"Would you like to cum, angel?" I taunt.

"Please…please, Mistress, let me…"

"Not yet, sweetie…" I smirk. I take the bowl and lift it under him til his balls are just about touching the icy cold water. I lick his trapped cock once more and bring the water up to soak his balls.

"Holy cow, Mistress!" His cock remains hard but his balls are sopping wet and soft.

I dry him off after a minute or 2 and caress them before picking up my crop. I drag the crop down his face from his temple and slap his cheek. I then slap his nipples and finally his cock is my target.

His moan fills my ears.

I can't restrain myself any longer. I release his cock from the trap and then his hands and feet.

His blindfold is off and I point to the ground. He lies on the floor and I climb on.

I place his cock at my entrance and push down giving him the welcoming heat of my body. I look down at him and say, "You did very well, Edward. Now, I want you to try to remain as still as possible. I won't punish you if you can't do it for long. Just try, for me…" I move on him. Up and down, I move on his rock hard member. I start to moan and I feel his hands on my hips. "Your mouth, angel… Take my breast in your mouth!"

He does this quickly, but I see his effort to keep from cumming.

"Now the other one in your fingers…pinch it…lightly, love!" I order.

His fingers squeeze my nipple just right and I cum hard around him squeezing him. "Please, let me cum, Mistress…please?"

"You'll cum, sweet angel… but not yet…" I say with a smile.

He looks to the side and sighs.

"Now, would you prefer that I fuck you anywhere in particular, Edward? I'll allow you to choose the room, but I get choice of dildo and what I fuck you on."

"Will you be letting me cum while you fuck me this time?" He asks.

"Maybe…" I tease.

"Right here, please, Mistress?" He asks.

"Ok, what I'll do is fuck you and you will pump your own cock at the same beat as I enter this sweet ass…Got it? Now, get on your knees and show me your ass." I slap his ass the minute it faces me fully. "I'm going to spank you a little first, if you don't mind…" I take my hand and slap his ass cheeks about 5 times each. I pinch the fleshy part a few times in between and finally put some lube on his hand. I then lube up his hole, slowly fucking his opening as he waits for the order to masturbate. The strap on harness can fit many sizes of dildos. I choose one that's a little bigger then we've been using. I enter him and place his hand on his cock. "Now Edward…pump yourself, angel."

I fuck him nice and slowly so he's torturing himself. I speed up every 90 seconds or so keeping him guessing and whisper to him. "I think that the next time you need a punishment it should be to soak your balls in icy water for say 10 minutes…or maybe I'll make you soak the whole package instead of just your balls…? I'll have to think it over…"

He moans and writhes in pleasure until I finally whisper the word he's been waiting for.

"Cum…Edward, cum for me, now…"

He lets go and cries out my name as he cums in a puddle in front of us.

"Good boy, angel…Now, once I've massaged your ankles and wrists, I want you to meet me in bed. Jasper is sleeping in the room with us again…" I say. I clean up the mess we've made and after showering meet my men in the bedroom.

Jasper is on his cot and facing the wall…he looks to be off in some kind of daydream or something.

I try to get his attention back on me. "Edward, Jasper helped me set up for our little game tonight. He was also my test subject…I got the toy and chair through UPS yesterday and I wanted to surprise you so I tested it out on him. Jazzy enjoyed it as much as you did… didn't you Jasper?"

He looks over at me. "Yes, Mistress, I did…I knew he'd like it…" Jasper answers wistfully.

"Now, I want you to think about what I can do with you boys and the cock trap to make for a good show for Ali and Master Phil next week. We'll figure it out tomorrow…" I say. "Good night, angel…G'night Jazzy."

"Good night, Mistress…" They answer.

Over the next few days, I notice a certain quality of our life is missing. We are not as in sync with each other as we used to be…

Jazzy acts more subdued then he's ever been. Alice begins to ask for more time and attention from her husband…which she deserves of course…but she never took away from my birthday month before… Even Edward seems to be acting differently then usual.

Am I still anticipating the needs and wants of my subs? Why do I feel such awkwardness and disappointment?

Forgot to mention that Miss-Beckie-Louise once again suggested something for this Chapter! Thanks for the 'Ice Cube Torture' Idea! Fab!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

I wake up and look at the calendar…Its September 13th…I never thought I'd see a sad birthday…but it has happened…

It's not that I hadn't known this was in our future…because I saw it coming from a mile away…

First, there was the distance between me and Alice…then, there was the depression Jasper exhibited…then the nervousness and apprehension I'd sensed from my fiancé…then the frequent discussions Alice needed to have with Jasper…and finally last night, everything came to a head and exploded in our faces…

Alice and Jasper came to the dinner table and told me it was over…

_Edward was cooking and I knew that Jasper was with Alice in their room. When they walked into the dining-room, I instantly saw that Jasper was dressed…fully dressed… I fingered the keys I always keep in my pocket with a sinking feeling._

"_Mistress, Alice and I have spoken in depth over the last week and a half…and as much as it pains me to say it, she makes sense… We're not ending the entire relationship…We couldn't if we tried…" He looked over at his wife. "Too much ties us together…"_

_She sat next to me and took my hand in hers. "Bella, you and Edward…you're still our best friends...and we do want to live with you in Seattle…but there are things in our marriage…in our relationship that need repair before that can happen with truly harmonious feelings. I'm finally being selfish, Bells…I don't want to share him anymore…"_

_Jasper knelt next to me. "One of the things Ali pointed out is that I don't need the discipline…I want it…It's like a drug to me and I have to quit cold-turkey or I'll never free myself of its pull…I'll try to keep your training and rules in mind, because they truly embody the way a real man is supposed to act towards a lady, and Alice deserves a real man…I want to be the man she thinks I can be…" He took a deep breath and handed me a few pieces of paper._

_I took it and read it…it was his lists and contract. I braced myself to hear the rest of this…_

_Alice said, "Bella, Jazzy and I are taking a trip…We leave tomorrow and we'll be gone til Thanksgiving…We need some time alone to reconnect…maybe I'll be able to be who he needs me to be if he strives to become what I need him to be…Bella, tell us you understand…please…tell me its ok…?"_

_With tears in my eyes, I hugged her. "Of course, I understand, Ali… I never wanted to be a roadblock in your marriage. I love you both, so much. All I want is for us to each be happy. I thought it was working but I just enabled him to escape the true issues you both were facing in your relationship. There will always be room with us in Seattle…You've seen the plans and property… I'll never kick you out…Listen, you don't have to go…Edward and I have to get out of here sooner or later…" I said. "Maybe we can be 'vanilla' for a while and move in with my dad or I could rent a small place until the house is built…"_

"_No, Bella, you and Edward have dealt with horrible things and deserve to rest and recoup until your new home is built and furnished. We need this little get-away…literally. This house is just something we need to get away from…"Alice replied sadly._

"_I want you both to promise me something…I've seen you together in the good times and the bad times…I want you to promise me that if you can't work this out, you'll both stay friends with us…we love you guys." I said, hugging them each tightly in turn._

"_Mistress, I want you to know that I loved my recent adventures with you and Edward. I've thought about this long and hard…no pun intended…This might seem abrupt or sudden, but it's not. I've thoroughly enjoyed the past month and a half…I never thought I'd say this, but I've found something that actually exceeds…my need for domination." Jasper said, gripping my hand. "My love for Alice is the only thing that can…eclipse…my desire to submit." _

_I gave off a sad laugh. "You said it, Jazzy …You just used your goodbye password. I never thought I'd hear it pass your lips."_

"_Me too…Thanks for all our time together…Bella…"Jasper said, accepting the key I held out to him. He unlocked his collar and handed it to me._

_After that I went to my bedroom and got a pair of pants…I brought it to Edward in the kitchen and told him the news as he got dressed… He was upset, but his reaction told me that he wasn't surprised. I knew he'd seen it coming too…_

And so here I sit… One of my subs is gone…But Edward is still here, and that's what really matters. He is the most important thing to me now…the most important thing to me ever…

My fiancé helps me get ready. I look amazing by the time Alice and Jasper had their stuff packed into the car.

She'd arranged for their flight to be leaving around the same time that Master Phil and my mom were arriving so we wouldn't have to wait too long or make multiple trips to Sea-Tac. Their first stop is New York and they are so excited.

Edward and I have decided that we need a break from D/s too. So after this show for Master Phil tonight, we'll be going on regular dates and out to dinner and other things that 'vanilla' couples do. Maybe we'll find friends in the 'vanilla' community…

Jasper and Alice wave from the security checkpoint and go out of sight quickly.

We stand looking after them and when I turn to Edward, I see he has tears in his eyes too. We sit and hold each other, and it's suddenly 2 hours later.

Master Phil walks over to us with my mom standing just behind him. "Isabella, what on God's green Earth is going on here?" He asks.

We lead them to our car and I tell him the whole story on the ride home with Edward driving.

When I'm done, Master sighs. "Isabella, I'm very much afraid that I've done you a grave disservice. Perhaps you shouldn't have been raised in my fantasy world. I taught you the ins and outs of the D/s world and told you that you were ready to be out on your own as an experienced Domme at the age of 21…clearly my own mistake teaches us that noone is really experienced…no matter the age…And now with Jasper leaving you…are you sure you want to remain in a Domme/sub relationship?"

I look over at my step-father as we pull into the driveway. "I'm not sure of many things, anymore, Master…but I'm positive that being a Domme turns me the hell on… I can say, without a single doubt, that being controlled and ordered around sexually makes Edward feel the same way…I am also more than certain that I'm going to miss having Jasper in the playroom with us…but he was becoming so…needy… and more dependant…every day…It started to feel strange, wrong…Listen, I like the feeling of being in control…taking care of Edward…being privileged to call him mine and fulfilling his desires…his cravings. I'm too pulled toward this lifestyle…to stop completely."

"…And you, Edward…?" Phil looks at Edward as we all get out of the car and get ready to enter the house. "Are you sure this is what you want, son?"

"Master Phil…I don't know how to correctly express myself, sir…I love Bella…I love the way she makes me feel and the way she doesn't make me feel…does that make any sense? I love getting up in the mornings and helping her shower and dry her hair… Cooking with her or for her is great fun too. The sex is phenomenal…there's nothing I'd change…One of the reasons she shared me with Jasper and vice versa is because we asked. We're bi-sexual and we've always felt an attraction that we'd never done anything about…" He looks at me. "Thank you for doing that for us, by the way, Bella."

I smirk. "I got a bit of my kinky side satisfied with it, so you didn't really have to twist my arm…Jasper had actually been the one to ask for anal sex. Ali doesn't like to use the harness and dildo, just the plugs and beads and stuff." I pause, uncomfortably. "Baby …Edward; do you think you'll miss having a male lover? I mean…I could take on a second sub again, or find another D/s couple …"

"No, Bella…I don't think I'd be able to deal with someone other then you or Jasper putting something up there…" Edward says cutting me short. "I trust you…I trust him…I only want you…if I can't have you both."

I hug him. "I understand, honey."

"Isabella, what you have found with this boy…young man…It's wonderful. When it started the way it did, I didn't really expect it to last. I'm glad I was wrong…so, what have the two of you decided to do now?" Master asks. "…and how can I help?"

I take a deep breath. "Master, for the sake of this relationship, we are going to try being vanilla for a while… I know it'll be difficult because this is all I've really known, but I'm willing to give it a try."

Master says. "You're right, Isabella, it will be difficult. I have a suggestion that may help, though. I think if you want this to work…you'll need to have at least one session per week…maybe more. That should help provide an outlet of some kind for your sexual energy."

Edward blushes. "We do have a lot of that…"

My mom and I laugh. I look at her, but address our Master. "Master, may I speak with my mother for a little while?"

"Yes, you may…Edward and I will begin dinner." He answers.

"Mom, I…" I begin as we walk through the house to the room they'll be using.

"Happy birthday, baby…I know a lot of the trouble you're having at the moment stems from me and Phil raising you in the D/s lifestyle. I'm sorry for that but I'm not going to apologize for living my life the way I felt I needed to. You were always more of an adult than I was. You took care of me when I needed you to, but Phil did all of that and took care of my sexual needs too. You just need to figure out how to balance." She looks at me wisely. "Like Jasper, you don't need D/s all day every day…You need the balance… That's why Edward is so good for you. He is willing and able to help you figure this whole balance thing out. Your balance might be D/s nights and weekends…or it could be a true 50/50 split of the weeks… Once you find your groove, you'll be just fine."

"You're right, mom…Thanks…" I say. I take a bit more time for girl talk and stuff before the guys call us to dinner. They made baked ziti…one of my favorite dishes.

After dinner, Edward and I take an hour to ready ourselves for the scene. I'd thought about just repeating the scene I'd concocted to introduce Edward to the cock trap, but I didn't want him to get bored.

Mom and Master Phil are in place and waiting for the show to start.

I bind him with a leather belt and have his wrists attached to it. A leash around his neck keeps him in step with me. I knock on the playroom door and then lead my sub through it.

He isn't blindfolded this time. His cock is on display with a 'Gates of Hell' device and his balls are hanging beautifully below it.

I glance at Master Phil and my mom. Mom licks her lips and Master Phil smiles widely.

"Our guests seem to like the way you look, Edward…I wonder if they'll like the way your ass looks when its red…I love the color red when it's on you, angel…"

He remains silent.

"Good boy, sweetie." I say before turning to face our audience. "For your entertainment and my birthday, Edward is going to help me put on a show. Candle wax, is a soft limit for him. He has been asking for information about it and so, newly informed he's decided to push that limit tonight. I've found candles that when melted, the wax becomes non-toxic massage oil, so that's what we'll be using. We have the Red-Yellow-Green safe-word system in place. You should use the safe-word too if you feel the need."

Turning back to my sub, I tell him to bend over the padded table. I light a candle and keep it on a metal tray within easy reach. I bind his arms into place and run my hands over his skin, as it melts. I slap his ass a few times with my hand.

He moans.

I then take a flogger and work him over with that. His skin is now tender and the candle has melted a little.

"Edward, what color are we…?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress…" He answers.

"Good…I'm going to place a dildo in your ass now…after that I'll start with the wax…" I say. Lubing him up is fun. I love to hear his tiny noises as I finger fuck him. I drip some lube on my fingers and press them into his tight rosebud. His whimpers and whines are lovely as I move my fingers into his ass. After inserting the dildo, I wipe my hands and pick up the candle. "Are you ready, Edward?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…please?"

I hold it above the red skin of his buttocks and tip it slightly.

His breathing is steady and even, so I drip a little more over his ass. He hisses as the hot wax lays there for a moment.

I set the candle down and massage it into the fleshy part of his sweet ass before slapping him there again… his groan is a beautiful thing. "Are we still green, my angel?"

"Mmmm, yes Mistress…very green!" He says.

I take the candle and create an X pattern over his back.

As my hands work it into his skin, he responds with a moan of pleasure. I grin and unbind his hands. "Turn over, angel…"

He does and now, I bind him spread-eagle. The 'Gates' device holds him erect and so I drip the wax onto what would be his bush area…if I didn't have him remove the hair. I'm careful to avoid touching his cock for now and he whimpers in want. I pinch his nipples, lightly at first, then hard for just a moment.

His surprised noise sends a shiver of excitement down my spine. I drip wax onto his newly sensitive nipples and his eyes fly wide open as he whines. I continue to massage the wax into his skin. He loves it just as I knew he would, as long as it was done right. I remove the 'Gates' and hold his balls in my hand and pick up the candle.

"Yellow…please, Mistress, yellow…"

Master Phil's eyes flash to me. He's gauging my reaction…

I place the candle back on its tray and look into his eyes. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"I'm afraid…I know you'd never cause me harm on purpose, but James' favorite pastime was torturing my cock and balls…and I'm sorry but I'm afraid."

"You didn't mind when I flogged that part of your body…or used the crop…I'm having a hard time understanding your protest, Edward." I say. "I am disappointed…But I do respect the use of your safe-word…Do you still want to use it, angel?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Shall we move on to the cock trap then…?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress…"

I blow out the candle and place it away from the play area. I remove a pair of nipple clamps from a drawer and place them onto his nipples connected with a chain. "Edward, for this part, you may only vocalize your safe-words. If I hear a single sound you'll be punished…Am I understood?"

He responds. "Green, Mistress."

"Good boy…" I place the trap on him and attach it to the hook before working over his chest and abs with the rabbit-fur flogger. I tug on the chain and hear only a gasp. The cock trap holds his member erect and away from his body. I have a bowl of warm water and a bowl of ice cubes. I pick up a cube and touch it to his chest. A small rivulet of ice cold water runs over his nipple. I repeat the process for the other side. I take some of the warm water into an eyedropper and drip it over his trapped cock.

He bites his lip.

I feel the need to remind him. "If you cum without permission, you'll get such a spanking that you won't be able to sit for a week …Remember to ask me first…"

"Green, Mistress…"

I nod and run my fingernails over his cock head through the trap. He hisses and so I bring my tongue to lick the pre-cum before taking the flogger to his organ. His face indicates that he's close…very close. I take pity on him but not much. "Edward…you may…"

He looks up at me and knows what's coming and it's not him…

"Beg…" I finish.

He stares at me in shock. He has willingly begged before, but I'd never demanded it of him. I tug his nipple clamps and he begins.

"Mistress, please, let me cum…? I need to cum for you…" He says. "I love what you've done with me…I'm yours to command, Mistress, please I need to cum…"

"Stop…You shouldn't even be close to that point…I have yet to play with the dildo in your ass…" I dip 2 fingers into my pussy and feed him my juices. "Do you taste that…?"

He nods as he sucks my fingers clean.

"Do you want more of that tonight?"

He nods again.

"Then you will not cum til I allow it, Edward. My kinky side is out to play tonight. I will make you wait for your orgasm while I tease the hell out of you…" I say.

"Mistress, may I request something?" Edward asks.

"You may request, but I reserve the right to refuse." I answer.

"May I please be gagged, Mistress?"

I don't answer him. I just go to the table and get the gag and a buzzer. I place the buzzer in his hand and then I let him see the tip of the penis shaped gag push into my pussy. I moan as I take it out of me. Holding it to his lips, I order him to open his mouth for it. "You're welcome, angel."

His eyes close as he savors my taste.

I grin and tug his nipples.

He groans from behind the gag and his eyes fly open.

I move the dildo in his ass and flick his cock in the trap. He starts to sweat from the tension and I smile. My hand toys with his ass as I work him with the dildo and drip more warm water on his cock.

A tear shows itself on his cheek.

I lick his trapped cock and he cries out from behind the gag. I growl into his ear. "Cum, now, baby…" And just like that, his cum flows like lava with a loud moan.

Master Phil and my mother applaud and leave the room quickly so I can see to Edward's needs.

The gag and cuffs are removed, but I leave the clamps on. I massage his muscles and walk with him to our room leading him by the chain.

He knows we are still in D/s mode and kneels at my feet when we are alone. "Mistress, I want to pleasure you more…I don't want to have any more pleasure for myself tonight…please, may I use only my mouth to make you cum some more?"

I frown. "Why do you feel this way, love?"

"I don't know, Mistress, but I have a craving to see you overtaken with pleasure and to be the one who gave it to you." He says it with such sincerity that I can't say no.

"Alright, but tomorrow, I want to ride your cock, angel. You'd better not give me any trouble about it." I smile and watch his lips make contact with my pussy.

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Please review and don't forget to check out Edward's POV...Healing Moments


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't understand why everyone was so upset about Bella and Edward doing a scene in front of her mother and Phil until I realized that I didn't detail how Bella was dressed. Everyone assumed that she was nude in front of family which would be very close to incest. I'll try to remedy that with this chapter.

Also, in re-reading some of your reviews, I noticed that some of you don't really understand the chastity device's purpose. I'll explain: the chastity device is only to keep the men from having sex or masturbating without permission. Only the people with the key can access the penis while the device is being worn. So when Bella said that Jasper was 'completely chaste to me and Alice' that means he only has sex with the 2 of them…3 once Edward joins in.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had some blockage and then I tried my hand at a few one-shots…Let me know what you think…

_**Chapter 27**_

"Mistress…" He says quietly, the next morning.

"Yes, angel…?" I ask.

"Can we please talk about last night?" Edward asks.

My Edward is lying back on the mountain of pillows and my head is on his chest. I draw circles around one of his nipples. "Of course, sweetheart… What about last night?"

He sighs. "Well, I know you wanted them to see how we enjoyed the gift they sent, but was it necessary for both of them to see me naked in real life? Maybe if they give us another gift of that sort we could give them a video or something? I just kind of thought it was weird for us to be naked in front of your mother…"

"You forget, my lovely boy, that I wasn't naked…just you…I was in one of those corset dresses that you love so much and my pussy was bare underneath…" I answer.

He moans. "How are we supposed to go 'vanilla' if you're going to keep teasing me like this?"

I turn serious. "Edward, I'm not going to lie and say it'll be easy for us to go 'vanilla', because it won't. Mast- Phil says it'll take the edge off if we keep BDSM as a small part of our new lives though, so we'll try and scene once a week. If you need more than that, tell me and we'll make it 2 times per week. If you feel the need to go further than that, we can work our way back to our original schedule. Be open and honest with me, ok honey?"

He nods. "Please, no more scenes in front of your mom? That came very close to my hard limit of playing in front of family."

I gasp. "Edward, you should've reminded me about that! Silly boy! I would've asked her to stay out of the room, if I'd remembered!"

"It really is moot now, because we're trying to go 'vanilla'…" He says sounding disappointed.

"Right…" I say awkwardly.

"Talk to me, Bella-love." He says soothingly.

I sigh. "I've been living as 'Miss Bella' for so long now, that I'm afraid I'm going to just be a bitch instead of being 'vanilla'. I know that this decision means I'm giving up a fair amount of power and control in this relationship."

"Bella, listen to me…everything depends on you…You're still in control. I intend to continue following your rules. They make sense …and not only that, they make me feel like a better man. I love doing things for you, I'd always put your desires and needs before mine. It's the way I am…I feel like I'm taking care of you, not like I'm a slave who's being forced into things! Opening doors and holding chairs are part of that, as well as respect and courtesy and much of the other rules we have." His eyes capture me as he fingers the lock on his neck. "I love you, Bella Swan, I like being your 'loving servant'…and when you tie me up and have your way with me…!You have no idea how much I enjoy that!"

"Then should we bother to go 'vanilla'?" I ask. "I'd understand if you had homework once your classes start. I'd understand if you wanted to be vanilla during the day and have hot D/s sex a few nights per week."

"I think we should at least try to see how long we can be 'vanilla'…that way when it's time for my midterms and finals, we'll know our limits…" He suggests.

I nod. "Ok, love, then that's what we'll do. You're my love and my life, Edward, your needs matter to me, too." I say.

He smiles. "I'm glad of that Mistress…because I have the need to be bound and fucked by you in some way…Could we maybe play now…one more time before we attempt to have 'vanilla' time?"

I frown. "Will you object if I give you a little cock and ball torture?" I ask, unsure because of last night. "You used your safe-word last night when I went near your package."

"I was only afraid of the candle-wax on my cock, Mistress, not the crop or flogger. Not only has James used candle-wax to harm me in the past, but it is a soft limit and I felt we'd pushed it far enough at the point where I used the safe-word." He explains.

"Is there anything specific that you'd like me to do?" I ask, nodding.

"No, Mistress, nothing specific. Play…tease me…bind me…make me cum when you desire it, or deny me if you so choose…" Edward says with passion. "I love and trust you, and I promise that I'll do whatever pleases you or refrain from doing whatever displeases you. You've only to say the words."

I shake my head at his dramatic words, but give in to his desire for 'one more scene'. "Before I go totally…Domme on you, I'd like to remind you of something I said before our re-commitment ceremony…When we spoke of the limits and checklists…"

"Yes, what is it?" He asks.

"You said piercings were a hard limit…but you also said that tattoos might be acceptable…" I nudge his memory.

I hear his breath catch as he catches my drift. "Yes, B-…" Seeing me shake my head he corrects himself. "Yes, Mistress…and then you said you wouldn't mind seeing your name written across my hip or something…Have you decided…?"

"Yes, angel…I have… If you still don't mind the idea, I'd very much like it if you'd let me claim you that way…" I tell him.

He stares into my eyes and nods… "When…?"

"Could it be my Christmas present…?" I ask.

"Could it be your early Christmas present…?" He returns.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Are you trying to take control, here?"

He looks down at the floor. "No Mistress…I'm just stating what I'd like…and I'd love to have your name on my body…Please, let me get it soon?"

I pretend to think about it. "You really want it…You're not just submitting your will because I want it?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, Mistress…I'm not lying…I promise."

"You'll have to earn it." I say. "If you are good for this session and last as long as possible being vanilla…you can set the date for the tattoo yourself. If I feel you've given up too soon, I will not take you to get it until the first week of the New Year…Deal?"

"Deal…I want it the day after our next session…When I've lasted til my limit, which I think will be 2 weeks." He declares.

"Ok…I think 'too soon' will be 1 week. Got it…?" I ask.

He nods and repeats the terms back to me. "As long as I'm good for today and last over a week before caving to my desire for domination, I get the tattoo the day after our next session. If I cave 'too soon', I have to wait til after New Years."

I nod decisively.

"Mistress, what will it look like?" He asks.

I smile. "I've decided that I'll have the artist write my name in script across your left hip underlined by a black whip or maybe a crop…what do you think?"

His eyes close and he moans. "I prefer the crop, if it pleases you, Mistress…?"

"Mmmm…I hear the want in your voice, angel…I feel it too. Master Phil and my mom are using our playroom but as you know, I keep a few items in our bedroom." I tell him. "I'm going to play with you today, Edward…you'll be my toy…I'll bind you, tease you and play with you…I may let you cum…but not for a while and definitely not until it pleases me…Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress…" He says kneeling next to me. He knows its time to begin.

"Good…first thing I want…after I set up… is for you to lie over my lap. I'm going to spank you because I know you like that… Then I'm going to give you some anal stimulation." I tell him as I cuff his hands behind him. "Also, you aren't allowed to see while this is happening …Any objections?"

"No Mistress…" He says.

I place my favorite shaped-leather blindfold on him and take a small table into the private bathroom. I set up the hose and special nozzle, as well as my strap-on, for his enema. Next, I place my high backed vanity chair in the bathroom. The last step is to clip a leash onto Edward's collar and lead him into the scene room.

As his feet feel the tiles, he asks where we are.

"Where do you think we are, angel?" I ask him.

"The bathroom…?"

"That's right, my angel… I'm going to take you over my knees now." I say as I position his cock to cross my thigh. I can tell he feels the pressure by the groan as he lowers himself against me. My hand makes several imprints on his fleshy cheeks.

His cock is hard and pressing on my leg. His balls hang like dice from the rearview mirror of a car.

I reach down and squeeze lightly. Hearing his whine, I rub his perineum calmly. "Hush now, love. I'm taking good care of my toy, aren't I?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

I spank him a little more and then put him in the tub on all fours and re-cuff him to the proper hook. "You're getting all cleaned out today, angel. I'm going to give you an enema."

"It doesn't feel like a hose, Mistress." He says as I use the lubricant to ease the special nozzle into him. "James made me give myself enemas, once in a while, but nothing like this."

"Yes, well, some of my previous submissives didn't like the hose. So I bought a specially made nozzle for it. It's in the shape of a penis…Do you like it?" I ask.

"Its better then the do-it-yourself ones…" He answers.

I use a hot-water-bottle filled with warm saline to fill his bowels. As soon as I'm done, I disconnect the hose from the nozzle and pull the nozzle out… Quickly, I place my strap-on at his hole and kneel behind him. "Are you ready, angel?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

I enter him slowly but steadily. As I fuck his liquid filled ass, he begins to moan.

"I feel so full, Mistress…"

I reach around his waist to grip his cock firmly. Not answering him I proceed to jerk him off as I fuck him with the solution still sloshing inside his ass.

He's hard and ready as he pants his request to cum.

I command him. "Cum, Edward…"

His cum instantly spurts out, and all over the wall of the shower. "Thank you, Mistress…"

"Don't thank me yet, love. I've just begun your torment." I leave the strap-on inside him and take the harness and blindfold off for now. "I am going to let you empty yourself out, now, angel." I say taking the cuffs off his wrists and leading him to the toilet. "Be a good boy now and I'll leave you to it…when I've left the room, just take the dildo out of your hole. Gravity will do the rest. No touching yourself…and call out to me when you're finished." I go into my bedroom and around 7 minutes later, I hear the toilet flush just before he calls out for me. I return to fetch him and lead him on his leash to the bedroom where I have the U shaped chair set up. "Sit…"

He sits and lets me cuff him to the chair. He once again accepts the blindfold, as well. His package hangs and so I cup it and run my fingers over his most private places.

"Mine…" I whisper.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm yours…" He says.

I take a flogger from my drawer and start to use it on his back. Every swipe of the flogger extracts a low sweet moan from Edward, telling me that I'm giving him pleasure. I swing the flogger so it hits his ass and balls next, making my sweet boy whine. I whisper that I'll be right back. I jog down to the kitchen to get some ice cubes in a bowl. I step back into the room without saying a word and press one cube to his opening.

"Holy SHIT!" He yells.

I just know he'll love the surprise I have for him later… I grin and move it forward to touch his perineum.

His reaction is a wordless, whimpering cry.

Taking a second cube, I place them on either side of Edward's balls.

This time he bites his lip and makes his hands into fists.

I use a weighted ball pouch to keep the ice in place and take the third cube into my hand. I touch it to his lips causing him to lick it, and then I trail it down his body…from his mouth to his throat…to his bellybutton then up to his left nipple…after that I move it across to his right nipple…back down to his bellybutton and finally to the head of his cock… I whisper into his ear. "I could be cruel…I could stuff you into your chastity device til I want to fuck you tonight…I could also dry your package off and give you one hell of a blowjob…" I muse pretending to not have my decision made. "I think I'll make you wait a little while. The ball pouch stays on with the ice cubes in it and you're to be in your chastity device until I take it off. You must inform me if the cubes melt…so I can replace them. You will also wear nipple clamps, a butt plug and shorts." I place the chastity device on his numb cock and balls, the clamps on his nipples, the plug in his ass and take his bindings off. "You may find a pair of shorts to wear and then you may go to the kitchen to make lunch. We all like grilled cheese sandwiches, so that is what I want you to make."

"Yes, Mistress…" He says.

I smile to myself as he leaves the room, wishing I could talk to Alice about this… She always liked to play with temperature…a little ice here, a little heated water or gel pack there…I miss my best friend…

"Isabella, why is your fiancé making all of us lunch wearing only a pair of shorts and nipple clamps?" Master Phil asks as I join them in the dining-room, dressed in a corset top and long denim skirt, with no panties.

"He's wearing more than that…you just can't see it…He asked me for one last day of submission before some 'vanilla' time. I said yes and made him a deal." I answer as he comes out and stands next to me.

"Excuse me, Mistress…"

"Yes, angel…?" I ask.

He glances at Master and my mom. "The items you asked to be informed about need to be replaced."

I grin and stand. "Follow me, angel." I lead him to the freezer and pull down his shorts. Taking his pouch off, I empty the water from it and place 1 ice cube back in before stuffing his balls back in and adding a second cube. I look at him pointedly.

"Thank you, Mistress." He says.

"You're welcome, angel… and by the way, I won't keep you waiting til tonight…I'm not that cruel." I inform him.

"I'll be ready whenever you want me, Mistress…I promise." Edward says.

"Good." I say as I head back to the dining-room.

"What needed replacing?" My mom asks.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know he's not married to me yet but he wants to start thinking of you as family, so we can't play and talk about this stuff with you. 'Play in front of family' is a hard limit for him. I forgot that last night, but he reminded me this morning." I tell her.

"Talking isn't always playing, Mistress." Edward says as he joins us with our lunch. "I'll tell them if you want me to…?"

"No, Edward…you MAY tell them if YOU want to. I will respect your wish for privacy but if YOU don't mind them knowing about it, then go ahead and tell them." I say, emphasizing his choice in the matter.

He nods and tells them vaguely about his enema and teasing session and how I have his family jewels on ice for the next few hours.

Master Phil smiles as my sub speaks of my teasing. "Alice rubbed off on you a lot, didn't she, Isabella? She loved temperature play."

I smile sadly and nod.

The phone rings and I motion for Edward to get it. He stays on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up and coming back to us with a huge smile. "The permits for the house have all been approved, Mistress! The Volturious Brothers will begin building this weekend!"

I jump up and hug him. "That's wonderful, Edward, I'm so glad."

"I can't wait to be living in our house…" He smiles softly. "It's going to be magical!"

"Aro sent me the name of a moving company. It's owned by his sub, so we don't have to take apart the furniture before the move …It'll make things so much easier." I tell him.

He nods. "I can't wait to see my creation built!"

"Me too, love." I say smiling brightly. "I'll send Alice an e-mail with the news. E-mail and postcards are the only way we're going to communicate, unless there's an emergency. In that case, one of them will call on the phone."

"Isabella, take Edward and finish your play session. We'll clean up out here and then, I want us to go out. There's a restaurant in Olympia that I want to try." Master Phil requests.

I nod. "Ok… Edward, I want you to meet me in the bedroom."

"Yes, Mistress…" He walks quickly out of the dining-room.

I walk the opposite way to the kitchen freezer. I just know he'll like the surprise I have for him. As I walk into the bedroom, I smile. He's sitting in the U shaped chair again and has cuffed his left wrist into the appropriate restraint. "What a good boy you are today, Edward…I'll be rewarding you…" I place his right wrist into the other cuff and then remove his CB. "I have a special treat for you, my angel…a frozen treat…" I show him the mold and the label on it.

"Jasper's cock…" As soon as he reads the words, his eyes shoot up to look at my face.

"Yes, angel, I miss him too…Now, this one is just plain ice… but I'll make you another one later with lemonade because I know it's one of your favorite drinks…" I say with a grin.

"Mistress…If this one is my special treat…why is it…"

"…Plain?" I finish his sentence.

He nods.

"Because this one isn't going into your mouth…" I say, winking at him.

"Holy…You're going to put that…" His eyes widen as I step behind him. I lubricate his ass again with my fingers before touching the cold cock to his opening.

He whimpers as I penetrate him with the frozen phallus.

I smile my angel is so responsive to cold stimulation. I take a position between his legs and as I move the icy dick in and out of him I begin to remove the weighted ball sac. Leaving the ice in him, I empty the ball sac in the bathroom. I take a mental picture of him like this…I wonder if he'd let me take pictures of him in submission…Back to this session, though… I kneel between his legs again and, touching him with nothing but my lips I remove his nipple clamps.

Edward moans.

I take his cock into my hot mouth, and hear a startled cry as he starts to beg.

"Aghhh…! Mistress, please…please let me cum…I'm not going to last… The change in temp…! Aghhh…!" Edward's voice holds desperation.

I lift my head to look straight into his eyes. "Edward, my sweet angel…I want to taste your cum…" With that, I start sucking him in earnest as well as moving the frosted dick-on-a-stick in and out of his hole.

Just a few moments later, his whimpering turns to a moan of my name and a warning that he's about to cum.

I deep-throat him for a second and welcome his cum flowing into my mouth. I swallow most but not all of it. I kiss him, forcing him to take the small sample into his own mouth.

We spend the next few hours in the bed… 'warming him up'…after the cold morning. As soon as I notice the time, I turn to my love. "Dinner with Phil and my mom is going to be our first public 'vanilla' experience, but I'll expect you to keep your word…" I get up and we shower together.

He dries my hair, insisting that he wants to.

I put my dress on and lean on his shoulder as I slip my feet into my shoes.

Leaving the bedroom, he doesn't need a reminder to hold the door for me. As we get to the car, he walks ahead of me and opens the car door. As the evening goes on, I barely notice that we're 'vanilla'. He stands with Phil as Mom and I get up to go to the restroom and again when we come back to the table…For the entire evening he does everything just right…

Maybe this vanilla thing won't be so bad…

********************************************************************************************************************  
Thanks again to hnwhitlock2000! You're doing great!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

This vanilla thing is driving me crazy! I feel so unsure of myself. As a Domme, I could just ask Edward to do something for me and he'd happily obey… Now, we're engaged and vanilla, my neck is cramped and I'm trying not to bother him with my silly neck pain…

It's been 2 weeks, 3 days and 18 hours since our last scene. Edward has been a little antsy but he hasn't said anything about wanting or needing a scene. He also hasn't done anything to warrant a punishment. I can't help but wonder if we'll be a totally vanilla couple now… I rub my neck and grimace, thinking of the last 2 weeks. We'd done lots of vanilla things. He'd taken me to the movies twice, dinner 3 times and a lunch here and there… but he had cooked or made lunch the rest of the time. One day, we even took a drive to see the site of our new home. The neighborhood is beautiful. The construction workers have laid the foundation and begun working on the frame of the house…

"Bella-love, is your neck hurting?" Edward asks from Jasper's desk, which is on the other side of the office.

"Uhmmm, yeah…just a little…" I admit.

He looks at me sympathetically. "Love, how can I take care of you if you don't tell me what you need?"

I smirk. "I guess you're right…"

Edward comes to me and begins to massage my tense neck muscles. "Tell me what's wrong, Bella…Please?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to…"

"Bella…" He stops his massage and stares at me for a moment…then he walks around to face me…and kneels. "Mistress…Please, tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it for you…?"

My eyes close as I sink back into my role as Miss Bella. "Oh, Angel, its just this whole vanilla thing…We haven't had a scene in over 2 weeks …I mean, we've had sex and all but, I've missed the high I get when you call me Mistress or Goddess… The feeling I get when you put such trust in me that you'll let me bind you or spank you…It's so very overwhelming."

He looks up at me through his lashes. "It's the same for me, you know… When I call you 'Mistress', its freeing, not humiliating …and when I feel the cuffs or rope binding me to a table or to your bed and I let you take full control of me, it's such a heady feeling …and maybe it's the whole chivalry thing that my dad taught me as I was growing up, but when I make you cum first, I feel so proud of myself, like I accomplished something." He gets up and resumes the massage of my neck. "Fiancé's can give neck rubs too, you know…"

"I know…" I begin.

"Please, Miss Bella… Please listen to me. I'm still your sub. You're supposed to take care of my needs…right?" He asks.

I nod.

"Well, I need to take care of you. In order for me to take care of you, I need you to tell me how. I love you, and I love taking care of you. If you need a neck rub, and we're vanilla, just ask. Is it really that difficult for you to change 'angel, massage my neck' to 'honey, could you please massage my neck'?" He asks.

"No, but I didn't want to be a bother…" I say. "I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing over there."

"Why not…?" He asks.

I try to explain. "When we're in D/s mode, I own you and your time is mine, but as a vanilla couple we're each our own person with our own activities and things we need to do. I guess I just don't know when it's not appropriate for me to interrupt you and when it is."

"If what I was doing was important, I'd say 'sure, just give me a minute' and if it wasn't important, I'd say, 'yes, love, I'm on my way' …Bella, you are the most important person in my life." He looks thoughtful. "Mistress, it has come to my attention that your need for control is not being fulfilled. I need your control less then you need to control me, but I feel that my purpose in life is to take care of you. I like doing for you…and I know that I can request vanilla time to do my homework or if I decide to work for the Volturious brothers…"

"Yeah, about that… Edward, I've spoken to them. They're willing to let me look around their building in the city and I asked them a few things." I say.

"Like what, Mistress?" Edward asks.

"They have a playroom there…in the office building…If you went in to work there, I could visit and we could play. Apparently the Dominants that work there sometimes have their subs join them and the subs that work there occasionally get surprise visits from their Dominants but the rule is that the playroom is videotaped, so the brothers and the security personnel would get to see what we do and I'm not keen on allowing that." I say. "When I told them that, they told me that only major shareholders get un-taped playroom time…I'm only willing to consider this investment if you will be working there…Have you decided yet whether you want to work at Volturious Design and Construction?"

"I was leaning toward yes, Mistress." He admits.

I smile. "Good…I think you'll be happy doing that. Also the Seattle branch of the company is located not too far from our new home."

"What else did you ask?" Edward inquires.

I sigh. "I asked if I could speak with a sub that is currently employed there. I didn't tell the brothers this, but I want to see if this sub is treated well…and I want to be absolutely sure that you'd be safe…"

Edward sighs. "Mistress, are you unhappy with this vanilla thing? I think it's a bit silly to drag it on. I've lasted long enough to win the bet…We could have our scene and then get my tat tomorrow. I just want things to be normal, and for us that means mostly D/s with some vanilla thrown in. I'm ready to feel your…"

I hear the front door open and I freeze.

Edward goes quickly and quietly to the closet. He pulls out a baseball bat and whispers for me to 'please, stay here'. He then walks out to face whoever it might be.

I stand next to the door and bite my lip nervously.

"Bella…! Bella, come quick!" Edward calls me.

I run out to join him. "Edward, what is…?" I gasp seeing who it is. "Jasper…? What's going on? Where's Alice?"

Jasper wobbles on his feet. "Mistress…need you…" He says with tears.

"Edward, help him into the living-room. I'll meet you there." I say, pulling out my phone. I am livid as I dial Alice's cell phone so when she picks up, I begin to interrogate her. "Alice, what's going on…? What did you do or say to Jasper? He's acting so broken …I need to know how to fix him."

"Bella…I should've expected him to go back to you." Alice says bitterly. "Bella, while we were in Nashville, a man hit on me. I found him very attractive but introduced him to my husband and that was that…until Jasper claimed he had a headache one night after we'd argued and he insisted I go to dinner alone. Peter was in the same restaurant and saw me sitting by myself. He asked to join me and I said yes. I had a lovely meal and some wine, but when I went back to the room, I found Jasper looking at a picture of you and jerking off."

I gasp. "Oh, Jazzy…No…"

"Yes… I was so upset that I slapped him across the face…he lapsed into sub mode and apologized, calling me 'Mistress'. I gave him a good spanking with my hairbrush. Then I broke down; I cried. When I calmed down enough, I told him I wanted a divorce …and then I sent him to the airport in a cab. I've decided to ask Peter to join me for the rest of my excursion, because I don't want to be alone." Alice says sadly. "Talk to him, Bella. He'll tell you the same story…and Bella…I'm not coming back to Forks or Seattle until I'm over it. I love you three, but he can't accept my new lifestyle, and that means we have differences that we just can't reconcile. Have him send me the divorce papers. I'll be continuing my trip and will e-mail you my itinerary, to make things easier …Needless to say, I won't be moving into the Seattle house with you…but I love you and I'll miss you, Bells."

The click as she hangs up echoes through my ears…Tears pour down my face as I stumble into the living-room…

Edward looks torn. He wants to comfort me but he's got Jasper crying all over him too.

I watch them for a moment and then I place myself between them. Jasper puts his head on my shoulder and Edward lets me lean on him. "It'll be ok, Jasper… You still have us…You'll always have us."

Jasper falls asleep on my lap soon after.

"Bella, what's going on…? He was in no shape to tell me anything and then you came into the room in tears…Is Alice ok? Did she die or something?" He asks gently.

I compose myself as much as possible. "Alice is no longer …What I mean is…Alice and Jasper are separated. She caught him masturbating to a picture of me while they were away."

Edward gasps.

"She's found a different traveling companion…and she wants a divorce. She won't be living with us in Seattle." I look him in the eyes. "Do you have a problem with me helping him…?"

"No, Bella…of course not…" Edward says just as seriously.

"Edward, do you understand that I feel a certain duty to take care of him…?" I ask.

"Yes…of course…" Edward says. "I'll help you take care of Jasper…any way I can."

"Will it bother you, in ANY way, if he wants to be part of 'us' again?" I ask.

"We've both missed him, Bella…I promise I won't resent you…either of you. Just let me help you to help him." Edward says as he holds me.

I sigh heavily. "Even though we're getting married, Edward…?"

"Yes, love, you will be MY wife…you will belong to me just as much as I belong to you. Jasper is an addition. I'll love him as a lover, and accept that you love him that way too. I feel like he's always been a part of my life. He's my best friend. I love him almost as much as I do you. You are a wonderful person and a wonderful Mistress…" He says. "Besides, he can help me take care of you."

"Edward, you are so selfless. I love you so much. Now let's start taking care of him. I want you to take him up to our room and set up the cot. After you do that, I want you to see if he had any bags. They'll probably be out on the stoop, if he did. Then, I want you to sit with him. I'll order some pizza and call a few people." I say.

"Bella, will this be easier if we're in D/s mode?" Edward asks.

I think for a moment. "We'll take our cue from Jasper. When he wakes up we'll see what he calls me and then we'll go from there." I pick up my phone and dial as Edward nods and picks Jasper up in a fireman's hold.

"Hello?" My mom answers.

"Mom…hi; is Phil around?" I ask.

"He's at work. What is it, sweetie?" She asks.

I tell her what I know of the situation and ask her to tell Phil that I called and need to talk to him.

She promises to do that and we hang up.

My next call is for the pizza. Edward likes plain but I know Jazzy likes meatball slices on his and I like it both ways, so I order a large pie with half and half. Once that's taken care of, I call Esme.

"Hello…?" She says.

"Esme…I need your help…"

"Bella…? What's wrong?" She asks.

"I know we had that argument a few weeks ago, but Edward and I need you. Alice and Jasper are splitting up and he's back from their trip. He's devastated. I don't know how to deal with this. I talked to her and she's not coming back to live with us in Seattle, like we'd planned." I inform her.

"Oh, Bella…" She says sympathetically.

"Bella, Jasper's waking up and he's asking for you." Edward says.

"Esme, I need to go; Jasper needs me. Here's Edward." I say placing the phone in his hand. "Talk to her. Tell her what I told you about the questions and the argument from a few weeks ago. I'll go to Jasper and leave you the money for the pizza."

"Mom…?" He nods as I pull a $20 bill out of my pocket and put it in his other hand.

I go quickly to Jasper's side and slide into the bed next to him. "Jazzy…Oh, honey, are you feeling up to talking?"

"Miss Bella…" Jasper whispers. "I'm so sorry! I don't want you to be disappointed in me… I guess I love you more than I thought. I guess I was wrong and my feelings for Ali didn't compare to the ones I have for you…" Tears flow down his face.

I comfort him. "Jasper, hush now… It'll be ok. I love you too…I'm disappointed in her, not you… I'm disappointed that she couldn't understand that you need the lifestyle we had before… That is what you were thinking about when she caught you masturbating isn't it?"

His face turns red as he nods. "So you've already talked to her?"

I nod. "Yes…but we don't have a new contract and I'm not going to punish you for something you did while you weren't wearing my collar."

"Will you take me back into service, Miss Bella? Please?" He begs.

"If I do, you have to understand that Edward is going to be my number 1… He's going to be my husband." I say, placing emphasis on the 'if' in warning.

"I don't care…I'll just be the piece of ass on the side…" Jasper says.

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Jazzy. You'd be our lover, but he and I will be husband and wife." I tell him.

"…And he won't mind?" Jasper whispers through trembling lips.

"No, I don't… Jazz, you're still my best friend. I can love you both. Bella and I will be fine." Edward says as he joins us. "Let us take care of you."

I smile his way and ask if the pizza has arrived yet.

Edward nods and tells me he put it in the dining-room.

"Jazzy, are you feeling up to eating downstairs? Should I have Edward bring our pizza up here?" I ask.

"I'm fine…I'll be ok, if I have you…" He whispers as he snuggles into my body for a moment longer.

I hold his hand as we go downstairs.

Edward places our pizza on paper plates and hands them to us.

As we eat, Edward and I inform Jasper of what's been going on around here. He occasionally smirks and seems ok but it'll probably be a few weeks before he's able to smile. I'll have to watch for signs of depression and such. At least I'll have Edward to help me.

When Jasper's asleep, Edward asks me to take him to the playroom. I revel in our play as he services me orally and asks to be fucked in his ass. I oblige…

* * *

Thank you hnwhitlock2000! You're great at this beta stuff!


	29. Chapter 29

__

__

_**Chapter 29**_

I accepted Edward's gift of submission again last night. I'd spanked him lightly as he bent over the padded bench before allowing him to service me with his mouth. Then he'd begged to be fucked in his ass.

I consented graciously and allowed Edward to cum, but gave him a condition: he had to drink it from a goblet afterward… He agreed so I got the glass and continued to fuck my sub's ass until he gave up his creamy white load. It filled the glass and I felt that his gaze was focused on me as he accepted the liquid into his body. Running my fingers through Edward's hair, I took the nearly empty goblet from him and whisper, "Good boy, Edward…Now clean up in here and I'll meet you in the bedroom." Then I walked out of the room consuming the rest in 1 quick gulp and leaving him the empty goblet to clean for me.

Walking into the bedroom brought tears to my eyes. Jasper was asleep but his body was curled into the fetal position. The tear tracks on his face let me know he cried himself to sleep, so I lay on my side of the large bed. I noticed that Edward had never finished setting up the cot, forcing Jasper to stay in the bed with us. We slept on either side of him and I woke up several times hearing Jasper's distressed whimpers. He must be having nightmares; the poor guy. I could just kill Alice for doing this to him. As I fell asleep, I kept in my mind thoughts of Jasper; he's a good man…deep down. He just needs a firm hand…maybe firmer than mine…

It's now morning. The events from yesterday still have me reeling. I can't believe Alice was so cruel towards Jasper…He was her husband! Don't wedding vows say, 'for better or worse'? I fail to see how BDSM is worse than 'worse'! I think the worst part is that she tried to force them both into roles they weren't made for. Our poor Jasper…he may love Alice, but a person can't just surrender what makes them who they are. Truth be told, it was just a matter of time before he fell back into the submissive role that he has enjoyed for the last several years… Something occurs to me: Did he fall or was he pushed back into it? I wonder what happened to make him do it. With no threat of punishment, he must have needed to find his new boundaries. I'm going to have to remind him that I'm here to talk to if he needs me because it's now clear to me that Alice can't love him for who he is…maybe she never could. I just wish she hadn't torn him apart and made him feel so broken. When he'd said to me last night that he didn't care if he was just our piece of ass on the side, I couldn't believe he'd lower himself that way because of Alice's obvious disrespect. It makes me so sad and it makes my blood boil to see that this is how low his opinion of himself has gotten. I'll just have to get Edward to help me build Jasper up a little. I'm willing and able to help him and I know my sweet Edward will help too. Jazzy needs us desperately. My eyes open to the new day and as I look around I see Jasper is snuggling with Edward. How sweet! I whisper to find out if they are awake.

"I'm awake, Mistress…" I hear Edward murmur.

I smile to myself. "Good, I want you to go out and get bagels for breakfast. I'll wake Jazzy up and then the 3 of us need to talk for a bit."

He starts to get up, but Jasper tightens his hold and mutters. "Missed you…Ed…ward…stay…"

"Is he awake?" I ask, confused.

"No, he talks in his sleep." He says softly before turning over and scooting up in the bed.

Jasper adjusts his position unconsciously and lays his head on Edward's chest.

"I don't think he wants to let go…" Edward says.

I smirk. "Then I guess I'll be going for the bagels…What would you like?"

"I'll have a cinnamon-raisin with cream-cheese." He tells me.

I laugh and tell him how that's my favorite bagel choice too.

He smirks and reminds me that Jasper likes egg-everything bagels with cream-cheese.

"Yes…I'll get them now, honey. You should try to wake him up in a little while." I say as I pull off the covers. Edward thinks I don't notice him lick his lips as I get dressed in a cute little jumpsuit and I wonder what he was thinking of, but I'm not going to ask about it when we have other things to worry about than sex. I go to the garage and start up the Ferrari, heading down the street. The deli is not crowded so I get to the counter quickly. My order is processed and met just as quickly. I take the fastest route home, because I miss my boys already. Pulling back into the garage, I sigh and get ready to greet my angels. Holding the bag of bagels in front of me, I open the door into the house and walk down the hall. I wonder where they are, so I look in the bedroom and then the living-room. They're nowhere to be found, so I decide to check the kitchen.

Upon entering the dining-room, I hear Jasper's voice. "…and I'm so sorry about the whole blackmail thing…I can agree to those so far…"

I freeze and repeat that phrase in my head. *What the Hell is going on here?*

"Jazz, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want me or Bella getting hurt either…and you've done it in the past, so how do I know you're not lying? Do you understand me?" I hear Edward ask as I stand beside the door opposite the hinge.

Silence reigns for a moment until Edward speaks. "Good…You remember the first time I saw her punish you? How you'd told her things I wasn't ready to tell her yet?"

More silence ensues during which, I almost hold my breath, but if I did that then I wouldn't be able to yell at them afterward.

"I promise not to tell her your secrets if you promise not to tell her mine…" Edward says.

"That makes sense…" Jasper says sadly.

"Ok, now…" I hear Edward sigh and I brace myself. "This one's the deal breaker, Jazz…You can't try to come between us…I may be her sub …but so are you...and I believe you've been told once by her, but it needs to be said by me. Man to Man, Jazz… She and I are going to be married. I love her with my entire being…mind, body, heart, and soul. We will continue to love you and help you get back on your feet but if you can't promise me that you understand what I'm saying to you, I'll tell her I don't want you sexually involved with us anymore… and I believe with all my heart that she'd agree to stop all sexual contact."

"No…Edward…No…I swear to you, I have no interest in breaking you and Bella up! I love you both so very much! I totally understand and agree with everything you said just now…" My heart wants to break as Jasper answers, so I mentally prepare to interrupt them.

Taking a deep breath I push the door wide open and stand in the opening. "Edward, were you going to tell me about this conversation?" I say in a deadly calm and almost cold tone of voice.

Jasper and Edward whirl around to face me. "Bella, I…" Edward begins.

I cut him off with a sharp wave of my hand. "My angels were tired. I went to get them breakfast, even though I should've sent them out for my food…and I come home to find…this…" I use my Domme voice, speaking calmly and evenly, making sure to emphasize the word angels.

Jasper looks freaked out too as my eyes pin him in place.

I continue to tell them off. "This altercation…When I heard Edward's raised voice I was ready to crash in here and scold him for yelling at you when you're not ready for drama, then I heard your replies…so I listened a little more." I focus on Edward as I step into the room and place the bag of bagels on the table, slowly making my way over to a chair. After sitting comfortably, I glance at Jasper, and then back at my Edward, demanding to be told what has been happening. Edward asks where I want him to start and I'm very pleased to see him quietly looking down in deference to me. "Well, I'd like to know everything you spoke about with Jasper…I got to the kitchen door in time to hear something about Jasper being sorry about blackmail…" I say allowing my gaze to penetrate Edward and I see in his eyes that he knows he has fucked up.

I'm shocked to hear Jasper start to explain. "That was totally my fault, Bella… I should never have…"

I glare at him with ice in my stare. "Am I speaking to you, at the moment?"

He shakes his head.

"Then sit there and listen as we speak. I'll get to you." I growl at him and turn to my fiancé. "Edward…?"

Clearing his throat, he kneels at my feet but doesn't touch me. "I guess I'll start with that then…" I listen to him recount the beginning of my birthday month, which I have since admitted to Edward was a bit excessive.

It sounds as if Jasper caught Edward masturbating and blackmailed him. He'd keep quiet about it if Edward cleaned himself up and then sucked him off during his punishment while he was bound to the bed to be tortured through the night. Edward glances at Jasper as he finishes with that part of the explanation.

Again, Jasper tries to interrupt. "Bella…I…"

"Jasper…Please let Edward tell me his side first. You'll get your chance." I sigh. "Edward, go on…"

Edward spills, what sounds like, every secret the 2 of them share: conversations they've had, lies they've told each other and me as well as Alice.

"Jasper…is all of that true?" I ask with a sinking feeling.

He nods wordlessly.

"I'm so upset with you both right now, that I can barely even speak…" I say, choked up. "We will eat in silence. After that, Jasper, I'd like you to take kitchen duty and clean this up. Edward, you will run me a soothing bath when you're done eating…so I can think. After that I'd like a massage and then we'll talk." We sit and eat our bagels. As soon as I'm done, I stand and walk out onto the porch hoping that they'll follow my requests.

I can see why Edward wouldn't want me to hear all of that. It paints them both in a bad light. I practice some breathing exercises to pass a few minutes before walking back into the kitchen. As I join him Jasper looks at me crying.

"Bella, I need to do this all the way if I'm doing it at all." Jasper says. "Do you remember that day I helped Alice at the mall and you took Edward to meet Rose? Well, I tried to get him to get me off and then I tried to get him to masturbate before putting the CB on. I'm so sorry, Bella! I tried to get you and Alice to punish me more often because I wanted a higher level of pain."

This last bit pushed my threshold too far. I jerked as if I'd been slapped. If he was provoking us, then we…Alice and I…were not enough for him. *He's a good man…deep down. He just needs a firm hand…maybe firmer than mine…* I remind myself. "I need some time to figure things out, Jasper. I need to calm down and consider our options." I say to him, barely concealing my distress as I walk briskly from the room. As soon as I'm out of his sight, I break down, sobbing in the hallway. I've failed them! I failed them both! I failed to protect Edward from Jasper's manipulation and I failed to train Jasper correctly. I cry even harder as I realize that I'll have to give him up. Jasper had never really listened to me, had he? He disobeyed at every turn…lied not only to me, but to his best friend and wife! He must need a male's dominance and I couldn't give that to him…or could I? An idea forms in my twisted brain, so I wipe my tears and hurry into the bathroom where I find Edward finishing up with prepping my bath. "Edward, although I'm mad at you both, I can honestly say, I'm angrier with him." I say as he looks over at me. "You didn't tell me he did these things to you…and for that, I'm very annoyed and I want to spank the hell out of your ass, but all of it happened so long ago that punishing either of you is out of the question. Jasper carried out some awful crimes upon you. He's told me about the day at the mall too and how he tried to talk you into some of his shenanigans. I'm proud of you for standing up to him then, but I'm very disappointed that you didn't defend yourself from Jasper's blackmail. You just…gave in!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mistress…I didn't want a punishment. Jasper told me what your punishment is for masturbating. He said you'd put the CB on for 3 weeks and add a spanking…" Edward admits.

"His crimes were far more outrageous then yours. I'm trying to work out whether or not I'm even the right Domme for him. He may need a man's Domination. Male Doms are usually stricter with male subs and it's the same with women." I say, putting a despondent tone in my voice.

Edward looks horrified. "Bella, no! Please… I don't want him to leave us…" He protests.

"Well, there is one other option…" I imply.

"What…what's my other option?" He desperately asks.

"What if I train you to dominate him?" I propose.

His shocked hesitation allows me to see that he's truly considering it.

I go on. "Now, just hear me out. Jasper needs strict male Domination. You need much less Domination then he does… and I need to Dominate. So I top both of you and Jazzy bottoms for both of us… but you are the middleman."

"I think I need to think about this. It's something I've never considered before. Do you need help bathing?" He asks quietly.

"No, Edward, I'll be fine." I tell him as he helps me step into the tub. As he turns to leave I call him back, feeling the need to explain my feelings further. "Edward, I'm proud of you for confronting him this morning, but I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me what you were planning."

"I'm sorry, Mistress…When I woke him up this morning I had just one thought in my brain. 'Jasper needs to know some things.' I said to myself. 'If he can't promise me a few little things then I'll have to tell Bella everything and ask her not to invite Jasper to be sexual with us again.' You were getting the bagels and so I thought I could confront him and be done with it before you got back." He says. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Edward. I understand where you're coming from and I think that my idea will help give you peace of mind in that regard…so, think about it…" I encourage him. "…and talk to him about it if you want. He'd need to say yes as well…"

He nods and leaves the room. I hope he seriously considers all of his options. I know my poor Edward never wanted the power of a Dom…but Jasper loves it when Edward guides his movements during blow jobs…and Edward confessed to me the heady feeling of power he felt each time he fucked Jasper's mouth. Maybe I'll just have them scene that way to try it out. We'll have to talk about this…

___

* * *

_

**New Contest and C2 here on ffnet. I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.**

**Dommella's Dungeon:**

**www. fanfiction. net/u/2523629/**

**Twilight- Femme Domme :**

**www. fanfiction. net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/**

**Take out the spaces!**

**AN: Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.**

**_Also: Thanks, once again, to hnwhitlock2000 for being my beta!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_New Contest and C2 on ffnet._

_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2._

_Dommella's Dungeon:_

_www. fanfiction .net/u/2523629/_

_Twilight- Femme Domme :_

_www. fanfiction .net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/_

_**Chapter 30**_

Can Edward be a Dom…? It's the question of the day and my brain is working overtime to figure it out. My bath feels heavenly. I'll deny them the pleasure of pleasuring me today because of the mess they've made of my emotions, but I won't deny myself the pleasure of an orgasm. I take out my waterproof dildo from the drawer beside the tub. I'll have to make a mold or 2 of Edward, to go with the few I've got of Jazzy. Can my sweet submissive Edward be a Dom…? I don't know, but I'm going to visualize it now and then I'll find him and help him work his head around it. Neither of us wants to see Jasper lose his personality and walk around acting and feeling like a sex slave. I really think we need to try… I close my eyes and picture the playroom as the dildo fills my hole.

_Going clockwise to the left is the 'queening chair' and then there's the bondage chair and bed. Harnesses and swings hang from the ceiling in a corner. The Saint Andrew's cross is next and I always have fun binding the boys to it. The padded table and the whipping bench are staples every playroom needs. The cabinet is next, holding the cleaning products and a large selection of lubricants in many edible but non-toxic flavors… I haven't used the ones that warm the skin or have some other effect, yet. In the drawers, there are gags, cock-rings, nipple-clamps, vibrators and dildos along with the anal-beads and plugs. The wall is lined with hooks and shelves for the whips, canes, switches, floggers. _

I move the dildo in my pussy as a fantasy plays out in my mind.

_Edward picks up a riding crop and uses it on Jasper, who is bent over the padded table. After that he uses a flogger on Jazzy's thighs and back. My Edward then caresses Jasper's ass as he begs to cum. I can tell that he's being punished because, poor Jasper has the CB on and Edward pushes 2 lubricated fingers into his ass. "Go ahead and beg Jazzy, you know you were bad. You don't deserve to cum for us. You'll give the cream without the fun. Tomorrow night, I'll re-evaluate your behavior and maybe allow you an orgasm." I hear Edward say._

"_Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir!" Jasper pants while feeling Edward's fingers fucking his willing hole._

I fuck myself harder and feel my peak closing in.

"_Do you see how serious I am about your discipline now, Jazzy?" Edward asks as he milks Jasper of his cum without gifting him with the pleasurable release. "I only want you to be the man I know you can be."_

_Jasper looks disappointed but tired as he stands up, released from the bondage. "May I give you the pleasure of my mouth, Sir?"_

"_No, Mistress wants my hard cock to fill her tonight since she can't have us both because of your need for punishment. I'm to meet her in our bed now. Clean up the room and come to bed." Edward's confident voice says._

_Fantasy Jasper says, "Yes, Master Edward…good night."_

I reach my pinnacle with a moaning cry as the fantasy comes to an end. Panting, I recall that today is once again a talking day. There will likely be no play until Jasper and Edward have reached an agreement, so I throw my hair into a ponytail after rinsing and toweling it dry. After checking every non-D/s room in the house, I go down to the playroom. The hallway is silent and allows me to focus on my thoughts. As I get to the door of the playroom, I see Edward picking up the braided whip. Gripping the handle tightly, he moves into the open area. The sight of it is intriguing, and somehow, it looks right.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… You have done some very bad things…" Edward says aloud, sounding like an arrogant ass. My Edward seems to be looking for his 'Dom' voice. Suddenly he snaps the whip in the direction of the cross.

"You need to go deeper, Edward." I say. "To find your true 'Dominant' voice and personality, you must quell your fears and doubts. As a Dom, you need to stay calm, cool and collected…at least during a scene." I decide to divulge one of my non-secret secrets. "You haven't seen this…I haven't let you, but when I have to punish you or Jasper, I sometimes sit someplace and have a good cry. I told you once that I hate having to punish my angels… I meant it. It hurts me almost as much as the paddle or cane hurts your ass." I sigh. "Now, listen … before, when you 'spoke' to Phantom Jasper, you sounded more…arrogant and uppity than Dominating. I know you've become more confident and I want to hear it when you speak. Close your eyes, angel." I direct him, taking the whip.

Edward obeys instantly.

"This is a bit advanced for a beginner, angel. We'll work you up to that." I tell him in a low tone. "Now, remind yourself that you are about to speak, not only to your submissive, but also your best friend…your lover. Don't taunt him; don't mock or scold him. Address him, and tell him that he's been bad."

He nods. "Jasper, you've done some very bad things…"

I hear his voice change subtly. "Good; now tell him your rules."

He frowns at first but then I see his stance change slightly. He straightens up and proudly begins. "You've disappointed me, Jasper and you need to be punished. We'll use Bella's rules as a base, but I've decided to add on a few things… actual penalties for specific crimes. To put a stop to unauthorized masturbation, your cock and balls will be confined to a CB device. Bella or I will unlock it only when we want to use, clean, or play with it."

I quickly walk around him to get a notepad and pen from a drawer and then sit back down. "Mmmm…I like the idea of that, Edward…Go on."

He seems to have made my rules more powerful. "To prevent any verbal misdeeds, the punishment for lying and cussing in polite company will be washing your mouth with soap."

As he speaks, I realize that he's covered the 3 general rules of honesty, courtesy and respect.

"Un-gentlemanly behavior will result in a hand spanking as soon as we are alone. We will share the responsibility of opening doors and holding chairs, but I will help Mistress to prepare for the day so you don't have to worry about that unless I'm sick or somehow unable to do so."

I love that he has claimed a portion of that specific responsibility for himself. My favorite part of the day is when my fiancé helps me get ready. "Good, Edward, keep going. I like how you're taking my rules and adding a punishment. He'll know exactly what to expect when he disobeys us."

"Mistress, may I make a request?" He asks.

I look up at him. "Of course, Edward; this is Dom work, by the way, so you should call me Bella. Now what is it?"

"Well, part of the reason I called you Mistress…is that I think Jasper and I should be held to the same rules with the exception of the first one. Since I don't have the problem of not being able to keep my hands off of my penis, I shouldn't have to wear the CB 24/7." He says softly.

"Do you really want that?" I ask, seeking to confirm.

He nods.

"So you think that if we all went out to dinner and you said the word 'fuck' or 'bitch', I should wash your mouth out with soap when we got home?" I ask incredulously.

"I do, Mistress…" He makes his point eloquently. "In my opinion, if we're going to have any chance at making this work the way you suggested, I need to keep myself to the same standard that I'll be expecting of him. I can't ask him to endure something if I'm not willing to suffer the same consequences. I've honestly had only one unauthorized ejaculation in the whole time I've been your submissive, while he's had many. That's why I made that one. We've both had problems with remembering to hold a chair or door. He's had more problems with lying than me but I still think that I should get the same punishment for it."

I nod, understanding his point of view. "Yes, you're right… Ok, what else would you do with my rules?"

"Well, I guess if we fail to pay attention, or hesitate to obey an order, you could just pinch or slap us, depending on where we are at the time. I think the same penalty would work if we address you by the wrong name. If one or the other of us tried steal a scene you'd need to remind us of your control, so maybe a refusal of orgasm would work." His reasoning is sound.

"What about the way I punished you for that…? Did it work when I kept you in the CB for hours and spanked you soundly on your ass?" I ask recalling his few hours of chastity as I'd rewarded Jasper for good behavior with Alice.

Edward acknowledges that I'd made the lesson memorable for him.

I make a few more notes and suggest we get Jasper in on this discussion and I wonder if he's ready for this kind of conversation.

Edward volunteers to find him and meet me in the living room.

I wrap the whip properly to put it back in place and then I grab Jasper's CB and take my time getting to the living-room to make sure the boys are there first. Then I walk into the room with the notepad and the chastity device. I have to make sure he can handle a verbal exchange of this magnitude before I begin. "Jasper, I need to know if you're ready for a BDSM talk. I have an idea that I'd like you to consider. Please hear me out and try not to interrupt."

He nods, looking at the chastity device and then quickly looks at Edward saying that a daily routine will help him, as will the pain and physical release.

It eases my mind, though I'm sure a psychiatrist would not approve. "Ok, now, Edward knows what I'm going to say. We talked about it because I needed him on board before I took it to you." A deep breath sooths me, and then I start by trying to reassure him that Edward and I care deeply for him. He needs to know what we want and don't want for him. I tell him how much I wish I were strict enough for him, but he protests.

I glare at him. "…but clearly, that is NOT the case…"

Jasper bites his lip and mumbles an apology.

"I don't want to give you up to a different Master, so, with that option gone, the 3 of us have 2 choices. Either you buckle down and behave for me, or I'll try to train Edward to be a switch." I say staring at Jasper intently.

Edward and I watch as Jasper considers this. He sounds utterly shocked by the options that are laid out before him. "I thought you said you didn't want to give me to a different Master. If Edward becomes a switch, how will that help? You'd be giving me to him."

"No, I wouldn't, Jazzy." I say, shaking my head. I remind him about the technicalities of marriage: what belongs to one spouse belongs to the other spouse as well. Also, I inform him that it will be put into both agreements that both Edward and Jasper belong to me.

"So in essence, I'd be a submissive to you and Eddie…" Jasper says nervously.

"…and she'd be Mistress to both of us." Edward breaks into the conversation. "I'm the middle man. I'd be enforcing the rules, too, though…not just submitting. I'd be submitting to HER will, and Dominating toyou."

Jasper's eyes close. He's muttering to himself. What the heck…?

"Jazz…?" My angel asks poking his shoulder.

"Sorry, do you have any idea how much this idea of yours turns me on?" Jasper whispers. "What are the rules that go with this new arrangement?"

"Same rules as before, but with defined penalties for the perp." Edward explains. "…and I'll get the same punishment, if I break a rule. I don't like double standards."

Jasper nods with each rule and when I hear him ask Edward to teach him my morning prep, 'just in case', I'm so flattered and filled with affection. When we mention that he has to wear the CB all day every day unless his cock is in use, his jaw drops. "24/7 chastity by your and Bella's discretion?" He says, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Yup…how do you feel about that?" I ask.

"I like the sound of it, but I'd like to have a trial scene before the contracts are signed…" Jasper suggests with a gulp. "…if my Master and Mistress don't mind."

Edward's smirk lets me know how relieved he is by Jasper's reaction.

"I couldn't agree more." I say nodding. "Edward, I want to see what you're capable of. Do you remember his limits?"

My angel nods, reminding me that Jasper's limits, both hard and soft match up with his.

I signal Jasper to stand, asking him if he realizes that agreeing to this means that his cock and balls will be locked away from his own touch for a long time.

Jasper nods, but Edward adds something to what he'd said to me, surprising us both. "Even your showers will be monitored; I'll be joining you and washing our property…so as to prevent masturbation."

I raise an eyebrow at him, but notice Jasper's reverent stare.

He's panting in amazed longing. "Full and total control and Domination…" He whispers in awe making me realize that he not only likes the idea, he truly desires this.

I'm a little disturbed at seeing his eyes so full of want.

Edward's voice sounds and I can hear confidence and determination. He has decided that he wants to be Jasper's Dom and to hear him declare it is a wondrous thing. "Jasper, I want this. I never thought I'd want this kind of power over someone, but I like fucking your mouth with my cock. I like how it feels to have my hand in your hair and know that you will drink every drop of cum when it's asked of you. I like the idea of having some portion of control over you. You will look to me for permission to cum this time, but Bella has veto ability…if I say 'you can cum' and she says 'no', you will obey HER. Do you hear me?"

Every word he speaks brings moisture to my pussy.

Jasper's Adam's apple bobs as he agrees.

Standing in front of Jasper, Edward calmly informs him of the title he wants. I understand his wish to remain as my submissive and to refer to himself as such.

Jasper nods silently, acknowledging his orders.

"I've been waiting to do this since I saw you walk through the door…" Edward says, grabbing his head and pulling Jasper's lips to meet his own.

I watch their mouths collide and move together with one purpose and then, I see Edward overpower Jasper and push him to open up. Both of their lips part and Jazzy's will is overcome. Jasper whimpers as soon as Edward breaks the kiss. His longing only increases when Edward sends him to our bedroom to wait for us. "Edward, I have faith in you. You're a great and natural submissive, but you'll be a wonderful Dom, as well. I'll make the appointment for your tattoo. It will probably be tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry it's late, sweetie."

"It's ok, love, for now, let's go play." He says with amusement.

* * *

Thanks hnwhitlock2000! You're a great Beta!


	31. Chapter 31

_There's a new Contest and C2 on ffnet. I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2._

_Dommella's Dungeon: http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/2523629/_

_Twilight- Femme Domme: http:/www. fanfiction .net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/_

_**Chapter 31**_

As we walk together toward our bedroom, I say, "You gave him lots of rules, Edward, but he needs to know how you will reward him too. He just made us very happy." I tick things off on my fingers. "He spoke the truth when he confessed his crimes and he's giving himself to us…to you. Put him in his place, at your feet. After that we will allow him pleasure."

Edward nods as he opens the door. I wonder how we'll find him since neither of us had instructed him how to wait. There he is… nude and kneeling. I feel my juices flowing. Although my first instinct is to say what a good boy he is, I look at Edward. Does he know what to do? I smile, seeing him looking at me. I see in his eyes that he wants to praise Jasper, so I tell him not to question his instincts.

Edward nods in my direction and then gently makes Jasper look up at him. His words of praise and reassurance mean a lot to Jasper. Edward then takes a bit of artistic license. "Your first task is right in front of you, Jazzy. Can you guess what it is? You may give verbal answers until I say otherwise."

I grin, hearing words I haven't heard since years ago, when I'd watched Phil train some of his male subs.

Jasper guesses correctly that Edward wants a blow job.

I watch as the scene plays out in front of me. It's better than yesterday's fantasy! It's so hot watching as Jasper gradually pulls down Edward's sweatpants. "Is there a reason you're moving so slowly, Jasper?" I ask sharply to move him along.

He apologizes quickly and moves closer to Edward's crotch. His mouth opens and I see the pleasure in Edward's eyes just before it engulfs his member. I can see the strain my angel is under to keep from cumming, so I lick my lips, lifting Edward's hand to thread into Jasper's blonde waves. I look down at him and see his eyes closed. Then I hear the noise as Jasper hums around Edward's cock. I see my angel's hand make a fist in Jazzy's hair as he begins to move in and out of Jasper's mouth. The gorgeous look on Edward's face while he's using Jasper's mouth for his own pleasure shows that he knows how much his friend is enjoying this…as much as we are.

I keep an eye on Edward's face and seeing the signs that he's close, I decide to exercise my authority. "Don't you dare cum, yet, Edward." I say in warning. "This is what it means to be the middle-man, my sweet. You began this scene and gave me the power to veto orders. You don't get to decide when you cum. I do."

Edward's whine is lovely and Jasper continues suckling at my sub's cock.

I praise Jasper and add the stipulation that they can cum after me.

Edward gets my drift and orders Jasper to finger my pussy and not stop sucking him until told to.

I give this plan my approval and grin as Edward's arm moves into position around my lower back…he can catch me if my legs become unstable. Good boy; he's always thinking of me. I start to moan the very instant Jasper's fingers penetrate my slick core. I suddenly feel my knees give out, but Edward catches me and lays me on the bed. Although I'm in a slight haze, I hear him speak to Jasper. "I know it's a little late to ask this, but… have you been intimate with anyone other than Alice and your hand in the time you've been away from us?"

I hadn't thought of that! Why hadn't I thought of that? I'm the Domme! I totally should've thought to ask that!

"No, Sir. I swear I've been yours alone since before I left with Alice." Jasper's sad tone cuts through to my brain, waking me up for a moment.

"What…?" I ask, seeking to clarify.

"The last time I had sexual contact was the day before we left, and that was just a blowjob…given and received." Jasper whispers, unwillingly allowing us to hear his shame. "It's the reason I was masturbating when she got home from dinner that night."

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare be ashamed. Alice should be ashamed of herself for putting you through all this with no good reason. It's not right for her to not be sexual with you and then get angry when she finds you masturbating!" I say with outrage.

Edward's anger is just as evident.

"I'll have to have a talk with our friend Alice…Now, let's move forward, Jasper, I want your mouth on me and Edward is going to prepare your ass for re-entry." I inform him. "No more verbal replies until we say so, Jazzy."

As Edward picks up the crop, he smiles. "Remember, Jazz, you can't cum until we tell you."

As Jasper uses his lips teeth and tongue to make love to me, I hear the snap of the crop against the skin of my Jazzy. That sound alone can make me hot and horny as hell, but combined with Jasper's submission and the fact that it's my sweet Edward wielding the whip, I'll be cumming very soon. Jasper's moans are sending me into an intense storm of emotion and sensation. "Talk to him, Edward!" I demand. Just as I cum, I look up to see Edward poised to enter Jasper. Speechless from the rush of my orgasm, I listen to them speaking.

Jasper's mouth is no longer attached to my nether regions but he doesn't move before he groans. Edward has begun to fuck Jazzy.

I hear strain in Edward's voice as his words reach my ears. "You've missed me, haven't you Jazzy?" I hear him ask. The tone of Edward's voice betrays the desperation he feels as he demands an answer.

"Yes, Sir…yes, I've missed you…both of you." Jasper replies urgently.

The sound of Jasper calling Edward 'Sir' is heady. I want to cum again just from feeling his breath brush my still aching pussy.

"You've missed my cock, too, haven't you?" Edward asks.

I can tell that he's inside Jazzy now. I've almost come back to myself and I can see Edward holding Jasper's hips and easing into him slowly.

"Yes, Sir…I have. I missed your cock and Mistress' pussy." As he frantically finishes that sentence, I'm positive that Edward is now buried 'balls deep' inside him.

"Ask me for permission to cum." Edward says, as if it's a suggestion.

"No, beg him." I say interrupting. I watch Edward fill Jasper up again. "I want to hear you beg Edward for permission to cum."

"Please, may I cum for you, Sir?" Jasper says panting as his best friend fucks him slowly.

Edward's eyes meet mine.

I see he knows what I'll say. I smirk and shake my head refusing Jasper's request.

"No, Jazzy…not yet…" He says. I hear the amusement he's trying to hide from our sub.

Jazzy whimpers. "Please, Sir… Please let me cum for you. I want to feel you fucking me as I cum… Please, Sir."

"I like hearing his voice this way, Mistress." Edward comments.

I see Edward whisper something into Jasper's ear. I hear only the tail end of it. "I like the way it feels to hear you call me 'Sir'."

I wonder how he will feel hearing the word Master fall from our Jazzy's lips. I decide not to wonder for long. "Jazzy, when you cum, I want to hear you call Edward your Master."

Looking into my eyes Jasper nods his agreement.

"Edward, I want his dick inside me while you fuck him." I say. Our eyes meet briefly and Edward acquiesces. Without pulling his cock all the way out of Jasper, Edward pulls him up to stand in between us and moves him closer to my opening. I watch Edward take Jasper's dick into his hand and guide him into my waiting core. I moan as he enters me. Jasper is being held by his wrists, which are behind him. This allows me to lift my hips and ride him horizontally while he remains stationary. "Edward, take your pleasure." I order him. "I want you to cum first, then me, and then Jasper. Make it happen."

"Yes, Mistress…" He says as he looks at Jasper.

I can almost see the desire as it courses through the blood of my men. Edward bends Jasper at the waist, putting his mouth close to my breasts. I arch my back and brush Jasper's lips with one rosy nipple.

Edward makes the temptation into a command, ordering Jasper to suckle my breast and make me moan.

His lips close around the peak of my breast and I begin to moan. "Fuck him, angel! Fuck him hard." I know my demand is already being obeyed. I get into the rhythm and my hips pound into his.

"So, good… Mistress! Jazz…! Oh this beautiful ass is sooo warm and tight around me! Mistress, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh, BELLA! JAZZY!" Edward cries out as his pleasure reaches its highest peak.

My eyes meet Edward's and I see fireworks explode as he deposits his cum inside of Jasper. He leans down to kiss me over Jasper whose face gets smashed into my boobs. I cum instantly around Jasper's cock and hear Edward whisper to Jasper the words every submissive or slave hopes to hear. "Jasper…babe, you can cum for us now."

Jasper cock moves in my slick pussy 3 more times before he cums inside me chanting 'Thank you, Master'.

I get a warm tingly sensation as he voices that word.

Edward pets Jasper's hair and says, "Jasper, you did very well, today."

"You both did very well, Edward. I think this will work out well." I praise my angels. "Take him to shower and then you'll put the CB on for him. Jasper, this is a non negotiable rule. If you want this level of control, you'll submit to meeting with a psychologist once per week. I will make sure that he or she is in the community, so they will understand what your issues are. I also want you to feel comfortable talking."

He nods as Edward takes his hand and leads him toward the tub.

They are almost out of my sight but I remember to yell out my permission for a little hanky-panky in the shower. They both belong to me, so I want to regulate how much sexual interaction they have without me around. I will not often allow the boys to do more than kiss when they're alone. It's mostly because I don't want Edward becoming corrupted by his newfound power. Jasper had him in a terrible situation and I know that the tables have turned. While the boys are busy, I make a few phone calls and Phil knows someone who knows a psychologist that happens to be in a D/s relationship in Seattle. He'll get me the number and I'll make the call then. Next, I make the appointment for Edward's tattoo, and take out a black leather collar and leash from my drawer before approaching the door to the bathroom that Edward is using with Jasper.

The door is partially open so I hear Edward say, "I'll be right outside this door."

"Yes, Master." Jasper replies and I can hear the reverent tone.

Edward smiles as he closes the door.

"So…you like the power?" I ask.

He blushes. "I do, but I like the fact that I don't have all the power." He smirks with a flare of lust in his eyes. "I liked that you over-rode me. Thanks for letting me have more of him in the shower, Mistress."

"You're welcome, Edward. You know you need my permission to play with him when I'm not with you, right?" I ask to make sure he understands.

"I had just assumed that was the case, Mistress." He says.

The next thing we hear is the toilet flushing and Jasper calling out for 'Master'. I hand Edward the black leather collar and leash set.

He smiles as he opens the door.

I watch Edward walk over and run the collar around his neck. "This is a temporary collar, Jasper. Before we sign the papers and finalize things, you'll need to see the psychologist and decide what you want to do about your job." I tell him. I've been thinking and since Jasper had only been on a leave of absence, he'll have a heavy decision to make.

Will he go back to work…just be freelance or stay home and keep house for his Mistress and Master, effectively choosing to make himself a slave?

"I will think about it, Mistress. Can we make my appointment with a psychologist soon, please? I really want this." Jasper says.

I nod without telling them about Phil's contact and hand Edward the CB3000 and a small brass lock. I hold Jazzy's hands behind him, and watch Edward take Jasper's balls and cock into his hands to fit it into the device. We all hear the click of the lock and it reminds us that Jasper is now ours. I let Edward take one of Jazzy's hands from me.

"Thank you, Master." He says as Edward permits his hand to feel the proof of his confinement before leading him to bed for the night.

* * *

Thanks for getting this done so quickly, hnwhitlock2000! You're the greatest!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

It's been over two weeks since our trial with Jasper. Both Edward and Jasper have been meeting with the psychologist and things have been going really well. Jasper has seen Dr. Harding twice per week on his own with one group session every two weeks. Edward felt that he only needed one private session per week, plus the group session. I'm immensely proud of them for doing this.

Dr. Harding has both my boys pegged. She has spoken to the three of us and has come up with a theory for each of them. Dr. Harding feels that since Jasper never had rules or boundaries with the ones that were supposed to care for him, his parents, it felt as if they didn't care. This is why Jasper puts himself into submission; the domination makes him feel like someone does care. Edward and I have taken responsibility for him and we are going to work with the good doctor to see if we can help him get back to his old self.

Dr. Harding is helping me see the boys' pressure points, as well as mine. She has helped me see what James saw in Edward. My angel was self conscious and shy when he met James. James' 'affection' made him feel surer of himself. He likes this lifestyle because, as a sub, he earns praise from the woman he loves, me. With my gentleness, Jasper's obedience and a general lack of the humiliation that James had heaped on Edward in the last six months of their relationship, Edward has re-gained much of his confidence and with the doctor's help we will soon get past the full effects of James' abuse.

When I woke this morning, Edward was holding me.

"_I asked Jasper to make breakfast so we could talk when you woke up, Mistress." He said after giving me a few moments to orient myself._

"_Since you called me Mistress, this must be serious." I said turning to face him._

"_It's about Jasper and me…I miss him as a friend." Edward sounded depressed. "Don't get me wrong, Mistress; I see the good things about our arrangement with Jazz, but I'm starting to notice some things that I wish could've stayed the same."_

"_Can you give me specifics, angel?" I asked._

"_Every decision has pros and cons; I know that. It's obvious what the pros of becoming Jasper's Dom are. I love our sexual benefits; he gets what he needs and we lower your stress level. Plus, his obedience has given me a major confidence boost." Edward reasoned._

"_Ok, I've got the up side. What's the down side?" I inquired._

"_Well, its little unexpected things that I keep noticing, like how he never calls me 'Eddie' anymore and how he hasn't looked me in the eye since last week. His blue eyes…I miss how they sparkle when he's up to no good. He fears me, Mistress, reveres me, even. I don't want that!" He was so distressed._

_I placed my arms around him. "It's ok, Edward, relax. We can fix this. You just have to talk to him and let him know how you feel. Tell him that affection and respect are more important to you than fear."_

"_I mean, I'm not a god! I want him to submit and yet I want him to talk to me too." He said._

"_You realize that you have partial control of his cock, right?" I asked sarcastically._

"_I know that, but is it really too much to ask that we try to have a friendship too?" Edward asked. "I guess I'll talk to him about it today. Mistress, how should I do this?"_

"_I think it would be best if this conversation happened between the two of you, Edward." I told him. "Your mom asked me over for brunch anyway, she wants to talk about possible dates for the wedding. So I'll dress and say good-bye to Jazzy on my way out. Will you help me with my hair today, love?"_

"_I'd be honored, Mistress." Edward smiled as he helped me choose my clothes and step into the shower._

"_I have a few suggestions, love. Firstly, I don't think you should be wearing the symbol of your dominance around your neck while you're talking to him." I said as I basked in the warmth of the water and the movement of his fingers as he worked shampoo into my hair. After he agreed, I moved on. "Then, you should pick two places to become free speech areas."_

"_Those are good ideas." He replied, massaging my neck. "What do you think of the porch and the kitchen?" _

"_Those are good." I said before rinsing off. "Also, try to remember that you are partly at fault too. You can't come across as if you're blaming him for neglecting your friendship." _

"_I understand." My love said, nodding and applying my conditioner._

_I applied the proper cleanser to my face and moaned as Edward's hands began to roam my body. "Mmmm, Edward!"_

"_May I pleasure you, Mistress?" He requested as he worked the lavender body-wash into my breasts._

_I nodded my permission to continue as the soap slid down to my stomach. When he got to the juncture between my thighs, he switched the water to the hand held shower head and rinsed my legs and hips. I spread my legs and let the water pound my clit for just a moment. He moved the stream of water up to my breasts and focused on the nipples. He had me so close, and then he put his mouth on me and made me cum so hard that he'd needed to support my body for the rest of the shower. After I was fully rinsed, he'd helped me to my vanity chair and blew my hair dry. The only thing I don't mind that the bitch taught him, is how to take care of a woman's hair. _

"_Now, Edward, you're in charge; but no sex of any kind until after I'm home. If you and Jazzy manage to talk through some of your issues and make some decisions while I'm gone, I'll make sure that you're both rewarded." I said as I stepped into my clothes. I said my good-byes and told Jasper to wait for Edward on the porch._

Pulling up to the Cullen house in my Ferrari, I realize that this is the first time since the unfortunate dinner that I have returned. I've forgiven her and she seems to have gotten over it too, but right now, I have to go in there and discuss my wedding to her son possibly in the very same room that I had my outburst about BDSM and what things I do to her little boy. As I walk up the steps, I take a deep breath.

The door opens and she pulls me into a hug, but doesn't mention the argument; I follow her to the den, which is where she has a whole slew of things set up. There's a copy of every bridal magazine known to man on the coffee table and each one is open to an article with a different topic.

I laugh and she joins me; we decide on a fall wedding, just before Thanksgiving, with my bride's maids, Rose and, my former sub, Tanya, in deep purplish colored gowns. "I've decided that my gown will be modeled after Edward's favorite thing to see me in." I say.

"Oh, what's that?" Esme asks.

"The bodice will be a strapless, white corset and I'll have two skirts so it'll be three pieces. One skirt can be a ball gown, for the ceremony, but for the reception, I want to change into a straight skirt with a slit going nice and high." I smile thinking about what I'll wear underneath…a white garter belt and my something blue. Edward and Jasper will both enjoy it. My hair, well, I love the way Edward does it but he won't be allowed to see me that morning, so Jasper and I will have to think of something.

I'll leave the rest up to Esme. I leave her a list of Charlie's allergies so she'll know what to order food-wise. She knows to invite my step father and my mom as well as my dad, Rosalie and Tanya. I'll give her Garrett's address too, because he'll want to join us… She knows to exclude Alice and her new beau. Esme has connections and will take care of the band or DJ and invitations; pictures and video will be taken by a friend of the family. Before leaving, I take a quick trip to the restroom and discover that Aunt Flow has decided to visit. I won't be able to have sex with my boys for the next few days or nights.

There's no traffic and I'm soon driving down the street of the house we're staying in. "I've gotta get us out of this house!" I sigh as my cell-phone rings. Looking at the ID, I see its Edward. I hope he has good news for me. "Hello, boys…"

"Bella, are you free to talk?" Edward asks.

"Yes, love, I am." I say with a smile.

"Well, we've been talking…we figured out some stuff and now we're wondering when you'll be coming home." Jasper says quietly.

"I'm just pulling into the garage, boys. Come greet me." I grin as I hang up, turn off the car and get out, sitting on the hood just as the door to the garage opens. My long hair is still flowing in waves, just the way my Edward blew it out for me this morning. I'm also wearing the jeans and tight fitting top that he helped me put on this morning. The way Edward is looking at me makes me want to just fuck him so bad right now. With Aunt Flow in the way, I'll settle for teasing him.

He and Jasper get into position a few feet from the bumper.

I motion for Edward to approach me. As soon as he's close enough, I reach out and grab his collar. Pulling him even closer, I kiss him deeply and noticing that he pants as I break contact. "Stand and tell me what the results of your chat are, Jazzy." I say getting to my feet and walking a circle around him.

He stands and talks about how Edward had explained to him the differences of his being Edward or Master. He explains that seeing Edward with the key to his CB hanging around his neck, was intimidating and that he'd like a schedule.

"Yes, those are good ideas, boys. A schedule would help us all. We need to work on being or at least appearing to be vanilla sometimes." I say.

"Permission to speak, Mistress?" Edward asks.

I nod.

"Mistress… I don't know if you remember, but when you left a few hours ago, you said we'd both get a reward when you got home if we talked and stuff." He says. "Have we earned our reward?"

"Yes, my love, you have…What do you think the two of you deserve for being so open and truthful with each other and me?" I ask them. "A pleasure session…?" Then I notice that Jasper seems to be having an argument in his head.

I don't know who won, but he suddenly speaks up. "Wait, please…Since we're talking about setting a schedule, there's something else I'd like to say and it will require discussion. I'd like to request that we go to the kitchen so I can speak freely, please."

I look at Edward. He looks confused so I nod. Edward takes hold of Jasper's hand and the three of us move into the free speech area of the kitchen.

"Bella, Edward, I want you to know that the subject I need to talk to you about is not an attempt to be lazy and not take care of myself. I've thought about this mostly because it was one of the options suggested at the trial scene a few weeks ago. I've even done research with Google, Wikipedia, and even Wipipedia. You know about the first two, but the third is strictly a free BDSM encyclopedia. I also plan to talk this out with Dr. Harding, but after the talk with Edward went so well, I decided to speak with you first." He looks at me.

I can't believe he thinks I don't know about Wipipedia. There are so many websites out there about BDSM and all the different fetishes.

"You offered me a choice of what I could do in regards to my job and I'm seriously considering two options. One is becoming a specialized lawyer. I'd go into contractual law or maybe just deal with drawing up peoples' wills. Either of those would allow for plenty of time under the whip, plus allow me to contribute to the household expenses. The other option I'm thinking of is giving all of that up and becoming your slave." He says.

I hear Edward gasp and see him look in my direction. I only suggested that in case we were unable to convince him that he could be a part-time submissive. I guess he either needs more convincing or he needs to be a slave. I never wanted that but for Jazzy… I think I could do it. I take a deep breath and ask Jasper what made him consider slavery.

He looks so serious, as he stares into my eyes. "You said I could stay home and keep house for you and I automatically thought 'well that sounds like I'd be a slave'. When I used Google to see if there was really still legal slavery, I found articles on Wikipedia and Wipipedia, as well as a few other sites, about the differences between submission and slavery. I used to think I was just heavily submissive, but having looked at these articles, I realized that for quite a while I've been heading toward something that's called a 'choice decision'."

As he speaks, I recall reading something about that a while ago.

"This means that I trust you both implicitly as well as the decisions you've already made for me. You do not abuse my body and you have not gone beyond my limits the whole time I've known you. You are both currently doing everything you can to make me feel loved and cared for. You made the choice for me to see a doctor about my obsession with being Dominated and I can see that it was with me and my mental health in mind. You chose to lock my cock up in this CB so I am free from the temptation to masturbate too often." Jasper looks at Edward. "I still can't believe you allowed me to shower by myself the other night. Thank you again, Edward."

"Jasper, I gave you the privilege of private shower time as a reward, with Bella's approval, because you have been very obedient since the trial scene." I hear Edward remind him. "The rules we gave you two weeks ago will stand. We trust you, for now, but if you need more of a punishment, you will be deprived of privileges instead of just being spanked."

Jasper gasps.

I know I have to point out some things to our possible slave. "That's right, Jasper, you like the D/s lifestyle, so scenes will be considered a privilege. As a slave, you would be required to take care of the house, which will include cooking, cleaning, and landscaping. You would also be required to take care of your physical, mental and emotional health." I explain to him. "Physically, we'd ask you to exercise and keep your body disease and fungus free as well as clean and free of hair. For your mental and emotional health, you would continue to see Dr. Harding and you would have to talk to and interact with us and be truthful. I can't read your mind, although I can recognize your and Edward's emotions most of the time. Also, think of this, as your Mistress and Master, Edward or I would control what you wear, what you listen to on the radio or watch on TV. I could order you to eat certain foods that you don't like. I could make you crawl on your knees all day long or make you sit on the floor while Edward and I enjoy the couch." I can't get emotional yet…I want him to do what he needs to do. If this is what Jazzy needs, then, Edward and I will adapt. We care about him that much.

Edward's stare unnerves me but then he switches to focus on Jasper. "Are you sure this is something you really want to do?"

"It's just an option I'm thinking about. I wanted you to know what's going on in my head." He says. "Like Mistress said, you guys can't read my mind, so I need to tell you."

I sense that those are just words. He wants this for some reason. Maybe Dr. Harding can help us figure it out. So I tell him to wait here and lead Edward onto the porch. "We need to take this seriously, Edward." I caution him. "We'll speak to Dr. Harding and look over the materials that he has seen online. We'll also discuss it in the next group session. Now then, I got my monthly visitor this morning and I'm out of commission for a few days so, for your reward, I want you and Jasper to have a little fun. There are only two conditions: no heavy bondage or anything that we have yet to go over and he must be back in his CB at midnight. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Really, Mistress, that sounds like fun, thanks!" Edward says excitedly.

I just smile. "For now, as part of project 'Morale Boost', I want to get us out of Alice's house. We'll stay at a hotel just outside of Seattle and I'll make arrangements to have my house packed and stored until our home is built. What do you think?"

He sighs. "Bella, that's the best idea I've heard all day! I'll call Aro and ask how much longer construction will take and then I'll have Jazz show me the sites and articles he looked at while you make the reservations."

I feel him follow me back into the house. As I walk through the kitchen, I pause momentarily and stroke Jasper's face. "Rewards will come to both of my boys, so just be patient, sweetie. Go with Edward and he will tell you what we decided." I calmly walk out of the room. Can I really adapt to this? Can I treat Jasper like a piece of property? I go to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Grabbing a few tissues, I start to cry. Is this really what he wants? Can it be true? He's not one of my sex-toys! He's Jasper! My cell-phone vibrates in my pocket indicating a text message. I pull it out and find two words: Before Christmas. I'm so happy that our house will be done for the holidays! We'll make sure to decorate and get a tree… I find the phone book and turn to the pages that list hotels. Dialing a number I ask if I can book a suite of rooms for the next two months. Everything falls into place nicely. I wonder what Edward plans to do with Jasper for their reward…

The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10

I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!

Dommella's Dungeon: .net/u/2523629/

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000. You're great at this Beta stuff! Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! It was posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

**I know you're all looking forward to HM's next chapter, but this one is done first.  
****It's a long one...longer than I've written in any of my stories before, but I think you'll all love it...  
Don't tell me if I'm wrong about that...**

**The contest is over and the voting is ongoing! Please vote!  
****Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/**

**Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! It was posted on 10/21/10.  
There's a link below and on my profile!  
****Enjoy! It's posted here: www (.) twimuses (.)?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f**

**Take out the spaces and the ( ) and enjoy!  


* * *

**

_**Chapter 33**_

It's been a few days since our discussion and my monthly visitor is gone. We've gotten settled in at a nice hotel with a penthouse suite; which I was able to procure for our exclusive use. I got a first-hand description of my boys' fun-time the other night and I'm glad to say that they did indeed have fun. Jasper, Edward and I are now sitting in Dr. Jennifer Harding's office for our group session and we're about to begin.

"Jasper, I'm going to start with you because I asked you to do something at the end of our last solo session. Did you find a way to talk to Bella and Edward about the separation of D/s and normal?" She asks.

"Edward spoke to me about it first, Doctor. He said we'd been neglecting our friendship and then I told him how I couldn't see him as a friend with his ownership of my penis on display." Jasper says.

"I then offered to keep his key on a fob and hide it in my pocket while we're not playing." Edward interjects.

"He told me that the separation is all in the attitude and tone of voice." Jasper says quietly. "Then both of us then spoke with Bella, and she agreed that we need to make a schedule of our D/s time. That helped me decide to tell them what I'd been researching."

"You mean 'slavery' instead of going back to work full-time…" She replies informing us that she'd spoken to him over the phone yesterday to prepare her for today's session.

Jasper's nod troubles me.

"How did you take it?" Doctor Harding asks, looking at me.

"Dr. Harding, I'm really confused about all of this! I want to know why Jasper likes the idea of being a slave. Did Alice's recent treatment push him over the edge of a cliff that he can't scale?" I ask her. "I feel uneasy about his request for such an intense level of submission, especially after such traumatic events as her leaving and filing for divorce."

There are no titles and D/s is non-existent in the therapist's office, so he reaches over and squeezes my hand, "Bella, if you don't think you can handle that, its fine. I'll be a little disappointed, but I'll settle for just being submissive for both of you."

I roll my eyes. "Jazz, it's not that I can't handle having a slave in my house. It's the fact that you are a very important part of our lives outside of D/s and if I allow you to be a 24/7 slave, how will you and Edward be able to stay friends? Won't you have too much blending? My personal problem with this is that the feelings I have for you are both as a lover and a person that I respect. While our limits do mostly match up, I know that some of the things I may want to do, are things that have scared you in the past."

"That's good, Bella. I'm glad you are able to tell us what's bothering you. Can you give us something specific that he is afraid of but you like?" Dr. Harding asks.

"Well…It hasn't been an option because Alice's playroom doesn't have a large enough centralized area, but suspension is one of my favorite things to do with subs and Jasper is scared to death of falling from the harnesses. If I hadn't been trying to keep Edward feeling safe, we'd be in my house and I'd have access to that equipment. Soon enough, we'll be in our new home and I'll have the wherewithal to play that way." I close my eyes and picture it. "One of my favorite scenes to fantasize about is having Jasper in a suspension harness with Edward buried in his ass. I'd walk around them and use my rabbit-fur flogger to tease and taunt them."

Jasper shudders next to me and I hear Edward whine from his chair on Jasper's other side.

"Edward, would you please share your thoughts?" Our therapist asks.

"I have this really hot fantasy… If I were allowed to masturbate, it would fuel my shower-time. Bella and I are in a playroom and I'm suspended about three feet off the ground. She has me blindfolded and gagged; then she flogs me and fucks me with a large dildo, making me wear the CB thing the whole time until I cry and beg for my release. In the end, she takes it off and I have the best orgasm of my life inside her body." He has a dreamy look as he divulges this.

I picture this. It's a hot scenario and just thinking about it would make my panties wet…if I'd been wearing any. "Edward, look at me." I say. As soon as his eyes meet mine, I continue. "The very moment we have our own safe suspension space, I will give that to you."

He sighs. "I'll be content to wait, since that's only going to be a month or so."

"So, Jasper, you have a fear of suspension? Tell us about that." Dr. Harding asks.

"Yes, ma'am," He says. "You see…this one time, when Bella, Alice and I went to a club, I saw someone in the suspension area and, since we'd been thinking of trying it, I asked my Mistress' if we could watch. I knelt at their feet and we watched the Dom put his female sub in a harness. Everything was fine until he pushed the button to lift her up. She got four feet into the air and the pulley system malfunctioned. First it jerked her up another few inches and then it let her drop to the ground. She had a back injury and had to be taken to a hospital. We left the club a few minutes later and I made suspension a hard limit."

She nods thoughtfully before addressing my fiancé. "What are your feelings about Jasper becoming a slave, Edward?"

I see the emotions play across his face and wonder if Jasper can see it too; discouragement, fear, distress, resignation. Then he calmly begins to speak. "Honestly, I think he's trying to escape something, Doctor Harding. The reality of his life may be too much for him to handle and he may be trying to make his life as simple as possible to avoid it. In my opinion as his friend, I think it stems from his parents, and instead of his relationship with Alice helping, it brought about more self-loathing. He told me a bit about how Alice treated him…He told me he thought she loved him, but I overheard an argument between them once and I didn't like what I heard. I think she may have been abusing him, though not physically."

"I see… Edward is right, Jasper, there are different forms of abuse. I'd like you to answer Bella's questions concerning Alice's treatment of you." Dr. Harding prods him. "We need to know your true situation."

Jasper nods meekly and faces me. "Bella, I guess I never did tell you how Alice really treated me after the sharing began." He takes my hand into his, trying to ground himself. "While we just dated everything was wonderful, but after she proposed, things got strange. She treated me like a toy with a few exceptions: my sleeping arrangements and my job."

"Explain." I say cautiously.

His eyes close and his grasp on my hand tightens. "When she proposed, it felt amazing. I felt loved and wanted. Then I asked if I'd have to give up my visits with you. That's when she got clingy. I'd been living with her for a month, and she changed my sleeping arrangements. I was made to sleep on a pallet, while bound to her bedpost. Daytime was spent at work or doing chores and errands as well as random sex acts for her. I loved it. I got a lot of attention and orgasms abounded. Bella, do you recall our first session after my wedding to Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper, I remember." I give voice to my confusion. "Neither of you called me for almost two weeks after you left."

"She became a different person when I got to our house that night, Bella." He informs me. "She bound me to the cross and asked for a detailed recounting of our time together and, while I told the story, she used the cane and strap on my ass and thighs."

I gasp but he's still speaking.

"For the next whole week, she teased and tormented my body until I cried but refused to give me permission to orgasm. The same thing happened after each of the first six visits." Jasper informs us. "After the sixth time, I told her she was wrong to keep treating me like that. She ignored me for the next few days and then I started acting out…"

I'm in shock. _*Oh, Alice… how could you?*_

My emotions must be evident on my face because Dr. Harding asks me to tell them what I'm thinking and feeling. "Just say it as you think it or feel it, Bella. Don't sensor yourself or organize your thoughts for us."

I nod. "Ok, well, I'm shocked and angry. Alice was my best friend; I thought I knew her. I mean, I trained with her and thought I understood her. I always thought we were on the same page, except that I was willing to go a bit further with sexual things. I'm also angry at her for punishing Jasper over something that was hers to control. I think that Jazzy and I could've lived with it if she decided not to allow the sharing to continue after the wedding. She tortured him emotionally!" A tear rolls down my cheek. "That is so wrong and unfair…and I'm angry at you too Jasper."

He looks surprised.

"I understand, but he needs to know why, Bella." The doctor says. "Tell him."

"You let it happen! You know that if you had told me, or given me any indication that Alice wasn't treating you well, I'd have done something about it…don't you?" I ask.

He glances at Edward.

"More secrets, boys…?" I demand with my eyes flashing.

Edward answers my accusation. "No, Bella; I swear! You remember how, a few days before your birthday, I told you about the argument I heard Jazz and Alice have? I didn't go into much detail, for Jasper's sake, but she said things like 'a real man does this' and 'a real man wouldn't need that'. She accused him of loving you and me more than her and of only wanting me for my dick and not being able to handle submission to both you and her. I asked him why he didn't tell you and he said he didn't want his Mistress having to defend him from his wife."

Jasper sighs. "I told her, Bella; I told her as my Mistress and that's when she started ignoring me. She agreed that I was right and she promised not to punish me for her own decisions anymore but then she ignored me for days at a time."

I allow this to process in my mind for a moment. "You said you started acting out…how?"

"A lie here, a broken dish or one that wasn't fully washed there…masturbating without permission…an argument in a store… whatever I could think of." Jasper shrugs. "I just wanted her attention, Bella. When I told you and Edward that I wanted a higher level of pain… it's just because I wasn't getting ANY. She was acting like my parents; not caring if I had any self-discipline. She didn't enforce her rules and I became disobedient and disruptive so that when you took me for visits, she told you what I'd done wrong, always making you out to be the bad guy. She gave you the job of punishing the bad sub and your usual punishment was lots of spanking with the paddle or the strap and not allowing me to orgasm. It was just more of the same treatment, so I started to do it more often and well…the cycle didn't stop until you moved in and brought Edward."

"Is that why you've been so good for us, Jazz? You feel our love for you in our rules…" Edward asks.

"Yeah, Eddie, I feel that you and Bella take care of me properly because I pay attention to your rules and you enforce them with a fair punishment." Jasper replies quietly. "You don't disregard me and you don't over discipline me. You also reward me when I go beyond what you've asked of me. I do my best for you because you treat me with love and respect. You don't lie and you don't ignore me at all."

The doctor allows that to sink in for a few moments. "Ok, Bella, let's have some direct answers. Can you handle Jasper's desire to be your slave?" Dr. Harding asks.

"Yes, Edward and I will set up a regimented schedule for him to follow, it will inform him of his rules and duties; since this is what he truly wants." I say. "I'll plan for it to begin after Christmas."

Jasper's face lights up and he sighs. "Thank you, Bella."

I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Can you tell us anything now, Bella?" She asks.

"Sure," I nod. "May Edward have a piece of paper or two so he can write this down?"

She nods and rips a few pages from her notebook, giving them to Edward with a pen from her desk.

"He must work at least three days per week. Daily activities will include exercise and physical cleanliness, as well as cooking two meals; breakfast and dinner. I'll take care of lunch." I've spent the last few days looking over the articles he'd read and other things that Phil had sent me, so Edward and I have decided on a few things, but he had left the final decisions up to me. "I want Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays completely free for use by either Edward or myself. Weekly chores will be things like yard-work and house cleaning. He'll need to continue seeing you also, Dr. Harding. He'll have his own room and he'll stay there at night unless we request his presence for sexual purposes. His present rules and their punishments will be enforced and either Edward or I will inspect his body every day. He can earn scenes by behaving properly. He must document everything with a journal and a checklist, which I'll have Edward make up, and I will not give more than three scenes per week."

"Will we push his limits with the suspension, Bella?" Edward asks, scribbling away.

I watch Jasper who takes a breath and holds it. "Yes…little by little. I'll use the bondage bed and the harness that attaches to the frame of it. If he falls, it won't be far or onto a hard floor."

He breathes and I see the wheels turn in his head, but he says nothing.

"Jasper, what do you have to say about this?" Dr. Harding asks.

"I'm ok with their decision, Doctor. I trust these two people with my life; I may as well trust them with my sanity." He speaks softly. "As for the daily and weekly chores and activities, I understand that, as a slave, I'm not going to be used exclusively for sex. The house Edward has designed is huge and will need work done around it. At the same time, a job three days per week will keep my mind sharp and keep me making decisions. I also hope to be summoned to their bedroom often for sexual purposes."

I smirk as I continue listing my demands. "As your owners, we also have the right to touch your body whenever we want. If Edward sees you in the hallway of our house and wants a blowjob, you will do it…right then and there. If you are in the yard and I walk over to you, you will not protest if I pinch your ass or slip a hand down your pants to fondle your balls and if I find you goofing off on your duties, I'll be sure to punish you instantly. Am I clear, Jasper?"

He agrees with a silent nod.

"Bella, can it be a rule that he must be naked in the house except on 'friend day'?" Edward asks.

Edward and I had spoken about this yesterday. He requested a day for he and Jasper to do vanilla things; going to the movies, shopping, playing sports or even just hanging out. He'd said that, whichever way the wind blew, he wanted a day for just the two of them, as buddies, to keep their friendship alive and healthy.

I was more than happy to give them both that privilege, but I reserved the right to take it away in punishment for either of them. I reply. "If I agree to that, it will apply to both of you…Which day do you want as 'friend day'?"

"I'm ok with that… how about Fridays?" He suggests.

"May I ask what 'friend day' is?" Jasper breaks in.

"Of course, Jazz, 'friend day' is the one vanilla day of the week. You and Edward will do stuff together, without me and without D/s names or limitations. There will be no sex for that whole day. It is also a privilege that can be taken away. That night, however, you will begin your slavery again and sexual duties will be performed." I explain, hearing the worry in his voice. "Edward, Fridays are ok."

"I understand." He says. "Since today is Friday, what will Edward and I be doing?"

"I've planned for this to start after Christmas because we still have to hammer out a few details. You can do whatever you like, today…any ideas?" I tell him.

The two of them look at each other, but it is Edward who speaks, "Bella, we'd like to request sexual privileges for the rest of the day."

My answer is a silent nod but I need to tell them another rule. "Also, Jasper, your slave contract will be reevaluated every four months."

"I think that's a good idea." Dr. Harding says with a grin. "Well, your time is up for now anyway, so go home and have fun."

"I gave your secretary the new number and address that you can reach us at for now. I also brought copies of the material that Jasper found on slavery vs. submission for you to look over. Thank you again, for seeing us. We really appreciate your professional help and welcome your advice." I smile and shake her hand.

"You're very welcome, Bella. Phil was a good friend of my former Master. My new Master is just happy to help a man of his reputation." She smiles. "If I may say, your mother is a lovely woman…I enjoyed my time with her."

I grimace. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but that's not the kind of thing I usually talk about with anyone."

A flush overtakes her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! Renee said that your family was pretty open about D/s matters."

"We are…just not quite that open. I know she's in the lifestyle and I know she enjoys Phil's style of Domination, but I don't need to know the specifics." I inform her delicately. "I've never witnessed her in a scene and I don't generally discuss who she's been sexual with."

"I understand, Bella. It won't happen again. Enjoy your day." Dr. Harding says.

I wink at her. "We will…"

She leans close to me and whispers a last suggestion. "As homework, I suggest you use today to see if slavery is a good idea for you and your men. Use the term often in your play and don't ask Jasper for his preference on anything. Tell him his only safe-word is red. That's the way most slaves are treated."

I smirk. "I'll tell you how it goes. Thanks."

In the car, Edward drives so I can tease Jasper on the way.

"Does our slave want to play?" I whisper in Jasper's ear while unzipping his pants and fondling his balls.

His eyes close. "If it pleases you, Mistress…"

"Oh, Jasper…you will please me… You will please us both for the rest of the afternoon." I say softly.

"As you wish, Mistress…" He shudders as Edward pulls the car into the hotel's valet lane.

I zip Jasper's pants back up as I watch Edward give the car keys to the man. He then follows me and Jasper inside the elevator.

"Jasper, push the express button to the top floor and then I want you both on your knees." I demand. "Edward, you are not a Dom today."

"Yes, Mistress…" He says pulling out his key fob and handing it to me.

"We have the whole penthouse suite, boys; let's have a bit of fun." I tell them, putting it in my pocket. "When these doors open, I want my sub to undress me and give me a nice back rub. My slave will rub my feet at the same time and then I will direct Edward how to tease you because I want to see and hear my slave beg for…Hmmm, what can I make you beg for, Jazzy?"

"Anything, Mistress…I'll plead for whatever you tell me to." Jasper answers softly.

I grin at them as the bell rings and the doors open. "No talking until I say otherwise. Noises are fine. I also want to tell you, Jasper, you only have two safe-words as a slave. Do you understand? For safety, you may end the current scene with the word 'red'. To end the whole relationship, you may choose your new good-bye password."

He appears to think it over and three floors away from the top, he speaks. "Shark… I choose to use Shark as my new good-bye password, Mistress. I have no objection to only two passwords. I will never say 'shark' again after this sentence."

As soon as the elevator closes behind me, Jasper takes my shoes off and watches Edward undress me. Edward sets up the massage table that the hotel has generously provided and helps me lie upon it properly. While Jasper's touch manipulates lotion into my feet, I feel Edward's hands work my back and neck muscles thoroughly with oil.

As I enjoy my rubdown, I consider the options. What shall I make Jasper beg for? Edward hasn't been penetrated in a while and they would both enjoy that. Then again, Jazzy likes a bit of humiliation so perhaps I should make him beg for a nice paddling or an over-the-knee spanking. Decisions, decisions… "I'm still not sure what I want to hear you beg for, Jazzy, but let's start teasing you anyway." I grin mischievously. "Edward, unlock his CB." I hand him back his key and watch Jasper strip and present himself to Edward. The device comes off in seconds and Jasper's cock is at my disposal. It's a little soft but we'll fix that in no time. "Angel, I want you to cuff his wrists behind his neck."

He nods and does it quickly.

"Edward, I want you on your knees." I point at the floor. "Spread his legs a little and then kiss and lick his balls. Do NOT touch his cock at all just yet."

He nods and begins to use his lips and tongue to bathe Jasper's balls.

I smile seeing Jasper resist vocalizing. "It should go without saying, but boys, you will not cum before I allow it. Edward has NO power this session, slave, so I am the only authority here. Do you both understand?"

They don't answer.

I smirk and take out two sets of nipple clamps. "Good boys… Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress, we understand." They say at once.

"Wonderful…" The praise settles over them as Edward continues to feast on Jasper's balls. Stepping up behind Jasper, I pinch his left nipple.

He gasps and whines as I attach the clamp.

Pinching the other nipple, I lick it once and then attach the clamp. "Edward, you will also have clamps on you, so I want you to pinch your nipples for me. Pinch them hard."

He touches his nipples lightly at first and then suddenly pinches hard. His grimace is just what I want to see.

After placing the clamps on my angels, I pick up my rabbit-fur flogger and walk around them. "Jasper, kneel…Edward, get on all fours. You may then take his cock in your mouth. Do not suck or lick it; just hold it between your beautiful lips." The boys move into position and I take aim at Jasper's ass and thighs. He moans as I run my hands along his now pink ass-cheeks. "Jazzy, I want you to answer a question or two. Have you missed having your cock in Edward's ass?"

"No, Mistress; I don't desire power over Edward in any way. I would rather be the bottom of our totem pole, Mistress." Jasper seems surprised that I'd ask that.

"Jasper, there are ways to have your cock inside a person and not be topping them. I taught you about that, didn't I, slave?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…" He whispers.

"So I'll ask you again… Have you missed having your cock in Edward's ass?"

"I have, Mistress." He answers.

"Edward, you may answer me with a nod or head shake. Have you missed being penetrated by a live cock?" I ask.

He nods.

"Would you like to hear him beg for your ass, Edward?"

He nods again.

I smile and say, "Then that's what our slave will beg for, my angel…because I have a craving to see you ride him." Edward's ass becomes my new target. "Look at him, Jazzy. Watch Edward as I flog him. Do you like the way he looks as the flogger slaps his ass and thighs in multiple places at once? Do you?"

"Yes, Mistress, he looks beautiful. His submission is almost blissful." Jasper notes with strain in his voice. He must be enjoying having Edward's mouth on him. When I ask if that's the case, he whimpers his response.

"Suck him, Edward. Suck him while I prepare your ass for his cock." I demand. Getting our bottle of lube, I open it and drip some onto Edward's ass crack. Using my fingers, I rub his opening until he whimpers.

"Beg for his ass, slave…Beg for his ass to be around your prick; I want to hear you say it." I order Jasper as I swing the flogger again.

"P-please Mistress; please c-can I feel Edward's ass around my c-cock?" Jasper stutters, watching me finger-fuck Edward a little more.

"Not unless you can say it without the stutter, Jazzy." I tease, shaking my head. Next, I remove the clamps from Jasper's nipples and massage away the burn I know he's feeling.

"Aghhh!" He moans. "Please, Mistress, please allow me to feel Edward's tight ass on my dick? Please?"

I take his cuffs off with a big smile as I order him to lay face up on the low table. "Edward, get a condom. I'm going to bind him to the table. Then you will ride him while I use a nice, big toy in his ass."

Edward nods and stands by as I secure Jasper into position.

Once our slave is unable to move, I roll the condom on and add some lubricant. At my signal, Edward hovers over Jasper, facing his head and lowers himself slowly until his ass has engulfed Jasper's cock. "Good boy, Edward. Now, I want you to stay that way until I'm ready. You may verbally answer any questions I ask."

"Yes, Mistress," He answers.

"How does it feel to have Jasper inside you?"

"Amazing, Mistress; so full…I've missed it." Edward moans.

"Now, I'm going to place a dildo-gag in Jasper's mouth and ride his face." I smile at the look of lust in Edward's eyes. "You will ride his cock at the same time, but you are NOT allowed to cum, Edward. Do not even touch your cock. When I have cum, I will tell you what's next. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," He says biting his lip.

Jasper moans as we ride him.

I remind him not to cum until I allow it. Seeing him this way is a very different experience from his usual submission. He's really surrendering to us. "Stop riding him and just squeeze his cock with your ass for me, Edward." The dildo inside of my pussy vibrates as Jasper moans. I ride his face a bit more before telling Edward to do it again. This time it sets off a chain reaction; I cum hard and fast, seeing stars as I lift myself off of Jasper and lean on the couch to calm down.

"Yellow… Mistress, are you alright?" Edward asks.

I nod. "Yes, angel, I'm ok." Another moment passes before I go to my toy-bag to choose a dildo to fuck Jasper with. I smile as my hand finds the one I just bought a week ago. It has seven round segments. The first segment, or the head of it, is fairly average sized, but the seventh is large enough that he'll make a nice groaning noise or maybe even a whimper as it goes in. "Edward, turn and face me." I say as I approach Jasper's legs.

He gets up off of Jasper's cock and turns.

"Take the gag off of him and put yourself back on his cock, facing this way, and then I'll allow you to hold our slave's legs up so I can penetrate him." I tell him. I know the reason Dr. Harding suggested I use the term 'slave' many times during today' encounter …It arouses Jasper and will help me get into the total power exchange role, or TPE. "Also, I need you to hold his balls out of the way, my angel."

"Yes, Mistress…" Edward says as he obediently holds Jasper's limbs and balls.

I take some lube and squirt it onto my fingers. After rubbing his opening with my slick fingers, I rub the toy with what's left. Then, I use my fingers to enter him with more of the slippery liquid. "Do you like the way this feels, Jazzy? Do you like the way I'm probing your ass with my fingers, slave?"

He whines as I fuck him with three fingers.

Once I remove my fingers, I place the toy at his prepped hole. "Edward, my sweet, watch the toy go into him." I press the first segment in and we both hear Jasper gasp. The second and third segments extract a moan from our slave as they enter his body. I drip more lube and press the fourth and fifth segments into Jasper. "Is it pressing on your sweet spot, yet Jazzy?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress, I feel it pushing… Is there much more of the toy?" He asks.

I smile. "Yes, slave; two more segments must be inserted. Will you cum if I push them in?"

He whimpers and nods.

I smile into his eyes. "Then cum for me, slave…" I push the last segments in and watch his mouth form an 'o' shape, while Edward moans as Jasper shoots his load into my angel's ass.

"ARGHHHH…MISTRESS!" Jasper screams.

I stroke his head as he comes down from his high. "Shhh… Jazzy, it's ok. You're ok."

He whispers to me. "I haven't cum that hard since July… Mistress, that was amazing."

"Well, I'm glad our slave is getting what he needs…" I comment. "Edward needs some of my attention, now, so I want you to be a good little slave and stay quiet while I play with him for a bit."

He just nods as I rearrange his legs and let his balls drop from Edward's grasp.

I take a set of cuffs and place them around Edward's wrists behind his back. I use the crop to slap his thighs and make him spread his legs for me. I reach down and fondle his balls as they dangle above Jasper's. "I appear to have a problem, boys. If I use the flogger on Edward's cock and balls, it will also hit Jasper's… What to do…What to do…" I muse. "Any suggestions…?" I see Jasper still lying there not saying a word and Edward biting his lip.

Suddenly they both say, "Please Mistress, do only what will please you."

"Nicely done, boys, and in stereo." I smirk. "I think what will please me is to taste Edward's cock." I stand in front of him and slowly kneel between his legs. My nose brushes his pubic area, allowing me to take in his scent which is mixed with Jasper's and I savor it before taking Edward's hard cock between my lips. He gives a loud moan as I lick and taste his member. "If you can't be quiet while I play, then I'll have to gag you, angel."

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll be good." Edward assures me.

I smile and lick the head of his cock. "I hope so, sweet angel…"

He begins to practice his breathing exercises.

I suckle the little knot of veins on the front of his shaft and make him shudder. Next I stroke him a few times into my mouth; he responds with a low whine. "Tsk, tsk, Edward. I ask for one simple thing and you can't do it…not even for me." I pick up the flogger and swing it into the open air before facing my submissive. "Edward, what color are we?"

"We're green, Mistress." He whispers.

"Good, before I begin, squeeze Jasper's cock for me." I demand.

Jasper whimpers and that's when I swing the flogger at their balls.

They both moan.

"Be quiet, boys!" I shout. They say nothing so I swing the flogger again. Three more time, I swing the flogger and their balls must be burning. Kneeling between his legs again, I lick and suck Edward for a few minutes. "Edward, color, please?"

"G-Green, Mistress."

"Jasper, I'm going to suck his cock and fuck your ass with the toy. When you feel close to cumming, I want you to say 'close'. Do you understand, slave?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress." He says softly.

My mouth is now occupied with Edward's cock and, lifting their balls, I begin to pull the toy out of Jasper's used hole. Hearing him whimper, I pinch his ass cheek. Swallowing around Edward's rock hard member, I reach up and remove his nipple clamps.

He shouts the word yellow so I stop and check him. "So close…to cumming, Mistress. So close…"

"Very good, Edward; I'm so proud of you for telling me. Open your mouth, angel." I place my breast to his lips as soon as he's obeyed me. "Suck it and squeeze Jazzy for me again, angel." I whisper into his ear and look at Jasper's face as I feel his tongue tease my nipple.

Our slave grimaces but says nothing.

"Edward, you've been such a good boy, I'm going to give you a treat…something I've never allowed before." I smile. "You can cum on my breasts if you'd like, angel. Would you like that?"

He stares at my breasts and nods.

"There's one condition…" I say. "You'll have to watch Jasper lick it off."

"I understand, Mistress." He whispers.

"Jasper you may cum after Edward cums, but you must ask." I tell him.

Jasper just nods.

So I get back into a kneeling position and pull the toy further out of Jasper before taking Edward back into my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks, I suck him hard forcing him to groan as I push the toy into Jasper's ass once more. Suddenly, Edward's balls tighten, Jasper whines and I pull Edward's dick out of my mouth just in time to decorate my breasts and belly with his creamy white cum. I smile and lick his tip one more time before fucking Jasper's asshole in earnest with the toy.

"Mistress, please may I cum?" He asks.

I nod and push the toy fully into him again, causing him to shout in pleasure. "Edward, help me untie him. He needs to lick your cum off of me and then you can lock his cock up again. He'll be servicing us with only his mouth for the rest of the day." I watch Edward untie and massage Jasper's arms and legs before leading him to me.

My slave gets right to work and licks my body clean while my submissive watches. Edward cleans Jasper up and puts the CB back on with a click of the lock.

"Jasper, you came twice, but Edward and I only got to cum once. You owe us each an orgasm, so you will lick my pussy and then Edward will fuck your mouth." I pause and seeing him nod, I continue. "After that, I'll order some room service for all of us."

Edward watches Jasper service me and holds me as I cum. Jasper sits passively as Edward fucks his mouth and when my angel cums, Jasper swallows every drop.

"Thank him for his cum, slave." I order.

"Thank you for cumming in my mouth, Edward." Jasper parrots.

"You're welcome, Jasper." Edward says before turning to me. "May I kiss Jasper, Mistress?"

"Yes, angel, by the way, when the food gets here you'll be feeding him." I tell him.

He nods.

"Jasper, you will not eat anything except what Edward gives you from his own hand. Am I understood?" I ask.

They both nod and then I watch Edward kiss our slave as I make the call and order a wide variety of items that I know we all like plus a few things that Jasper doesn't like but they're good for him.

It arrives about 30 minutes later and I've put Jasper in pants so he can get the door. "Edward, for every bite he eats of the stuff he doesn't like he can have one bite of something he does like. Start with something he likes."

Edward agrees and soon Japer rolls a cart into the room. Edward and I fill our plates and as I eat my chicken parmesan, I watch Edward feed Jasper a small bite of his chicken. He then stabs a mushroom and brings it to Jasper's mouth.

Jasper looks at us. "Do I have to?"

"Slave…" I say. "What did I tell you?"

"As my Mistress and Master, you can make me do anything, say anything, eat anything…" Jasper responds.

"That's right. Now, you can accept the food that Edward gives you, which will be a mixture of items that you like and dislike, or you can eat a whole dish of the things you don't like at all…but you will eat." I inform him. "There's nothing on that plate that you're allergic to so I don't want any complaints."

"Yes, Mistress, I'll take whatever Edward gives me." Jasper says opening his mouth for the mushroom.

Edward smiles and puts it in. Jasper notices the pattern of yummy food to icky food and I can see the excitement when he's getting a good piece of chicken or steak. He makes a face after each mushroom, brussel-sprout, asparagus, and roasted pepper.

"Thank Edward after each of the items you don't like, Jazzy." I demand.

"Yes, Mistress; thank you, Edward…" He says choking down a sprout.

"You're welcome, Jasper." Edward says, fighting a smile.

"Edward, you've been a very good submissive today. I give you back your power as his Master…but before we go to sleep tonight, I'm going to have you do something we've never done to him before." I tell him.

Jasper stares up at me from his position on the floor.

"He's actually mentioned it several times. Finish eating and feeding him, then I'll tell you more." I say. The more I discuss it with myself, the more I see that this is something he expects us to do. I want to show him how much it would disturb us to take pleasure from him without giving any pleasure in return.

Once we've all finished eating, I bring them to the bedroom. "Edward, I want you to fuck him. Right here, right now, with lube but his CB will not be removed tonight. The slave will lick me to an orgasm while you fuck him. He will then go to sleep and you and I can do whatever we want. He thinks a slave is here to be used and should not get much pleasure. Let's show him how that feels for one night."

Edward stares at me.

Jasper looks up at his face and then bends over the end of the bed getting into position.

"Do we have to do this, Mistress?" Edward asks. "I hated it when James did that to me. He never used a chastity device but he made me give him my ass and refused permission to cum. Then when I couldn't hold back anymore and came without permission, he punished me harshly."

"It won't be a habit, Edward, just to let him see…" I say comfortingly.

Jasper's mouth latches onto my pussy and Edward runs a hand over Jasper's ass.

"Would you like to spank him, Edward?" I ask

"Please, Mistress, may I?" Edward asks.

I nod as Jasper's tongue finds my clit and watch Edward's hand come down ten times on Jasper's ass. "Fuck him, Edward. Now."

Edward smiles at Jasper's pink ass before dripping some lube into his hand and rubbing it onto Jasper's hole. "This ass is ours. I claim it for Mistress and for me." He doesn't need to stretch Jasper at all because of our previous activities. He just plunges his cock right into Jazzy's ass.

Jasper moans into my pussy which makes me cum hard.

"Stay there and keep it up until I tell you to stop, slave." I demand.

"Why won't you get it, Jasper? We like it when you pleasure us but we much prefer having the pleasure be mutual!" Edward says punctuating each sentence with a thrust. "Your ass will leak my cum tonight, slave, but I won't have the pleasure of knowing you enjoyed it."

I cum twice more before Edward asks to cum in our slave. I give my permission after telling Jasper to stop licking me and keep my gaze locked on Edward's eyes as he cums and calls out my name. I motion for him to join me and send Jasper to his separate bed.

Edward lays in my arms, sated but unhappy because Jasper can be heard across the room, tossing and turning. I lay awake listening to him. My shoulder feels wet and when I look down, Edward's teary eyes meet mine. "Shhh, it'll be ok Edward. We'll talk to him in the morning and he'll understand that we don't like doing that. He'll see that we're the nice type of Master and Mistress. That kind of treatment might be an option for punishment though."

He nods and falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to hnwhitlock2000. You're great at this Beta stuff!**


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Please excuse the craziness. I saw some of this in a picture online. It's not my idea to use pliers where they don't normally belong.

_**Chapter 34**_

The next morning, I dread the moment my eyes will open. Will Edward or Jasper have an adverse reaction to the way the scene ended? On one hand I hope all is well, but on the other, I hope they both have such a strong reaction that we'll never have to go to bed feeling the way we did last night. Jasper had been horny and frustrated while Edward and I had felt like someone killed our puppy. I have an innate desire to take care of my boys and I need to know that the things I do with them are enjoyed. I hope that my poor Edward knew he didn't do anything wrong…that he wasn't being punished or anything. In fact, It wasn't a punishment at all… not for either of them! It was a demonstration, and it was extremely unfortunate that Edward had to be used for that purpose. I very reluctantly open my eyes and look around. My gaze settles on Jasper who is staring off into space. I then glance at Edward who is still sleeping restlessly.

"I didn't like not getting pleasure, last night, Mistress." Jasper says, when he notices that I'm awake. "I heard Edward crying and I heard you saying that it might be a good punishment. I have to agree. I'm so sorry I prodded that experience."

It is then that I notice Edward begin to thrash around in the sheets. "Stop! No, Jasper! Don't…!"

Jasper and I place our hands on his shoulders to try to wake him up.

His eyes pop open and he throws his arms around Jasper. "Don't you ever let me abuse you, Jasper! Don't let us share you… or do any-…" Edward cries into his shoulder, where he buries his head. "Don't let us do anything but the things you enjoy; except for punishments, of course…I can't stand the thought of becoming like HIM. Don't let it happen…I need to know that you enjoy what we do! I can't just use you for pleasure and NOT give you any. I can and will punish you when you do something wrong but…" We hear him try to catch his breath but our poor Edward is finding it a difficult task. "Last night really fucked with my head, Jasper. It felt like a punishment to me and I can't…no, I won't do that again without cause. Do you hear me?"

"Ed-ward…can't breathe…" Jasper holds Edward tightly as he embraces him but I notice that Edward's arms loosen just a bit.

I brush his hair from his face and ask my angel what happened. I listen as he confesses his fears and he whimpers softly as I speak to him. "Edward, I promise that I will never allow you to harm Jasper in any way. Do you hear me? If I see any signs that you're heading into an abusive pattern, I'll stop you and I expect you to do the same for me. Do you understand?"

He acknowledges silently.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, I didn't think that a Master would be that emotional about his…or her slave." Jasper tries to comfort Edward. "I just thought that a slave is meant to provide pleasure, service and comfort to his…or her…Master. I thought I would be a piece of property… like a tool to be used when required and kept out of sight when unwanted."

"You will never be unwanted, Jasper!" Edward protests; giving my thoughts a voice. "You and me and Bella… We're a family now. You'll file for divorce and Alice will only be a memory. She's the one who didn't want the real you, Jazz; not us. We understand and accept you! We love you for who you are! When will you see that?"

I love that Edward sometimes knows just what to say. He just spoke my innermost thoughts; nearly word for word.

I see understanding appear in Jasper's eyes. "I guess I just didn't take your personalities into the equation. You're both very emotional people; you're whole hearts are invested in everything you do. You both also have a need for reassurance that you're doing the right thing. You do understand me…and I feel your love and acceptance in every demand you make. There aren't many things you ask of me, but when you do, I always try my best not to disappoint you."

"Jasper, you can only disappoint us if you deliberately disobey one of us," I tell him, putting my arms around them and hugging them both tightly. "Or if you don't do something to the best of your ability."

Edward nods in agreement as Jasper and I cuddle with him for a while. We manage to only get about an hour more of sleep before waking again.

"So what shall I do with you both today?" I ask once all three of us are coherent. "I think a bit of pleasure should help make up for last evening, don't you?"

"May I make a suggestion, Mistress?" Jasper asks.

I glance at Edward, wanting his input.

He shrugs. "We can always say 'no'…"

"Ok, Jazz; what is your suggestion?" I raise an eye-brow.

"I was thinking that we could show Edward how pleasurable cock and ball torture can be…on me of course. I know that if you did it to him he'd be too scared and Mistress' limit for that is pretty intense." He suggests.

"Interesting idea, slut, should we show him how much you like the wax on your cock?" I ask knowing how much he loves the feel of the hot wax on the head of his cock.

He stares at the floor. "Whatever pleases you, Mistress…"

Edward shakes his head allowing me to see his fear.

"Wax is too messy for a hotel room, Jazz, so we'll do some rope-bondage today." I say as I take note of Edward's reaction. "Edward, I want you to bind Jasper's hands tightly behind him, on that chair. I'm going to bind his cock and balls with rope and you will watch."

I tie one side of the rope in a ring around both his cock and his balls; slowly, I begin winding the rope… Next, I bring it up around his cock and back down into a figure 8. After that, I loop it around to separate the balls from each other with another figure 8. The next move is to spiral up and around his shaft, and then back down, making a diamond pattern but leaving the head of his cock is exposed. Jasper is now hard as a rock and wrapped in red rope. I feel Edward's eyes on me as my tongue extends and licks it, making him moan. "Go into the D/s bag, Edward. Get a spreader bar so he can't close his legs."

He goes over to the bag and takes out the bar I asked for. "Do we need anything else?"

"Yes; the pliers and the wartenberg pinwheel will be helpful also." I tell him with a playful smirk.

Edward hands me the items and, after the bar is situated, I feel him watching me as I place the pliers at the head of Jasper's cock and use it to hold him still while I roll the pinwheel up and down the shaft around the rope. Jazzy's face, as I do this, is almost blissful. We've done this many times and I know he loves the sensations. My Edward's curiosity is obvious, so I ask for his finger. He places his hand in mine and I show him how it feels. The wheel is lined with pins which prick at the skin but do not pierce it; I've felt it myself and it's a tingly feeling.

He moves his limbs to show me his bare cock.

I smile and slowly roll it up and down his member. "Do you like that, my sweet angel?" I ask as I use it on his balls. I hear and feel his moan as if it came from my own lips and chest.

"Mmmm…Mistress!"

I beam at him. "I'm glad you like it, angel…"

"Can I help, Mistress?" Edward asks.

I nod, and hand the wheel to him before pointing to our slave's chest.

Edward grins and rolls the pinwheel across Jasper's nipple, causing our slave to let out a whimpering moan.

Edward continues to torment him until I notice Jasper's mouth. I point it out to Edward and explain Jasper's reaction to sub-space which is to make a strange sound. "He's in sub-space, Edward. When Jasper gets this blissed-out, he reverts to an almost baby-like state where he asks for things with a noise or a gesture. When a baby makes that noise, they usually want something to suck on. I want you to put your cock in his mouth while I flog his balls. Between the two of us he's going to see stars with this orgasm." I watch as he places his cock head on Jasper's lips. Jasper's mouth opens and he moans as he begins to suckle. "He loves to be tied up…he loves to have his cock and balls teased and tortured. I've been beating myself up over Alice's treatment of him. Of course he didn't think it was abuse. He liked some of the things she did. Like what happened to you with James, he thought she loved him." I pause to strike Jasper's balls with my flogger. "I thought so too… I wish I could've stopped it."

"I can't exactly…Oh God…think straight right now, Mistress, but I'm…Mmmm…sure I'll have something to say about that later." He says as he fucks our slave's mouth.

I smile and continue to aim the flogger at Jasper's balls.

"May I cum, Mistress? Please?" Edward asks.

I cup Jasper's balls; they're heavy and hard. "Jasper… Slut! Edward is going to cum in your mouth. Be a good slave and drink all of it!" I nod to Edward, who pushes his hands into Jasper's hair and fucks his mouth and throat in earnest. I strike our slave's balls and cock in quick succession. Knowing that Edward needs to make things right with Jasper, I give him the means. "Edward, give him your permission when you're ready." I start to stroke Jasper's cock as Edward gets closer.

"Cum for us, slave; I want to lick it off your stomach! Cum, now!" Edward yells as he fills Jasper's mouth and, just seconds later, Jasper's cock overflows with his creamy white fluid.

I direct Edward to untie him quickly and I hold him close from behind as Edward fulfils his desire to lick Jasper clean. Watching Edward's tongue sweep up the mess, I notice that he's being very tender. He's taking the time and effort to stroke Jasper's legs and hips while kissing and licking his body. He needs to know that he can take care of Jazzy. He needs the comfort of that knowledge.

"I saved you a taste of yourself, Jasper. Would you like to taste your cum?" Edward asks as he scoops a bit up from Jasper's belly-button.

Jasper nods and opens his lips sucking his cum from Edward's finger.

"Edward, rub his wrists and ankles for me. I'll get his back after you're done." I tell him, as soon as Jasper is done.

He looks up at me and I can see his shock that I'm sharing the aftercare this time. I'm usually a bit selfish about that. If it's my scene, I take care of them both afterward, but if it's his scene, he does the aftercare for Jasper by himself. "Thank you for letting me decide when he came… and for allowing me to assist you with Jasper's aftercare, Mistress."

"I'm not just doing that for Jasper, Edward, you need to understand that. Allowing you to help with his aftercare is part of your aftercare." I say softly to prod him into thinking like a Dom.

His confusion is evident on his face as he begins to massage Jasper's left ankle.

I smile encouragingly at Edward. "Go on, angel; think it through. Why did I just say that?"

Jasper relaxes into my arms and watches Edward. He knows the purpose of this.

I watch his emotions as he goes over the past few days in his mind and the expression on his face clears as he gets it. "What we did last night was unpleasant for all of us. You gave me power over his orgasm so that I was giving him pleasure to make up for what I didn't give him yesterday. While I gave him a bit of aftercare before we went to bed last night, it wasn't enough to comfort **me** for what I did to him." He switches to Jasper's other ankle while his thoughts keep going. "So by allowing me to help you comfort Jasper after this scene, you are, in effect, calming some of my fears that I'll abuse him in some way."

I nod, smiling proudly at my angel as I praise him. "You're going to be a wonderful Dom for our Jazzy, Edward! You're learning so quickly! I have homework for you, this afternoon. I'm going to make a few phone calls and, while I'm doing that, I want you to practice the rope design I showed you on this dildo." I go over to our bag and pull out the dildo I used to practice my cock bondage on. "It has a suction cup and will attach to the wall or a mirror. You will use the red rope over again after you rinse it."

Edward nods and moves on to Jasper's wrists.

I turn to speak to our slave. "Jasper, Edward and I were approached the other night at dinner…by a man named Ben. He's a sub like Edward and his Mistress wants to meet me; she owns a club called The Web." I tell him carefully. This woman has made an impact on him so I want to break this to him softly. "I'm calling to make arrangements for a visit. You will join us if we go…am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." Jasper speaks softly as Edward helps him walk to the bed.

As I leave the room, Edward runs water in the bathroom sink to rinse the rope so it's usable again. The rope is nylon, so it's washable.

I call Esme and ask about Thanksgiving since its next week. She tells me that she ran into Charlie and his lady-friend in the hardware store and she invited them to spend the holiday with the rest of us. I haven't spoken to my father in a while and it's nice to hear that he's got a female friend to keep him company. Once Esme and I hang up, I pull out the card from dinner the other night.

The night before our session with Dr. Harding, Edward and I went to dinner at the Space Needle. I'd had him drive and I'd even rented an Aston Martin for the occasion. He wants me to fuck him on the hood…I can't wait to find a way to make that happen for him… Anyway, the head waiter approached Edward and told him that Angela Webber wants to meet with me. I dial the number for her office and tell the secretary my name.

My call is instantly transferred to Lady Angela's desk. "Lady Angela, here, Miss Bella… I'm told that you met my submissive."

"I have two subs; he actually met my fiancé, Edward, but I also have Jasper." I recognize the test for her sub. Edward had said that Ben was only authorized to approach subs, so if I'd said that I met him, he'd get a punishment. "Lady Angela, I'm a bit confused; just a year or so ago, you were a sub and you fell from a suspension harness. You had a back injury and your Master was very worried about you."

She tells me the story of how she was in Domme training and her Dom was demonstrating the use of suspension with her because her fellow trainee had been busy which caused her Master to need a replacement sub for that demonstration. "My Master had told me of your inquiries about my health; thank you for your concern. May I ask why you were so interested in my injuries?" She asks.

I vaguely tell her about my submissive's issues with suspension and how they began with witnessing her fall.

"I'd like to speak with him, with all of you, if you'd allow it…" She offers.

"I'd like that. He's been pushing to become a slave and I like to use suspension with my subs, so speaking to you might lighten his load, so to speak." I tell her.

"Listen, Miss Bella, I had told my submissive that if he ever saw a swan emblem on a piece of jewelry, to give that person a card for the club. That's why he approached your sub. You and your stepfather are very well respected in your fields and I'd love to meet you in person…" She says. "Will you join us one night soon?"

"I'd love to see your club, Angela. When will you be there next?" I ask.

"Well, with the holiday coming up, how about we do it right after…on Saturday?" She suggests.

"That's perfect! I'll be back in the city and have plenty of time to prepare the boys." I tell her. "See you then." Sighing, I hang up the phone and walk over to the door of the bedroom. "Boys, I'm done on the phone and Jasper, you'll never believe this! What's going on here, boys?" I ask seeing them in a tight embrace on the bed.

"I'm holding him through sub-drop, Mistress… What's your news?" Edward's calm answer does nothing to calm me.

I hurry over to join them. "Jasper, why didn't you call me? I need to know these things!"

"It's nothing, Mistress. I didn't want to worry you. Edward was here and available…" He says.

I feel guilt seep slowly into my heart. "That's no excuse, Jasper! I'm your Mistress and I need to at least be informed that you're dropping! Edward, if this happens to either of you again, please tell me ASAP. At the very least, you could've opened the door and said 'Mistress, sub-drop; I've got it'."

"Sorry, Mistress, I don't think we've had to deal with this before." His voice tells me that he's disappointed that he didn't think of that.

I know he wants to keep us both happy…I wonder, "Edward, did you go through anything like this with James?" I hate asking Edward about his time with that bastard but I want to know if he's ever felt sub-drop before.

"I never got to sub-space with him, Mistress." He informs me. "I hated most of the things we did. The closest I came to sub-space was this one time when he and I did the 69 position. We were still just dating, so he wasn't punishing me yet. We came at the same time and I felt like I was floating. The only time my emotions got out of control was after abusive scenes. He would beat me for no reason and then send me home. I'd feel horribly depressed the next day. If I called him about it, he made me feel guilty for making him beat me. The worst was when I got to my parents' house after I finally left him. You remember how I was, Mistress."

I nod in understanding and squeeze his hand as we both comfort our slave.

Jazzy holds Edward tightly while I hold him from behind. Suddenly he speaks, "Mistress, what was your news?"

"Oh, Jasper, the Mistress who owns the club is Angela Webber. Do you recognize the name?" I ask him.

He should and he does because he gasps audibly. "That's the name of the girl who fell from the suspension harness at the club that time! But I thought she was a sub?"

I tell them her story and that she wants to meet with us. "I mentioned that one of my subs has a fear of suspension and she asked me about it. I told her about watching her fall and how it affected you. She wants to speak to us about what we saw."

Jasper nods. "Ok, I'll talk to her; especially because you'll be pushing my limits in that area very soon. When will we visit the club?"

I tell them about the appointment on the Saturday after Thanksgiving and remind Edward of his homework. "I'll order us some food and we'll all relax for the day." They both need this in order to have the reassurance that the three of us are ok and that we came out of this ordeal. "By the way, Edward, we're going to your parents' house for the holiday dinner. Esme has generously invited my father, so we'll all be together."

"Ok, Mistress," He says, acknowledging my words but still looking at Jasper. I understand that he needs the assurance that Jasper doesn't need him for anymore comfort.

Jazzy smiles at him sleepily and I see acceptance in Edward's features as he kisses Jasper deeply. I smile at their interactions and cuddle Jasper for a little bit longer as he turns and gets the rope and dildo. "We love you and we need you, Jazzy; don't shut either of us out. Last night was unpleasant for all three of us. We need each other and I want to be involved with every part of the relationship that is developing here. Sub-drop can be very serious and I want you to feel loved and needed and wanted and safe. I need to know that you feel safe here in our 'family'. Do you?" I ask.

He nods. "I do, Mistress. I'm sorry if you thought I was shutting you out! I just really needed Edward to hold me. You know, I had sessions with Alice where I wanted you to hold me afterward. It always confused me but now I understand it." He comments. "I wanted you because you are my true Mistress. You owned my true spirit of submission. This time I wanted Edward because of what he did and didn't do last night. He took the pleasure, used my ass for it and didn't give any back. When he was so upset this morning, I felt the need to comfort him, so now that I needed comfort, I craved it from him."

I nod and we watch Edward begin his second round of practice. "Watch him, Jasper." I whisper. "Soon, he'll be allowed to do this on your cock…your balls…I'll bet you can't wait …can you, slave?"

His breath catches and his eyes widen. "When, Mistress?"

"Soon, slave…soon…He's doing a good job at it. So I'll allow it soon…" I grin and pick up the phone to order our dinner.

* * *

hnwhitlock2000, you're the best! Even with sick kids you get to beta my crazy stories! LOL! Thanks!

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick a picture and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN:**_ It's another long one, guys! Hope you enjoy!

_**Chapter 35**_

Thanksgiving was two days ago and the boys were angels. I rewarded them last night with lots of fucking and quite a few orgasms.

They had really enjoyed mine and Esme's cooking and the company of Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. My future mother-in-law had made a large turkey with lots of stuffing and cranberry sauce. I had steamed the broccoli and made the green-bean casserole as well as the sweet potato pie. Rosalie had made a cheesecake for dessert. We played board games and cards after dinner. For once, there were no arguments or awkward discussions.

I passed by my old house to make sure the movers hadn't left anything behind. We also passed by Alice's house and picked up Jasper's mail. He had decided to have his mail forwarded to a P.O. Box until we moved into the house in two weeks.

The house is so close to being done! Aro is ecstatic with the way construction has gone. The locksmith should be done in just a few days and the walls are being painted next week, so the furniture can be moved in a day or two before we bring our clothes and ourselves in to stay. We'll tour the house just before the painting begins to make an accurate plan for the movers to follow.

It's Saturday afternoon and we are now on our way to The Web. Angela has told me to give my name at the door; that way the bouncer will come to get her. I can't wait to meet with her. Jasper pulls the car up in front of the curb and opens the door for me while Edward gets out on the other side.

My burgundy and black corset dress is wrinkled when I get out of the car. After smoothing my dress, I look my men over and repeat my approval of the attire I chose for them. "You boys look so hot tonight. I almost want to go home already."

Edward is an attached submissive so he is wearing tight black leather pants that show off his package with a black wife-beater and an unbuttoned burgundy button-down shirt. As a slave, Jasper will be wearing very little. I gave him a white wife beater and a pair of pants to wear for the ride but once we get inside the club, he will be stripping down a bit to wear only a tight pair of black denim shorts. Both boys are wearing their CB3000s and butt plugs. They are also wearing their collars, which I've tightened a little and attached a leash because Angela's rules are that any submissive except her own are to be leashed at all times.

"I just know that you boys are going to make me so proud in there. Remember, Jazzy: slaves say nothing even when spoken to. You may only speak to Angela and her sub, Ben. Am I clear?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…" He answers.

"Edward, you will address any Dominant who speaks to you first as Sir or Ma'am. If a submissive speaks to you, you may use whatever name they give you. Understand?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…" He says quietly.

I palm their locked-up cocks and balls before taking hold of their leashes. Leading them up to the bouncer, I coldly say, "Tell Lady Angela that Miss Bella has arrived. She's expecting me."

"Right this way, Ma'am." He answers with wide eyes, turning to lead me and the boys into a door off to the side of the main door.

We follow him and find ourselves in a private office. There is a desk facing the entrance and a couch on the right of the door. I sit on the couch as Ben walks in from a secret door. Bowing low, he addresses me first. "Miss Bella, you may recognize me from that night a few weeks ago. I am Ben. Lady Angela is handling a bit of business. She sent me to see if you need anything. Would you or your men enjoy something to drink this evening?"

"Yes, I think I could do with a glass of white zinfandel. Edward will have a glass of cola and Jasper will have water with ice and lemon." I say.

"Excellent, Ma'am; I'll see to it. My Mistress will join you shortly." Ben answers, once again bowing low before he leaves the room. A few moments later, Ben returns with the requested drinks and serves us. "May I address your men, Miss Bella?"

I nod.

"Edward, it's nice to see you." He says.

"You too, Ben; this is Jasper." Edward says by way of introduction. "He's making the transition to be our slave, by his choice, but he's also our friend and our lawyer. Jasper is only allowed to speak to you and to Lady Angela tonight."

"I understand. It's good that you've all come this weekend." Ben says. "Miss Bella, do you prefer the men to stand, sit with you, or kneel on cushions?"

I consider for a short moment. "Edward will sit with me, but Jasper will need a cushion. Thank you, Ben." I smile placidly feeling Jasper and Edward's eyes on me.

"You're very welcome, Ma'am." He says as he walks over to a cabinet and takes out the cushion. "Here you are, Jasper."

I hear him say thanks and then Ben walks out of the room bowing low before me again. Once we're alone, I talk to my boys. "You know the protocol, angels. Switches may sit with their Dominants in chairs or on couches but subs and slaves sit or kneel on the floor. Jasper, you can strip to your shorts, now. Edward, your button-down shirt needs to come off."

They acknowledge my statements, do as they've been told and then settle into their places.

Angela walks in with Ben trailing after her. "Miss Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you in person! Ben described you and Edward but he failed to do you justice. Phil was kind to me when I met him a little while after the accident, as was your mother."

I grin. "I'm glad, and please, call me Bella."

"I'm honored, Bella, I hope you'll use my name also." She replies. "But you're here for more then just an introduction, right? So let me cut to the chase. First, I'd like to relax the protocol. Jasper, sit up on the couch with Bella and Edward while we talk. I want to tell you all what happened the day of my accident so please listen without interruptions."

Ben pulls a chair up next to her and holds her hand.

"I was in training to be a Dom and my Master was giving a demonstration of suspension. The sub he normally used for that kind of thing was busy with a family emergency, so when Master asked me to step in, I said 'yes'. I'd watched him do scenes like it before and been instructed in the subject for the whole month just before the 'performance'. Are you with me so far?"

Edward and I nod but Jasper speaks up. "If you were involved to such a degree, then what went wrong?"

"Well, we were running late and I rushed through the process of checking out the equipment. I physically checked all the pulleys except for one. It was that one little mechanism that was faulty. If I hadn't rushed and cut corners, I would've caught it and the demo would've been postponed, making me perfectly safe. Do you understand? It was basically my own fault that I got hurt." Angela explains.

I watch Jasper's face as he takes in what she's telling her and I breathe a sigh of relief because my slave seems to get it.

"Jasper…I've reserved the suspension area for the evening. Ben and I will demonstrate the entire process for you and Edward so you both feel safe. You will see every step and then I will have a scene with Ben for you to watch." She says.

I grin. "You did this for us? Angela, you are my new best friend! Thank you so much! We will enjoy that!"

"Thank you for taking the time to tell us about it, Lady Angela, and thanks for your generous offer of a personal demo I look forward to watching your expertise." Jasper still looks scared but he smiles at her and resumes his slave position.

"You're very welcome, all of you." She says as she stands. Ben stands beside Angela and keeps his eyes on the floor. "You can follow me."

Edward stands and offers me his hand to help me up. I wait for Jasper to stand and do the same before I take their hands and once I'm standing, I grip their leashes. We follow Angela and Ben into a private elevator and down a floor. Angela nods to the Dom using the area next to ours. It's got a St. Andrew's cross and a female sub getting ready for a scene. I am introduced to Sir Michael and his girl Jessica, but we don't linger. I look on as Jasper and Edward sit in front of Ben and Angela.

She begins by showing them what the pulleys and mechanisms look like and how to make sure they are working properly. Next she gives them a tangled one and asks them to untangle it.

I smile as each step clicks into place.

The boys watch Ben as he checks the harness Angela will be using on him. Each loop is checked; each hook is inspected and Jasper seems sure as his hands work through the leather or rope pieces. Edward's motions are confident as well. The boys really are making me proud today.

Ben declares the equipment safe and my men kneel at my feet to watch Angela bind him into the harness. He strips and we watch as hooks go into loops and rope slides through the pulleys. Before we know it, Ben is suspended in the air. His legs are bent and he looks like a frog. His arms are stretched out to the sides so Angela can get to his chest. I notice that she's checking to make sure that he has full circulation and make a quiet verbal note of it to my angels.

"Bella, what do you think of my Ben?" She asks with a smile. "Isn't he lovely? His package is a nice size and I've used weights and the parachute to stretch his balls. He loves when I tease his cock for a while and make him beg for his orgasm every night; don't you, Bennie?"

He doesn't answer.

Ben's got nothing on my boys, but I don't comment on that. "He is lovely, Angela."

"Today, he's also lucky…He knows he's getting two orgasms." She says. "I always allow him to cum during a suspension scene and then he'll beg later and I always say yes…" She giggles and palms his balls. "…eventually." Ben whines as she winds rope around his cock and pushes a dildo into him. "Do you boys have any questions for us?"

"Ben, how do you feel being that high up while you're bound?" Jasper asks.

"Very v-vulnerable…I'm at Mistress' m-mercy. She can touch anything or use any object or toy on any part of me." Ben whimpers as she passes a hand over his ass cheeks. She grips his nipples and twists making him shout.

"Lady Angela, do you ever second guess yourself? I mean, do you ever think that maybe it's not safe even though you've checked everything out?" Edward inquires.

She turns and meets his eyes before quickly giving her full attention to Ben. "If I don't feel completely confident, I don't play the scene, Edward. That's all there is to it." She lowers Ben's head and raises his ass with the push of a button. Then she takes out a strap-on dildo and, after putting it on, walks toward Ben's head. "Bennie likes to suck cock. Don't you, Ben?"

He nods.

"Show our new friends how much you like it, sweetie." She taunts him.

He doesn't hesitate, but opens his mouth for her to fuck with her rubber dick.

"Moan for me, Bennie; show Miss Bella that you love to suck my cock." Angela demands. She fucks his face and grips his hair until he whines and that's when she pulls out of his mouth. The next thing she does is go to her bag and pull out a flogger.

The scene begins to get to me. I feel moisture on my thighs. I peek around the club and see a man getting a blow job in one corner while in another area a woman is getting licked clean.

Angela smirks at me. "You can have one of your men service you if this is getting you hot, Bella. The club rules allow for it."

"I'd like to but I want them to see the whole thing." I tell her.

"Who needs to see it the most?" She asks as she flogs Ben's ass again.

"Well, Edward needs to see it because he's a Switch. He's helping me with Jasper…but Jasper's fear needs to be overcome if we want to do this with him." I tell her. "It's more important for Jazzy to see it."

"There you go." She winks at me and reaches for the bottle of lube.

"Jasper, I want you to pay close attention to Angela's scene, while Edward takes care of me." I instruct. "Edward, come to face me. I want your mouth."

Edward turns and waits breathlessly for me to lift my skirt to give him access. His eyes meet mine and I know we've never done anything like this in public before, but his lust filled gaze assures me that he doesn't mind. "Yes, Mistress… I live to serve you in whatever way would please you most."

I lift the hem of my skirt for him and instantly feel his breath on my pussy lips. I grip his hair and pull him to my core. "Lick me Edward. Make your Mistress cum."

He makes contact quickly. As I watch Angela prepare her sub to be fucked, Edward's tongue works its way through my slick folds to find my clit. Vibrations hit me as he hums. I watch her strap-on penetrate Ben as he moans and writhes in his harness. The sight of this grouped with the feel of Jasper pressed to my leg and Edward's ministrations, makes me even wetter and more lustful.

"Edward, use your fingers too… make me cum." I demand breathlessly.

He says nothing but intensifies his efforts. I feel his fingers enter me as he sucks on my clit with passion and determination.

Meanwhile, Angela has knelt under Ben and started to tease his cock with her mouth. The rope is gone and she is using her teeth to scrape his shaft; he cries out as she drags them to the very tip of him. "Cum for me, Bennie-boy… NOW!" She commands as she strokes his cock. Thick jets of white cream spray through her fingers and onto the mat below them. "Now lick my hand clean, you messy boy."

I grip Edward closer to me and orgasm on his fingers. He licks until my pussy and thighs are clean. "Jasper, you may suck my juices from Edward's hand."

Jasper doesn't say a word; he just opens his mouth to accept Edward's fingers.

Edward's eyes never leave my face as he lifts his hand for Jasper to clean.

"That was a wonderful performance, Angela. Thank you for this. Next time we'll have to work on Edward's fear of candle-wax on his cock." I smile and pet my angel's head while watching our hostess lower her sub to the mats. "Thank you, Ben; this was a beautiful experience."

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it, Miss Bella. I hope to be allowed to watch you perform with your men sometime soon." He says quietly as Angela unbinds him and helps him get back into his pants.

"Perhaps next time, Ben…we'll see." I look at Jasper who has just finished the task I gave him. "Jasper, how do you feel about suspension now?"

"I'm still nervous about it but it doesn't fill me with that choking fear, Mistress." He answers with a slight frown.

"I didn't expect it to go away completely, Jazzy. You've been scared of it for so long that I know it's going to take time for you to overcome the fear. It'll take time and persistence as well as experience." I tell him and feeling Edward's hand on my thigh, I glance his way. "What is it, Edward?"

"Mistress, may I make a request?" He asks. At my nod, he continues. "Could I be suspended for a short scene, Mistress? Please?"

"You could borrow any of my toys that you'd like, Bella. I have quite a few." Angela offers.

"Hmmm… Well, I did promise you that once we had access to a safe suspension area, I would give you that…but I want it to be just the three of us for that." I consider.

"Please, Mistress, I don't care about being seen. I've been dying to try suspension with you." He sounds so desperate.

"Not tonight, angel… but perhaps I could just show you how it feels to be suspended." I smirk. "I have other plans for us this evening." I can tell that Edward is disappointed, but he'll get over it soon enough.

He gets undressed and stands in the center of the area.

Our hostess helps us set up the swing harness. There's a strap by Edward's lower back and another behind his neck. There are also straps looped around his thighs and his hands are attached to the chains that will hold him up.

Angela takes the time to show Jasper the difference between the rope system and the chain system. "Both systems use pulleys but the rope tangles easier so you've got to be attentive. The chains are also stronger and tighter. You can't cut chains as easily as rope so if it's too tight you must safe-word before you get too far into the scene."

Edward is standing with the harness in the proper position so, as Jasper watches, Angela helps me lift him up. His legs are on separate hooks so I widen them to show his cock and balls. "Edward, you look so beautiful just hanging here waiting for my attention. See how vulnerable you are?" I ask as I run a hand over his ass cheeks before delivering a hard slap.

He grunts in surprise.

I pinch his nipples and grin as he moans. Since he's still in his CB, he's not getting too hard, but with the plug still in his ass, I know he feels something. On impulse, I wave my key in front of Edward's face before unlocking the device that holds my fiancé's cock and balls prisoner. I turn him so he's on display for Jasper, Ben and Angela. "Well, Edward, you said you didn't mind being seen so I'm showing you off. Angela, how do you like my Edward. Isn't he lovely?" I ask while stroking him.

"He's beautiful, Bella. His cock is so long and his balls are full. I almost wish I could touch him…" She sighs as if in regret.

"Well, I won't share them with anyone but each other…but," I grin and remove his plug. "I'll give in just a little. We'll have a small teasing scene. Edward, you have no power over Jasper at this time. Now, Angela, I know it's not as good as having it be your own hands but Jasper can be your hands. If you tell us what you would do to Edward…without toys…Jasper will touch him in that way for you."

"That sounds fun." She says. "Hmmm…Edward's already so hard. I'd lick the tip of his cock and run a finger around his hole."

We watch as Jasper does this. Edward whimpers making me smile.

"Slap his ass three times for me." Angela decides.

I watch Edward hang there and Jasper touching him at Angela's instruction. I'm getting hot again. "Jasper, come here." I command him, pulling a tube of lubricant from my purse. I squeeze a glob onto his finger and whisper to him. "I want you to suck him and finger-fuck his ass for a few minutes. Then I'll have you put the plug in him again before we leave."

He nods and walks slowly back over to Edward. His mouth opens and he leans down.

I watch Edward's eyes roll back in his head as he feels Jasper surround his sensitive manhood and penetrate his ass. That's when I give the order. "Edward, you will not cum. Jasper is lubricating you for the plug to be re-inserted and then we will leave. You will not have the CB on for the rest of the night. I want you hard for me when I show you my other plans. Do you hear me, angel?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress; I h-hear you…" He answers.

"Jasper, I want you to put the plug in now and then kneel here while I get him down." I instruct.

He acknowledges and is quick to obey; he knows that whatever I have planned will be pleasurable for all three of us.

Angela helps me lower my angel to the mats and I help him dress. I smirk as he whimpers with every step he takes. His pants are probably not helping him stay calm.

We say thanks and goodbye to our new friends before getting into the car. I have every intention of going back there with my boys someday soon.

"Edward, lower your pants to your ankles." I demand as Jasper drives us back to the hotel. "I have a surprise for you, angels. I never got to fulfill a promise I made to Edward. I had to give the Aston Martin back to the rental company before we had a chance to play out your little fantasy. Jasper, the valet will wave you through and we will be parking our own car tonight."

Edward's breath catches. He has an idea of what I have planned.

"Yes, that's right, Edward…I've rented it again but just for tonight." I confirm.

Jasper gets us there quickly while obeying the traffic laws and I'm proved truthful as the valet sees my face in the back seat and waves us through. Another valet is waiting at the next turn and he waves two fingers at the cameras.

"The valet office has agreed to let me have a corner of the parking garage for two hours this evening. They have parked the Aston Martin in that corner and turned off the video surveillance for that time. It starts when we reach this corner." I say pointing ahead of us. We see the Aston Martin waiting in a secluded corner and Jasper pulls to a stop several spots away. I whisper into Edward's ear as I stroke his exposed balls. "I have a small bag in the trunk of this car. In it, there is a nice long and thick strap-on dildo and my flogger as well as some rope."

He moans and leans into me.

"Jasper, I want you to open the windows of the Aston Martin and thread the rope from our trunk through them. Lay the towel over the hood at just the spot where Edward's cock will touch it." I wait with Edward as our slave sets up the scene. Jasper taps my window when he's done. "Edward, stand at the front of that car. I can't wait to flog your ass and then fuck it."

"Yes, Mistress," He whispers shaking from anticipation. "Thank you, Mistress…thank you so much."

"Place your hands on the hood, angel. I'm going to spank your sweet ass with my hand first." I say, pushing him forward. "Kiss the hood, sweetie."

His breath catches as his lips touch the hood of the car.

I pull his pants down to his ankles and bring my hand down on his bare ass. "I'm going to hand-spank you until I feel you've had enough, angel. Remember your safe-words."

He nods calmly as my hand comes down time after time on his naked flesh.

I reach 15 smacks to his ass before I pull out the flogger. Each end of the rope has a loop and I slip Edward's hand through each in turn. He holds tightly to the rope and braces himself while I take a practice swing with the flogger and give Jazzy his instructions. "Jasper, I want you to masturbate for us tonight." I say tossing him my key to his CB. "You will not cum until both Edward and I have done so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress…" He answers quietly.

Smiling, I swing my hand and Edward groans as he feels it. I touch the insides of his thighs and he widens his stance. My flogger's next hit gets both his ass and his balls. A loud, high pitched, wordless cry sounds as Edward's thighs and balls feel the next blow. "Shhh… Angel, do you need to use a safe-word?"

He shakes his head. "Green, Mistress! Please…more?"

I smile and give him three more hits with the flogger. The last one extracts a trembling sigh from my angel. "I'm going to fuck you now, Edward…" I whisper into his ear.

"Mistress, may I request that you speak dirty to me?" He asks.

"You want me to call you names, Edward?" I ask. "Do you want to hear me call you my slut? No, Jazzy is our slut. Shall I call you my whore?"

"Yes, Mistress, please?" He begs.

"But whores get paid, sweetie; maybe I should call you something else…Ass-fucker?" I suggest.

"Yes! Yes, Mistress, call me that…Please?" He whispers.

"Alright, ass-fucker, grip the ends of the rope. Hold out as long as you can before you ask for my permission to cum." I say bringing out the lube. After dripping some of the liquid on his hole, I rub it in slowly and leisurely. I love the sight of him stretched across the hood of the sleek black car with a red ass just begging to be fucked. As soon as he is properly prepped, I show him the long, thick, pink dildo that I will be fucking him with.

He moans and does as he's told when I instruct him to kiss my cock before I fuck him with it.

I stare at him as I lubricate the dildo and step up close to his ass. I tease his hole and make him whimper as I enter him slowly. I know as soon as I'm fully buried in him because he's whispering to himself how full he feels. "Let go of the rope, ass-fucker, you're mine. Stand up."

He stands as much as he can and leans lightly back onto me.

I reach around and pinch his nipples hard.

He lets out a loud keening cry. "Ahhh!"

"Beg me to fuck you, ass-fucker." I demand.

"Please fuck me Mistress? Uhngg, please…" He asks.

I push him back down onto the hood and start to pump into him with my dildo. "Jasper, are you jerking off yet, slut?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress! I'm t-trying to hold out, M-Mistress. I'm sooo ready…" He stutters.

"You will not be allowed to cum until after both Edward and I have had our orgasms. Don't make me punish you, slave." I demand as I fuck Edward who is panting. My hand takes hold of his cock and I begin to pump him with my fist.

He gives off a mewling cry and begs to cum.

Next I pull out and turn him around. "Lay back for me, ass-fucker; I want to see your face while I fuck you hard."

He lies back and takes the rope in his hands as I push his legs up to his chest, making them bend at the knee. His eyes meet mine as I enter him again, a bit roughly this time. His moans and cries fuel the passion I use while fucking him. I pinch his nipples again and rub the pad of my thumb across the slit of his cock. Tears leak from his eyes as I stroke him and, when I finally command him to cum he does it with a trembling sob, bathing his stomach in his white sticky fluid and chanting 'yours, all yours'.

"Jasper, towel please, Slut." I say as I pull out of my angel and try to calm him.

He silently brings me a towel and helps me clean Edward up so I can hold him close.

Edward stays in position on his back and on the hood of the car while I climb up and straddle his head.

"Show me how thankful you are for what I just gave you, angel." I softly command.

His tongue tentatively touches my sopping wet flesh.

I bring my hands up and tease my nipples. I let him take his time for a little while but, hearing a noise in the distance, I recall our time limit. "Faster, ass-fucker! Make me cum, Angel."

He moans and grunts into my pussy while I tease my nipples and feel the orgasm build in my abdomen.

"Yes! Edward, my angel! Oh, yes!" I yell. "Jasper, cum when you're ready!"

His whimpering and moaning noises join mine as we near the peak of our passion.

"Oh, oh, Mistress, YES!" Jasper yells as I tumble from the heavenly cloud I had been on.

Panting, I smile at my lovers and allow Jasper to recover from his high before helping me get down from the car. We then dress Edward and take him and our things up to the room. Once there, Jasper helps me bathe him and settle him in bed. We surround him and hold him while he continues to shake. I kiss Edward deeply and allow Jasper to do the same just before Edward falls into a deep sleep. I dress and leave Jasper with him. "Jasper, lock yourself in your CB. I'm going to bring the keys down to the valet station. Stay with him and I'll be right back."

"Yes, Mistress…" He answers as I leave the suite.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Beta! You always do such great work!

I'd like to recommend that my readers _**(Especially any readers with experience in BDSM)**_ please read and review for this author:  
TeamAllTwilight: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6519446/1/A_Sub_Search

_**NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon!**_ I'm a judge! The theme is **Lady in RED**.  
There are **10 pics** of **women in RED dresses**. Pick one and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, hnwhitlock2000! You always do such great work!

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED. There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick one and give us a story to go with it! Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon  
http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe

_**Chapter 36**_

John, the valet I've been dealing with, meets me at the elevator as soon as the doors open. "Hi, ma'am, we have a little problem."

I fashion my face into a cool mask as I follow him. "What kind of problem, John?"

"The guy in charge of shutting the cameras off; he left them on and we got you and your boys on film. I'm really sorry." John says seeming scared as I stare calmly at him.

"I paid you to make sure that didn't happen, John!" I say coldly. "How many people have seen it?"

"Just me and Joe…" He says handing me a DVD. "I deleted it from the security tapes and made this one copy for you. I'm so sorry!"

I look at the disc in my hand. "Can we count on you and this 'Joe' character to keep quiet about this?"

"I can't give you a guarantee about Joe; he's new and I don't really know him…but I swear I'll never tell anybody." He says.

"I want to speak with him ASAP." I glare. "Send him to my suite at the end of his shift."

John offers to get him for me now because Joe is on break, so I agree to wait for them there. While I wait, I take the opportunity to view the disc. I smirk as I watch the scene play out albeit at a distance with no sound. The boys will probably like this souvenir of our romp. When John returns, he's followed by a man that looks a little bit older then me.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. I was told to shut the cameras off as soon as your car entered the frame but I was really curious as to why you'd want us to do that and I figured we could always delete it from the tapes. When I saw the guys get naked, I was so enthralled I didn't think of anything but watching." Joe says blushing. "You know what they say about curiosity…"

I can hear the remorse in his voice and get the feeling that I can trust him. "I forgive you, Joe, but I must be sure you won't say anything to anyone. If you see my lovers, you must not treat them differently. They will be mortified when I tell them about this."

"Ma'am, I can promise you that I will be the picture of discretion…" He says nodding. "…and if you can tell me where I can find someone to do that with me, I'll be very grateful… Please, ma'am, I've fantasized about being controlled that way for years."

I smile and tell him to contact Lady Angela at her club 'the Web'. "Tell her 'Miss Bella sent you' and you are looking for a Dominant. I just know she can help you find what you're looking for, Joe."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you, Miss Bella." He says sounding very excited.

Through the whole little meeting, I couldn't wait to get back to my boys, but the elevator ride goes swiftly and suddenly Jasper is in front of me. "Mistress, Edward is freaking out and he won't let me touch him, please hurry!"

I rush into the bedroom and see my poor Edward. He's rocking and shaking but his cock is hard and standing at attention. "It's ok, baby! Hush now, I'm here. Shhh…"

"M-Mistress?" He whimpers.

"Yes, angel, I'm here. You're safe…you're ok…Let me hold you, baby." I say holding my arms out to him. He dives into my body and wraps himself around me. "Jasper, what happened?"

"I got up to use the toilet. I wasn't gone for more than three minutes but when I got back he was sitting up, wide awake and very aroused. When he saw me, he whimpered and started to rock back and forth." Jasper explains. "I reached out to hold him the way you are now, but he slapped my hands away and started to shake. I didn't know what to do so I went to the elevator to wait for you and you got here shortly after that."

"Edward, talk to me, baby." I whisper. "No D/s…"

"I woke up alone, Bella… I woke up in an empty room and then Jasper came back but I didn't realize it was him." Edward says. "I could only see his shadow and I couldn't find you. I was so scared…Where were you? Where was he?"

"Shhh… It's ok, angel." I say. "I'm sorry, baby; I shouldn't have left you after such an intense day. I love you so much and I'm so sorry. I went down to the valet station to give them the keys to the cars. It could've waited until morning. Damn it, I should've waited until morning."

"Mistress, I'm sorry I left him alone. I should've been here." Jasper says as tears run down his face.

"Jasper, come over here…" I hold out the other arm to him and he joins us in our embrace. "Listen to me, Jasper; it's not your fault! For crying out loud, you had to use the toilet! It's not like you went to play a video game or check your Facebook page!"

He nods and strokes Edward's hair as our lover falls back to sleep. "I know but…"

"No! There's no 'but'! There's nothing you could've done. You had no way of knowing he'd have a nightmare and lapse into sub-drop!" I say hoping I sound comforting.

"Yes, but you were counting on me to take care of him while you were gone!" He quietly laments. "I should've anticipated this because the last time we got really intense, it happened to me!"

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine, Jazz." I say sadly. "I'm the Domme and I should've recalled the last time too. Now, listen to me, Jasper…nothing is solved by sitting around and assigning blame! Now just gather the blankets and wrap them around all three of us." I'll tell them about the video thing later.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, Mistress? Can I do anything for you or him?" He asks.

I hug him tight and wish he would calm down. "Ok, Jazzy, I want you to put a bottle of water in the ice-bucket that's on the dresser. We'll share it when Edward wakes up. Then I want you to chill out. I can't be worried about you both."

Jasper sighs and completes his task before joining us under the covers. Hours later Edward stirs, nuzzling my neck. I awaken from my light sleep and feel his light caresses on my body. It's the first time in a long while that he has initiated anything and I don't want him to feel rejected, but last night was a very intense experience for him.

"Mmmm, Edward, no. Baby, are you ok? Are you sure you're up for this, angel?" I ask.

"What are you talking about, Bella; I'm fine, love. Please let me make love with you…" He says going back to kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Edward, please stop for a moment." I reply.

He sighs and backs off.

"You had a very harrowing and emotional night. I just want to be sure that you're not doing this…" I gesture between the two of us. "…out of some misguided need to 'make up' for something you think you've done wrong."

"I don't understand what you're saying. What happened that has you so worried?" He asks.

I shake my head. "You don't remember?"

"No, I don't recall anything that happened after I came; everything kind of blurs together after that." He frowns.

I sigh and give him a recap. "After you came, I cleaned you up and then you used your mouth on me again. Jazzy and I came and then we dressed you and brought you here. Then you fell asleep and I went down to the valet office while Jasper stayed here with you. Jasper went to use the bathroom and when he got back, you'd woken up from a nightmare of some sort. You dropped, angel; you dropped hard."

"I tried to get close to you, Eddie." Jasper breaks in. "You wouldn't let me touch you. So, I went to wait by the elevator for Mistress to come back."

"When I got here, Jazzy told me what happened and then I came in and we held you so you could get back to sleep." I say. "You really don't remember any of this, do you?"

He just shakes his head. "Please let me love you, Bella?"

"Jasper, give him the bottle of water." I say.

We each take a few sips and when Edward asks again, I don't refuse him. Jasper goes to the other room to run a bath for us while we make slow, sweet love. After the bath, I order breakfast from room service.

Once the food is on the way, I tell them the rules for breakfast. "Ok, guys, here's what we're going to do for this meal… Jasper, you give a plate to me and then one to Edward and after that you can take yours. None of us will eat from our own plate. We will feed each other and then Edward will practice his rope bondage."

They look amused and the meal goes by quickly with loving touches and lots of smiles. Edward takes his practice seriously, not allowing Jasper's TV show to distract him. For the rest of the day, we just lay around relaxing and ordering room service for all of our meals.

Monday is another story altogether.

When we awaken on Monday morning, I tell Jasper to order breakfast. The locksmith calls during the meal and tells me that he's done with his portion of the job but the alarm company is going to take the rest of the day to finish theirs. I'd wanted all but the painting to be complete by now, so I'm annoyed. Just after lunch, Edward asks if he can cheer me up with a little bit of love making so I smirk and agree.

Jasper moves to leave the room, but Edward stops him. "Jazz, no…stay with us. Be with us?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks.

"I want to be inside Bella…but I want you in me…" He turns to face Jasper.

"Really…you want that?" Jasper asks, glancing at me.

I smirk. "I'll allow it, Jazzy, but he's asking and since you're not a slave until after Christmas, you can say no if you don't want to do this."

Looking back at Edward, he smiles shyly. "Ok, Edward…I'd love to." They kiss and Edward removes Jasper's CB3000 before turning back to me.

I smile at him and gasp as he takes my nipple into his mouth. "Jasper… Take it nice and slow." I moan. "Mmmm… Make it soft and sweet…Oh, God Edward!"

He says nothing but helps me massage and arouse Edward; softly touching and teasing my angel. Edward sinks into my body, making me moan in pleasure. I hold his hips still and remind Jasper to lube him up before entering his ass. Edward squirms and fidgets until Jasper is poised at his opening.

"Look at me, Edward." I say. "I am allowing this because you requested it. Jasper has NO power over this or you. You are MINE."

He nods and says, "I know…I'll never belong to anyone else. I'm all yours, my love, my Goddess."

"Jasper, you may enter him." I say, keeping my eyes locked with Edward's. "Once you are fully inside him, I want you to back up so only the head of your cock is still in his ass."

"AHHH GOD!" He groans loudly as Jasper pushes into him which pushes him further into me.

I feel Jasper back up a little and hear Edward whine. "Good boys…Jazzy, don't move until I tell you. Edward…I want you to move in me now. Fuck me."

His eyes meet mine as he begins to move out of me and onto Jasper. He's not just fucking me. He's riding Jasper's cock and he moans as Jasper whimpers but remains in place.

I lie back and allow myself the luxury to feel instead of control.

Edward's cock moves in and out of my body causing moans and whimpers as he takes my nipples into his mouth, alternating between them.

As soon as I feel Edward's abs begin to tighten, I remind him of his submission again. "Edward, has your Mistress cum yet?"

He bites his lip. "No, Mistress."

"What does that mean for you?" I ask.

"I may not cum until my Mistress, my Goddess…has cum." He answers with strain in his voice. "But, I'm so close! If I move at all, I'll cum!"

"What should you do if you're getting close to your orgasm, but your Mistress hasn't allowed it?" I inquire in a hard tone.

"Safe-word?" He asks, gasping.

"That's one way to deal with it. What's another way?" I prod him.

"Think about something else?" He whimpers.

I nod. "Yes, think about something mundane or anything that doesn't involve sexual stimuli. Now stand up against Jasper."

He says nothing more and just obeys.

Using my fingers, I press on my clit and soon I'm close to cumming. "Edward, now, baby! Move in me again, but don't you dare cum before me."

"Yes, Mistress…" He answers as he resumes his thrusts into my core.

"Jasper, I don't want you to cum until after Edward has cum; am I clear?" I command.

He nods and whispers. "Yes, Mistress…"

Edward's cock moves in slow but lengthy strokes driving me closer to my peak. Suddenly I feel Edward tighten again and then he curses as he fills me with cum. Jasper follows seconds later, but I am left without my orgasm.

I stare at them in shock. "You came…you came before I did. I thought you said that you wanted to cheer me up but instead you came before your Mistress…during a scene that YOU requested. I can't believe you did that! Now I have to punish you!"

They stare at me for a moment before backing off and assuming the submissive position, on their knees with their noses to the floor and hands out in front of them.

I take a vibrator and finish my orgasm as the boys watch. Then I walk over to the bag and pull out my 'Humbler'. "Jazzy, you get punished too because you came before me. Your sentence is not as bad as Edward's because you followed my instructions not to cum before he did. I'm going to use some items to restrain your movements and they will stay on until dinnertime. Also, you will not cum for the next 24 hours. Do you understand your punishment?"

He nods silently as I kneel behind him and pull his balls through the hole between the two wooden bars that make up the device called 'The Humbler'. My next move is to lube him up and push a vibrating dildo into his ass. After that, I gag him and give him the bell to indicate distress.

"Edward, you are sentenced to a paddling over my knees. After the paddling, I will be confining you in your CB3000." I inform him. "At that point, you will wear nipple clamps with weights and you will not look me in the face until dinnertime unless you want another spanking. You will not be allowed to cum for the next two days and you will not be allowed to touch or play with Jasper until we move into our new home. Do you understand me?"

Tears fall down his cheeks as he says, "Yes, Mistress, I understand and I'm very sorry I disappointed you."

I glare at him and sit in a chair so that he can lie over my lap. "I'm sorry you did too…now, I want to see you crawl over to the bag and get the paddle. Then you will walk to me and get into position."

His lip trembles as he crawls to the bag and rummages through it to find the paddle. I see his face as he finds it. He looks so sad, but he stands up and walks over to me. After placing it in my hands, he lies over my knees with his ass in the air.

"Edward, you will count my strokes and apologize after each one." I demand. "Jasper, I want you to watch this."

Edward nods and whispers, "Yes, Mistress."

Although gagged, Jasper lifts his head and nods.

"Hold the legs of the chair, Edward." I say as I place the wide paddle flat against his ass.

"ONE! I'm sorry, Mistress." My sub says loudly.

"You will be…" I answer.

"TWO! I'm sorry, Mistress." He grunts.

I don't say anything this time.

"THREE! I'm sorry, Mistress." Edward moans. "FOUR! I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Color, Edward…" I ask stopping for a moment.

"G-Green, Mistress." He stammers.

"Good boy." I reply.

"FIVE! I'm sorry, Mistress." Edward whimpers. "SIX! I'm sorry, Mistress." He counts all the way to ten before I stop. "T-T-Ten! I'm so sorry, M-Mistress."

"I know, angel, but for now I want you to take your punishment with dignity and grace. Can you do that?" I ask solemnly.

He nods and looks at the floor sadly. "Should I get the clamps for you, Mistress?"

"No, Edward, I'll put your CB3000 on first and then you will kneel next to Jasper while I get the nipple clamps." I inform him while reaching for his chastity device. His cock is now soft and I'm able to cage him quickly and, I click the lock closed. Trusting him to keep to his word, I walk to the duffel bag and pull out the box that holds the clamps and weights. "Edward, Jasper, you know how much I hate punishing my angels, don't you?" I ask them. "Whether it's just a paddling or some time in 'The Humbler', if it's not fun for you, it's not fun for me. Do you understand that, boys?"

They nod as I lick Edward's nipple and attach the first clamp to his, now hard and pebbled, nipple. Edward bites his lip and groans in reaction.

I do the same with the other nipple and let him sit for a moment in suspense as I decide which weights to use. "I think that the 5 oz weights should help cement this lesson into your brain, Edward." I say as I let the weights dangle.

He cringes and whines.

I smirk and say, "You may now look at me while you thank me for your punishment, but after that you will NOT look into my face until dinner time."

His face tilts up so he can meet my eyes. "Thank you for correcting my behavior, Mistress, I'm so sorry."

"Edward, we'll be leaving the hotel in less than a week so I want you to make sure our clothes and things are organized enough to allow for quick and easy packing. It will be your job to do this until we pack up and leave." I tell him. "Jasper, you have the option of reading a book or listening to your I-pod during your punishment."

Edward nods, looking down, while Jasper crawls to his bag and takes out his I-pod with the ear-buds.

Tying my hair up, I run water in the tub and take a bubble-bath. I relax in the heated water until I hear the phone ring. I get out of the tub and wrap my robe around my body.

Jasper sees me enter the room and takes out his ear-buds.

Letting my hair down, I ask Edward who it is.

"Aro is calling, Mistress." He tells me. "The alarm company is finished and he wants to know when we'd like to tour the house."

"Tell him we'll be there shortly after dinner." I say as I dig through the suitcase and pull out three tops and a pair of jeans. "Jasper, which top should I wear with these jeans?"

Edward relays the message to Aro and pouts because Jasper gets to help me choose my clothing. "Jasper still has the gag in his mouth, Mistress. He can't answer you."

"He can use his hands to point, Edward." I reply with a glare. "Are you supposed to be looking at me?"

He gasps and looks down. "No, Mistress!"

"Hands on the bed, Edward…" I say pointing. "You were told not to look me in the face until dinner. I'm going to use my hand to spank you this time…and I will count." I smack his ass 15 times before making him kneel in a corner and then I finish getting dressed in the green top that Jasper has chosen. After that, I order dinner from room service and release Jasper from the gag and 'The Humbler' putting him back in his CB. The food arrives quickly and I blindfold Edward before taking the clamps off his poor nipples. "Now then, I will feed you and you will remain silent until the end of the meal."

He nods and obeys while I feed him.

As he eats, Jasper proceeds to ask if he will be driving again.

I tell him that unless otherwise indicated he will drive us wherever we have to go. I also inform my boys that they had better be on their best behavior during our visit to the house. I don't want Aro getting the impression that I can't control my men.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

After warning the boys to be good while we were at the house with Aro, I removed Edward's blindfold so we could leave. Joe met us at the elevator and handed me the keys, but I gave them to Jasper. Edward held the door for me to sit in the back and joined me while Jazzy slipped into the driver's seat. I smiled at Joe through the pane of glass as Jasper pressed the gas pedal and drove us to our newly built home. We are now waiting for Aro to arrive with the alarm codes and the keys so we can tour the house.

Suddenly, a limo pulls into our circular driveway. The driver stops the car and opens the door for Aro and a woman to get out. Aro smiles at us and introduces her as his assistant, Renata. "Miss Swan, how wonderful it is to see you again. Are you and your young men ready to inspect Mr. Cullen's masterpiece?" He asks.

"We can't wait any longer!" I grin and take Edward's arm while Jasper walks a few steps behind us. We wait for Aro to open the door and lead us in. Looking around, the foyer is gorgeous, with a walk-in closet on the left and a blank wall on the right. A glance at the ceiling shows a crystal chandelier hanging above us. "Mr. Volturious, is there anything special about this room?" I ask.

"Aro, please, my dear," Aro replies. "This room holds two special points of interest, Miss Swan, one of the two alarm accesses is here and a secret passage entrance, as well."

An air of expectancy surrounds us. I'm sure that Aro expects me to ask Edward where my passages are, but that isn't how I do things. "Now, Edward, I don't want you to show me my secret passages. Do you hear me? I want to find them myself." I smirk.

"Yes, Ma'am…I promise not to ruin it." He smiles and looks down demurely.

With a nod to Edward, I walk around the room, inspecting the doors, the walls and the light switch. "Oh, and Aro, please don't stand on ceremony with me either. I'm 'Isabella' to most of my acquaintances."

"As you wish, Isabella…" Aro replies quietly.

"This switch does more then turn on the lights…Am I correct?" I inquire, seeing a tiny green LED in the switch-plate.

"Indeed…That is the alarm access. Turn on the chandelier, Isabella." Aro answers.

With a feeling of giddy anticipation, I do and the boys join me in watching the tiers of the chandelier as they lower toward us and elongate until one flat crystal teardrop remains steady at eye-level. I look curiously at Aro.

He's on the phone. "That is a scanner of sorts. Please place your thumb and forefinger on either side of the flat crystal, Isabella."

I do as directed.

"Next, you'll need to speak your full name out loud." Aro instructs.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" I say proudly.

I'm rewarded with a female voice from a speaker above me. "This is your representative at High Noon Security, Miss Swan; welcome to your new home. Mr. Volturious has a manual for when you've finished registering the others who will reside with you."

I giggle. "Thank you…"

Aro smiles blandly and repeats the process with Edward and then Jasper.

While they do that, I notice a seam along the edge of the right hand wall but wait for them to finish before mentioning it. "Aro, is this my secret passage?"

He nods and hands me the manual. "Yes, Isabella…it certainly is."

"Good show, my love…" Edward whispers with a grin as he kisses my hand. "There is a tile just a quarter inch higher then the others. If you step on it, it triggers the door."

The living room and dining areas are next and I find the secrets in those rooms just as easily. The kitchen's secret is not so easily discovered until I realize that I hadn't asked for a garbage disposal unit when designing that room. The library and office are connected to each other and wood paneling hides a large wall-safe as well as a secret passage. The delight I feel at not only discovering the secrets in my new residence, but also in Edward's talent as an architect is quite evident and shown in the big smile on my face…but this is only the first floor. The library and office have a third secret. The spiral staircase leads to the upstairs hallway.

Once upstairs, we see the doors to the 'Mistress' Suite as Edward calls it.

"Edward, where's my room?" Jasper asks cautiously upon entry. "I see this large room and the attached master-bathroom. I also see the large walkin closet…but I didn't see another bedroom door from the hallway and you promised…"

"Aro, may we have a moment?" I ask.

He nods and steps out of the room.

"Jasper, stand at the door." I direct.

He does so, quickly.

"Look around the room in a clockwise direction. You will see the closet…the master bathroom…the windows and another closet on the other side. What is required of our slave every day, Jazzy?" I ask.

"Daily cleansing and inspection, Mistress…" Jasper answers without hesitation.

I nod. "We thought to make it easy for you. Your room is on the other side of the bathroom and can be accessed through the secret passages or the Mistress' Suite."

Edward calls Aro and leads us all there. Next he shows Jasper his passage entry.

Jasper is delighted and it shows as he asks me, "May I choose the color of my room?"

"Did you want a different color then the sage Edward and I picked for you?" I ask, knowing what he'll say.

He gasps. "No! Sage is just what I was going to ask for!"

"The carpet will be a deep forest green and the ceiling will be painted a pale blue with white clouds…" I tell him. "Is that acceptable, Jazzy?"

"Alice hated green…" He muses. "I love it because it calms me, but she wouldn't even allow me to have my private office painted a soft sage green…I asked her for it; did you know that? You're really giving me a green room? Thank you, Bella."

I take his hand and squeeze it lightly. "It's our pleasure, Jazzy. You can decorate any way you like in here; curtains or drapes and so on. There's only room enough for one dresser and you also have a small closet."

He nods in understanding.

"The guest house is next on the tour…isn't it?" I ask Aro.

"Yes, Isabella…Let's take the secret passage downstairs and then out the French doors of the living area." He suggests. "The passages are lined in stone while the doors are heat resistant metal; in case of fire. The Master Suite…or 'Mistress' Suite, in this case…is fully soundproof as is the guest suite and the playroom."

I grin. "Show me."

"The passages from the main house all combine so you can access any part of the house. We'll use the one in the walk-in closet by the chandelier." Aro says as he leads us. I see him push a small button which opens the back wall into the dark closet. "A motion detector in the light fixture will sense that someone is in need of light and provide it." He waves his hand and a low light flickers on.

A turn of the knob sets us free into the foyer again and I smile at the ingenuity of my Edward as Aro leads us through the living and dining rooms. Opening the French doors onto the patio, we see the tower-like structure of the guest house.

"The first floor can be used as a pool house, a guest house, or a game-room…anything you'd like…" Aro suggests calmly. "The second floor is easily explained away as a storage area to your vanilla acquaintances…but it's actually your Playroom."

We step inside and I marvel at the blend of rooms. The bedroom and bathroom are off to the left while, on our right, the eat-in kitchenette leads into the living area where a TV hookup is sticking out of the wall. There's a large square-footage to just this one building and I can't wait to see the playroom upstairs.

Aro holds up a key. "This is how you will access the passages in this building. Without the key, the passage will lead you to the garage." He triggers the passage without the key to demonstrate and looking into the passage, I see only one direction to go. He closes it and waits a moment before inserting the key into a hidden lock. He turns it and then triggers the passage again. This time, it's a lift. We all step inside and ride it up one floor. It opens into a vast, already decorated and arranged room of sexual pleasures and delights. The walls are painted black with burgundy accents. The windows have the illusion of bars and burgundy drapes adorn them.

I see my BDSM equipment precisely placed around the room with a large suspension rig in the middle. I'm surprised to see that my bondage bed has been fitted with new fabrics and the padded tables and benches have been re-upholstered. Even the dressers have been resurfaced. I walk over to my St. Andrew's cross and run a hand along the newly stained wood. "Thank you, Aro…You didn't have to do all of this…" I say softly, picturing play parties and long sessions of fucking with my angels.

He steps close to me and lays a hand on my arm. "It was nothing, Isabella…I figured a new look for the old furniture would be a comfort after the horrifying incident they were last used for."

I shudder, recalling the rape and abuse by James and Vicky.

"One last thing…the whole guest house can be used as a panic room." He leads us to a screen in the wall and shows us how to operate the system. "I'll now demonstrate the security on it." He enters a pass-code of letters and numbers. Seconds later, metal shutters slide down over the windows and red lights overtake us. "When you enter this pass-code, the security company is notified as well as the local police and fire departments. The code also switches this house over to solar energy so you won't run out of power. In the main house, all the main doors are now locked so if there were more then one attacker and they split up; they'd be locked in separate rooms. Only the secret passages are operable."

"So if anything happens like it did with James, we're covered?" I ask holding Edward's hand tightly.

"Yes, Bella-love… that's why it was so important to have the passage entries hidden so carefully. When J-James had me in the foyer of your house in Forks, I could've twisted away from him but I had nowhere to go…of course I had no confidence that I could've overpowered him…but I have that now." Edward confesses. "If anything happens here, an attacker could take any one of us to any room and we still have an out. And if Jasper, myself, or you are home alone, and something happens all we have to do is activate the panic room feature here in the guesthouse. The security company will alert the occupant or occupants who aren't home that we have done so and not the attacker asking for a ransom."

"You have no idea how happy we will be when you finish your schooling, Edward. You have quite the talented boy, here, Isabella, and we can't wait to see what his future holds." Aro speaks with pride as he deactivates the panic feature. "Renata is waiting for me, so we'd better get back to the main house. The painters will be here tomorrow morning and the carpets will be put in as soon as they're done, so just fax the detailed maps to the moving company at the number I gave you and you should be moving into your home soon."

Renata meets us the French doors just inside the living area. "Mr. Volturious, your brothers have each called once. Also, the painters for the Swan/Cullen home called; they wish to begin ASAP."

"Thank you, Renata. I'll see to my brothers in a bit." He says. "Get the Midnight Sun Painters on the line and when you've done that, Miss Swan would like a word with you." He turns to me. "You said you wanted to speak to a submissive that works for the company, Renata is one of my cousin Demitri's subs. He owns the Moonlight Movers. Renata has worked for the company for years." He eyes me shrewdly. "She'll tell you what you want to know, Isabella, but then, so would I…"

Knowing that I'm caught, I say, "These men are in my care, Aro…I'm sorry if you're upset with me but I have to be sure that Edward is safe with you. Adding to that, if I'm going to invest in your company the way I want to, I have to be sure that I'm not putting my money into a place where submissives are intimidated or abused."

Edward's face turns pink and he looks down.

"I know, Isabella, and I respect that…I'm glad you are considering this thoroughly." Aro says sincerely. Renata hands him his Blackberry. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turns away.

"You wished to speak to me, Ma'am?" Renata asks.

"Yes, Renata; how do you like working at Volturious International?" I ask.

"Can I ask what you mean, Ma'am?" She responds. "I've worked for them for years. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Renata, I'm very protective of Edward for a reason…You see, he was in an abusive relationship before he found me… Since then, Edward and I have survived a traumatic home and personal invasion …" I see the beginning of understanding in her eyes as she looks at Edward and back at me. "I want to be sure he'll be safe there. How do the Dominants treat the submissives in the company?"

"Ok, I get your meaning… It isn't openly declared as to who is a sub and who is a Dom, but you can tell by the personality of the person you're dealing with. During work hours, we are usually very professional and business-like." She replies. "Fridays are D/s days so, if an employee of the company has a D/s partner, they can join them in the office for a session in the private playroom on the 16th floor. I've been surprised by my own Dom in my workplace. Aro came back from lunch just last week to find me on my knees giving my Master a blowjob. He just nodded at me and asked me to hold his calls. He didn't join in or ogle me as I obeyed my Master. He just went about his own business. Does that answer your question, Ma'am?"

I smirk. "It does…but your Master is also a member of his family…" I notice Edward blushing even further.

"What I think Bella…" He glances at me and corrects himself. "What I think my Mistress means is…Do the owners get special treatment or is it the same everywhere in the company?"

"I see; and no; it's the same everywhere in the company, Ma'am, but if you want to talk to some of the other subs in the company, I can arrange it." Renata offers.

I start to agree but Edward politely interrupts. "Uhmmm, I'd also like to ask if the Doms that work there… Do they flirt…? Would it get uncomfortable if I had to say 'no' to anyone?" Edward asks.

Renata looks horrified. "No! Oh, there are lots of flirts but if you say 'no' and mean it, it's totally respected, Edward. You'll have no trouble there. You especially will have no trouble. You're not just anybody, Edward! You're collared and declared by your Mistress. They will take one look at that lock on your necklace and know just who you belong to."

Aro clears his throat. "I didn't think that had to be stated, Isabella. Edward is collared and yours. It will filter through the company that the new intern is collared and off limits. He is also a favored member of my personal staff, so he's doubly protected. I'm so sorry that wasn't made clear."

Comforted, I relax.

"The painters will be here in a few hours to sort out the supplies among the rooms. They have already been advised of the colors for each room and they will begin tomorrow morning." Aro informs us as he and Renata leave. "You have three hours before they arrive."

"Thank you, Aro; I apologize if my inquiries offended you in some way." I smile and send Jasper to the car for the paper and pen.

He shakes his head. "I understand the reason behind the questions, Isabella; so I can forgive you, but please consider me an ally in keeping all three of you safe."

As soon as Jasper returns he starts to take notes while we walk through the house again. Looking at each room in detail, I see some spaces where we'll need a new lamp or something to fill the space. I'll get Rose or Angela to show me the best places to shop for such things. When we reach the foyer again, the painters are unloading their trucks and bringing in their things.

One of them comes over to us. "Hi, are you the owners of the house or just fellow workers?"

"We're the owners…Is there something we can do for you?" I ask.

"Well…uhmmm…I'm I bit embarrassed to admit this, but I spilled coffee on the diagram of the house, Miss, and now we can't read the smudged ink. We've got the right colors but can't read which room gets which color and I was just wondering if you or one of your brothers could help us out with that." The man gives me a funny look saying. "My name is Robert and I'm the owner of Midnight Sun Painters."

"These men are many things to me, Robert, but they're not my brothers…" I smirk. "And we would love to help you decipher the smudges."

"Well, thanks, because otherwise we would've been calling you early tomorrow morning." He grins.

So we sit with them for 20 minutes and Jasper takes great pride in pointing out his room to the whole group of Robert's men including his son Jack.

"Hey, why does your room have no access to the rest of the house?" I hear Jack ask.

Edward, Jasper and I freeze and look at each other. The boy looks to be at least 20 but I'm not volunteering any info he might not be able to process.

Robert sees our tension and comments that some people need to be less nosy. Jack blushes with his apology.

When the smudges and confusion has all been cleared up, Robert's men divvy up the paint to the correct rooms. Then they start to load into the vans but Robert nervously asks to speak with me. "Ma'am, I'll understand if you don't want to answer this but did I see you and these young men at a club two days after Thanksgiving?"

I reply carefully. "I have many acquaintances, Robert. It's possible…"

"The Webber/Chaney's arefriends of mine, Ma'am." He declares. "Ben is my wife's mentor in the lifestyle."

"I see." I grin. "Yes, Robert, we were there that afternoon."

"Then I know how to explain the room to my son. You have a good night and I'll see you around." With that he gets into his truck and drives off.

"Jasper take us back to the hotel, please, I have something to show you both." I say as Edward opens the door for me. "It's chilly tonight, Edward; will you cuddle with me until we get there?"

"Yes, my love." He wraps his arms around me and we stay that way for the whole ride.

Back in the room, we all get into bed and I use the remote to play the security tape. "The other night, I'd paid the valets to shut off the cameras for a few hours. The man in charge of doing that got curious and we were caught on film. I've taken care of that but I wanted to show you the footage. You are both still under punishment, but don't worry…I'll show it to you again once your terms of penalty are over."

They watch and moan, whimper and whine through the show. When it's over, I cuddle into the bed with them both to keep me warm.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, **hnwhitlock2000**! You always do such great work.  
NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick one and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon  
http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

"Boys, are you almost done packing our things?" I call from the love seat in the sitting area of our suite where I'm reading a novel.

Jasper answers first as he presents himself along with his fully packed duffel bag. "I'm done, Ma'am. I'm sorry it took so long!"

"Mistress, should I pack this in your bag or mine?" Edward asks, holding up the dildo and rope he's been practicing the rope bondage with. "Maybe I should pack it with the other BDSM gear…"

"Yes, angel; it goes with the other gear so it's easily dispersed to the correct room." I say as I look over the bags. Right now we're in D/s mode because both boys say they feel more efficient this way. They've been packing for almost 30 minutes. "Jasper, please help Edward take the bags to the elevator." I direct him. "I'll do a sweep of the suite and make sure we didn't forget anything."

Today is the last day of Edward's punishment. We're moving into the house as soon as we get there and Edward will be allowed to play with Jasper later. I know that Jazzy is excited about it because he's been on his best behavior since the other day, when I had to punish them. As part of Edward's punishment and Jasper's reward, I've had Edward plan out several sessions; and he's done a pretty good job. I can't wait to join them for a scene on the bondage bed tonight.

They both pick up two bags. Each of them have one with their own clothes, but Edward also carries my suitcase while Jasper's carrying the toy bag. Except for a nearly empty bottle of lube**,** which I used this morning to tease Edward with, the suite is clear of any personal effects…including the sample shampoos and soaps. I take the lube and stick it in my purse before yelling for the boys to call forthe elevator.

The valets meet us at the doors and help Edward put the bags in the trunk while Jasper holds the door for me and starts the engine on my Mustang. Through the window, I hear Edward thanking them each for their help and service over the last few weeks. He hands them each a prepared envelope and gets into the backseat with me.

I can't wait to see what my boys think of the new house now that it has been furnished. They also don't know that Esme and I decorated it for the holidays. I wanted to surprise them, so I asked the painters to put up the lights outside and Esme helped me get the inside of the house fixed up with lights, holly and evergreen boughs**,** as well as a tree. Well, we actually got four trees… The three large trees are for the living room of the main house, the guest house, and the 'Mistress' suite; the one smaller tree is for Jasper's room. We'll be trimming them all tomorrow, but for now they're in place and skirted. We're having Edward's family stay over for Christmas Eve and my dad and his new lady-friend, Sue**,** will drive down on Christmas day. We pull up the driveway and I hear a gasp from beside me.

"Bell- Mistress…" Edward says, getting out of the car as soon as it stops fully.

"Guys, there's no D/s right now. We're just a family moving into our new home. Do you like it, Edward?" I ask as he gives me his hand to assist my exit.

"It's just how I imagined it, Love…" He trails off and whispers the rest. "The lights across the roofline…the wreath on the door… and the evergreens and red ribbons swirling down the columns… Oh, Bella, it's gorgeous!"

Jasper's expression is one of tainted happiness and I understand because, last year, he had Alice and the house he'd lived in with her. He also had the yard with trees and plants that he took care of.

I pat Jasper's shoulder. "Next year, we'll have done some landscaping and that'll add a little something to the outside, but wait until you see the inside." I say in a low voice that promises more to come.

The men look at each other and rush to the door just as it begins to snow. I pull out a camera and snap a picture of them there on the first step leading to our door. Jasper grabs it from me and takes one of Edward and me when we hear a voice behind us.

"Would you like a photo of all three of you?" Esme asks.

My eyes fly wide open as I turn around. "Esme…? I thought you weren't coming until Christmas Eve!"

Carlisle gets out of the driver's side of their car and joins her. "We were in town Christmas shopping this morning and I couldn't wait to see the first house our son designed. Esme, you did a lovely job helping with the decorations."

"Mom, you did this? I'm so glad you and Bella have been getting along! Thank you for helping her surprise us!" Edward gushes.

My gaze finds my future mother-in-law's and we bond in the happiness of knowing we've pleased our loved ones. I hand her my camera and pose one step up from Edward who is one step up from Jasper. After a few more pictures, I hand Edward and Jasper their keys to our house. "Edward, would you do the honors?" I ask.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he nods and pushes his key into the lock. The unconscious breath we've all been holding is released as the knob turns and we all cheer as the door swings wide. Edward and Jasper hold my hands as we cross the threshold. I glance up and smile. "Oh, boys…?"

They look at me curiously.

I point above us to the mistletoe hanging there. Esme winks at me and then snaps a picture as Jasper and Edward each lean forward to kiss my cheeks. Turning around, I let Edward and Jasper look around the foyer.

Under the chandelier is now a hip-high table with poinsettia plants. The secret passage has a large collage-frame of the three of us with some family photos thrown in. The walk-in closet is lit with a dim red light-bulb but the chandelier is giving off bright and clear white light. The living-room is showcasing the tree and, after the boys take our jackets, Edward walks over to it. "It's not decorated…"

"Do you really think I'd do everything?" I ask.

"Yeah, Eddie, do you really think she'd make it that easy for us?" Jasper teases him, nudging Edward's shoulder.

After a good laugh, we all move on to see the kitchen. There's a Christmas wreath above the stove and another on the wall over the table which has been set with candle sticks and five place-settings. I knew they hadn't just 'been in the neighborhood'. Above the sink, the window is lined with twinkle-lights and holly.

"I'll make the sandwiches, Bella. You should take the boys to your bedroom." Esme offers.

Jasper gasps.

A glance at Edward shows that he was a bit embarrassed as well. His face looks like a pink carnation. "MOM! I can't believe you said that!"

I know she means that I should show them the decorations in there but the way she said it makes me giggle.

"What?" She asks and, seeing his face, blushes. "Oh, now Edward, that's not what I meant!"

Carlisle chuckles.

"All right, stop your foolishness, boys." I say snapping my fingers. "She's right, there's more to see…"

The boys fall into line and follow me into the office where there's more holly and evergreen. The banister of the spiral staircase also has decorative accents but my boys don't say a word until I open the door to the Mistress suite and slowly walk to the bed so I can sit and watch their reactions. Edward's eyes bypass the bed and other furnishings as he takes in the splendor of the large tree that blocked the window. The lights dance in his eyes and childish joy shines from them as he walks in and kneels beside it. Jasper has unshed tears threatening to roll down his face as he matches Edward's pose under the tree.

"Well, say something, boys!" I suggest.

Jasper is the first to speak. "Bella, I…I don't know what to say! I'm amazed at what you and Esme have done with this place. It's beyond words that the two of you have managed to make this house a home using the little amount of furniture and decorations that you already had."

"B-Bella," Edward says softly. "I designed the house…but you've made it a home. I'm floored by the way you've included my mother and allowed her to help you with this after she upset you a few months ago. I feel so comforted by this house and the things you've put into it along with the presence of yourself and Jasper. Thank you so much for this wonderful surprise."

"There's more… Jasper, will you please lead us to your room?" I ask.

He nods and we all stand as he opens the door to the bathroom which is decorated in a blue and white snowman theme. His hand shakes as he turns the knob and swings the door open. His twin bed doesn't take up much room and allows for the dresser and a small tree.

I hear him gasp as his tears start to flow.

He falls to his knees near the foot of his bed and looks around at 'his' space. I wonder if he knows that we can hear his whispered comments as he takes stock of everything. "So beautiful… Is this real...? How can they possibly care so much when she… they… didn't?" He pauses and takes a calming breath before getting up and walking to the head of his bed and picking up his pillow. "Not cold or sterile…Warm, sweet, comforting…inviting…welcoming…" He takes a hefty whiff of the clean linen scent and whimpers one word. "Sanctuary…"

Tears come to my eyes and Edward's arms enclose me.

Jasper turns as if he's just remembered that we're here. "Neither of you will ever know how much this means to me. It's only been two years since I left my parents home. Neither they nor Alice ever took my requests as seriously as you do. My parents only took care of my physical health and education. Alice mostly took care of our combined sexual needs, ignoring my emotional ones while you both take extra special care of every one of my needs; physical, mental and emotional. I feel so safe…so wanted. Bella, this room feels like …springtime."

"It's a new beginning for all of us…I'm so happy you like it!" I say as I hug him. "It's time for lunch, now, but I'll show everyone the guest house after."

"May I have a few moments here, Bella?" Jasper asks.

I smile and nod pulling Edward with me to the door. "Meet us down there, Jazzy. I want you to see the guest house too."

"I'll be there shortly; I promise. May I use the passages to get down to you?" He asks.

I just nod.

Edward looks around in more detail on our trip back through the suite. "The trees are lovely even without decorations, love, and the furniture is perfect for this space. The bed is large enough for the three of us and looks very comfortable."

"I'm so glad you like it, Edward!" I beam. "Jasper really seems to like his room but I wanted our bed to accommodate all of us."

"He does love it, Bella." Edward answers. "He has a place to retreat to, now, and I love that you put a tree in there; one that's just his."

"He needs something that's just his; that's why I did it." I tell him as we start to exit the suite. Stopping, I place my hand on his chest. "One more thing, Edward…how do we get onto the balcony? I couldn't find a door or a passage trigger…"

He leads me back into the suite and over to the windows. "Open the window, love."

I look for the crank and place my hand on it. It doesn't turn, so I look at Edward who places his hand on mine and pulls it up, like a lever.

"It's not a crank; it's a doorknob kind of thing." Edward demonstrates while he explains, "These aren't just windows, they're half-doors; the fake crank opens the doors, like so…. And using this mechanism here, I can open just the window portion, see?" He asks, pushing a button under the crank.

I beam. "That's ingenious, Edward! I love it!"

He blushes. "Thanks; I'm glad you think so."

Carlisle and Esme meet us in the dining room and the food is served quickly.

Jasper joins us and, though nobody says a word, we can tell that he's been crying. He only takes a few bites of his sandwich before pushing his plate away. I decide that I can't stay silent. If he's not eating, there's got to be something wrong.

Noticing that something is wrong, Edward starts a conversation with his parents while I whisper to Jasper. "Jasper, are you alright?"

"Happy tears, Bella…I swear that these were happy tears." He says gesturing to his face. "I splashed a little water on my face but I guess it didn't help too much."

"Oh, sweetie, I understand, but you're not eating." I squeeze Jasper's knee. "You need to keep your strength up, Jazz."

"I guess I'm just a little antsy. I want to see the guest house and stuff." He says.

"We'll see the guest house…and stuff…soon, but not until after you've eaten at least half of what's on your plate." I point to his dish.

He nods and eats a little more as Esme gathers everyone else's plates, putting them into the dishwasher.

I put away the left-over cold-cuts as soon as Jasper finishes. "Edward, get the jackets so we can show your parents where they'll be staying over Christmas weekend."

He quickly gets the jackets and hands them out.

We all make our way to the front door of the guest house.

"I'll unlock this one." I say with a smile and turn the key.

The door opens and once again we see a tree; undecorated but still pretty. Esme had recommended neutral colors here and I agreed because a few different people would be enjoying our hospitality and we can't please everyone. Brown carpet flows through the room and the wood flooring is lovely in the kitchenette. The beige paint on the walls makes the room flawlessly simple but the moldings are intricate and a wonderful way to make it elegant instead of bland or monotone.

Esme smiles, "The fridge and cabinets in both houses are stocked so I can help you and the boys cook the holiday dinner. I took the liberty of putting a few days worth of clothing in the dresser so we won't have to bring suitcases or duffel bags that day. We'll only have to bring the gifts!"

"That's a great idea, Esme." I say, pointing to the sofa. "There's a pull-out-couch for Emmett to sleep there. Rosalie will join us on Christmas day, along with my father and Sue. It's a shame they hadn't been able to join us for Thanksgiving like we'd hoped."

"Yes, but your dad is an important man and they needed him at the precinct that day." Edward reminds me.

"I know, but I missed him. The good thing is that, since he worked Thanksgiving, he won't have to work Christmas unless it's an emergency." I tell him.

"Bella," Jasper says quietly. "Can we go into the storage area soon?"

I nod and wink covertly. "Soon, Jazzy… They don't need to see the stuffy old storage room."

"Emmett will be expecting us home soon, kids, so we'll leave you to get comfy." Carlisle says.

"Jasper will see you out since he's getting the bags from the car. Thanks for coming." I reply.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for coming out to spend a few hours with us." Edward says as they hug him. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye, son; enjoy your night." Esme says as Jasper and Carlisle lead her back through the yard to the main house.

"Edward, I want you to help Jazzy bring the bags in." I tell him as soon as we're alone. "We can unpack them tomorrow but they shouldn't stay in the car. I'll wait for you both here. Bring the toy bag with you and I want you both in D/s mode when you get here. We're christening the playroom…"

He nods silently and heads out after the others.

I go into the fridge of the kitchenette. The bottles of water are lined up on the middle shelf while pitchers of iced tea, lemonade, and what looks like Sangria, are on the bottom shelf and door. I take three bottles of water and open one for myself as I wait. I take a sip just as the door opens.

The boys step inside and, once the door is closed, Jasper places the toy bag on the floor before they kneel on either side of it.

I look over at them and motion for them to join me at the small table. "Its playtime, boys, and I'm adding a procedural rule. When we have a scene, we will meet here in the guest house and all go into the playroom together. Am I understood?"

They nod.

"Once we get into the playroom, you will undress, fold any clothing you are wearing and place them in a neat pile on the table just to the side of the elevator. That includes Jasper's CB, Edward." I continue. "You will then kneel in the open area of the room. Am I clear?"

They nod again.

"Good, then we can move on to the play portion of our night. Grab the toy bag." I say satisfied with the way they're behaving. I stand and go over to place the key in its slot within the molding. With a turn of the key, I activate the passage and the wall slides open to reveal the lift, which we all step into and ride up one level. The doors open and I step out first, walking toward the bondage bed. I hear the boys undressing and following my orders as I stroke the post of the bed. "Edward, your punishment has ended. You are once again allowed to play with Jasper." I remind them. "Jasper, you have been so well behaved since I punished you that I think you deserve a reward. I'll let Edward tell you what your reward is." Turning around, I find them kneeling in the correct place and facing me.

"I've planned several scenes and Mistress has chosen one of them for me to perform with you tonight." Edward grins. "It is the beginning of your slave training because you will be suspended on the bondage bed."

Jasper bites his lip and nods.

"Edward, check the equipment." I advise.

He nods and proceeds. When he's done he stands at the headboard and turns to Jasper saying, "It feels safe to me, Jasper, but it's your turn. Check the equipment and give us a 'red' or 'green'."

Jasper gets up and I watch him tug the triangle shaped web sling and chains in a few places and check the hardware. "Green, Mistress; green, Master…"

"Get on the bed and kneel facing me." I command him from the foot of the bed.

Silently, he does as he's told.

Edward attaches Jasper's wrists to the leather cuffs and positions the sling so we'll have access to our slave's body in any way we want. "Lean back into the sling, Jazz; I have you." Edward is doing a great job of controlling the situation and once Jasper's legs are dangling just the way we want them, Edward pulls them into the ankle cuff supports.

"Good job, Edward; I'm proud of you. This is another step to Dominating our slave." I say watching Jasper's face as I speak.

His eyes close as he hears the word slave in reference to himself.

"Edward, you may continue." I instruct.

My sub nods his assent and takes the hemp rope from the bag. As I watch, he ties the rope around Jasper's package before winding it around his balls in a figure 8. Another length of rope gets tied around his cock, just below the head, before being bound to his waist like a belt.

I now have a perfect view of Jasper's ass and cock. "I almost want to take a picture because just seeing you in this exposed position is extremely arousing, Jasper."

Edward picks up a crop. "Our Mistress just paid you a compliment, slave."

The crop lands on Jasper's left ass cheek causing him to gasp. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome." I grin. "How do you feel, Jazzy?"

"I'm a little nervous but I know I won't fall too far. I feel secure also…because the surface I'd fall onto isn't hard." Jasper answers.

"Good, I'm glad." I tell him as I run my fingertips over his stomach. "Let's get started, then. Edward, lick his balls for me."

Edward gets to work and seeing his tongue bathe Jasper's balls makes me wet.

"Jasper, I want you to take advantage of the soundproof walls. Make some noise for us." I say before slapping his ass with my hand.

"Ahhh!" He shouts.

"Edward planned this scene so you'd get a little suspension training and I'd be in complete control of things." I say, scraping my nails over the tender flesh.

"Oh, God…" Jazzy yells.

"Lick the head of his dick, Angel." I order Edward watching his tongue sweep up a drop of pre-cum.

"FUCK!" Jasper yells.

"He's tasty, Mistress." Edward replies.

"I'm glad you like the taste of our slave, Edward. Now turn him over." I smile as I watch Edward change his position.

He binds our slave's hands behind his back before pushing Jasper onto the sling in the new pose. Our slave is now slightly top-heavy. His ass is above his head and he is facing down. Edward places the stirrups onto the frame of the bed and then places Jazzy's ankles in them.

"Do you still feel secure, slave?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress, I am green." He pants.

"That's good, Jasper. Now, I want to hear you count each stroke of my whip to your sexy ass," I say as I walk to the shelf where my single-tail is stored.

"One!" He says.

"Loudly, please…" I demand as I tell Edward to pinch Jasper's nipples hard.

"TWO!" He continues all the way to ten.

"Good boy, slave." I grin proudly at Edward. "Lube the slut's ass so we can play."

Edward goes to the cabinets and finds a bottle of lubricant. He brings it back to me and then squeezes the bottle using his fingers to smear the lube onto and into Jasper's opening while I bring a selection of clamps into Jasper's view.

His eyes widen. He has a love/hate relationship with these things. In fact, every time I've used these things on him, I risked hearing 'yellow'. This time it's different. This time he can't yellow his way out of our diabolical plan to make him cum harder then he ever has before! This time he's a slave…

"What are you Jasper?" I ask.

"I'm your slave, Mistress." He answers.

"Slaves do not have the option of yellow… Do they?" I inquire.

"No, Mistress…" Jazzy replies.

"That's right, but you can red…for safety…do you have anything to say, slave?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress; I'm here for the duration." He says.

"Good… Edward, I want you to keep fingering him until I tell you to stop." I muse. "Now, which of these clamps will work best for this scene?"

He nods and continues to pump his fingers in and out of Jasper's hole.

I pick up each pair in turn. "These vibrate…these are decorative… these can hold weights… These hold weights too and they have a chain to connect them… Hmmm … I can tug them both at once. I think I'll enjoy using these." I grin as I kiss him hard on the mouth.

He moans and whimpers as I apply the clamps.

Edward moves forward at my signal, adding a third finger as he fucks Jasper a little longer.

"Look at his body, Edward; our slut is hanging in midair with clamps on his nipples and his cock bound for our pleasure. I'll flog his back and thighs next; get the fur flogger for me, wont you?" I smirk a moment later.

Edward stops fingering Jasper and wipes his hands with anti-bacterial wipes. "Yes, Mistress," He answers, walking over to the hook where the requested instrument hangs.

I dangle it in front of Jasper's face and, once I'm sure it's not tangled, I swing it at him.

He cries out as it makes contact over and over.

I stop for a moment before warning him that his cock and balls are my next target. As anyone else's slave, he wouldn't get any warning at all. Edward's eyes are deep and dark as he steps away watches me swing the flogger. He closes them as he listens to Jazzy's moans and shouts.

I lay the flogger on the bed below Jasper. "Edward, I need your cock."

His breath catches. "It's yours, Mistress. How do you need it?"

I turn to him and stroke his face. **"**I want to see your cock…balls deep…in his ass."

"As you command, Mistress," He answers in amusement.

I smile softly as he gets into position and just as he's about to enter Jasper's ass, I speak again. "You know, before you do that, I think my submissive needs some decoration." I smile as Edward sighs. "This is a vibrating cock ring…It will help you last a while as you do my bidding." I slide the blue gel ring into place and turn it on. "His nipples are clamped…I want yours to have the same pleasure."

He whines as I place the decorative clamps where they belong.

"You may enter him now, angel." I say.

Edward slides all the way into Jasper and they both moan.

"You will cum when I tell you to, whether it's before or after me. Do you both understand?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress…" They say at once.

"Edward, grip his hips and fuck him hard." I command as I slip a strap-on dildo harness in place. Lying under Jasper with my cock in his face, I tug his nipple chain and demand for him to suck it. When he's occupied with his task, I untie the rope from his cock and begin to tease him.

Jazzy moans as he feels my fingers and mouth on his package but he doesn't stop until I take him fully in my mouth and run my teeth lightly up his shaft.

As soon as he stops, I stand and grab the flogger. I swing it at them both alternately. They each shout and moan in pleasure at the contact of my whip. "Stop!" I yell, and all action in front of me halts. "Edward, stay where you are, but take your hands off of him…"

He follows my directions to the letter.

"Jasper, you look so fucking good like that…With Edward inside you…I want you to squeeze his cock for me." I instruct.

He nods and Edward moans.

"Edward, would my angel enjoy having something in his ass also?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress," He whispers.

"Louder, Sweetness!" I command.

"YES, MISTRESS," Edward shouts.

Smiling, I lube Edward's ass. "There's enough room for me to fuck you while you fuck him…would you like that, angel?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress," He stutters.

"Well, I'm glad, because that's what's going to happen…" I say as I get into place. "Jazzy, squeeze him as I enter him."

His whimpering moan gets me even wetter.

"Edward, my lovely pet…I'm going to fuck you now…I want you to hold the chains in front of you as I pound into your sweet ass; do you understand me?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, Mistress, please…!" He begs.

I push into his opening and hear Jasper's moan as Edward pushes further into him. Edward whimpers again as Jasper's muscular ass clenches around his cock.

Both boys pant as they await my next orders. "This is Jazzy's reward, so our slut will cum first. Edward, however, will not cum until after I have done so." I hear their acknowledgements and begin to pump my hips, riding Edward hard. After a moment, I whisper to Edward, "Fuck him, angel…use your hand to jerk him off as you fuck our slave." He smiles and we both hear Jasper's gasp as Edward's hand wraps around his hard member. "Jasper, who do you belong to, slave?" I ask, still thrusting in and out of Edward's body.

"You, Mistress! I belong to you!" Jasper whimpers. "Please, please…More! G-Green, Mistress…Master…PLEASE?" Our slave begs.

"Use our names as you cum, Jazzy! Who's slave are you, slut?" I ask again.

"I'm yours, Bella!" He pants as he gets closer to his climax. "Yours…Edward! I'm yours…so close! Only yours…my Master… My Mistress!"

Edward slams into him again and Jasper screams our names into the room as he spurts his creamy load onto the bed below him.

My climax comes shortly after as I replay the scene in my head and continue to pound into Edward's ass. He whimpers and whines almost begging for his release. I bite into Edward's earlobe and remove the nipple clamps as I command him to cum. He cries out my name and Jasper's as he finally releases into Jazzy.

Letting Jasper stay in the sling, I remove the ring from Edward's cock and turn it off. Next, I set Edward to gathering the toys and placing them in the sink to be cleansed in the morning. Jasper seems comforted as I remove most of his bindings. The sling is also detached from the bed frame and placed in the sink area to be cleaned later. Edward places leather cuffs on Jasper's wrists.

"I thought the scene was over, Mistress, Master…?" Jasper comments.

"The scene is over, but you are still a slave. You will clean up tomorrow; for now, you're still in use. Understood, slave?" I explain.

He nods as Edward pulls his nipple chains and leads him over to where the CB is waiting to be placed back on his cock and balls.

I clip a leash onto Jasper's collar and the nipple chain. Looking him over, I declare, "This is my slave's uniform. Unless there are vanilla visitors, this is how Jasper will be dressed every day."

"Does that include Angela and Ben when they come over for dinner in a few days?" Edward asks.

"Well, not really…they're D/s so they'd understand…They'd probably also be amused…Exhibition was never a problem for my Jazzy…and now he's a slave…" I look at Jasper.

He seems to be holding his breath.

"You will be dressed this way for the dinner and you'll sit on a stool next to me while we eat. You'll also be our server. Do you understand?" I ask.

He nods. "Mistress, as long as you and Master are the only ones who touch me, I'll be ok."

"I promise that I'll only share you, sexually, with each other… Except for occasionally showing your body off, you are ours alone, slave." I say decisively. "But to be on the safe side, I'll call Angela and ask if she and Ben will be uncomfortable with it."

"Thank you, Mistress," He says.

"Now, go with Edward, slut. We're going to christen the main house tonight also." I say caressing his balls.

He shudders as he follows Edward and me into the lift to continue our sexual adventure.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, **hnwhitlock2000**! You always do such great work.

I entered a NEW CONTEST! It's called EdwardGetsFicd!

Check it out, and if you can tell me which story is mine, I'll give you a shout out in the author's note when I can put the story on my profile!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2752317/EdwardGetsFicd_Contest


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

We're all dressed again and making our way through the passages to the main house. Our sexual adventure is just beginning and I can't wait to have both of my boys in my bed. The passage to our suite doesn't take long to navigate and we're soon there.

"Before we continue, Jasper, start the shower and wash yourself thoroughly. Edward and I will join you in a few moments." I say.

He nods and goes about his business.

"Edward, my love, I want to talk to you before we continue this. What I want to happen now is…" I hesitate. "It's something I've wanted to do for a while…but it requires you to share your fiancé with your best friend…not just your Mistress. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Edward looks at me and I sense his confusion. "Not really…we have threesomes all the time."

"Ok, listen, I want to have you both inside me at the same time. We've never done it that way." I tell him. "I've ridden one of you while the other was fucking him, but you've never both been inside of my body at once…and I think it will work best if we do this without D/s complicating things."

After a moment or two of silent thought on his part, he shakes his head. "I respectfully disagree, Mistress; other people might be able to pull it off 'vanilla style' but I believe something like this – for us - would only work with our D/s roles in place." He says.

"Explain." I ask as I see the wheels turning in his mind.

"If we try to do this in vanilla roles, I could get jealous or Jasper could misunderstand…but, with me and Jazz in submission, we all know where we stand. We'd also be able to get more out of it that way." Edward says. "If you'd like Jazzy in your ass, we could bind him to the bed and blindfold him, then we can let him feel us both moving on top of him. While I'm doing your will and you get to be in control, Jasper feels his part as a sex toy. Or if you want him in your pussy, I could be behind you…But I so love to see your face when you cum."

"I see your point." I tell him with a frown. "I agree; we'll do this in D/s mode. Take the comforter off of the bed and pull out the straps of the 'under the bed' bondage system." I order as I open the door to the bathroom. I look at the large shower stall and smile as I see Jasper shampooing his hair. Stepping into the stall with him I unlock and remove the CB, allowing him to cleanse his cock more easily. "I'm glad to see that you had the sense to remove the cuffs, collar and nipple-clamps. They're made of leather and metal; water wouldn't be good for them."

He smirks but doesn't say anything.

"Edward's setting up while we're in here. When you're done, I want you to towel-dry your hair so it won't get the bed wet. After that, you will lay spread eagle on our bed and wait for us. Do not touch this cock!" I say, gripping his organ harshly. "It's still mine."

He whimpers. "I won't, Mistress, I promise."

Edward joins us running his hands over Jasper's abs from behind. "Mistress, Jasper's nipples look red…not the good kind." He says dragging his fingertips in circles around them.

I frown. "You're right, Edward; we don't want his sweet little nipples to be harmed…or damaged. Perhaps we shouldn't keep the clamps on all the time. Perhaps we'll keep them attached to the collar but only use them once in a while."

"I wonder if our slave would consider nipple piercings…" Edward suggests. "They were a hard limit for him but he's a slave now, not a submissive."

Jasper's face is priceless. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide and fearful as he looks between Edward and me.

I smirk. "We'll talk about that later, angel. For now, let's help him finish his shower so he can meet us on the bed."

"Ok…but I'll bring it up again later." Edward says; his voice husky and rough.

So the idea of nipple piercings on Jasper turns my angel on, does it? Interesting… I'll have to think about this and then we'll talk about it together. "Good, then help Jazzy rinse his cock and balls, while I start cleaning myself."

"Yes, Mistress." Edward replies.

As soon as Jazzy is out of the room I ask Edward if he really thinks having Jasper's nipples pierced is a good idea.

"Sure, why not? It would solve the clamp problem, and look really sexy. Don't you think?" He asks.

I smirk and push him against the cool tile wall, latching onto his nipple and nibbling at it. "I think if we make him get them…you should too…"

Edward whimpers a bit as his knees bend and, once he's sitting on the shower bench, he lets me straddle his thighs. I rub my center on him as I dominate his mouth. My lips collide with his and I use my tongue to tease his lips making them open. He quickly succumbs to my influence and I take advantage. My tongue invades his mouth and he moans as he surrenders his will to me. I softly end the kiss and leave him panting; staring at me in awe.

I casually get up and rinse off before turning back to face him. "I'm going to tease Jazzy until you join us. Don't take too long, angel." I feel his eyes on me as I dry off and walk from the room.

Softly, he says, "Yes, Mistress; I'll be quick."

Seeing my slave lying there, I smile and take in his appearance while braiding my hair. He's followed my directions and his limbs are spread wide. His cock is flaccid at the moment, but I know from experience that just one touch will make it hard again. He looks up at me but says nothing as I attach the straps to his wrists and ankles. "Who's pleasure are you bound here for, slut?"

"Yours, Mistress." He answers.

"Good, slave…You are nothing more then a cock at this moment; do you understand?" I ask, taking out a small jar of ointment.

"Yes, Mistress; what service can this cock provide?" He asks.

I smile and rub a touch of the ointment on each of his nipples. "Your cock will be inserted into my ass…I'll ride you…but Edward's cock…? That's going in my pussy."

Jazzy's eyes widen as he realizes his role. "Will I be allowed to vocalize, Mistress?"

I grin and hold up a ball gag from my dresser. "Nope…but once you're in my ass, you have permission to cum when you feel the need."

"Thank you, Mistress." He says, opening his mouth and accepting the gag as I fasten it behind his head.

"I'm also going to blind you, slut." I say as I pull the shaped satin blindfold from my drawer.

He loves to be blindfolded so he lifts his head to help me get it into place.

I place a bell in his hand and whisper, "Drop this if we're hurting you, Jazzy."

He grips it tightly and nods his head as Edward slowly and cautiously joins us.

"I'm going to tease Jazzy's cock while you use the lube to get me ready, Edward." I say while bending over for him. I lick Jasper's cock from root to tip before pulling it all the way into my mouth. As I do this, I feel Edward's forefinger on my rosebud. He massages it first, and then pushes in lightly. I moan and ask for more before teasing Jasper a little longer. When I feel two of Edward's fingers in me, I sigh and move my hips to help him out. "One more finger and then I'll be ready, angel."

"Yes, Mistress." He answers as his fingers scissor inside of me.

I groan when he adds the third finger. "Play with my clit for just a moment, love…" Pleasure washes over me as he complies with my request. I grin at him before stroking Jasper's cock one last time and placing a condom on it. "You're both being such good boys! I can't wait to feel you both inside me. Edward, wipe your hands and help to steady me as I insert our slave's cock into my ass." Edward does as I say and stabilizes me as I sink my ass down onto Jasper's thick cock with a moan. Lying back, I motion for Edward to enter me and he does it quickly and smoothly. "Mmmm! Oh, my boys I feel sooo good!"

Jasper whimpers beneath me as Edward begins to move.

I feel so filled and the sensations flow over my body as I move my hips in a rhythm to match the one Edward set. "Does this feel good for you, angel?" I ask.

He nods and grunts and I suddenly remember that I haven't given him permission to vocalize.

I rectify that mistake quickly. "Talk to me, whore."

His eyes widen as he hears my dirty demand. "It feels so perfect, Mistress! I love feeling him inside you! Our cocks are rubbing each other with just a few layers of skin separating them."

I smile. "Touch my body, whore, you're the lover not the sex-toy."

He groans at my words and latches his mouth to my neck. "Fuck! Your skin tastes wonderful!" He, then, takes my breast in hand and brings it to his lips, first kissing the nipple and then suckling it.

I reach down and play with my clit. I moan and writhe between my lovers making sure to clench my kegel muscles once in a while. Suddenly, I feel Jasper's balls tighten; he shoots into the condom and lies limp under me as Edward and I continue to fuck on top of him. "Edward, pull the blindfold off of Jasper's face."

He pulls out from me and does it slowly. "May I free his mouth as well, Mistress? I'd like to hear his cries."

I glance back and see Jasper's face. I grin as I realize that he's blissfully in subspace. "Yes, Edward, I want to hear them too."

Jasper meekly allows Edward to remove the toys from his head.

An idea strikes me. "Allow our slave a taste of my pussy juices…then come back and make me cum."

Edward smiles and places his cock at Jasper's lips.

I hear our slave moaning as Edward fucks his mouth for a moment before coming back to me. Once inside my haven, this time, his thrusts become frantic and his kisses spread over my whole upper body. I place his hands at my nipples as I rub furiously at my clit.

Jasper gets hard inside me and begins to chant, "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

Whimpering, Edward asks permission to cum.

"Yes, baby, yes! Cum inside me!" I yell.

His warm seed spills into my body setting off my orgasm. As I clench down on them again, I feel Jasper cum a second time also.

"Did the experience live up to your expectation, Mistress?" Edward asks with a shy grin.

"I think I would've liked it better if we'd heard him the whole time." I say as I lift myself off of his cock. "Jasper, I want you to handle breakfast in the morning."

He nods sleepily and asks to sleep in his room.

I nod and help Edward remove the bindings. "I expect you to keep your room clean. That room is and will remain non D/s. It's your completely safe room. Edward and I will not fuck you or dominate you in that room. It is your space to just be you."

His eyes look more awake. "What if I want to…?"

"The rules stand. No masturbation unless directed by me. If you want to give Edward a blow job in your bedroom, YOU will have to ask him. As long as it is YOUR choice, I have no problem with it." I tell him. "I also want you to tell me if he EVER disobeys that."

Jasper nods.

"Clean up before you go to bed, Jazz. You don't want to sleep in sex filth." I remind him.

He nods and moments later the shower turns on.

"Edward…?" I ask as he lies down next to me.

"Yes?" He answers.

"I may be done with Jasper, but I'm not so done with you." I say.

He bites his lip. "What can I do for you, Mistress?"

"Well, sweet boy, first you can lick my pussy…after that, well;" I kiss his lips. "You can lie with me, love…You can hold me through the night and wake me however you like in the morning."

He smiles and nods silently. Our lips meet for less then a moment before he gets right to work. I cum in a matter of minutes and let him clean up before we sleep.

I wake up when I feel kisses on my thighs... My eyes flutter open to see Edward smile at me from between my thighs. Jasper stands off to the side with a slight smile and a tray full of breakfast. I grin back at both of them and am left breathless by Edward's forwardness. He doesn't stop at kissing but dives into my pussy, tongue first. Not long after I've cum, Jasper and Edward feed me the morning meal.

The rest of the day is spent decorating the different trees and planning the Christmas meals. Jasper gets out a bunch of Harry Potter ornaments as well as small puppies and kitties…not one of these reminds us of Alice. Jasper seems to retreat into his own thoughts and, later, as Edward and I decorate our tree with Star Wars, Harry Potter and a mixture of gold and silver ornaments…he does the same. Again there is nothing here that will remind us of the past.

I wonder what my boys are thinking of…I suppose Jasper is once again remembering last Christmas with Alice. I remember spending Christmas Eve with them and Jasper had been on his knees the whole day. I'd cooked and after we'd eaten, Jasper was all too happy to kneel and service us. He'd been such a good boy that I'd given him a good rubdown with oil and incense before bed. Edward, I guess must be thinking of James…wishing he'd never met the man who did those awful things to him. I hope Dr. Harding is helping him with his issues, I haven't asked him or her about his progress in a few weeks. Maybe its time I did…

After lunch, we, as a group, decide to use candy canes, icicles, Disney and Precious Moments ornaments for the tree in the living-room and the guest house tree as well. Jasper will make breakfast for everyone, while Edward will take care of lunch. Esme and I will make most of the dinner with a little help from the boys. This is going to be an amazing holiday!

It will be even better because Edward is soon to start school and both my boys will start work in just a few weeks. I want them both to be happy and stable in their own lives. I love taking care of them, but they need to stand on their own sometimes too. I told Edward that once and he says he understands but worries about me. I'll be fine. I may not have Alice anymore, but maybe Angela and Rose will become closer friends with me. Maybe I'll go out in public once in a while. Tomorrow is the boys' next appointment with Dr. Harding as well as 'Friend Day'. I wonder if they realize that this is the first 'Friend Day'. I remind them about both the appointment and their day off together. They seem excited and promise to plan something after I'm in bed. After dinner and a nice slow session with Edward bound to the bed and me riding him while Jasper masturbated and licked him clean, they help me shower and get into bed. I hear them go into Jasper's room and a short while after that, I feel the bed move. Edward is joining me for the night. I sigh softly, knowing that he's where he belongs, next to me, his Mistress and soon-to-be-wife. I can't wait until the moment I say 'I do'.

The next morning, the boys give me a vague description of their plans. As they get into the Ferrari they promise to call when they leave Dr. Harding's office and be home for dinner at seven this evening. Shopping and maybe a movie…I nod to myself… that's a perfect thing for friends as close as they are to do.

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000! You're the best Beta!

On Facebook, I have met many wonderfully pervy people. One of them wrote something back in March that intrigued me and I put it here. I hope everyone loves it as much as I did. HopeReborn FanFiction, this one's for you!

Also, I've written 2 entries for the following contest: http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers

If you guess which ones are mine…and please REVIEW them…I'll mention you and one of your stories in an author's note next chapter! Voting starts Friday May 13th!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Author's Note: Sorry this didn't post when I said it would. Sleep and RL interfered.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 40**_

I've just sat down with a new book. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins looked very interesting when I picked it up in the book store last week. I barely finish the first chapter when the phone rings. A glance at the clock on the ledge above our fireplace, tells me it's almost time for the boys to call me, so I grab the phone and answer. "Hello?"

"Bella, we're still with Dr. Harding." Edward's voice is abrupt and has an edge.

"Then why do you sound stressed?" I ask with a bad feeling.

"You know how she likes to have us together for a couple of minutes after seeing us separately?" My fiancé asks.

"Mmmhmm." I reply.

He continues. "When I went to get him from the lobby, Alice was there."

"FUCK!" I shout into the phone, my anger becoming evident. "Where's Jennifer?"

Dr. Harding is suddenly there and I hear the difference as I'm put on speaker-phone. "Bella, please remember that this was not unanticipated. She came here because she was recommended and I informed her that I'd made an arrangement with the three of you. Legally, I cannot treat both Jasper and Alice. I've given her the number for a friend of mine and she has left the office."

"Good…" That calms me a little, so I start asking questions. "Jasper, are you alright? Should I come down there?"

"N-No, I'll be ok. I only saw her. She didn't get a chance to say anything to me. She walked in and I was reading. I looked up when Edward opened the inner door and saw her right before he did. She just said his name." Jasper says.

"I didn't want to hear anything she had to say so I cut her off and pulled Jazz into the inner office." Edward throws in.

Dr. Harding extends their session so they can talk about it and asks if I want them to wait for me, but Edward assures me that they'll be fine and will call when they leave. I'm a little skeptical, wanting to know everything so I agree to stay home, but insist on being involved by phone.

I listen as the psychologist asks Jasper if he's ok to continue. There is a short pause before she speaks again. "Ok, during our session, we discussed Alice, didn't we?"

Jasper's voice is soft and I can hear how helpless he must be feeling. "Yeah, you asked if I'd ever want to see her again or if I'd rather Bella and Edward deal with her. From this experience, I can say, I'd much prefer to leave the whole matter in Bella's hands; but I know I can't."

This makes me feel so proud of him; my lips curve into a smile.

"She needs to know how much she hurt me and that if she'd just chosen differently, we wouldn't be in this mess." He says.

Dr. Harding says she's proud of him. "I regret that she upset you, but despite that, you have had a breakthrough. You've realized that you have a responsibility to handle some stressful but important things. You can't hide away forever. Life will keep going and the issues will manifest anyway."

I hear Edward say 'good job' to Jasper and then Dr. Harding speaks to him. She tells him what a good thing he did by pulling Jasper into her office. "Your intent was to hide him from her, and you did…but you also enabled him to feel safe as he processed his feelings. He needed that time to think and to see that hiding is futile and he needs to confront some things for himself." She says to Edward before switching the focus to him. She gives him the chance to tell Alice something…anything he wants.

I wait with baited breath.

He is silent for a few moments. "Well, I guess I'd tell her how angry I am at her. She singlehandedly upset three lives. Bella was her friend; her best friend. Bella needs friends as much as anyone else! She depended on Alice to be there for her. She was supposed to support Bella; not envy her! Me; I guess I'm nothing to her, but I needed Bella's love, support and attention. I needed Jasper's love and friendship. She took those things away from me by creating a rift between Jasper and Bella and herself. Jasper depended on her to help keep him healthy and safe. He trusted her to guide him in the lifestyle as well as the world. He abused that trust! He was supposed to love him, not harm him! He hurt him! He hurt...me!"

Every word he utters slices into my heart.

"Who hurt you, Edward?" The psychologist asks as I shout into the phone.

"Jennifer, what the heck is going on?" I yell. Hearing Edward's voice sounding that scared and frantic has me on edge.

Poor Edward tries to explain. "He hurt me! James hurt me! Damn it, he even left SCARS! He brought me into BDSM and fucked me over! I didn't want to be shared at first! James forced me to be with Vicki! He forced me to service Jacob! I trusted him and he destroyed that! He made me think no one would want me if I had scars!"

Tears form in my eyes. Jasper had better be taking care of my Edward! It's beginning to make sense to me now. He is proving to himself and James that he will be loved with or without scars!

"Bella wants me! Jasper wants me! He doesn't win if I'm scarred and they still want me!" My poor Edward sobs.

"Is he ok, Jennifer?" I ask, worried.

"I've got him, Bella. He's ok for now. I'll bring him home." Jasper says. I start to agree but then Edward whimpers and seems to cry even harder. I grab my purse and start to walk toward the door.

"No…" He says, his voice muffled.

Jennifer makes a good suggestion. "Actually Bella, I think, its best if you come down here."

"I'm on my way." I say quickly hanging up and climbing into the Mustang.

Traffic gets in my way so it takes a while for me to get to her office. I rush past the secretary and into the inner office. Edward seems to have calmed down a bit by the time I get into the room. Jasper is holding his hand and my fiancé is sipping water from a paper cup. He puts it down as I slowly approach him. I feel my hands shake as I reach out and wrap my arms around him. I do my best to comfort him and let him feel how much I love and want him.

Dr. Harding just watches us for a moment before suggesting that I sit down between my boys. "Bella, I want you to tell Edward and Jasper how you feel about their scars."

Jasper looks at her. "I'm not physically scarred, Doctor."

I know why she said that so I nod in her direction and try to explain that not all scars are physical. I'm reminded of the childrens' rhyme: sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me. It isn't true. I know this because Alice emotionally scarred Jasper with her abusive words. Sticks and stones hurt too but sometimes words hurt more. I try to help him understand this by saying, "The invisible scars are sometimes worse than the visible ones. For example, Edward has seemed fully healed for months and months, but the invisible scars opened when he tried to protect you from further abuse by Alice because he recognized the similarities between your situation and his. With Edward, James began with verbal and emotional abuse but quickly integrated physical abuse. While Alice stopped the physical abuse when it was pointed out to her, James did not." Everyone has limits and they both went well past the limits of their subs.

Jasper sighs and tells me that he understands.

"Good;" I reply firmly, going on to explain how much I hate that the scars are there and that the two men I love are in any kind of pain. I also make sure to point out that I especially hate I couldn't do anything to protect them from the monsters that caused that pain. "I love you both so much despite the scars. Edward, your scars don't affect my love for you. If you want to keep them, keep them, but please stop avoiding the subject of their removal. I won't love you any more or less if you have them removed, because you are not defined by those scars!" A tear runs down my fiancé's face so I take a tissue and wipe it away. "I love you, Edward."

He nods and breathes deeply while I hang on to his hand for dear life.

Sitting on Edward's lap, I face Jasper. "Jasper, your scars are not the visible kind and, because of that, they're more difficult to heal. It will help when you confront Alice about everything, but you need to do things and make decisions for yourself. Becoming my slave will NOT make your life easier; I promise you that. Yes, I'll be making most of the decisions but the really important ones are still yours to make." I've been trying to impress this upon his brain for weeks now. I hope like hell that he finally gets it.

He frowns.

Edward quietly begins to speak, reminding him of how I give him a general idea of what I want him to do but leave the specifics to him. "Jazz, she told you that you had to have some kind of job for three days per week, but she made YOU choose what that job would be. She isn't going to dictate the important things. She told you Alice wanted a divorce. Has she gotten papers drawn up or has she given you the time and space to get used to the idea and do those things for yourself?"

I smile sadly and remind them both that I'll command them and demand things of them on a daily basis but tell them that, just because I'm a big part of their lives doesn't mean that their lives need to revolve around me. They need to stand on their own two feet or they'll never truly be able to kneel for me.

"Good, Bella, now turn that around." Jennifer says.

"Just because they are a big part of my life…" I start and sigh as I realize what she's made painfully obvious to my previously dense brain. "I get it, Jennifer: just because they're a big part of my life, that doesn't mean that my life has to revolve around them."

"Good. Now that all three of you have made breakthroughs, I think the day can move forward, don't you?" Dr. Harding hints.

I smirk and nod noting that the boys do the same.

"Ok, now for homework: Edward, remember that breathing and visualizing exercise I showed you. Jasper, next time I see you, I want to hear about some important decisions you've made. Bella, I want to hear about some things you've done for yourself without the boys. Does everyone understand?"

I nod and, once again, notice the guys doing the same.

"Great! Now, what were your original plans for today?" She asks.

"Well, Edward and I were going to go to the mall and possibly a movie," Jasper volunteers.

I tell them how I'd just planned to relax with a book or something at home.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She asks. "Go have fun!"

I hear Edward sigh as we leave the office.

Since its lunchtime, I propose that the three of us have lunch together out and then go back to the original plan.

Edward nods and I can see he's tired. "I could really go for something spicy."

"I'd kind of like something a bit mellow; my stomach isn't very settled." Jasper frowns.

"Why don't we go for Chinese food? They have both." I grin. I've been craving shrimp for a while. They follow me down the street and Jasper opens the door for both Edward and I before following us in. I get shrimp fried rice but Edward's Kung Pao chicken and Jasper's beef and veggie meal look so good that I can't resist picking from their plates. They walk me to the Mustang and watch me drive off.

"Have fun, she says…well I'll have fun after I do what's needed." I say to myself. When I get home, I'm on a mission. I walk determinedly through the house and into the office. I'd been so mad at Alice that I'd erased her number from my cell phone, but I'm glad I kept it in my records. Sitting at the desk, I go into my rolodex and stare at the small card for about five minutes before picking up my phone and dialing.

"Hello?" My ex best friend answers.

"Hello, Alice… It's Bella. I need to say some things and you may not want to hear them but you're going to listen." My voice is steady and I'm proud of myself for that.

"I saw the boys…They weren't too happy to see me." She says softly.

"Do you blame them?" I snap. "We need to do this in person, Alice… and I don't want you at my house just yet…if ever."

I hear her gasp. "I deserved that…May I meet you somewhere?"

"Rose's condo…thirty minutes." I say hanging up and quickly dialing Rosalie's number.

"Rosalie Hale, how can I help you?" Rose's cheerful voice answers.

"Rose, Alice is back in town and I need a neutral spot to meet her. Can I use your condo if I promise not to break anything?" I joke grimly.

She snorts and agrees. "You know where the hide-a-key is, right?"

"I do; thanks." I smile into the phone as I hang up with her. Sighing I access the secret passages to get back to the Mustang. I can see Alice's car parked in the lot. She's here and waiting for me. I walk over to a large group of rocks and pick one up. Under it is a small tin which contains the key to Rose's apartment. I get it out and replace the rock before walking up to the door and sliding the key in. Alice's shoes click and clack up the walkway behind me as I turn the key and walk inside.

"Hello, Alice," I say softly. "I'm glad you survived your little stunt."

"You mean sending Jasper back to Washington?" She asks.

"I mean sending Jasper packing and running off with some strange guy!" I glare. "Alice, you could've been killed! Do you realize that?"

She shrugs. "He wasn't a total stranger, Bella. We'd met before."

"Tell me you didn't have an affair on Jazzy…" I demand.

"No, but I did consider it…" She tells me. "He and his wife had been having problems and we chatted online for a few months… since Edward came to you actually. They were getting out of the BDSM lifestyle and it had seemed to be helping their relationship so he suggested Jasper and I do the same. I thought it was a great idea so I tried to convince Jazzy."

"No! You don't get to call him that! 'Jazzy' is something for people who love him; people who can accept him the way he is!" I snap. "I thought we had similar styles of domination, but your actions were pure abuse! I'm not here to address the abusive behavior you showed toward Jasper, though. I'm here on behalf of Edward and myself."

"What are you talking about, Bells?" She asks.

I growl. "That is just like you! Damn you, Alice; 'Bells' is on the same level as 'Jazzy'. YOU don't get to call me that!" I breathe deeply to calm myself. "You were my best friend! You lied to me and to your own husband! I felt so hurt that you left town on my birthday but I could get over that. What I can't get over is the fact that you hurt me worse by hurting Jasper. When he asked if he would have to give up his time with me, you should've said YES! If you had, I can guarantee that I would've backed off! Instead, you harshly PUNISHED him for YOUR OWN decision!"

"I didn't realize what I was doing until he pointed it out!" She protests.

"In doing that, you created a rift between not just the two of you, but between all three of us…and at a time when I NEEDED the support of my friends!" I declare. "I had to help Edward heal but I was stuck dealing with the fallout from your fuck-up!"

She sighs. "I'm sorry, Bella; I really am."

"I don't buy it." I shrug. "I want you to listen well, Alice. You will NOT cause any of us further pain. Do you hear me? I'll let Jasper inform you of how damaged he is. I'll let him get his own closure from this…but I want a promise from you."

She bites her lip and nods slowly.

"After you and Jasper meet to sign the divorce papers, if you see us out in public, don't approach us…Please." I ask. "You don't fit into our life anymore…and we need time to get over you; all of us."

"I promise, Bella." She says sadly standing up and walking to the door. Glancing back she asks, "Is the house everything you all hoped for?"

"You have no idea, Alice… Edward did such an amazing job…" I start. "But you won't get to see it…not anytime soon…and to think, you could've lived there with us."

Her flinch gives me a touch of satisfaction and, as she walks out, I hear a sniffle and a muffled sob after she closes the door behind her.

I'd been so determined not to have sympathy for her, but I feel my lip start to tremble, so I rush into Rosalie's bathroom and grab the tissue box. As I cry my eyes out, I hear the door open and look up to see Rose.

"I knew this would be hard for you, Bells." She says softly.

I sniffle into a tissue and tell her what happened. She's sympathetic and warmly comforting. She offers me some wine, but I've got to drive so I decline. She helps me calm down and reminds me that I've got more important things to worry about. When I say goodbye, I feel a lot better, so I give Rose her key back and walk out to my car. She waves as I drive away from the curb.

The drive home is relaxing but as I enter the house, I decide to have that wine now. In the dining-room I pull out a crystal goblet and pour some white zinfandel while considering what I can do to help Edward cope with the scars he bears. Before settling back down in the living-room with the Hunger Games, I realize that I'd seen something in a romance novel that might help. I know I'll probably enjoy it too. I write a quick note and place it in the kitchen.

_Jazzy~ I'll need your help with Edward tonight. Here's what I want you to do. You will make dinner and after we eat, I'll send you to the suite. I'll ask you if you accept his scars, and you will say 'I love my Master and accept his scars'. You will, then, proceed to kiss every one of the scars on his body. As you're reading this, I'll be quietly doing the same thing upstairs. After you kiss his scars, you will help me make him cum. ~ Mistress_

Nodding in approval, I place the note on the door of the fridge and go to find my book. Since I hadn't gotten too far this morning, I decide to start over. In the middle of chapter three, the boys walk in so I place my book face-down on the couch, and greet them warmly. "Hey, boys; how was the movie?"

"We saw the Hangover part 2…" Edward informs me. "The movie was just as funny as the first, if not more so. When it ended, we walked to the car together and I drove home."

We make small talk for a little while before I decide to become 'Mistress'. "Jasper, you can go make dinner. It's time to get back to our routine. Edward, please join me in our room, please?"

He nods and follows me but falls behind as Jasper asks him to wait.

I get to our room before him but soon enough he hurries into my presence. I raise an eyebrow when I see him carrying Jasper's clothes but he quickly explains, that Jasper asked him to put his clothing on his bed before he submitted to me. I understand and consider it to be part of Friend Day so I allow him to pass through the room before commanding his obedience. When he comes back, the straps of the under-the-bed-bondage-system are waiting, so I point to the bed and command him to lie down.

He follows directions well and lies on his back.

"Now, Edward," I say using the straps to bind him in place. "I don't want you to say a word for now. Just let me do this and we can talk later."

When I'm done, and I'm positive that he can't move I begin to touch him at his throat and I work my way down his beautiful body, kissing each and every scar I see. After a while I notice that he is silent but breathing deeply. He must be doing the breathing and visualizing exercise that Dr. Harding had taught him.

He breathes in and I hear him whisper, 'James is far away.' Then as he breathes out, I hear, 'He can't hurt us.' He breathes in again and tears prick my eyes as his words become clear, 'We are safe.' He breathes out once more and hardly notices as I entice him to turn over.

This time starting at the nape of his neck, I tenderly work my way down his back. I hope he feels my lips on his shoulder blade and knows that I love and care fore him. I hope he understands that I know where he needs me the most. Suddenly the moment has come and I feel a slight tension in the air as my lips hover over the raised skin of the scar where James, that filthy hell-bound bastard, marked my Edward's body. I don't think he hears me as I whisper that he belongs to me not James, so I allow my kisses to speak to him for me as I reclaim him for my own. I lightly kiss the top-most point of the branded symbol. It's just a capitol J inside of a circle; nothing to crazy or intricate. I feel him breathe deeply under my lips again as I lick and kiss and make love to his poor disfigured back. I have to wonder if he knows he's talking aloud as he repeats the phrases.

'James is far away.' He whispers breathing out. 'He can't hurt us.' I begin to repeat the words with him as he breathes in. 'We are safe.' He breathes out again slowly and I see his eyes begin to well up with tears. My poor sweet angel is crying softly into the sheets of our bed as I trace the brand over and over. I desperately hope he feels every kiss as it claims his skin in my name.

He just keeps breathing and visualizing as my lips act like an eraser.

Every time I kiss his skin I picture his scar as less and less; smaller and smaller. Then I finally move on to the scars on his legs. I smile when I realize that he stopped crying and his breathing is back to normal.

"After dinner, my sweet angel, Jasper will do the same thing." I promise. "After that, I'll use my hands and Jazzy's mouth to make you cum."

As his Mistress, I will keep my promise. Dinner is wonderful and once the dishes are put in the washer, I command Jasper to go up to our room. Once there, I strap Edward back into place and ask Jasper if he accepts Edward's scars. He smiles widely at me and nods his head. One by one, he kisses each scar saying, 'I love my Master and accept his scars'. He unknowingly follows the same pattern as I did. I notice that Edward once again uses the breathing and visualization. I stroke his head as he cries while Jazzy makes love to his brand. Once we've finished with that, we've gotten to the fun part, so Jasper helps me put Edward on his back with his legs bound up and wide open. I pull out a bottle of lube and pour some into my hand before beginning to finger Edward's opening. Jasper straddles his neck as I push two fingers into Edward's tight ass. Tenderly, I move my hand so he feels me inside him. When I get to his prostate, I begin to stroke it directly.

He whimpers and I realize he's trying to fight it.

I keep stroking that sweet spot deep within my angel as Jasper suckles Edward's cock. "Don't fight it, angel, cum for us; as much as you like." I feel his sphincter and other pelvic muscles clench down as he has his first orgasm of the night. I whisper an order to Jasper that I don't want his lips to leave Edward's body until he's cum as many times as we can make it happen. He nods and moans around Edward's cock and we continue to touch and manipulate Edward's body so that he cums three times before weeping from exhaustion. Jasper helps me get Edward into the shower and wash him before getting into bed on the other side of him. Our arms surround Edward as he drifts off again.

Days pass without further incidents and it's suddenly Monday; Ben and Angela will be here in a few hours.

I told Edward that we'll be serving dinner and dessert and showed him the outfit I've chosen for them to wear. His face as I told him that he and Jasper will be in revealing clothing and D/s mode was funny. He did seem relieved that there will not be any kind of exhibition tonight.

Our BDSM toys are very personal and I'd hate it if someone else used them. I don't really flaunt my men in front of people too often. It tempts people to touch what isn't theirs. Its fun to show off my men occasionally but it can add too much tension and it might embarrass the men in question. I have once again chosen the outfits for Jasper and Edward to wear. I smile watching them dress in the strange harnesses that resemble a leather jock strap but with their cocks and balls pulled through a hole and held up on display by three buckled straps. There is also a strap that covers their asses and holds in a plug; it gets locked in place with a few small padlocks. Their collars are on and I have nipple clamps on Jasper. I'm ecstatic that he's agreed to get the piercings, we didn't have time in the past few days, so the clamps will have to do for now. Edward gets to wear a latex tank top instead of clamps on his nipples.

The doorbell rings and Edward isn't ready yet. I turn to Jasper, "Slave, please get the door. Lead our guests into the living-room and offer drinks." I've planned a nice quiet evening until we're alone again…

* * *

_**Thanks to hnwhitlock2000! You're the best Beta!**_

_**Also, I've written 2 entries for the following contest: http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers**_

_**If you guess which ones are mine…and please REVIEW them…I'll mention you and one of your stories in an author's note next chapter! Voting ends Friday May 27th!**_


End file.
